Derrière ma haine
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: "Derrière l'amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Des pleurs qu'on garde sur le coeur, des regrets et des rancoeurs, des souvenirs éblouissants et des visions de néant". Notre histoire n'est pas une histoire morale ... c'est une histoire d'adultère mais surtout une histoire d'amour. HPDM - Post-Poudlard - EXPLICITE ! - Rating M
1. Avertissement

**AVERTISSEMENT**

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord : mille mercis pour l'accueil réservé à ma fic « Le Diable au corps ». Je ne m'attendais à tant de commentaires aussi positifs et enthousiastes. **

**Du coup, je suis assez stressée de poster ma nouvelle histoire … J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. **

**Comme d'habitude, j'attire votre attention sur quelques petites choses :**

**1. Amis garants de la morale, passez votre chemin : ceci est une histoire d'adultère de bout en bout. **

**2. L'histoire est construite sur base de multiples flash back. Soyez bien attentifs aux dates pour comprendre d'où on vient et vers où on va.**

**3. Le genre est : romance tout court. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspense dans l'histoire. **

**4. Bien que ça reste raisonnable par rapport à d'autres fics que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire, les descriptions d'ordre sexuel sont assez détaillées. Je préviens afin de ne pas heurter la sensibilité ceux qui n'aiment pas. **

**5. Comme toujours, je ne poste que des fic terminées. Elle fait 15 chapitres (prologue et épilogue inclus) que je posterai à intervalles réguliers et rapprochés. **

**En résumé, **

**- c'est un HPDM, ma vérité universelle. Post-Poudlard**

**- c'est un rating M+ 18 pour cause de scènes de sexe explicites et détaillées. **

**- c'est un slash/Yaoi : donc homophobes, frileux, esprits étroits et chagrins : au revoir !**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et apprécient mes écrits. Vos commentaires sont toujours un vrai bonheur ! Je les lis avec énormément de plaisir mais aussi (j'avoue …) de stress !**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Rose**


	2. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

**1****er**** septembre 2017 - Ministère de la Magie**

Les flashes des appareils photo crépitaient de toutes parts. Les journalistes et autres paparazzi se bousculaient au pied de l'estrade comme une meute de chiens de chasse.

Ils se disputaient la meilleure place. Celle qui permettrait d'être le premier à poser les questions à l'homme du jour. Celle qui permettrait également aux charognards de prendre la meilleure photo, sous le meilleur angle, celle qui capturerait la bonne expression, celle qui ferait la Une et qui ferait vendre à coup sûr.

Un employé du Ministère intima le silence alors que l'homme allait prendre la parole.

Il se tenait droit et faisait preuve d'un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir en réalité.

Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces de couleur anthracite finement rayé de gris plus clair. Il portait une chemise en soie blanche sur laquelle sa cravate rouge grenat ressortait admirablement. Ses boutons de manchette en or scintillaient doucement à la lumière des projecteurs. Il portait également une robe de sorcier couleur bourgogne, rebrodée de fils dorés.

Il avait tout de l'homme de pouvoir.

Depuis qu'il occupait cette fonction, la lueur d'innocence qui, autrefois, brillait constamment dans ses yeux avait progressivement été remplacée par une expression faite à la fois de méfiance et de résignation. Parfois, quand la pression retombait un peu, son regard vert se détendait et s'illuminait de cette joie enfantine qui donnait à l'homme un caractère juvénile, malgré ses 37 ans.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas matière à se détendre et nulle lueur de joie ou d'innocence n'éclairait ses grands yeux vert émeraude. Au contraire, ce matin, ils brillaient d'une détermination farouche.

Même ses cheveux bruns constamment en bataille semblaient s'être disciplinés, comme s'ils avaient compris l'importance de ce jour.

Car ce jour était important en effet.

Il allait marquer un tournant dans la carrière de plusieurs des personnes présentes dans cette salle du Ministère de la Magie, réservée aux conférences de presse.

Harry Potter, Ministre de la Magie depuis 7 ans, prit la parole :

- Mesdames et Messieurs. J'ai convoqué cette conférence de presse afin de vous annoncer officiellement que je démissionne de mon poste de Ministre de la Magie. Même si c'est à regret, sachez que je prends cette décision en pleine connaissance de cause car c'est la seule possible compte tenu des circonstances. Suite à l'enquête actuellement diligentée à mon encontre par le Bureau du Procureur Sorcier, il m'est apparu que je ne pouvais plus exercer ma fonction avec tout le recul et l'objectivité voulue. Je tiens à préciser que je conteste formellement les accusations portées à mon égard et je mettrai tout en œuvre pour apporter la preuve de mon innocence. Ceci dit, j'ai une entière confiance dans les institutions judiciaires sorcières et je ferai tout mon possible pour collaborer à l'enquête. Dans l'attente de la tenue de nouvelles élections, la fonction de Ministre de la Magie sera assurée _ad interim _par le Vice-Ministre Théodore Nott. Je vous remercie pour votre attention.

Durant toute l'intervention du Ministre, ou plutôt ex Ministre de la Magie, les flashes n'avaient pas cessé de crépiter. Maintenant que cette intervention était terminée, les questions fusaient de toutes parts.

- Monsieur Potter ? Qu'avez-vous à répondre aux accusations de harcèlement sexuel et de viol lancées contre vous par Allison Fletcher ?

- Monsieur le Ministre, on dit que vous avez l'habitude de vous payer la compagnie de prostituées de luxe. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

- Monsieur Potter ? Comment réagit Madame Potter à ces accusations ? Et vos enfants ?

- Monsieur Potter, Madame Potter va-t-elle effectivement demander le divorce et la garde de vos enfants ?

Blaize Zabini, l'avocat de Harry Potter décida d'intervenir. Il prit place devant le pupitre et parla bien fort :

- Monsieur Potter ne fera aucun commentaire ni sur l'enquête en cours ni sur sa vie privée. Comme il vous l'a dit, il collaborera pleinement avec les services du Procureur et fera tout pour démontrer sa bonne foi. Si vous avez des questions sur l'enquête, c'est au Procureur Sorcier que vous devrez vous adresser. En attendant, je vous demande de respecter la vie privée de Monsieur Potter ainsi que celle de sa famille. Ce sera tout, je vous remercie.

Zabini et Potter reculèrent pour laisser la place à une troisième personne qui se tenait en retrait : Draco Malefoy, le Procureur Sorcier.

Après la guerre, la famille Malefoy était devenue la cible de toutes les attaques compte tenu des liens étroits que Lucius Malefoy entretenait avec Voldemort. Voyant que ses parents allaient l'entraîner dans leur disgrâce, Draco Malefoy leur avait tourné le dos, sans aucun état d'âme. Il avait collaboré avec le Bureau des Aurors pour leur apporter toutes les preuves nécessaires à leur inculpation.

Le rôle indispensable qu'il avait joué dans l'arrestation de son père, bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait valu à Draco une réhabilitation immédiate. Tous les biens de la famille Malefoy lui avaient été attribués et à 18 ans à peine, il s'était retrouvé à la tête d'une fortune considérable.

Loin de galvauder son héritage comme beaucoup pensaient qu'il le ferait, il avait au contraire investi ses gallions dans des affaires prometteuses et dans des placements immobiliers rentables. Parallèlement, il avait entrepris des études de droit sorcier.

A l'issue de celles-ci, alors qu'il semblait prédestiné à devenir un brillant et richissime avocat d'affaires, il prit à nouveau tout le monde à contrepied en postulant au Ministère de la Magie comme assistant du Procureur.

Au bureau du Procureur, il fit preuve d'un zèle tout particulier en ne laissant aucun répit aux anciens mangemorts encore en liberté.

Avec l'aide de Harry Potter, devenu Auror, ils se lancèrent dans une véritable chasse à l'ennemi. Certes, ils ne s'entendaient toujours pas mais ils s'étaient trouvé un objectif commun qui canalisait leurs rancœurs mutuelles.

A deux, et en quatre ans à peine, ils parvinrent à arrêter et à faire condamner tous ceux qui furent les plus proches disciples de Voldemort.

Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite aux fidèles et autres sympathisants, tant et si bien qu'après huit années, il ne restait plus aucun mangemort en liberté.

Ce travail colossal et cette réussite exemplaire valurent à Draco Malefoy d'être nommé Procureur Sorcier la même année où Harry Potter était élu Ministre de la Magie, en 2010.

Ce matin allait constituer un nouveau tournant dans sa carrière : il était celui qui avait réussi à faire tomber le grand Harry Potter de son piédestal.

Devant son pupitre, Draco Malefoy dégageait une prestance inouïe. Tout comme Harry Potter, il portait un costume sombre avec une chemise blanche et une cravate gris perle. Il portait par dessus une robe de sorcier bleu roi qui donnait un éclat particulier à ses yeux gris.

C'est avec une voix ferme, à l'accent légèrement traînant et aux intonations un peu graves, qu'il exposa :

- Mon Office diligente actuellement des poursuites à l'encontre de Monsieur Harry James Potter, pour des faits de harcèlement sexuel et viol sur la personne de Mademoiselle Allison Fletcher. Par respect pour la victime, je ne m'étendrai pas sur les détails de la plainte. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que l'enquête est en cours et qu'aucune piste ne sera négligée. Pour ce qui concerne Monsieur Potter, celui-ci est laissé en liberté surveillée. Il sera assigné à résidence à partir de maintenant et il devra porter un bracelet magique qui renseignera le Bureau des Aurors sur tous ses déplacements. Il lui sera interdit de pratiquer la magie et la Trace lui sera apposée afin de contrôler qu'il respecte cette interdiction. Bien entendu, sa baguette lui sera confisquée. Ces mesures resteront en vigueur tout le temps de l'enquête. Il ne sera pas nécessaire pour vous d'assiéger la résidence des époux Potter, une barrière de protection de 50 mètres sera apposée dès à présent par le Bureau des Aurors autour de leur Manoir. Aucune autre communication ne sera faite par mon Office tant que l'enquête n'aura pas progressé. Je vous remercie.

Draco Malefoy allait quitter l'estrade mais les journalistes l'assaillirent de questions.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Jack Sparow, la Gazette du Sorcier. Votre mésentente avec Monsieur Potter n'est un secret pour personne. Pensez-vous avoir l'objectivité suffisante pour traiter ce dossier ?

- Je pense avoir démontré par le passé que j'étais en mesure de faire preuve de suffisamment de professionnalisme pour mettre de côté mes différends avec Monsieur Potter, répondit Draco assez sèchement.

- Vous parlez de votre lutte commune contre les Mangemorts. Mais aujourd'hui, vous êtes face à face et …

- Je n'admettrai pas une question de plus à ce sujet Monsieur Sparow, dit Malefoy en fusillant le journaliste du regard.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Doris Eastman, The Wizzard Times. Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'être celui qui a renversé le héros du monde sorcier ?

- Vous allez vite en besogne Madame … je vous rappelle que l'enquête est en cours.

- Oui peut-être mais la réputation de Monsieur Potter est définitivement atteinte, à tel point qu'il a dû démissionner. Et comme on dit, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu … Cela constitue une belle revanche pour le fils d'un mangemort. …

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! ?

Draco parvint à se contenir néanmoins car dans l'emportement, il risquait de dire des choses que cette journaliste manifestement mal intentionnée pourrait mal interpréter. Il inspira longuement, puis il dit :

- Madame, le philosophe moldu Francis Bacon a dit « la vengeance est une justice sauvage » et la justice sauvage n'a pas de place dans mes tribunaux. Si vous estimez que des querelles d'adolescents justifient de s'en prendre à la réputation d'un homme, libre à vous. Mais ce n'est définitivement pas ma conception de la justice. Seule l'enquête révèlera si Monsieur Potter a effectivement commis les faits qu'on lui reproche. Et s'il tombe, comme vous dites, oui, j'aurai été l'artisan de sa chute. Mais la seule satisfaction que j'en retirerai sera que la justice aura été rendue. Cette conférence de presse est terminée. Je ne répondrai plus à aucune autre question.

En quittant la salle, Draco Malefoy n'eut pas un regard pour Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 – Pourquoi ?<strong>

_« Derrière l'amour il y a_

_Touteune chaîne de pourquoi_

_Question que l'on se pose_

_Il y a des tas de choses …. »_

**Jeudi 17 août 2017 – Hôtel Plaza Athénée, Paris**

_bzz bzzzz….. bzz bzzzz…. Bzz bzzzz….._

Une main sortit des couvertures et tâtonna sur la table de nuit jusqu'à trouver un téléphone portable qui vibrait.

- Al … Allô, dit une voix un peu éraillée.

_- Harry ? _

- Salut Gin'…

_- Tu dormais encore ? _ demanda Ginny d'une voix suspicieuse.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre Cartier. Il était 9 heures 25 du matin. Il ne dormait jamais si tard d'habitude …

- Hmmm ouais … la réunion a terminé à une heure impossible et elle était pénible… J'étais vraiment crevé … Tu m'appelais pour quoi ? demanda-t-il afin de mettre un terme à ses explications boiteuses.

_- Je voulais savoir si tu nous accompagnes avec les enfants au Poudlard Express le 1__er__ septembre …_

- Evidemment ! Tu sais très bien que je ne rate jamais la rentrée ! Surtout que c'est la première rentrée d'Albus cette année.

_- Bien. Je vais appeler Maddy pour qu'elle le note à ton agenda. _

- A mon avis, elle l'a déjà noté mais tu peux l'appeler pour confirmer bien entendu.

_- Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu rentres quand ? _

- J'ai encore une réunion qui durera toute la journée. Je devrais être de retour en début de soirée.

_- Bien. A ce soir alors. Bonne journée Harry. _

- Merci. A ce soir.

_Clic._

Harry reposa son téléphone portable en soupirant.

Il se retourna pour contempler le corps allongé de dos à côté de lui. Il se rapprocha, enlaçant d'un bras la taille fine, respirant le doux parfum des cheveux blonds clairs soyeux, embrassant la peau pâle de l'épaule dénudée.

_Bzz bzzzz …. Bzz bzzzz … bzz bzzzzz_

Merde ! s'énerva Harry en délaissant le corps lisse sous ses doigts pour s'emparer à nouveau de son téléphone portable.

- Allô ! fit-il d'une voix sèche.

- Monsieur Potter …

Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix de Maddy Braddock, son assistante et s'en voulut du ton employé.

- Ah Maddy, c'est vous.

- Je viens d'être contactée par la secrétaire du Ministre Fauchon. La réunion aura toujours lieu à 11 heures mais au Ritz et non plus au Ministère français de la Magie.

- Bien. Merci Maddy.

- Je vous en prie. Bonne journée Monsieur Potter.

Maddy était une perle. C'était une sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années, peu souriante mais d'une rare efficacité. Elle était déjà l'assistante de Rufus Scrimgeour, de Kingsley Shackelbolt et d'Arthur Weasley. Harry appréciait surtout sa discrétion. Quelque soit la requête, elle exécutait et ne posait jamais de question.

Harry regarda l'heure encore une fois et soupira derechef. C'était fichu pour la petite gâterie du matin.

Il rabattit la couette et bascula les jambes hors du lit. Il prit encore trente secondes avant de se lever pour de bon. Il traversa la chambre, complètement nu, en direction de la salle de bain.

Il s'arrêta un instant à hauteur de la femme blonde qui émergeait doucement du sommeil.

- Tu pars ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Bientôt. Je vais prendre une douche.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non … reste dormir.

- Ok … dit-elle en se réinstallant confortablement.

Sous la douche, Harry sentit son corps et son esprit se réveiller lentement.

C'est vrai que la journée d'hier avait été pénible.

D'abord, il y avait eu cette assommante réunion avec le Ministre français des transports sorciers au sujet de l'inauguration du nouveau terminal de portoloins de Calais. Ensuite, il avait dû participer à une conférence au département de la coopération magique internationale en vue de l'organisation prochaine du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons.

Finalement, il était rentré épuisé à son hôtel et n'avait eu qu'une idée : descendre au bar et se détendre avec quelques cocktails.

Durant ses séjours à l'étranger, Harry aimait séjourner dans des hôtels moldus de luxe. Il en appréciait le confort et la discrétion. Et surtout l'anonymat en ce qui le concernait.

Lorsqu'il venait à Paris, comme c'était le cas en ce moment, il aimait descendre au Plaza Athénée, sur l'Avenue Montaigne. Il appréciait tout particulièrement la Suite Eiffel qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, donnait sur la célèbre tour du même nom.

Il appréciait également grandement le bar de l'hôtel, un lieu moderne, aux lumières tamisées et à l'ambiance jazzy.

Il se souvenait y être descendu la veille et avoir pris place sur une des chaises hautes, face au comptoir en verre poli rétro-éclairé.

Une jeune femme blonde, belle à couper le souffle, s'était installée sur le tabouret voisin et très naturellement, ils avaient entamé la conversation. Tout aussi naturellement, Harry lui avait offert plusieurs coupes de champagne. Et c'est encore plus naturellement qu'elle se retrouva quelques heures plus tard, complètement nue avec un Harry Potter déchaîné entre les cuisses.

La nuit avait été courte et Harry devait bien admettre que sa fatigue était plus largement due à ses ébats de cette nuit qu'aux palabres sans intérêt du ministre français des transports sorciers.

Au sortir de la douche, il se rasa de près et s'habilla. Vu que la réunion était finalement fixée dans un lieu moldu, il avait choisi un costume croisé Yves-Saint-Laurent bleu foncé, chemise blanche et cravate bleu Klein.

Avant de partir, il réveilla sa compagne d'une nuit.

- Je m'en vais. Tu peux rester encore un peu si tu veux. La chambre doit être libérée à midi.

- Ok, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Harry quitta la chambre sans bruit. Il ne se souvenait même pas du prénom de la fille.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Jeudi 17 août 2017 – Manoir Potter, Richmond **

POV Harry

- Ginny ? Je suis rentré !

Il est 19 heures et je ne suis pas fâché de passer la porte de mon Manoir situé au sud de Londres, à Richmond, une petite ville au bord de la Tamise. C'est un endroit que j'apprécie parce que tout en étant proche de la capitale, il a un petit côté campagnard.

Quand j'étais Auror et que j'en avais encore le temps, j'adorais flâner le long des berges de la Tamise et jouer dans les parcs verdoyants avec mes enfants. A l'époque, on habitait une petite maison non loin du centre ville où l'on tenait à peine tous les cinq. Maintenant, j'occupe un Manoir de 500 mètres carrés entouré d'un terrain de 3 hectares. Les temps ont bien changés …

Malgré sa taille, j'ai veillé à ce que le Manoir reste chaleureux. Sa façade en briques rouges et au perron à colonnades blanches, rappellent un peu les maisons coloniales du sud des Etats-Unis.

A l'intérieur, les pièces sont lumineuses et décorées principalement dans les tons crèmes, taupe et chocolat. La couleur est apportée par les tapis et les tableaux accrochés un peu partout.

Ginny m'a entendu. Je la vois descendre le grand escalier en marbre de l'entrée. Elle porte un élégant pantalon en daim couleur grège et un pull en cachemire crème. Ses cheveux roux sont ramenés en un chignon souple à l'arrière de la tête.

Elle m'embrasse distraitement avant de me demander :

- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Hm hm… ça été. C'était horriblement ennuyeux mais bon, on ne me paye pas pour me divertir …

- Le dîner sera servi dans une demi heure.

- Bien. Je vais me changer. A tout de suite.

En gagnant ma chambre, je me demande quand ma relation avec Ginny a commencé à être aussi ennuyeuse. Question inutile s'il en est. Je sais très bien depuis quand mon mariage périclite dangereusement.

Certes mon épouse est toujours aussi belle et je suis toujours fier d'être avec elle en société mais elle n'a plus rien de la jeune fille joyeuse et téméraire que j'avais connue à Poudlard.

Ginny et moi, c'est une longue histoire. Pour moi, elle a d'abord été la sœur de Ron, mon meilleur ami. J'ai eu l'occasion de la côtoyer à de nombreuses reprises lors de mes séjours au Terrier. Je savais plus ou moins qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi depuis ses 12 ans mais je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment préoccupé jusqu'à ma sixième année.

En cinquième année, j'étais sorti avec Cho Chang mais cette relation avait été aussi brève que désastreuse. Cho avait une tendance à geindre pour un oui ou pour un non et j'avais très clairement le sentiment qu'elle restait irrémédiablement amoureuse de son ex, Cédric Diggory, tué devant moi par Voldemort l'année précédente.

Comparée à Cho, Ginny avait cela pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas continuellement la larme à l'œil. Etre la seule fille aux côtés de 6 frères l'avait considérablement endurcie et je dois dire que j'appréciais sa force de caractère.

Malheureusement, à l'époque, ma vie n'était faite que de drames et j'avais trouvé nécessaire et terriblement romantique de renoncer à une relation plus poussée avec elle de crainte que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à elle. Notre séparation avait tout eu du scénario mélodramatique.

Après la bataille, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant définitivement vaincu, nous nous étions retrouvés. Notre idylle s'est poursuivie durant la septième année que nous fîmes tous les deux à Poudlard, le Château ayant été entièrement reconstruit.

On s'est fiancés jusqu'après l'obtention de nos ASPIC.

J'avais ensuite entamé des études d'Auror et Ginny des études de journalisme.

Nous nous étions finalement mariés en juillet 2002, après que j'aie obtenu mon diplôme.

Les premiers mois de notre mariage furent vraiment heureux. Mais en y repensant, je dois bien admettre que ce qui contribuait à ce bonheur tenait davantage à l'exaltation d'être enfin libre, à mon métier que j'adorais et à la présence de mes amis.

La réalité, c'est que je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ma volonté réelle d'épouser Ginny. Je l'ai fait parce que c'était ce qui semblait le plus naturel. C'était aussi ce que tout le monde attendait de nous, de moi. Je la connaissais depuis longtemps et l'appréciais énormément. C'était la sœur de Ron.

Mais rétrospectivement, je dois bien admettre qu'aucune de ces raisons n'était véritablement suffisante pour se lier à quelqu'un pour la vie.

La première fois que j'ai trompé ma femme, c'était en février 2003. Le 13 pour être précis.

2003. La plus belle année de ma vie.

Vous me prenez pour un salaud, n'est-ce-pas ? Sans doute. Mais je ne peux pas renier combien j'étais heureux à ce moment-là. J'ai bien failli quitter Ginny d'ailleurs. C'est vous dire si j'étais convaincu d'avoir trouvé le bonheur.

Seulement, Ginny m'annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de James, mon fils aîné, ma fierté.

Quoi qu'on puisse dire de ma relation avec Ginny, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir donné mes enfants. Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et pour eux, je serais capable de tout.

Quand Ginny m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais bouleversé. D'abord parce que j'allais être père et ensuite parce que cela changeait la donne dans ma vie de couple. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Ginny et mon fils. Moi qui n'avais jamais eu de famille, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à un petit enfant en devenir.

J'ai donc pris la résolution de rester. J'ai rompu assez douloureusement avec la seule personne qui détiendrait mon cœur à jamais et je me suis consacré à mon rôle d'époux et de futur père.

Mais j'étais devenu morne, irascible, cynique même. Mon amour me manquait cruellement.

Deux ans plus tard, le monde – enfin, mon monde – a basculé quand un matin, j'ai appris son prochain mariage. Il était annoncé par un petit encart dans les pages mondaines de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ce jour-là, j'étais tellement en colère, j'avais en moi une telle frustration que j'ai pris Ginny à même la table de la cuisine. Elle ne s'en est pas plainte, croyant naïvement que mon emportement était dicté par le désir que je ressentais pour elle. Elle n'a jamais su que ce jour-là, j'avais joui en elle en hurlant silencieusement le prénom de mon amour perdu.

C'est ce jour-là qu'Albus a été conçu, dans la colère et le ressentiment.

C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai toujours nourri un sentiment particulier pour mon second. Il n'est en rien comparable à James, il est beaucoup plus timide, réservé, comme s'il s'excusait constamment d'être là.

Cette réserve agace beaucoup Ginny d'ailleurs. Pour elle, Albus devrait prendre exemple sur son frère, s'endurcir, devenir comme lui. Moi, je dis à Albus de surtout rester comme il est, doux et tendre, délicat et fragile.

Les choses n'ont définitivement plus été pareilles à partir de là. Je me suis éloigné d'elle tout comme elle s'est éloignée de moi. C'est à se demander comment Lily a pu voir le jour en 2008 … Il paraît que j'étais mort bourré le jour où on a fait l'amour et où Lily été conçue … je ne m'en souviens même plus.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand je descends à la salle à manger, après avoir passé des vêtements plus confortables.

Je suis accueilli par une petite tornade rousse de 9 ans. Lily. Elle a les flamboyants cheveux roux des Weasley et de jolis yeux marron.

- Papaaaa ! Tu es rentré !

- Bonsoir ma puce !

Juste derrière arrive Albus. Il vient d'avoir onze ans, il a mes yeux verts et ne rechigne pas encore sur les câlins. Je l'entoure de mes bras et l'embrasse au sommet de la tête.

- Je suis content que tu sois rentré Papa, me dit-il.

C'est bien Albus ça, tout en retenue.

Par contre, de James, 13 ans, la tignasse indomptable, j'ai juste droit à un :

- 'Lut, P'pa …

Pas de câlin, pas d'embrassade. _Ça craint_, selon lui.

Nous nous asseyons à la table pour commencer le repas. Boxi, notre elfe de maison – dûment rémunéré – a préparé un de mes plats favoris, un pot-au-feu d'agneau.

- Alors ? dis-je à Albus et James. Vous êtes allé chercher vos fournitures pour la rentrée ?

- Ouais répond James d'un air blasé. Par contre, j'aurais besoin d'un nouveau balai si je veux avoir une chance de refaire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année… c'est pas sur un vieil Eclair de feu que je vais y arriver …

- Le balai ne fait pas tout, je lui réponds. Et c'est sur cet Eclair de feu que j'ai remporté la …

- … la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, on sait ! me coupe mon fils aîné. Mais c'était il y a plus de 20 ans, p'pa !

- Sur un autre ton jeune homme ! Apprends déjà à tenir correctement sur ton _vieux_ balai avant d'en réclamer un autre !

- Harry ! s'offusque Ginny alors que James arbore une expression scandalisée.

Là, j'ai été un peu dur, je le sais. James est persuadé qu'il est aussi doué que moi sur un balai mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Le lui faire remarquer n'est peut-être pas très gentil de ma part mais il doit apprendre à être moins arrogant.

- Nous irons demain chez Flyte & Barker voir ce qu'ils proposent, dit posément Ginny.

- Gin', tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? James continuera à s'entrainer sur l'éclair de feu. Si à Noël, il a fait des progrès significatifs, je reconsidérerais la question.

Je vois bien que Ginny m'en veut d'avoir brimé notre fils et cela m'agace qu'elle ne voit pas que je fais ça pour son bien. Je sais qu'à l'école il est perçut comme un petit snob arrogant parce qu'il est d'une part le fils du Ministre de la Magie et d'autre part parce qu'il est le fils de _Harry Potter_. Cette attitude ne me plaît pas et je veux lui apprendre que rien n'arrive tout cuit dans la vie.

- Papa, dit timidement Albus. Tu crois que je pourrais essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe déjà cette année …

Il est coupé dans sa phrase par un ricanement méprisant de James.

- T'es bien trop _fragile_ pour jouer mon pauvre Albus ! Au premier coup de vent tu t'envolerais !

Albus est peiné de la remarque de son frère.

- Rien ne t'empêche d'essayer Albus, lui- dis-je, mais ne soit pas trop déçu si tu n'es pas pris.

La vérité, c'est qu'Albus a exactement le même physique que moi à son âge, petit et maigre. Il ferait un très bon attrapeur. Mais ça, je ne peux pas le dire tout haut devant James. Il voulait à tout prix être le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor mais son physique plus massif en a décidé autrement. De fait, s'il était plus doué sur un balai, il pourrait faire un excellent batteur mais il ressent encore comme un échec de ne pas jouer au même poste que moi.

- Papa ? Dans quelle maison crois-tu que j'irai ? questionna encore Albus.

- Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement, Albus, je ne sais pas.

- Et si je vais à Serpentard ?

Nouveau ricanement méprisant de James. Je décide de réagir :

- Il n'y a pas matière à ricaner James !

Puis me tournant vers Albus :

- Quel est ton deuxième prénom Albus ?

- Severus …

- Severus, exactement. C'était mon professeur de potions, un des Directeurs de Poudlard, un serpentard et surtout l'homme le plus courageux qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. Alors si le Choixpeau t'envoie à Serpentard, j'en serai très fier Albus.

Je vois le visage de mon garçon se détendre quand sa mère assène :

- Et bien, si grand-père Weasley apprend que tu es à Serpentard, il en fera une attaque Albus. Tu veux vraiment avoir la mort de Grand-père Weasley sur la conscience ?

Albus arbore un teint livide et une mine terrorisée. Il adore son Grand-Père Weasley.

- GINNY ! POURQUOI DIS-TU CA ENFIN !

- Oh ça va Harry ! On peut plaisanter quand même !

- Tu vois bien que ça ne le fait pas rire !

- Et bien, il doit apprendre !

Je secoue la tête, abasourdi par tant de bêtise de la part de ma femme, de la mère d'Albus.

- En parlant de Serpentards, nous avons croisé les Malefoy sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Ginny pour changer de sujet.

- Ah ? C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

- Ils venaient acheter les fournitures pour leur fils. Il entre à Poudlard cette année également, précise-t-elle.

- Ouais, dit James. Scorpius ! Pour un nom débile c'est un nom débile ! En plus il ressemble à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau. Un blondinet tout pâlot. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Comment peux-tu dire que tu l'aimes ou non, tu ne le connais pas, dis-je à mon fils.

- Ben et toi alors ? T'as détesté son père au premier regard !

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été idiot que tu dois faire pareil ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! je m'emporte.

- Moi, je l'aime bien, avance timidement Albus. Il a l'air gentil.

- Hm … c'est parce qu'il est aussi timide que toi, dit Ginny avec une touche méprisante dans la voix que je n'apprécie pas du tout.

J'ai bon espoir que le sujet Malefoy soit clos quand Ginny dit, l'air de rien :

- Je les ai invité à déjeuner dimanche midi.

- QUOI ? J'ai failli m'étrangler avec mon verre de vin. Tu as quoi ?

- Je les ai invité à manger dimanche midi. Astoria est une femme charmante. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de son mari, mais bon. C'était difficile de ne pas les inviter tous les deux. Enfin, tous les trois. Ils viennent avec Scorpius.

- Mais … mais nous recevons Blaise et Hermione dimanche !

- Justement ! Blaise et Malefoy étaient amis à Poudlard non ? Et puis comme ça, je ne devrai pas me farcir Hermione et sa _splendide_ carrière pendant tout un après-midi. Au moins, Astoria me comprend, elle …

- Que veux-tu dire Ginny ? Que tu te languis d'être femme au foyer ? Je ne t'ai pas empêchée de faire carrière, que je sache ! C'est toi qui a repoussé l'offre des Harpies de Holyhead !

- Parce que j'étais enceinte de James !

- Et tes études de journalisme ? La Gazette était prête à t'engager ! Mais je suppose que tu as refusé parce que tu étais enceinte d'Abus … ou de Lily ? Et je te prie de ne pas d'en prendre à Hermione. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle si son mariage avec ton frère a pris l'eau !

Voyant qu'elle ne peut rien répliquer à ça, Ginny appelle rageusement Boxi pour qu'il débarrasse et elle se lève de table.

- Maman est fâchée à cause de nous, dit Lily d'une toute petite voix.

- Non mon cœur, Maman n'est pas fâchée à cause de vous. Elle vous aime très fort. Elle est juste un peu fatiguée par cette journée.

Je vois bien que mes enfants ne sont pas dupes. Lily est triste, Albus est angoissé et James me regarde comme si j'étais responsable de tous les maux de la terre.

Dans ces moments là, je déteste Ginny à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer.

Je me lève à mon tour :

- Vous pouvez quitter la table les enfants. Montez vous préparer pour la nuit, je viens vous dire bonsoir dans quelques minutes.

A 21 heures piles, je monte à l'étage.

Je commence par la chambre de ma petite princesse.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur, dors bien, dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Dans la chambre de James, je me contente de passer la tête et de souffler un « bonne nuit » qu'il fait mine de ne pas entendre, comme toujours.

Je termine par la chambre d'Albus. J'aime bien discuter avec lui quelques minutes, seul à seul.

- Ça va mon grand ? je lui demande.

- Ouais …

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Tu … tu crois que je pourrais être ami avec Scorpius Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ?

- Ben … tu sais … à cause de son père…

- Albus … Draco Malefoy et moi étions ennemis à Poudlard, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez tous reproduire mon comportement ! Et regarde-nous maintenant ? On est adultes et obligés de travailler ensemble ! On a mis nos querelles de côté.

- Hmhm.

- Et puis … tu sais … si c'était à refaire, je crois que j'aurais bien aimé être l'ami de Draco Malefoy.

- C'est vrai ? me demande Albus, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

- Oui. Draco n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'air.

Albus semble soulagé.

- Dors maintenant mon ange.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Je sors à pas lents de la chambre en éteignant la lumière derrière moi.

Je me rends ensuite dans mon bureau, mon refuge, l'endroit où je passe l'essentiel de mes soirées quand je suis au Manoir.

La pièce est chaleureuse. La majorité des murs est recouverte de bibliothèques en merisier. Les fenêtres donnent sur le jardin à l'arrière de la propriété. Les tentures d'un beau vert émeraude font ressortir la couleur rose Mountbatten des murs.

A gauche de la pièce, deux canapés Chesterfield en cuir fauve se font face de part et d'autre d'une table basse en merisier.

Sur mon bureau, on trouve l'encombrement habituel des hommes occupés : courriers, livres, classeurs … On pourrait s'étonner d'y trouver également un ordinateur portable dernier cri ainsi qu'un téléphone sans fil. Mais c'est chose commune chez les sorciers dorénavant. Sous l'impulsion d'Arthur Weasley, le confort et la technologie moldue ont envahi le quotidien des familles sorcières. Elles sont maintenant farouchement attachées aux ordinateurs, aux smartphones, aux tablettes, aux écrans plats et aux voitures !

Je m'allonge dans le canapé. J'avise quelques bouquins sur la table basse mais je n'ai pas le cœur à lire.

Mon cœur est ailleurs, depuis si longtemps déjà … Depuis tellement longtemps qu'on pourrait penser que je m'y suis fait mais non … Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je n'y pense. Cette rupture a été la plus grande erreur de ma vie.

Alors j'essaye de l'oublier dans les bras de femmes de passage, qui lui ressemble de préférence. Parfois, je me dégoûte mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. J'ai parfois l'impression que j'essaye de me punir pour tout le bonheur que nous avons partagé durant toutes ces années …

Je sens mon téléphone portable dans ma poche. La tentation est forte. Trop forte. Bientôt, j'ai le sentiment que le métal du petit appareil est brûlant contre ma cuisse.

Je sors le téléphone et compose le numéro. Il n'est pas préenregistré. Trop dangereux. Et surtout inutile puisque je le connais pas cœur. J'appuie sur la touche verte.

Dans mon oreille, la petite mélodie correspondant aux chiffres formés résonne agréablement. Puis la tonalité. Une fois, deux fois, …

_- Allô ?_

- Allô … c'est moi.

_- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne m'appelles jamais si tard … _

- Ooh … Je te dérange ?

_- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que … tu vas bien ?_

- …

_- Harry ?_

- …

_- Harry ? ça ne va pas ? Je t'en prie ! parle-moi !_

- Tu me manques…

_- (soupir) ….Harry … tu sais bien qu'on s'était promis de ne plus en parler…_

- Je sais … mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur … tu me manques trop. Je pense tout le temps à toi … Et toi ? Tu penses parfois à moi ?

_- Harry …_

- S'il te plait. Dis-le moi.

- … _Tout le temps. A chaque minute, à chaque seconde. _

Je souris. C'est égoïste mais c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

- Pourquoi s'est-on séparé ?

_- Harry … tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu veux vraiment qu'on reparle de ça ? _

- Non, tu as raison. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

_- (rire) … Très bien. J'ai failli encastrer un stagiaire dont la bêtise frôle la pathologie clinique mais à part ça, ça va. Et toi ?_

- J'étais à Paris hier et aujourd'hui. Ennui mortel. J'ai couché avec une femme rencontrée au bar.

_- Harry … on en a déjà parlé. Tu sais que ça ne t'aide pas. Après, c'est même pire. _

- Tu as raison, c'est pire. Tu me manques.

_- Tu me manques aussi. _

- Tu crois qu'un jour …

_- Je ne sais pas … Non, je ne crois pas. Il y a tant d'obstacles. Nos familles. Nos carrières. _

- Je veux y croire. Je suis malheureux sans toi.

_- Moi aussi. _

- …

_- Harry … il faut qu'on arrête. On se fait du mal …_

- Tu as raison mais je n'y peux rien …

_- Je sais. _

- Je pourrai t'appeler encore ?

_- Bien sûr. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux._

- Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Harry.

_Clic. _


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 – Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?<strong>

**Vendredi 18 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

- Bonjour Maddy.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Vous avez fait bon voyage à Paris ?

- C'était atrocement ennuyeux et inutile. Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de séjourner au Plaza Athénée.

- Je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas tout perdu, dit-elle dans un de ses rares sourires. Voici votre café et la presse du jour.

- Merci Maddy.

Harry s'installa confortablement à son bureau pour savourer son café, un _moccha macchiato _tout droit venu du Starbucks Coffee de Brompton Road, tout proche du Ministère. Maddy savait que c'était son péché mignon et elle lui en commandait un chaque matin.

Il déplia ensuite la Gazette du Sorcier et entama sa lecture. Maddy avait préalablement indiqué les articles susceptibles de l'intéresser. On y parlait bien entendu de sa visite en France mais quasi uniquement sous l'angle _people_. Tout ce que le journaliste semblait avoir retenu, c'était l'air énamouré de l'épouse du Ministre français de la Magie lorsqu'elle contemplait Harry.

Il abandonna bien vite la Gazette qu'il trouvait un peu trop racoleuse, pour le _Wizzard Times_. L'équivalent sorcier du _Times_ moldu était plus centré sur l'économie et la politique que sur les faits divers. Ainsi, il put y lire un commentaire intéressant sur les prochaines réformes qu'il comptait mettre en place, notamment une réforme de l'enseignement sorcier.

Toujours dans le Wizzard Times, il s'attarda sur une interview de Draco Malefoy. Ou plutôt il s'attarda sur la photo qui illustrait l'article en question.

Malefoy posait en plan dit américain, c'est-à-dire dans un cadrage à mi-cuisse.

Il portait la toge d'apparat du magistrat, soit une toge de barège rouge à col haut et manches évasées, dont le collet et le bas des manches étaient garnis de soie rouge également. Le revers de la toge était doublé de fourrure blanche tachetée de noir. La tenue était complétée par un jabot de dentelle blanche.

Il fixait l'objectif de ses impénétrables yeux gris en esquissant un très léger sourire.

Harry le trouva tout simplement magnifique.

L'article était consacré au nouveau cheval de bataille du Procureur Sorcier : la lutte contre la corruption au sein de l'administration. Il y expliquait par le menu que cette criminalité était le fléau de la fonction publique dont elle ternissait l'image et qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'éradiquer, fût-elle présente au plus haut niveau.

Harry se devait d'être honnête : il admirait la ténacité du blond et se réjouissait du travail qu'il était parvenu à accomplir au département de la justice magique depuis son entrée comme assistant du Procureur, il y a quinze ans déjà.

Quinze ans … Merlin que le temps passait vite.

Il contempla encore la photo et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce jour d'août 1991 quand il avait rencontré Malefoy pour la première fois dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Il avait à peine onze ans et était déjà très suffisant … et aussi très beau. Harry se souvenait parfaitement qu'il lui avait trouvé beaucoup d'allure dans l'uniforme de Poudlard.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à cette toge rouge garance intense.

Harry poussa un long soupir avant de se ressaisir.

Grand bien lui en prit car Maddy faisait son apparition dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy demande à vous voir.

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup …_

- Faites-le entrer, dit-il en faisant discrètement disparaître le journal dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Une seconde plus tard, un Malefoy impérial pénétrait dans le bureau ministériel.

- Potter.

- Malefoy.

- Toujours à boire ces cochonneries, dit-il en avisant le gobelet de chez Starbucks et en allant directement s'asseoir dans un des canapés situés à droite de la pièce.

- Toujours en effet ! Tu veux que j'envoie Maddy t'en acheter un ? dit Harry en riant en se dirigeant à son tour vers les canapés et en prenant place en face du blond.

- Merlin, non. Rien de tel qu'un bon thé, dit-il en agitant sa baguette. Sitôt fait, une théière et une tasse en porcelaine apparurent devant lui.

Une odeur douce et légèrement boisée s'éleva de la théière.

- C'est quoi celui-là ? demanda Harry.

Il était de notoriété publique que le Procureur était un passionné de thés, collectionnant même les variétés les plus rares et les plus chères.

- Queen Anne. Un mélange d'Assam et de Ceylan. Tout simplement parfait.

- Merlin … Même le Prince Charles a l'air d'un Yankee à côté de toi ! dit Harry en riant.

Malefoy le gratifia d'un tout petit sourire en coin mais un sourire quand même car il avait atteint ses yeux.

- Pourquoi souhaitais-tu me voir Malefoy ?

- Wilkes et Jugson vont demander leur libération conditionnelle.

- QUOI ? Ils … ils sont déjà dans les conditions pour le faire ?

- Théoriquement oui. Jugson invoque son état de santé et Wilkes sa bonne conduite.

Wilkes et Jugson étaient deux mangemorts, arrêtés par Harry et ses hommes en 2007 et condamnés la même année à 30 ans de prison à Azkaban. Ils n'étaient pas les plus proches de Voldemort ni les plus fanatiques mais ils avaient néanmoins commis un certain nombre d'atrocités en son nom.

- Ils ne seront pas les seuls à la demander, poursuivit Malefoy. D'autres mangemorts condamnés vont bientôt se trouver dans les conditions. J'ai obtenu des peines incompressibles pour plusieurs d'entre eux mais pas pour tous. Je pense par exemple à Rockwood … ou à Dolohov.

A l'évocation de ces noms, une colère sourde gronda dans le cœur de Harry. Rockwood était l'assassin de Fred Weasley et Dolohov celui de Remus Lupin.

- Que proposes-tu ? demanda Harry, les dents serrées. Il savait que jamais le blond ne venait lui soumettre un problème sans avoir déjà réfléchi à une solution.

- Pour Jugson et Wilkes c'est trop tard. Mais pour les autres, il suffirait que le parlement sorcier vote une loi rendant incompressible _de facto_ toute peine prononcée à perpétuité pour les crimes commis pendant la guerre. Cette loi devra impérativement être votée avant que les mangemorts restants ne soient dans les conditions pour demander leur libération conditionnelle.

- OK … OK … Je vais en parler à Théodore Nott et lui demander de déposer une proposition de loi en ce sens assez rapidement.

- J'ai vu Théo hier soir. Il venait souper avec Daphné. J'ai pris la liberté de lui en parler déjà. Il est d'accord. A l'heure où on parle, il a presque fini le projet. Il ne manque plus que ta signature.

- Parfait … dit Harry, soulagé qu'une solution puisse se dégager si vite. Merci Malefoy, dit-il encore. Merci pour ton efficacité.

- Pas de quoi. Je n'ai pas trimé comme un elfe de maison pour faire condamner ces pourris, pour ensuite les voir libres comme l'air, dit-il avec hargne.

Ils furent interrompus par Maddy.

- Monsieur Potter, la candidate stagiaire est là pour son entretien.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Faites-la entrer Maddy dit Harry en rejoignant son bureau.

- Bien, dit Malefoy en se levant à son tour. Je vais te laisser.

A ce moment, une jeune fille fit son apparition dans la pièce. De taille moyenne, mince, de longs cheveux blonds dorés et des yeux bleus, elle portait un tailleur moldu très ajusté sur un chemisier qui laissait deviner une lingerie plus que raffinée. Elle était perchée sur des escarpins Christian Louboutin noirs qui lui faisaient des jambes interminables.

A la vue des deux hommes présents dans le bureau, elle crut avoir atterri à l'élection du mâle de plus hot de l'année. Elle avisa d'abord le beau brun, de taille moyenne qui se tenait debout devant son bureau, un pan de sa veste rabattu par sa main qu'il avait posée à sa taille. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses grands yeux verts étaient absolument affolants.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé au blond torride qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Plus grand, élancé et complètement hallucinant dans son costume trois pièces gris ardoise qui semblait assorti à ses yeux.

La jeune fille se demanda un instant si cette inhumaine teinte de blond était naturelle ou non. Le seul moyen infaillible de le savoir était de …

- Bonjour Mademoiselle … Fletcher, c'est bien ça ? demanda Harry interrompant ses pensées.

- Oui, Allison Fletcher. Bonjour Monsieur, dit-elle en lançant à Harry son sourire le plus charmeur.

Elle voulut en faire autant à l'adresse de l'autre homme mais celui-ci la regardait avec un air manifestement hostile. Ce n'était pas le cas du brun qui lui, semblait devoir faire un effort pour ne pas baver devant elle. Ce constat la fit sourire derechef.

- Je vous laisse. Au revoir Potter, dit le blond en lançant au brun un regard chargé de mépris.

Alors qu'il croisait Allison, Malefoy se pencha à son oreille et dit, suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu de Harry:

- Contrairement à vous, il s'agit de ma couleur naturelle. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'entreprendre quoi ce soit en vue de « vérifier » …

Et il partit en claquant la porte.

Bien que douchée par la remarque de l'homme et surprise qu'il ait deviné ses pensées, Allison Fletcher n'en fut pas déstabilisée pour autant.

- Pas commode votre collègue, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir devant le bureau de Harry.

- Heu… ce n'est pas un collègue. En fait, c'est Draco Malefoy, le Procureur Sorcier.

- Ahh … dit-elle ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'était un procureur. Mais vous, vous êtes le Ministre de la Magie … Tout le monde est un peu sous vos ordres, non ? ajouta-t-elle dans une tentative de séduction.

- En réalité, le Procureur fait partie du pouvoir judiciaire … il est indépendant du pouvoir exécutif, bien que je dispose d'un pouvoir d'injonction … mais bon… commença Harry. Il interrompit cependant ses explications voyant que la jeune fille le regardait sans comprendre.

_Elle n'a pas l'air très futée_, se dit Harry. Mais ses considérations négatives furent bien vite balayées par un croisement de jambes des plus suggestifs et des plus sensuels.

- Hmhm … se reprit Harry en desserrant légèrement son nœud de cravate. Je … je vois que vous avez fait des études de communication ?

- Oui en effet. J'ai demandé à faire un stage au Ministère car je souhaiterais ensuite postuler au service de presse.

- C'est une excellente idée. Si votre stage se passe bien, vous pourrez facilement obtenir un emploi ici. Les avantages sont nombreux : des possibilités d'avancements réguliers dans votre carrière, un boulot stable et en plus, une rémunération confortable.

- C'est tentant en effet …

- Pour ce qui est de votre stage, vous aiderez Maddy, mon assistante personnelle. Elle vous expliquera exactement la nature de son travail. Elle et moi avons une relation de confiance absolue. Elle devine ce que je veux avant que je n'y pense moi-même ! Je lui donne énormément de travail et je pense qu'un peu d'aide sera la bienvenue.

- Je commence quand ? demanda Allison.

- Maintenant si vous êtes disponible.

- Je le suis.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, au travail !

Harry accompagna Allison au bureau de son assistante, adjacent au sien. Pendant que Maddy lui faisait faire le tour du propriétaire, Harry retourna à son bureau se plonger dans son travail qui ne manquait pas aujourd'hui.

De fait, la journée s'avéra épuisante. Harry fut sollicité de toutes parts, dans des dossiers plus ou moins épineux. Allison venait régulièrement lui faire signer tel ou tel document et elle répondait à ses demandes avec professionnalisme et enthousiasme.

Il était 20 heures. Comme on était vendredi, la plupart des bureaux étaient vides depuis belle lurette.

Harry ôta ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux fatigués. Il avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate.

_Je termine la lecture de ce rapport puis je rentre. _

Il releva la tête en entendant des pas approcher.

- Allison ? Vous êtes encore là ? Il est tard. Vous devriez déjà être rentrée chez vous.

- Je voulais absolument terminer du classement. Je venais vous souhaitez une bonne soirée et un bon weekend.

- Merci Allison, c'est gentil. Comment s'est passée cette première journée ?

- Passionnante ! Je suis vraiment contente de faire mon stage ici avec vous, dit-elle d'un air ingénu. Mais et vous ? Cette journée semble vous avoir épuisé. C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Souvent mais je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement difficile.

Sans crier gare, Allison approcha du bureau, le contourna et vint se placer derrière le fauteuil de son patron.

- Vous semblez affreusement tendu Monsieur Potter ! Laissez-moi faire ! dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en commençant à les masser lentement.

Ce contact électrisa Harry qui se raidit encore davantage.

- Chhhht …. Allons, détendez-vous Monsieur Potter, chuchotait la jeune fille en approfondissant son geste.

Une douce chaleur commençait à se reprendre dans le bas des reins du brun et à gagner dangereusement son entrejambe.

- Allison … tenta-t-il …

- Chhhhhht … laissez-vous aller …

Elle poursuivait inexorablement son massage et Harry perdait pied lentement mais sûrement.

Quand une main légère s'insinua au travers du col ouvert de sa chemise pour caresser ses pectoraux, il cessa de respirer. D'un geste, il attrapa le poignet fin et attira la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Il posa son regard fiévreux sur celui, plein d'une feinte innocence, d'Allison.

Elle fut la première à réagir en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Tout en l'embrassant, elle se positionna à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'Harry avait passé ses mains sous la soie fine du chemisier et caressait sa peau brûlante.

Allison avait fini par défaire l'agrafe du pantalon et caressait maintenant le sexe tendu de désir du ministre.

Elle descendit ensuite puis s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses. Se saisissant du membre gonflé, elle murmura :

- Que …voulez-vous… Monsieur … le … Ministre ? Elle ponctuait chaque mot d'un petit coup de langue sur l'extrémité sensible.

- Vas-y … prends-le en bouche … suce-moi, parvient à dire Harry entre deux halètements.

- A vos ordres, Monsieur le Ministre.

Et elle s'exécuta avec vigueur. Un peu trop même car Harry n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le raclement dangereux de ses dents sur sa peau sensible. Mais la stimulation était là, irrépressible.

Finalement, Harry mit fin à la caresse buccale en remontant la jeune fille vers lui. Celle-ci semblait contrariée que l'homme ait mis fin à sa besogne mais se reprit bien vite.

Elle darda sur Harry un regard flamboyant en lui disant d'une voix provoquante :

- J'ai envie de vous … prenez-moi ! Maintenant !

Elle accentua son effet dramatique en ouvrant son chemisier d'un coup sec, faisant sauter tous les boutons.

Si le comportement de la blonde déstabilisa Harry un moment, son instinct primaire reprit bien vite le dessus et il se mit à embrasser voracement la gorge et la poitrine offertes.

Envoyant voler tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, il y allongea la jeune fille en remontant sa jupe jusqu'à sa taille. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire disparaître les sous-vêtements et s'introduire en elle d'un seul mouvement. Il se libéra après quelques coups de rein dans un râle presque désespéré, faisant fi du plaisir que la blonde pouvait ressentir ou non.

Harry se redressa, essoufflé et paniqué par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il lança un sort de nettoyage autour de lui avant de bafouiller, les yeux écarquillés :

- Je … je suis désolé Allison … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça … Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolé.

Harry se tracassait rarement de coucher avec une femme sur un coup de tête mais bien souvent, il s'agissait d'inconnues rencontrées dans des bars. Ici, c'était sa stagiaire. Il était son patron …

La jeune fille terminait de se rhabiller avec un sourire entendu sur son visage.

- Ne sois pas désolé Harry … On en avait envie tous les deux. Tu avais envie de moi, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Et crois-moi, nous allons remettre ça … très bientôt, dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Harry la repoussa doucement.

- Non Allison, je suis ton patron. Nous ne pouvons pas … je… je ne veux pas.

- Ça c'est ce qu'on verra, dit la blonde avant de quitter le bureau.

Le brun commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Là, il avait vraiment merdé. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser cette fille l'allumer de la sorte.

Il s'assit lourdement dans son canapé, la tête entre les mains.

- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! dit-il tout haut.

_Je lui parlerai lundi. Je lui répéterai que c'était une erreur. Je vais demander à ce qu'elle fasse son stage dans un autre service. Oui, bonne idée. _

Il regagna son bureau pour récupérer sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise puis il avisa son téléphone.

En se rasseyant, il forma un numéro. Les sonneries s'égrenaient sans qu'il obtienne de réponse.

Le répondeur s'enclencha. Il hésita à laisser un message car ce n'était pas prudent. Mais Harry avait terriblement besoin de lui parler.

- Allô … c'est moi. Je … je t'en prie, rappelle-moi. S'il te plaît.

Il resta encore une demi heure à son bureau dans l'attente d'un appel. Il finit par rentrer chez lui. Il attendit encore toute la soirée et toute la nuit mais son téléphone resta désespérément silencieux.


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 – Reviens-moi<strong>

**Dimanche 20 août 2017 – Manoir Potter, Richmond**

- Hermione ! Je suis tellement content de te voir, dit Harry en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Tu as l'air en forme. Comment va le bébé ?

- Ça va Harry, merci ! Un peu fatiguée mais ça va !

- Vivement l'accouchement dit Blaise. Je crois que je vais devenir fou ! Elle est intenable … Pire que pour Victor !

- Hé ! protesta Hermione

Ces deux-là se chamaillaient tout le temps mais ils étaient indiscutablement heureux ensemble.

Directement après leur septième année et l'obtention des ASPIC, Hermione s'était mariée avec Ron Weasley.

Ron avait insisté pour qu'ils se marient sans attendre estimant que sa situation professionnelle le permettait. Il avait en effet été engagé comme professeur de vol à Poudlard pour remplacer Madame Bibine. Parallèlement, il jouait comme gardien remplaçant dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

Hermione quant à elle, avait pu intégrer la prestigieuse Université Sorcière d'Oxford où elle entreprit d'étudier les langages magiques anciens.

Le début des difficultés du couple Granger-Weasley commença à peine quelques mois après leur mariage.

Ron reprochait de plus en plus souvent à sa femme de devoir subvenir seuls aux besoins du ménage. De plus, il était frustré de ne pas être à la hauteur des autres étudiants, amis d'Hermione. Celle-ci faisait pourtant preuve de beaucoup de patience et était toujours désireuse de ne pas le tenir à l'écart.

Un jour, voulant désespérément sauver son mariage, elle avait décidé de faire une surprise à son mari. Elle avait brossé les cours du vendredi après-midi et était rentrée chez elle à midi. Elle savait que Ron n'avait ni cours ni entrainement ce jour-là et elle comptait l'emmener en weekend sur l'Ile de Jersey.

Elle sut immédiatement après avoir passé la porte de leur appartement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle entendait très distinctement des gémissements provenant de la chambre à coucher.

Malgré la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre et le cœur, elle s'avança jusqu'à la chambre et poussa lentement la porte. Même si elle s'y attendait, voir son mari faire passionnément l'amour à Lavande Brown dans leur lit conjugal fut plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Le soir même, elle quittait Ron. Ne sachant pas où aller d'autre, elle avait atterri, en pleurs, devant la porte de Harry. Ce dernier occupait une petite chambre d'étudiant sur le campus de l'Ecole des Aurors. Il l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts avant d'aller casser la figure à son meilleur ami. Même Ginny avait été révoltée par l'attitude de son frère.

Harry avait pu héberger Hermione le temps du weekend mais il fallait lui trouver une solution. Celle-ci vint de là où on ne l'attendait pas : Harry avait appris par Graham Pritchard que Draco Malefoy avait une chambre de disponible dans l'appartement dont il était propriétaire à Londres et qu'il partageait avec Blaise Zabini.

Contre toute attente, Malefoy accepta d'héberger Hermione si celle-ci participait aux frais courants. La brune accepta immédiatement et s'installa deux jours plus tard.

Tout comme elle, les deux garçons étudiaient à Oxford et ils devinrent amis. Mais bientôt, une relation plus qu'amicale naquit entre Hermione et Blaise. Au fur et à mesure, ces deux-là tombèrent profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Après leurs études, Hermione ayant obtenu le divorce, ils s'installèrent dans un appartement à eux. Blaise commençait sa carrière avec Draco comme assistant du Procureur et Hermione avait décroché un prestigieux poste de Maître de conférence à Oxford en étude des Runes anciennes.

Malgré l'insistance de Blaise, Hermione refusait de se marier, trop échaudée par son histoire avec Ron.

Mais finalement, c'est l'arrivée du petit Victor en 2010 qui décida la brune à s'engager à nouveau. Le mariage fut célébré quelques mois après la naissance du petit garçon.

C'est aussi cette année-là que Blaise décida de quitter le Bureau du Procureur pour ouvrir son propre cabinet d'avocat. Il avait justifié sa décision en disant, de son humour pince sans rire habituel, qu'après avoir été le larbin de Malefoy pendant 7 ans à Poudlard, il ne voulait plus l'être à nouveau au Ministère maintenant que le blond allait devenir Procureur.

Blaise était devenu ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler un ténor du Barreau, tant et si bien qu'il comptait aujourd'hui de nombreuses personnalités dans sa clientèle, telle que le Ministre de la Magie lui-même.

Harry invitait ses deux amis à prendre place au jardin pour l'apéritif quand le carillon de l'entrée retentit pour la deuxième fois.

Boxi escorta la famille Malefoy sur la terrasse. Astoria et Ginny se saluèrent avec chaleur comme si elles étaient amies de longue date. Malefoy fit une accolade à Blaise et fit la bise à Hermione, tandis qu'il se contentait de serrer la main de Harry.

Le brun porta ensuite son attention sur le petit garçon qui accompagnait le couple et eut une bouffée de nostalgie en contemplant la réplique exacte de Draco Malefoy à 11 ans, en beaucoup moins arrogant cependant.

Timide mais poli, le petit blond tendit la main à Harry :

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je suis Scorpius Malefoy. Je vous remercie pour votre invitation.

- Bonjour Scorpius. Sois le bienvenu ici ! Albus ne devrait pas tarder.

De fait, Albus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Scorpius ! dit Albus, les yeux rayonnants. Papa, je peux emmener Scorpius dans ma chambre ?

- Bien sûr ! Emmène-le où tu veux dans la maison mais tu connais les restrictions !

- Oui papa : ta chambre et ton bureau.

- Bien. Allez vous amuser. Boxi vous appellera pour le déjeuner, dit Harry en ébouriffant la tête du petit blond.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Harry pouvait lire dans ses prunelles grises la même nostalgie qui était la sienne en ce moment.

Se sentant observé, Malefoy releva les yeux vers Potter et le remercia silencieusement pour l'accueil réservé à son fils.

Les trois couples prirent place dans le confortable salon de jardin.

La discussion tourna bien vite autour de la politique, de la justice et de la société en général. Le débat était animé sans jamais être hostile. Hermione n'était pas en reste dans la conversation, ayant un avis bien tranché sur à peu près tout.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas tout le monde.

- Bon sang, les hommes ! Vous avez toujours de ces sujets de conversation si _ennuyeux _! se lamenta Ginny avec emphase.

- C'est vrai que palabrer des heures sur le fait de savoir si Théodore Nott trompe sa femme ou pas, est drôlement plus passionnant, dit Draco sur un ton tellement acide que Ginny avait pâli.

- Exactement, _mon cher_, répondit Astoria sur le même ton. Tu dois admettre que savoir qui couche avec qui au Ministère est une occupation à plein temps … C'est un vrai lupanar cet endroit ! dit Astoria en regardant Harry bien en face. J'ai d'ailleurs appris récemment que …

- Astoria, ça suffit, coupa Draco au grand soulagement du brun qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Il décida de la ramener sur un sujet moins dangereux.

- En tout cas, je suis ravi d'avoir rencontré ton fils, Malefoy. Il est vraiment bien élevé. Et Albus a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

- Merci Potter. Je suis fier de mon fils, en effet même si Astoria pense qu'il devrait être plus _Malefoy_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Elle le trouve trop timide.

- C'est exactement ce que je dis d'Albus ! s'exclama Ginny. Il doit vraiment s'endurcir. Par moment, c'est une vraie chochotte. Je voudrais tellement qu'il ressemble à son frère …

Harry était livide, il ne pouvait pas croire que sa femme venait de traiter leur fils de chochotte devant tout le monde.

C'est Hermione qui intervint :

- Par Merlin, comment peux-tu dire ça Ginny ! Albus est un garçon charmant.

- Ce n'est pas en étant _charmant_ qu'il réussira dans la vie. James lui est beaucoup plus …

- James est arrogant, snob et n'a d'amis que parce qu'il se vante d'être le fils du Ministre et du Sauveur du Monde sorcier, s'exclama Hermione.

- Comment oses-tu ! s'offusqua Ginny

- Oh ça va Ginny ! James, on dirait Malefoy au même âge ! répondit Hermione. Puis se tournant vers Draco : « je suis désolée Draco … »

- Y a pas de quoi dit ce dernier. Je ne voudrais pas que mon propre fils me ressemble au même âge. Sauf à vouloir qu'il soit malheureux … rajouta-t-il plus doucement.

- Oh, Draco, ça va ! Tu n'étais pas si malheureux que ça quand même … dit Astoria, moqueuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? dit-il en la fixant avec intensité.

Harry dut une nouvelle fois détourner la conversation.

- Et Victor ? Comment va-t-il ? Je croyais le voir avec vous, dit-il à Blaise.

- Il est en vacances avec ma mère. Mais il va très bien. Il est heureux comme tout d'avoir une bientôt une petite sœur.

- Oui, dit Astoria avec amertume … Scorpius aussi aurait aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur.

- Astoria … dit Draco d'un ton vaguement menaçant.

- Ohh Draco … je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as décrété que Scorpius resterait fils unique…

- Astoria ! Je ne discuterai pas de ça ici.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Blaise. Y avait-il un sujet de conversation qui n'allait pas tourner au pugilat ?

Finalement, c'est le petit Boxi qui mit fin à la discussion en annonçant que le repas était servi.

Les talents de cuisinier de Boxi firent l'unanimité et la discussion fut beaucoup plus plaisante qu'à l'apéritif.

Harry était heureux de voir que son fils s'était manifestement fait un ami en la personne du petit Scorpius.

- Alors, dis-moi Scorpius, l'interpella le brun. Tu es content de rentrer à Poudlard cette année ?

- Très content Monsieur Potter. J'ai hâte d'avoir mon premier cours de potions dit-il soudain très enthousiaste. Papa m'a offert un petit labo à Noël dernier et j'aime vraiment ça !

- Si tu es comme ton papa, tu seras très doué, répondit Harry.

Le petit garçon était stupéfait d'entendre un tel compliment de la part de Harry Potter et positivement ravi.

- Merci Monsieur, dit-il soudain rougissant.

James émit un petit rire méprisant qui embarrassa le garçon encore davantage.

- Et toi James ? dit Hermione qui avait remarqué la gêne de Scorpius. Tu crois que tu seras sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas fait une saison fameuse l'année dernière.

Le garçon se renfrogna et sa mère jeta un œil noir à Hermione.

- Vraiment Hermy, tu n'as aucun tact, siffla Ginny.

- Par contre toi Albus, poursuivit la brune sans faire attention à Ginny, tu pourrais tenter d'intégrer une équipe. Tu ferais un excellent attrapeur ! Tu as exactement le même physique que ton papa au même âge.

- Tu vois ! J'avais raison, souffla Scorpius à son ami.

- Tout à fait ! renchérit Malefoy à la surprise générale. Petit, léger, aérodynamique … Ben quoi ? dit-il alors que tout le monde le regardait.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de regarder le Vif d'Or plutôt que Potter, on aurait gagné plus souvent ! répliqua Blaise en riant.

Malefoy piqua un fard monumental et Harry avec. Heureusement, l'arrivée du dessert détourna l'attention générale.

Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Après le café, Hermione annonça qu'elle et Blaise allaient rentrer car elle se sentait fatiguée.

Albus supplia son père de permettre à Scorpius de rester encore un peu car il voulait lui montrer sa collection de cartes magiques de joueurs de quidditch.

Comme Malefoy accepta, les deux garçons s'enfuirent en riant vers la chambre d'Albus, emmenant Lily avec eux.

James partit de son côté sans demander son reste.

Ginny et Astoria retournèrent sur la terrasse pour parler potins et chiffons, laissant Harry seul avec Malefoy.

- Viens, allons dans mon bureau dit Harry.

Le blond le suivit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

J'entre le premier et j'entends Draco fermer la porte doucement derrière lui.

Je sens son regard qui me brûle la nuque mais je n'ose rien dire et encore moins me retourner. J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais y lire. De la haine, du dégoût, du mépris. Ou pire encore, de l'indifférence.

Je n'ai pas entendu ses pas, étouffés par la moquette épaisse mais je le sens qui s'est rapproché.

Le mot sort avant que j'aie pu le retenir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Son ton est froid comme la glace.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rappelé vendredi ? je lâche dans un souffle.

Je l'entends qui soupire, agacé. Il dit :

- J'étais en colère. Je … j'avais mal, rajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Là, je me retourne enfin pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vois ne ressemble nullement à la haine ou à l'indifférence. J'y vois de la tristesse, une infinie tristesse.

- Draco … Mais pourquoi ?

Je fais un pas pour m'approcher mais il recule d'autant. Je lis la colère et la souffrance sur ses traits.

- Pourquoi ? Comment oses-tu me poser cette question ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas deviné ce qui allait se passer Harry ? Tu crois qu'à l'instant où cette créature est entrée dans ton bureau, je n'ai pas su que tu allais te la faire le soir-même ? Et que tu allais le regretter bien sûr, comme à chaque fois ? Et que tu allais m'appeler pour me dire que combien tu vas mal et combien je te manque ? Que crois-tu que je ressens quand tu me racontes tout ça Harry ? Hein ? Tu crois que c'est une pierre que j'ai là ? dit-il en se frappant hargneusement la poitrine.

- Je … je suis désolé Draco … Pardon ! dis-je au bord des larmes. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je te jure que …

- Ça fait treize ans que je souffre Harry … et toi aussi.

- Je sais. Mais … ces derniers mois c'est pire qu'avant. Depuis qu'on a décidé de … de mettre tout ça dernière nous … j'ai l'impression de subir un doloris permanent. Avant … quand on se voyait encore de temps à autre, j'avais une bouffée d'oxygène … ce n'était pas parfait mais … c'était déjà ça …

Je le regarde et je ne peux empêcher les larmes de déborder sur mes joues.

Je m'avance encore et cette fois, il ne recule pas.

- Draco, reviens-moi … je t'en prie. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup … je sais que je nous mets en danger mais j'ai besoin de toi …

- C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on se sépare …

- Je sais … et il n'y a pas un seul jour depuis lors où je n'ai pas regretté cette décision. Tu me manques à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

- Si, je le peux.

C'est lui qui franchit les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent.

Lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et que ses bras puissants m'entourent, j'ai le sentiment de revivre.

Un baiser de Draco, c'est un peu comme un tremblement de terre : il remue tout, absolument tout à l'intérieur. C'est aussi un improbable mélange d'innocence et de luxure, de douceur et d'impudeur.

Je l'embrasse comme un damné, mes mains s'emparant de son visage, de ses cheveux. Contre sa bouche, je gémis, je pleure, je ris, je crois que je deviens fou.

Je me sens comme un noyé qui a atteint la surface de l'eau et qui respire enfin. Son souffle me brûle mais il me redonne la vie.

Nos corps se pressent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, heureux de se retrouver. J'ai toujours trouvé miraculeux cette façon qu'ont nos deux corps de s'épouser mutuellement. De s'aligner et de s'imbriquer parfaitement.

Nos mains sont fébriles et partent à la recherche de plus de peau à toucher, à sentir, à caresser.

Même après tout ce temps, les gestes ne se sont pas perdus. Il connaît tout de moi comme moi je connais tout de lui. Le moindre soupir, la moindre tension, nous savons les reconnaître, les traduire, les apprécier.

Un pas après l'autre, il me pousse doucement vers ce canapé où nous avons si souvent fait l'amour.

Mes mains passent sous sa chemise, les siennes sous mon polo. Je ne rêve que d'une chose, le déshabiller complètement et sentir sa peau nue sous la mienne. Mais le temps nous manque et nous devons nous contenter de ces caresses empressées et urgentes.

Sa bouche vorace n'a toujours pas quitté la mienne et je ne sais par quel miracle nous parvenons encore à respirer. D'un geste habile, il parvient à ouvrir son pantalon et le mien et à libérer nos membres vibrants de désir. Il se frotte contre moi avec l'énergie du désespoir en caressant d'une seule main nos deux sexes à la fois. Mes jambes s'emmêlent aux siennes afin que mon bassin aille davantage à sa rencontre.

Je caresse ses fesses et son dos en le suppliant d'accélérer.

Alors qu'il m'embrasse toujours, je sens que ma libération est proche. Je suis tendu comme un arc, le frottement de son sexe contre le mien est insoutenable. Mon membre est outrageusement gonflé. Je sens quelque chose de puissant qui envahit mon bas-ventre. Je frémis d'impatience à l'idée de succomber.

Draco poursuit son baiser et ses caresses renversantes.

Le plaisir devient aigu, intense, profond, presque trop dur à supporter. Des ondes d'extase indécentes voyagent à travers tout mon corps. J'ai l'impression de vivre un phénomène de combustion spontanée. J'ai l'impression qu'un volcan va exploser à l'intérieur de moi.

Le besoin de me libérer devient urgent, intolérable et merveilleusement incontrôlable.

Draco ressent exactement la même chose. Je le sais. Je le ressens dans la manière dont son corps est tendu, dont il se presse contre le mien.

Un frottement de plus et nous jouissons tous les deux, nos gémissements étouffés par nos lèvres toujours scellées.

- Merlin, Harry me dit-il tout contre mon oreille. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi Draco …

Nous nous redressons et d'un sort informulé, je remets un peu d'ordre dans nos tenues. Draco s'assied en travers du canapé et je m'installe entre ses jambes, mon dos posé contre son torse, ma tête contre son épaule. Encore essoufflés, nous nous remettons lentement de l'orgasme dévastateur qui nous a fauchés.

- Tu te rends compte que nos femmes sont à peine à quelques mètres de nous ? dit Draco en me donnant un baiser léger dans les cheveux.

- On a déjà fait pire … Tu te souviens du mariage de Blaise et Hermione ? Au dîner, tu me caressais sous la table et Ginny n'arrêtait pas de me demander si j'allais bien. J'étais tellement excité que je n'arrivais pas à parler …

- … tu as fini par prétexter un problème au Ministère qui me concernait aussi et on s'est enfermé dans ton bureau …

- … on a fait l'amour comme des fous …

- … on a plus su marcher pendant 3 jours ! me rappela Draco en riant.

Nous restons silencieux un moment avant que Draco ne demande :

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas … la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il est hors de question de revivre ces deux dernières années …

- Harry … tu sais bien pourquoi on a pris cette décision.

- Je sais. C'était l'année de ma réélection et du renouvellement de ton mandat de Procureur. On n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur … Mais tu vois, Draco, toi et moi, c'est tout sauf une erreur …

- Je sais mon petit lion, me dit-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui. Tu me crois si je te dis que ça été dur pour moi aussi ?

- Evidemment, je te crois … Et dire que tout est ma faute …

- Tssss … Harry, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. J'aurais dû avoir le courage de quitter Ginny à l'époque …

- Harry, vois les choses autrement. Tu aimes tes enfants non ?

- Oui, bien sûr mais …

- Alors imagine un monde sans James, Albus ou Lily …

Je soupire. Il a raison.

- … ou un monde sans Scorpius, dis-je pour lui.

- Exactement. Alors peut-être qu'à toute chose malheur est bon …

- Je n'aime pas que tu dises ça … il n'y a rien de bon dans le fait de ne pas être avec celui qu'on aime, je rétorque.

- Harry, tu te rends compte que tu veux le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière …

- … du crémier …

- … du crémier si tu veux … Je veux dire par là que nous avons fait des choix, nous devons les assumer et parfois certaines options ne sont pas compatibles…

- Depuis quand es-tu si raisonnable Draco ?

- Si j'étais raisonnable, je ne serais pas avec toi en ce moment…

- Ne me laisse plus Draco, même si je te le demande.

- Je te laisserai plus, c'est promis.

Il reprend ma bouche dans un baiser d'une tendresse inouïe.

- Tu vois que je ne suis pas raisonnable, me dit-il alors que je sens son désir qui resurgit contre ma hanche. J'ai tellement envie de toi que je pourrais te prendre à même le sol à cet instant, avec ta femme et la mienne à cinq mètres à peine …

J'allais lui répondre que je ne voyais pas où était le problème quand des voix se font entendre dans le couloir.

Des coups secs sont frappés à la porte du bureau et Ginny entre sans attendre d'y être invitée. Je suis assis à mon bureau tandis que Draco est appuyé contre une des bibliothèques. Son visage est fermé. N'importe quel observateur jurerait que nous avions une discussion profondément ennuyeuse.

- Harry, vous avez fini ? me dit-elle. Astoria souhaite rentrer.

- Non, nous n'avions pas _fini_, répond Draco à ma place mais nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. Potter, me salue-t-il. Ginny, dit-il ensuite à l'adresse de ma femme, merci pour cette charmante invitation.

- Pas de quoi Malefoy.

Je salue Astoria et Scorpius qui, entretemps, est redescendu avec Albus.

- Papa ? me demande mon fils. Scorpius pourra revenir avant la fin des vacances ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je sans consulter ni Ginny, ni les Malefoy. Scorpius est le bienvenu, il revient quant il veut.

- Merci Monsieur Potter, dit l'enfant, ravi.

Ils repartent dans le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi, me laissant un sentiment de manque mais surtout de l'espoir dans le cœur.


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><strong>Ces deux chapitres sont essentiellement constitués de flash-back. Ils vont permettre de comprendre comment Harry et Draco en sont arrivés là. Soyez attentifs aux dates !<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 – Souvenirs éblouissants<strong>

_« …. Les pleurs qu'on garde sur le cœur_

_Et des regrets et des rancœurs_

_Des souvenirs éblouissants_

_Et des visions de néant … »_

**Lundi 21 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

POV Draco

Je suis assis à mon bureau, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les piles de dossiers qui fleurissent comme des gratte-ciel aux quatre coins de la pièce. Vu d'ici, j'ai l'impression de contempler une maquette de Manhattan.

Moi qui ne supporte pas de travailler dans un environnement désordonné, je suis servi !

D'un coup de baguette, je finis par les faire disparaître à l'intérieur des armoires qui garnissent mes murs. Ce sont des armoires magiques, sans fond. Elles peuvent accueillir un nombre illimité de choses en tout genre.

Ça va mieux. La pièce est ordonnée et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau l'est aussi du coup. Je peux me remettre au travail.

Je soupire. Ça ne va toujours pas. Je crois que je les entends … J'ai les yeux fixé sur les armoires et j'ai l'impression d'entendre les dossiers murmurer de leur petite voix de papier _« nous sommes là … tu ne peux pas nous cacher, nous sommes toujours là … nous te retrouverons … toujours … »_.

Je fixe toujours les armoires. Cette fois j'ai l'impression que les portes sont en train de gonfler comme si elles tentaient de résister à la pression d'une vague monstrueuse. Elles vont céder, je le sens. Je commence à paniquer, je jette des sorts de renforcement par dessus mais rien n'y fait.

J'entends alors le sinistre craquement du bois et les armoires libèrent un flot continu de dossiers et de documents en tout genre qui fonce droit sur moi. Dans moins d'une seconde, je serai enseveli.

- AAARRGHH !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Merlin ! J'étais endormi ! A mon bureau en plus ! Heureusement qu'aucun assistant ou stagiaire ne m'a trouvé avachi de la sorte.

Je me ressaisi et jette un coup d'œil prudent autour de moi : mes étagères regorgent effectivement de piles de dossiers mais elles sont parfaitement rangées et aucune ne semble disposée à me faire mourir étouffé. Tout va bien.

Non, en réalité tout ne va pas bien.

Si je me suis endormi au bureau, c'est que cette nuit le sommeil m'a fuit à nouveau. Et pas moyen de mettre la main sur mes potions. Je soupçonne Astoria de les avoir jetées. La garce croit que je suis dépendant et s'est fait un devoir de me « soigner ».

Alors, d'une part, je ne suis pas dépendant. Un Malefoy n'est dépendant de rien ni de personne. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai …

Disons simplement que, ces deux dernières années, j'ai une _légère_ tendance à céder à la panique si je n'ai pas mes potions avec moi.

Et d'autre part, à supposer que je sois dépendant, QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT LUI FOUTRE ?

Bon, je suis à cran là. Je dois me calmer.

Je repense à la journée d'hier. A mes retrouvailles avec Harry.

C'est presque comique. Je l'ai croisé ce matin en arrivant au Ministère. On s'est salué poliment mais froidement. Tout le monde pense que, même en dépit de nos exploits communs dans la lutte contre les mangemorts, nous sommes restés sur notre antipathie mutuelle. Personne ne peut imaginer le secret qui nous lie.

Ce qui s'est passé hier m'a empêché de dormir.

Je suis tiraillé entre mon besoin d'être avec lui et ma crainte de ce qui se passerait si cela venait à se savoir.

Si je veux être parfaitement honnête avec moi-même, je dirais que peu importe. Mon amour pour lui est tel que je pourrais tout supporter tant qu'il est près de moi.

Mais je suis un Malefoy et un Malefoy est toujours un tant soit peu soucieux des apparences.

De plus, et c'est surtout ça qui m'angoisse, je crains davantage pour lui que pour moi. Il a bien plus à perdre que moi. Ginny se battra comme la harpie qu'elle est pour tout lui prendre, sa fortune, sa réputation, et surtout ses enfants.

Vous me direz que moi aussi j'ai un fils. Et bien, vous serez surpris mais je suis convaincu qu'Astoria ne se battra pas pour Scorpius. Si je lui offre assez d'argent, elle partira comme elle est venue.

Mais pas la Weaslette … Celle-là, elle n'aura de repos que lorsqu'elle aura trainé Harry dans le caniveau.

Je soupire. Quelle plaie cette bonne femme ! Pas étonnant qu'après six mois de mariage à peine, Harry a été voir ailleurs. Et chez un homme qui plus est !

Longtemps, je me suis demandé comment nous en étions arrivés là. Comment après tant d'années de haine, nous en étions venus à l'amour. Comment c'est l'un auprès de l'autre que nous avons trouvé le vrai bonheur.

Aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai toujours pas la réponse.

Mais cette année-là, je la revis comme si c'était hier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Flash-back**

**Mercredi 12 février 2003 – Le Vert Gallois, Londres**

POV Draco

Cela fait maintenant 6 mois qu'avec le Bureau des Aurors, nous traquons les mangemorts sans relâche.

Ce matin, j'ai obtenu la condamnation à perpétuité de Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange qui avaient été arrêtés deux mois plus tôt. Je décide d'aller fêter ce succès avec mon ami Blaise Zabini, lui aussi assistant du Procureur, au Vert Gallois, un pub sorcier fréquenté par tous ceux qui travaillent au Ministère.

En entrant, nous remarquons tout de suite que l'ambiance est survoltée. Potter et ses équipiers sont manifestement en train de fêter quelque chose eux aussi. Alors que nous commandons nos verres au bar, une voix s'élève derrière nous.

- Malefoy ! Zabini ! Vous tombez bien ! s'exclame Graham Pritchard, un ex-serpentard qui fait partie de l'équipe de Potter. Venez nous rejoindre ! On a quelque chose à fêter qui vous intéressera sûrement.

Blaise et moi arrivons à proximité du groupe. Je ne suis pas sûr que Potter soit ravi de partager quoi que ce soit avec moi mais un coup d'œil dans sa direction me fait dire qu'il n'est pas hostile non plus. Tout au plus il est indifférent.

- Et bien nous aussi nous fêtons quelque chose ! dit Blaise, tout sourire. Mais à vous l'honneur dit-il en tendant la main vers le groupe des Aurors attablés.

Pritchard ménage son effet.

- Avery, les Carrow et Yaxley sont sous les verrous ! dit-il avec emphase.

- Merlin ! Quel coup de filet ! dit Blaise. Effectivement ça se fête ! Encore du travail pour toi, hein Draco ? me dit-il en me donnant un petit coup de coude.

- Et vous ? demande Seamus Finnigan.

- Draco a obtenu ce matin la condamnation à perpétuité de Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, répond Blaise avec un brin de fierté dans la voix qui me fait sourire.

Potter, qui m'avait ignoré jusque là, lève les yeux vers moi.

- La perpétuité ? répète-t-il.

- Avec mise à disposition du Ministère pendant 15 ans. Autant dire une peine incompressible, je lui précise.

Il lève son verre dans ma direction et me regarde avec une rare intensité avant de dire :

- Beau boulot Malefoy !

C'est bête mais je suis rudement content qu'il reconnaisse que j'ai fait du bon travail.

Là-dessus, il se recule un peu sur la banquette et me fait signe de venir m'asseoir. Blaise en fait autant de sorte que je me retrouve littéralement écrasé entre lui et Potter.

C'est la première fois que je connais une telle proximité physique avec le Balafré. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, à Poudlard nous ne passions pas notre temps à nous bagarrer. A nous invectiver, à nous lancer des piques, certes. Mais nous n'en venions jamais aux mains car j'avais la bonne idée (ou la lâcheté c'est selon) de reculer avant que ça ne dégénère.

En l'occurrence, ma cuisse est collée à la sienne et je peux sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégage malgré nos pantalons et les robes de sorcier par-dessus. Il faut dire que l'alcool que j'ingurgite ne m'aide pas à avoir moins chaud.

Le pub est bondé et le brouhaha ambiant m'empêche de suivre les conversations.

Potter est obligé de se pencher vers moi pour que je l'entende :

- ça te dirait d'assister aux auditions demain ?

Disant cela, je sens son souffle dans mon cou et cela suffit à me faire frissonner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Jeudi 13 février 2003 – Ministère de la Magie**

Nous avons passé toute la journée à procéder aux auditions.

Les quatre mangemorts ont été entendus sous véritasérum ainsi que la loi le prévoit pour tous les crimes commis pendant la guerre.

Potter et ses hommes rédigeront les procès-verbaux demain. Pour l'heure, il invite tout le monde à rentrer chez lui. La journée a été suffisamment pénible comme ça.

Alors que tout le monde est parti, je m'écroule sur une chaise dans le bureau de Potter, la tête entre les mains.

Ces auditions sont éprouvantes pour moi car elles me ramènent à des moments sombres de mon histoire. Ces gens étaient des amis proches de mes parents. Ils étaient invités au Manoir régulièrement. Certains m'ont même offert des cadeaux de Noël.

Non pas que j'ai des états d'âme. Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis convaincu que ces pourritures mériteraient le baiser du détraqueur si cette peine était encore appliquée.

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'aurait été ma vie si mes parents n'avaient pas adhéré à cette idéologie tordue. Et surtout …

- ça va Malefoy ?

Potter interrompt mes pensées. Il me regarde avec acuité, voire même avec inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas … dis-je.

Potter prend alors une chaise et s'assied juste en face de moi.

- Malefoy, je me doute combien ça doit être pénible pour toi tout ça …

- Non ça va, je t'assure …

- Arrête ! Pas à moi … tu les connaissais ces gens …

- Hélas …

- Ecoute, je trouve qu'on a fait un super boulot ensemble aujourd'hui et j'aimerais bien qu'on remette ça lors d'une prochaine interpellation mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, je peux le comprendre, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas ça Potter. Que toutes ces choses je les vive maintenant ou plus tard en préparant le dossier pour l'audience, c'est pareil. C'est pas ça …

- C'est quoi alors ? insiste-t-il.

Avant que je n'y réfléchisse davantage, les mots sortent tous seuls :

- J'aurai dû les dénoncer avant … J'aurais dû faire confiance à Dumbledore et aller lui dire tout ce que je savais. Il y aurait eu moins de morts …

Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux et je ne fais rien pour les retenir. Il était dit que Draco Malefoy perdrait toute dignité devant Harry Potter en ce 13 février ...

- Hé Draco … Ne te fustige pas comme ça ! C'était tes parents … évidemment qu'il t'était difficile de leur tourner le dos. Mais tu l'as fait !

- Je l'ai fait trop tard ! je crie. A cause de ma lâcheté, Severus, mon parrain, qui tenait à moi plus que mon propre père, a été obligé de tuer un homme ! Tout ça à cause de moi …

- Draco … Dumbledore était condamné. Il était malade et rien ne pouvait le sauver. Rogue le savait. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui lui a demandé de le tuer le moment venu pour t'éviter de devenir un meurtrier ...

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'y es pour rien Draco … absolument pour rien …

Cette révélation fait céder un barrage en moi et je m'effondre dans les bras de Harry, en pleurs. Je suis pathétique mais je n'en ai cure. Tout ce qui compte à cet instant c'est qu'Harry Potter vient de me délivrer du poids de la culpabilité qui me ronge depuis presque 5 ans.

- Merci Harry, dis-je en m'écartant finalement de lui.

Je compte me reprendre et m'en aller avec le peu de dignité qui me reste mais alors que je fais un pas vers la porte, il me retient par le bras.

Je le regarde, interloqué. Dans ses yeux, je vois de la détermination, un peu de crainte mais aussi autre chose, de plus farouche, de plus intense.

Nous nous fixons en silence durant une seconde, une minute, une heure, je ne saurais le dire. Tout comme je ne saurai jamais qui a initié le premier mouvement qui a scellé nos lèvres ensemble.

Le baiser est doux, attentionné, tendre. Rien à voir avec ces baisers sauvages qui répondent à une pulsion, préludes à la baise primaire et brutale.

Il semble avoir réellement envie de m'embrasser, de me goûter. Et je dois bien dire que j'en ai envie aussi …

Lorsque nos lèvres se quittent, c'est presque à regret. Toutefois, je me sens obligé de préciser, un peu platement :

- Harry … je … je ne suis pas gay …

- Moi non plus, me dit-il en riant doucement et en reprenant possession de ma bouche.

Je l'interromps une deuxième fois, pour quelque chose de plus fondamental peut-être :

- mais tu … tu es marié …

Il se recule légèrement et me fixe avec une telle intensité que je sens presque une vague de chaleur se répandre sur mes yeux :

- Je sais Draco … mais je ne peux rien y faire. Tu seras mon péché, ma perte. Tu es l'inéluctable, Draco.

Il me dit tout cela avec un tel calme, une telle certitude que je ne songe même pas à protester.

Il prend mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et m'embrasse à nouveau. Je lâche prise et répond à son baiser avec ferveur. Il a raison. Il y a quelque chose d'inévitable dans ce qui nous arrive.

- Viens chez moi, lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Il me laisse transplaner avec lui dans mon appartement du centre de Londres.

A peine sommes nous arrivés que nous reprenons ce baiser miraculeux qui ne devrait jamais finir.

Je parviens à l'emmener dans ma chambre où nous entreprenons de nous déshabiller mutuellement. Il n'y a aucune gêne entre nous, juste une envie, un irrépressible désir de nous donner l'un à l'autre.

Sans empressement mais avec une détermination sans faille, nos mains partent à la découverte de nos corps.

Alors que nous sommes enfin nus tous les deux, nous nous allongeons sur le lit.

Je n'ai jamais touché un autre homme aussi intimement que je ne le fais avec Harry. C'est étrange de caresser un corps qui semble aussi familier et aussi étranger à la fois.

Moi qui ai l'habitude des corps de femmes, je suis un peu perdu face à ce torse plat, ces bras et ce dos musclés. Mais c'est agréable. Je me prends à aimer caresser le corps d'un autre homme. Celui de Harry en tout cas.

L'avantage d'avoir en face de soi une personne du même sexe, c'est qu'on peut le toucher comme on aimerait soi-même être touché. Harry l'a compris car il entreprend une caresse experte sur mon membre déjà bien dressé. Je lui rends la pareille et bientôt nos gémissements se répondent, entrecoupés de souffles saccadés.

- J'ai envie de toi Draco, me dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

A ce moment, il pourrait bien faire ce qu'il veut de moi, ma volonté, ma conscience et ma raison ont pris le large. Ne reste que moi et mon corps en feu. Je réponds sans aucune hésitation :

- Prends-moi … J'ai envie de toi en moi…

Comme s'il attendait cette permission, il fait apparaître de nulle part un tube de lubrifiant et commence à me préparer.

Ses gestes sont un peu hésitants mais il est d'une grande douceur. Je me demande vaguement s'il l'a déjà fait avec un homme …

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me dit, sur un ton d'excuse :

- Je … je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec un autre homme … je … si je te fais mal, dis-le moi …

- Tu … tu es parfait Harry … s'il te plaît continue … c'est terriblement bon …

En effet, la sensation gênante de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi a disparu sitôt qu'il s'est mis à les remuer. J'en veux plus et mon bassin bouge convulsivement.

- Oh Harry … vas-y … viens en moi maintenant, je souffle.

Ses doigts me quittent et je sens l'extrémité de son sexe qui vient les remplacer promptement. Malgré mon appréhension, je frémis d'impatience et le supplie de ne plus me faire attendre.

Il entre en moi avec beaucoup de prudence, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de crier de douleur.

Il se retire immédiatement mais je l'exhorte à revenir sans attendre.

Et cette fois, quand il revient dans un mouvement lent et profond, je me sens pour la première fois de ma vie, complet, entier, aimé.

Je saisis ses fesses pour l'amener encore plus profondément en moi.

- Bouge Harry … maintenant ! Bouge !

Ses coups de rein se font plus intenses, plus rapides. A chaque butée, il stimule ma prostate et à chaque fois, je crois bien que je vais mourir de plaisir.

Mais je ne meurs pas ou en tout cas pas suffisamment, car j'en redemande encore et encore.

Alors il se saisit de mon sexe qu'il masturbe au même rythme que ses coups de rein. Je crie son prénom quand l'orgasme me renverse, au moment où lui se déverse en moi en gémissant.

Il s'effondre sur moi encore tremblant de sa propre jouissance.

- Je … je pense bien n'avoir jamais ressenti ça … me dit-il de son souffle saccadé.

- Moi non plus … je n'ai jamais joui aussi … intensément …

Il se redresse pour me regarder. Ses yeux sont encore un peu troubles.

- J'ai adoré te faire l'amour Draco … et … et je crois bien que je ne pourrai plus m'en passer, rajoute-t-il en riant.

- Le sexe avec toute autre personne que toi me paraîtra nullissime à présent ... Merci Potter, tu viens de me condamner à perpétuité !

- Tu ne m'en vois pas désolé le moins du monde !

Nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre, épuisés, repus et heureux.

- Harry ? Si ni toi ni moi ne sommes gay … que … comment se fait-il que …

- Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance pour les autres hommes. A part toi.

Je me redresse un peu, surpris par son propos.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que … depuis quand ?

- Disons que tu m'as toujours intrigué et ça depuis notre première rencontre chez Madame Guipure. J'avoue aussi avoir été un peu obsédé par toi en sixième année… Mais ce n'est que depuis que je te croise régulièrement au Ministère que je ressens pour toi une vraie attirance physique. Du coup, j'ai déduit que je ne suis pas homosexuel … mais plutôt dracosexuel ou quelque chose comme ça … (NDLA : j'ai honteusement piqué cette expression que j'ai lue dans une fic et que j'ai trouvé tout à fait géniale !)

Si je n'étais pas déjà couché, je m'écroulerais de rire. Dracosexuel ! On ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là !

- Hé ne te moque pas ! proteste Harry, dépité. Je suis sérieux !

- Bien sûr que tu l'es ! Pardonne-moi … je ne voulais pas me moquer, loin de là, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle et l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- Je peux rester dormir avec toi cette nuit ? me demande Harry presque timidement.

- J'en serais ravi … mais et ta femme ? je demande.

- Elle est en déplacement avec son équipe de quidditch … Elle rentre seulement dimanche soir.

- Ça nous laisse trois jours entiers pour faire l'amour encore et encore, dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Trois jours et trois nuits, précise-t-il en répondant à mon baiser, une note de pure luxure dans ses yeux verts.

Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression ? Cette intime conviction que, quelque soit l'issue, vous avez quelque chose à vivre avec une personne bien déterminée ?

Et bien, c'est exactement ce je que ressens en ce moment vis-à-vis de Harry Potter : je ne sais pas où tout cela nous mènera tous les deux mais notre histoire, entamée dans la haine à Poudlard il y a douze ans, n'est pas terminée.

J'ai même le sentiment qu'elle ne fait que commencer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Samedi 7 juin 2003 - Paris**

Peut-on mesurer le bonheur ? Si c'est le cas, le mien est à son comble.

Harry et moi nous promenons main dans la main dans les rues du Paris moldu.

Là, nous sommes libres, inconnus de tous. Nous sommes seulement un couple d'amoureux profitant de la vie.

Cela fait presque quatre mois maintenant que nous nous voyons régulièrement. Enfin, nous « voir » est un euphémisme … Nous nous embrassons, nous faisons l'amour … Nous nous aimons, bien que ni lui ni moi n'osons le dire.

Ce voyage à Paris, Harry me l'offre comme cadeau d'anniversaire avec deux jours de retard mais il fallait attendre le départ de Ginny qui est avec les Harpies dans le nord de l'Ecosse jusqu'au lendemain soir.

Nous sommes arrivés la veille dans un somptueux hôtel moldu de l'Avenue Montaigne. Harry avait réservé une des suites qui donnent sur la Tour Eiffel. La vue à la tombée de la nuit était renversante. Harry était renversant.

Et cette nuit, tout a changé.

Harry s'est planté devant moi, son regard vert brûlant de désir.

Je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a un jour dit que mes baisers étaient pour lui comme des tremblements de terre et j'avoue que ce compliment a flatté mon ego plus que je ne saurais le dire. Depuis, je m'applique à lui faire perdre la raison rien qu'avec ma langue dans sa bouche.

Ce soir n'a pas fait exception. Je l'ai senti s'échauffer, son sexe déjà dur et brûlant contre ma cuisse. Moi, je l'ai déshabillé patiemment. Il a gémit de frustration et j'ai pris un plaisir très serpentard à prendre mon temps.

Une fois nu, je l'ai fait asseoir sur le lit et je l'ai laissé afin d'ôter mes propres vêtements.

Ses yeux ont débordé de luxure alors qu'il m'a regardé défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise que j'ai laissée négligemment ouverte sur mon torse. Il s'est mordu la lèvre au sang quand j'ai entrepris de défaire l'agrafe de mon pantalon et qui celui-ci a glissé le long de mes jambes.

Mon boxer ne cachait rien du désir qui était le mien et c'est avec une lenteur délibérée qui l'a rendu fou, que j'ai glissé mes pouces sous l'élastique afin de déloger mon membre de sa prison de coton.

Quand enfin, d'un mouvement d'épaule, j'ai fait glisser sur ma peau la soie de la chemise, qui a atterri au sol dans un doux bruit d'étoffe froissée, il n'a pu réprimer un gémissement.

J'ai mis fin à ses souffrances en m'agenouillant devant lui et en commençant à parsemer son torse d'une multitude de baisers, mettant au supplice deux tétons qui se dressaient de manière impudique.

Je lui ai écarté légèrement les jambes afin de pouvoir m'installer entre elles et j'ai continué l'exploration de ses abdominaux parfaits, de son ventre plat, jusqu'à arriver vers son désir inassouvi.

Il s'est arrêté de respirer quand j'ai léché puis suçoté adroitement l'extrémité de son pénis, pour ensuite expirer dans un râle libérateur, lorsque j'ai englouti complètement sa virilité si tentante.

Sa respiration était rendue de plus en plus erratique par les implacables mouvements de succion que j'exerçais et je l'ai senti venir. Mes mains ont rejoint ma bouche pour stimuler son membre encore davantage et c'est dans un tremblement convulsif qu'il s'est libéré.

Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il s'est reculé au milieu du lit jusqu'à s'adosser à la multitude de coussins qui le recouvrait. Je l'ai rejoint en prenant possession de sa bouche avec avidité, le laissant goûter à sa propre saveur.

Quelle n'a cependant pas été ma surprise quand je l'ai senti qui écartait les jambes d'un mouvement explicite. J'ai interrompu mon baiser en le regardant fixement :

- Tu es sûr ? lui ai-je demandé très doucement.

- Oui … m'a-t-il répondu avec ferveur en m'embrassant à nouveau … oui, prends-moi Draco. Je te veux au plus profond de moi.

Je l'ai alors préparé lentement et avec application. Merlin ce qu'il était étroit. Je frémissais déjà à l'idée de me loger dans cet antre si serré.

- Viens, lui ais-je dis en m'asseyant sur le lit et en l'invitant à se placer au-dessus de mes cuisses.

Lentement, je l'ai fait descendre sur ma virilité en lui murmurant des mots d'apaisement tout en l'embrassant.

- Oh Draco … tu es si … imposant …, s'est-il mis à haleter.

Quand il fut habitué à ma présence en lui, il s'est mis à bouger de lui-même. Ses mouvements se sont fait de plus en plus intenses et profonds, son souffle s'est accéléré.

Alors qu'il décuplait sa cadence en se serrant contre moi, je me suis saisi de son sexe afin de lui imprimer une caresse d'un rythme identique.

Nous avons perdu la notion du temps. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que nos deux corps moites et brûlants serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le rythme s'est encore accéléré. L'extase prenait vie dans nos deux corps et un courant électrique a impitoyablement parcouru nos reins.

Puis ce fut le black-out. La fin et le commencement de tout.

Harry est partit dans un rugissement animal faisant se resserrer ses muscles autour de mon sexe et emportant avec lui ma raison. En me libérant, j'ai eu la sensation que tout à l'intérieur de moi se consumait.

Essoufflés, épuisés et effrayés par la puissance de l'orgasme, nous nous sommes écroulés sur le lit, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit.

Après quelques instants, je me suis retiré de lui et j'ai roulé sur le dos. Harry a posé sa tête au creux de mon épaule et a commencé à tracer du doigt des arabesques invisibles sur mon torse.

Je le sentais vaguement inquiet.

- Harry ? ça va ?

- Hmhm … je réfléchissais …

- A quoi donc ? Au fait d'être dracosexuel ? lui ai dis-je en souriant.

- Non … au fait que … j'ai toujours eu cette conviction que pour chaque être humain, il y a quelqu'un qui lui est destiné. Et quand on trouve cette personne, on sait que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. La terre s'arrête de tourner, les pôles s'inversent, la gravité n'existe plus. C'est comme vivre l'instant de Planck, cette microscopique valeur de temps qui sépare l'instant zéro du Big Bang. Puis c'est l'explosion et l'univers se recrée, se réorganise. La terre recommence à tourner mais plus autour du soleil … autour de la seule personne qui nous donne le sentiment d'être vivant …

Je médite un instant ses paroles.

- Je … je crois que … je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, ai-je dis tellement bas que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendu.

Mais manifestement oui car il s'est redressé et m'a regardé avec cette intensité que lui seul pouvait mettre dans un regard.

- Draco … dis-le moi sérieusement. Tu me comprends vraiment ?

- Oui Harry dis-je le souffle rendu un peu court par l'émotion … Je … tu vas me prendre pour un fou …

- Non, jamais … dis-le ...

- Je … ce que tu décris … je le ressens … en ce moment … pour toi.

Harry a fermé les yeux un instant. Quand il les a rouverts, ils étaient brillants d'émotion. Il a caressé ma joue avec une infinie douceur.

- Je t'aime Draco Malefoy. Tu es mon Big Bang. Tu es ma gravité. Je le sais.

- Mais Harry … c'est complètement fou … je … nous nous sommes détesté pendant des années … et là, en quelques mois à peine, nous tombons fou amoureux l'un de l'autre comme des adolescents … et nous ne sommes même pas gay … et ...

- Ecoute-moi Draco, me dit-il en interrompant ma réflexion et en attirant mon visage vers lui, je sais ce que je ressens… je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose qu'un cet instant. Je t'aime.

Je le regarde un instant.

- Merlin ! Je t'aime Harry ! ai-je dis, soudain frappé par cette certitude. Je t'aime ! Oh Merlin, je suis amoureux !

L'euphorie nous a fait nous aimer encore du reste de la nuit.

Et ce matin, nous marchons dans la Ville Lumière, tous les deux, heureux comme nous ne l'avons jamais été.

J'emmène Harry chez Mariage Frères car je veux lui faire découvrir mon autre passion, après lui : le thé. Nous écumons ensuite les bouquinistes des quais du bord de Seine et nous flânons ensuite dans le quartier du Marais et à Saint-Germain-des-Prés.

Puis, j'ai soudain une idée. Je l'emmène sur la Place Vendôme, chez Cartier.

- Harry, je sais que ça fait Poufsouffle mais je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose … pour être avec toi, tout le temps.

- Alors je t'offrirai la même chose, me répond-il… moi aussi je veux être avec toi, à chaque instant.

Devant la vitrine, nous réfléchissons au meilleur cadeau. Des anneaux ne conviennent pas, Harry a déjà une alliance. Un bracelet serait trop visible, surtout si nous portons le même. Nous n'aimons ni l'un ni l'autre les pendentifs. Quant aux boucles d'oreilles, n'en parlons pas. Aucun de nous n'a l'intention de se faire percer les oreilles.

Nous optons finalement pour une montre. Notre choix se porte sur un modèle classique avec un bracelet en cuir noir pour moi et en cuir marron pour Harry. Au dos, nous faisons graver les initiales H et D avec en dessous le symbole de l'infini.

Par dessus l'inscription, Harry jette un sort de dissimulation. Pour n'importe quel observateur, au dos de ma montre est gravé un lion, au dos de celle de Harry, un dragon.

En début de soirée, nous dînons sur la terrasse d'un petit bistrot, dans le soleil couchant, nos mains enlacées.

- J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée, dis-je dans un soupir de pur bonheur. Merci Harry.

- Merci à toi Draco … Merci de m'aimer, malgré … notre histoire, notre passé.

- Je pense plutôt que je t'aime à cause de notre passé … malgré la haine, nous avons toujours fait partie de la vie de l'autre, dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il s'écarte de moi puis me regarde et je vois bien qu'il a une idée lubrique en tête.

- Si nous rentrions à l'hôtel … me dit-il à l'oreille.

- Pourquoi ? On est bien ici, non ? je réponds d'un air parfaitement innocent.

- A l'hôtel, nous avons une chambre munie d'une immense baignoire jacuzzi …

- Et … ?

- Et j'ai très envie de me glisser dans une eau chaude et parfumée à souhait, me chuchote-t-il. La mousse caresserait ma peau et rendrait mon corps lisse, tellement lisse que je n'aurais de cesse de le toucher, de _me_ toucher. La chaleur de l'eau, la chaleur de ma main et l'eau savonneuse … hmhmhmhm … dit-il en fermant les yeux, comme s'il jouissait de l'intérieur.

Je déglutis rien qu'à l'idée qu'il se touche devant moi. Quand il rouvre les yeux, ceux-ci sont voilés par le désir et l'anticipation. Il poursuit :

- Et tu sais ce que je voudrais après Draco ? souffle-t-il.

- N… non… croassais-je tellement j'étais excité par ses seules paroles.

- Je voudrais qu'un blond au corps de rêve s'approche … lentement … qu'il m'embrasse … doucement … et qu'il me pilonne comme si sa vie en dépendait … qu'il me fasse l'amour comme si c'était notre dernier jour sur terre …

Là j'ai atteint le point de rupture. Je jette plus d'euros qu'il n'en faut sur la table pour régler l'addition et j'arrache littéralement Harry à sa chaise. Nous nous encourons vers une ruelle déserte où, au mépris de toutes les règles de prudence, nous tranplanons directement dans la chambre d'hôtel … où le jacuzzi nous attend.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mercredi 13 août 2003 – Ministère de la Magie**

Harry m'évite depuis lundi et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

C'est vrai que nous gardons notre liaison secrète et qu'au Ministère, nous nous limitons à nous saluer poliment. Mais nous avons toujours ces petits coups d'œil complices autour d'une table ou ces frôlements de mains au détour d'un couloir.

Ici, rien. Il ne me regarde pas et veille à ne pas devoir me croiser. Il s'arrange aussi pour être entouré d'un maximum de personnes, de sorte que je ne suis pas parvenu à lui parler.

Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Je sais très bien que ses coéquipiers quittent le bureau à 17 heures précises quand il n'y a pas de missions urgentes. Lui, il aime bien rester un peu plus tard pour rédiger sa paperasse en retard et surtout, depuis quelques mois, pour m'embrasser, voire plus si affinités.

Je me doute qu'aujourd'hui, il décidera de quitter le bureau à 17 heures piles en même temps que les autres, histoire de m'éviter de nouveau.

A 17 heures, je suis donc devant sa porte. Je salue Pritchard et Finnigan en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.

- Potter, reste. Je dois te parler, dis-je de mon ton glacial habituel.

- Heu … Malefoy … je dois abso…

- Il y en a pour une minute.

Je ne lui laisse pas le choix, j'entre dans le bureau et referme la porte derrière moi.

- Bon, que se passe-t-il ? j'attaque directement.

- De quoi parles-tu ? me fait-il d'un air innocent qui a le don de m'énerver.

- Oh ça va Harry ! Ne m'insulte pas en me prenant pour un con ! Tu m'évites depuis lundi !

Il soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je vois qu'il souffre et je m'approche lentement de lui. Il me tourne le dos et j'entoure sa taille de mes bras, en nichant mon nez dans son cou. J'adore respirer son odeur. Un subtil mélange de Cologne, de bergamote et de lui.

- Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? Parle-moi s'il te plaît. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. J'ai … j'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Non … non, Draco. Pas toi … c'est moi.

Je me tends imperceptiblement. Je ne suis pas sûr que je vais aimer ce que je vais entendre.

- J'ai … j'ai couché avec Ginny, me dit-il piteusement.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate de rire. Je crois qu'il me prend pour fou car il se retourne vers moi et ses yeux me fixent avec incompréhension.

- Merlin Harry ! C'est ta femme ! Tu crois vraiment que j'imaginais je tu ne la touchais plus depuis qu'on est ensemble?

Il semble vexé car il me dit assez sèchement :

- Et bien plus depuis Paris figure-toi ! Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais bordel ! Pour moi ça veut dire quelque chose !

- Hé ! Ne t'énerve pas ! Evidemment que ça veut dire quelque chose ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas en droit d'exiger de toi que tu te détournes de ta femme … c'est moi l'amant, la personne en trop …

Il me regarde avec effarement et colère :

- NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! il crie avant de répéter plus bas "ne dis plus jamais que tu es en trop, c'est faux … Tu es là où il faut, tu es ce qu'il me faut".

- Harry … lui dis-je en le serrant plus fort contre moi. Je t'aime et Merlin sait que j'en crève de te savoir avec elle mais je …

- Je vais la quitter, me dit-il tout de go.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais la quitter. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Je te fais du mal et à moi aussi. C'est toi que j'aime, pas elle. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre.

Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux. Je fais un effort pour les retenir.

- Harry, je ne te demanderai jamais une chose pareille. Je n'en ai pas le droit …

- Tu ne me demandes rien Draco, c'est moi qui le décide.

Je le serre encore plus fort contre moi, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sa décision me bouleverse.

Je me rappelle d'un poème moldu qui dit : « il y a des choses qu'on ne peut dire qu'en embrassant, parce que les choses les plus profondes et les plus pures peut-être ne sortent pas de l'âme tant qu'un baiser ne les appelle ».

Alors, tout ce que j'arrive à faire en cet instant, c'est l'embrasser avec tout l'amour et toute la tendresse dont je suis capable.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Samedi 1****er**** novembre 2003 – Leicester Square, Londres**

- Draco, je suis désolé … je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça …

- Et bien, dis-le, c'est tout.

Ma voix est froide et coupante comme elle ne l'a plus été depuis longtemps avec Harry, surtout lorsque nous sommes seuls.

Nous sommes dans un pub près de Leicester Square. Harry m'a demandé de l'y rejoindre pour « parler ». Sauf que je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. La belette femelle l'a dit à Hermione, qui l'a dit à Blaise, qui me l'a dit à moi.

Ça fait deux semaines que je suis au courant et que j'attends que Potter, ce courageux Gryffondor, se décide à enfin cracher le morceau.

- Ginny est enceinte.

Je reste immobile et silencieux. Je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Tu ne dis rien ? s'interroge-t-il.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Sincèrement Potter ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu es marié, tu vas avoir un gosse. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- Draco … s'il te plaît … soupire-t-il.

- Quoi Draco s'il te plaît ? S'il me plaît quoi Potter ? S'il me plaît que ta femme soit enceinte ? Non. Que puis-je y faire? Rien.

Nous restons à nous fixer en silence. Je suis en colère.

- Tu voulais avoir un enfant ? je lui demande.

- Je … oui … je … j'ai toujours voulu une famille … oui.

- Bien sûr. Tu es orphelin. Tu voulais créer autour de toi ce que tu n'as jamais eu … dis-je en frappant où ça fait mal. Et bien, c'est chose faite. Finalement, tu ne regrettes plus tant que ça de t'être marié avec la belette femelle.

- Ne sois pas injuste Draco. Cet enfant n'y est pour rien, il ne …

- En effet, il n'y est pour rien. Toi par contre, tu y es pour quelque chose. Et connaissant ta loyauté légendaire, je suppose que tu vas jouer les hommes d'honneur. Tu vas rester auprès de ta chère et tendre maintenant que tu l'as engrossée.

- Je … cet enfant n'a rien demandé … il ne peut pas payer pour mes erreurs … Je … je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse sans père.

- Bien. Je comprends. Je crois dès lors que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Je me lève pour quitter cet endroit qui m'étouffe mais il me retient par la manche de mon manteau.

- Si Draco, moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Avec Ginny, j'aimais juste l'idée d'aimer. Avec toi, c'était différent. Je t'aime Draco. Pour toujours. Et je regretterai toute ma vie d'avoir gâché la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée : tomber amoureux de toi.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques temps : c'est moi qui suis de trop … C'est à moi de partir. Je te souhaite d'être heureux.

- Comment pourrais-je être heureux sans toi ?

- Il faudra que tu essayes pourtant … pour ton enfant. Comme tu l'as dit, il n'a pas à payer pour tes erreurs.

- Je déteste quand tu es raisonnable.

Je souris tristement.

- Au revoir Harry, dis-je sans me retourner.


	7. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 – Visions de néant<strong>

**Lundi 21 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

Debout devant l'immense fenêtre de son bureau, Harry contemplait la ville de Londres.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, intervient Maddy qui entrait dans le bureau les bras chargés d'un plateau. Je vous apporte votre café et la presse. Il n'y a rien de bien intéressant ce matin.

- Merci Maddy, répondit Harry sans se retourner. Laissez tout sur la table basse.

- Vous avez rendez-vous avec …

- Annulez tous mes rendez-vous je vous prie.

- Mais …

- J'ai dit : annulez tous mes rendez-vous.

- Bien Monsieur Potter.

Harry se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur une armoire dans un coin de la pièce. Maddy avait suivi son regard et comprit immédiatement.

- Je vais interdire l'accès à votre bureau à toute personne, y compris Allison. Je vous laisse placer les sorts de protection. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez … fini, dit Maddy en sortant.

- Maddy ! l'interpella Harry. Merci. Merci de me comprendre et de ne pas poser de questions.

- Je vous en prie Monsieur Potter. C'est mon travail.

Et elle referma doucement la porte.

Harry jeta sur la porte un sort d'insonorisation et un _colla porta_ qui empêcherait quiconque d'entrer.

Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il voulait se replonger dans ses souvenirs, au sens littéral du terme.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit au moyen d'un sort informulé. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une large vasque en bronze lisse remplie d'un liquide moiré. Au dessus, de petites tablettes en bois retenaient une multitude de fioles en verre contenant un liquide argenté. Chaque fiole était dûment étiquetée : « HD février 2003 » « HD mars-avril 2003 » « HD juin 2003 » « HD Paris – Juin 2003 » « HD novembre 2003 » « H décembre 2003 – mai 2004 » « H 15 mai 2004 » … et ainsi de suite pour chaque année jusqu'à très récemment.

Harry sortit de sa poche une nouvelle fiole étiquetée : « HD 20 août 2017 » qu'il posa à côté des autres.

Le souvenir contenu dans cette fiole était encore vivace dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il lui donnait le sentiment de revivre. Il aurait bien voulu passer sa journée à le revoir encore et encore mais pour l'heure, il avait besoin de revivre d'autres souvenirs.

Des souvenirs plus douloureux, plus lointains. Il devait comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Il devait comprendre pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Flash-back**

**Vendredi 13 février 2004 – Ministère de la Magie**

POV Harry

- Potter.

- Malefoy.

- Voici la copie du jugement de condamnation de Travers et Selwyn. Ils ont tous les deux pris la perpétuité.

- Avec mise à disposition du Ministère ?

- Non hélas. Le tribunal ne m'a pas suivi.

- Tant pis. C'est déjà du beau travail comme ça. Merci Malefoy.

- Pas de quoi. Bonne journée Potter.

- Malefoy ! … Draco … attends, s'il te plaît.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas qu'il parte si vite. Il se retourne et attends manifestement que je reprenne la parole.

- Je … je suis content qu'on continue à … faire du bon boulot … malgré … malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous, dis-je légèrement empourpré.

- J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais je suis professionnel … Nous le sommes tous les deux. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que le travail pâtisse de notre … _situation_.

- Bien. J'espère que nous pourrons continuer comme ça … Il y a encore beaucoup de mangemorts en liberté …

- En effet.

Comme je ne dis plus rien, il se remet en route vers la porte. Je l'interpelle encore :

- Draco … tu … tu sais quel jour on est, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dit-il dans un souffle. Je sais quel jour on est …

- Je n'ai rien oublié, tu sais.

- Moi non plus, me répond-il en portant instinctivement sa main à son poignet gauche où il porte toujours la montre que je lui ai offerte.

Je souris et ce constat me met un peu de baume au cœur. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je porte sa montre. Je n'ai pas pu m'en défaire.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an qu'on s'est « trouvés » tous les deux. Un an depuis cette nuit magique où il s'est donné à moi pour la première fois.

- Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? me demande-t-il de ce ton froid que je déteste tant.

- Je … j'ai encore tant de choses à te dire, Draco.

Son regard se voile de tristesse.

- Harry … tu rends les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne sont. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, dit-il avant de quitter mon bureau.

Je reste là avec mon désespoir. Il n'y aucune chance que les choses s'arrangent entre nous.

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté Ginny qu'en ce moment. C'est schizophrénique car elle porte mon enfant, mon fils, que j'aime déjà plus que tout.

Lord Byron a écrit : « le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus le bonheur. Le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore».

Putain ce qu'il a raison …

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Samedi 15 mai 2004 – Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

- Félicitations Monsieur Potter ! Voici votre fils.

L'infirmière me tend un paquet de couvertures dans lesquelles repose James Sirius Arthur Potter. Mon fils.

C'est un bébé robuste et braillard. On ne peut pas encore déterminer la couleur de ses yeux mais le duvet brun qu'il a sur la tête a déjà l'air indomptable… je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer ce que seront ses cheveux …

J'embrasse Ginny qui est épuisée mais heureuse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Samedi 5 juin 2004 – Manoir Potter, Richmond**

C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je lui ai fait livrer deux variétés de thé précieux commandées chez Mariage Frères : « Neige de Jade », un thé blanc Darjeeling récolté dans le jardin organique d'Arya et « Brume de l'Himalaya », un thé noir Darjeeling composés de délicats bourgeons séchés.

Sur un petit bristol, j'inscris cette phrase de Georges Sand :

_« Le souvenir est le parfum de l'âme »._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Jeudi 8 décembre 2005 – Manoir Potter, Richmond**

_« Monsieur et Madame Matthew Greengrass ont le plaisir d'annoncer _

_le mariage de leur fille Astoria _

_avec Monsieur Draco Lucius Alexander Malefoy._

_Le mariage sera célébré le samedi 17 décembre 2005 _

_au Manoir Malefoy dans le Wiltshire »_

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle …

Par Merlin, qu'elle se taise !

- Je vais bien, dis-je d'un ton sec.

- Harry … écoute… il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose. Je ne te reconnais plus … J'ai en marre de ton agressivité. Et quand tu n'es pas agressif, tu es complètement apathique. Tu ne me parles plus, c'est à peine si tu t'intéresses à ton fils …

- Ginny, n'exagère pas … Je suis un peu surmené, c'est tout.

- Ça fait deux ans que ça dure Harry ! J'en ai parlé à Hermione qui me conseille d'aller voir un psychomage parce que là c'est carrément plus possible tu comprends je ne peux …

Je ne sais pas comment faire taire cette incontinence verbale. Je ne la supporte plus. C'est de sa faute si j'en suis là …

Une colère sourde monte en moi et d'un bond je me poste devant elle et l'attrape par la nuque. Je plaque durement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Le silence enfin.

Elle répond à mon baiser mais comme toujours ses lèvres à elle sont trop fines, n'ont pas la bonne saveur. Ses baisers ne me font plus rien.

Alors je repense à l'annonce dans la Gazette et je voudrais hurler de douleur.

A la place, je renverse ma femme sur la table de la cuisine et la possède violemment. Cette sotte gémit comme un goret croyant sans doute qu'elle me fait de l'effet. Si elle savait qu'à cet instant, j'ai entre les bras un adonis blond d'un 1,85 m, elle se tairait sûrement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Vendredi 23 décembre 2005 – Ministère de la Magie**

La réception de Noël du Ministère bat son plein. Shacklebolt a fait un interminable discours au bout duquel il nous remercie, mon équipe et moi pour les résultats obtenus dans la traque des Mangemorts. Il félicite également Draco pour les condamnations qui ont suivi … et pour son récent mariage.

Je le vois qui se rembrunit à cette évocation.

Je m'approche de lui et remarque immédiatement l'anneau d'or qui brille à son annulaire gauche.

- Salut Draco, dis-je.

- Salut Harry.

- Je peux te parler dans un endroit plus calme ? je lui demande.

Il soupire et je vois bien qu'il essaye de trouver un motif pour refuser. En vain. Il m'accompagne dans le couloir désert. J'avise une salle de réunion vide et nous y entrons.

- Tu n'es pas en voyage de noces ? dis-je, un brin plus agressivement que nécessaire.

- Non, nous ne partirons pas en voyage de noces, se contente-t-il de répondre.

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur mais son regard glacé me dissuade d'essayer d'en savoir davantage.

- Tu aurais pu me l'annoncer, non ? Je l'ai appris par la Gazette.

- Comme tout le monde, ici. Je n'ai prévenu personne, dit-il.

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde … dis-je avec amertume.

Il ne répond pas.

- C'est décidé depuis longtemps ? je demande.

- Non, quelques jours avant la publication dans la Gazette.

Là je le regarde vraiment intrigué.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le sens de l'honneur, Potter.

- Ah … dis-je, comprenant la raison de cette précipitation. Elle est enceinte.

A ce moment, Draco me donne l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il s'adosse au mur et s'entoure de ses propres bras. Il a l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Je ne peux réprimer le besoin d'aller vers lui et de le prendre dans mes bras.

Alors que sa tête se niche au creux de mon cou et que ses bras entourent fermement ma taille, je me dis que sa place est ici. Contre moi. Dans mes bras.

- Draco … je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler.

Je l'entends qui rit amèrement dans mon cou.

- Bien sûr Harry ! J'allais vais venir te raconter qu'un soir où j'étais fait comme un coing j'ai baisé Astoria, sans précaution aucune et que cette garce ayant pris le soin de boire une potion de fertilité, elle s'est retrouvé enceinte le soir même …

- Merde alors …

- Comme tu dis … je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant ! Si mon père apprend ça, il en fera une apoplexie. Depuis que j'ai compris que ce que j'ai dans le pantalon sert aussi à autre chose que pisser, il n'a pas arrêté de mettre en garde contre toutes les roulures qui voudraient coucher avec moi pour se faire épouser et mettre la main sur la fortune des Malefoy … Et bien, c'est chose faite !

- Merlin Draco, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Et tu acceptes quand même de l'épouser ?

Il s'écarte de moi et rit nerveusement.

- Comme tu me l'as si bien dit il y a deux ans, cet enfant n'a pas à payer pour mes erreurs.

Je soupire. Il a raison évidemment.

- On peut dire qu'on a bien réussi notre vie tous les deux, dis-je, amère. Coincés avec un môme dans un mariage sans amour.

- Parfaitement résumé !

Nous finissons par rire de manière presque hystérique. Lorsque nous parvenons enfin à reprendre notre souffle, nous sommes à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, beaucoup trop proches pour notre propre bien.

Et quand nos yeux s'accrochent enfin, tous ces mois écoulés dans la solitude et le désespoir disparaissent. Il n'y a plus que nous et l'amour que nous ressentons toujours l'un pour l'autre.

Je reçois son baiser comme un assoiffé reçoit sa première gorgée d'eau. C'est infiniment douloureux mais infiniment bon à la fois.

Que ses lèvres m'ont manqué. Que son corps contre moi m'a manqué.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et c'est Draco qui rompt cet instant magique. Il me tient le visage entre les mains, son front contre mon front, les yeux hermétiquement clos.

Il me dit :

- Je t'aime Harry… je t'aime tant. Mais putain ce que ça fait mal !

- Je sais Draco. Je sais.

Il lâche mon visage et s'écarte de moi. Il quitte la pièce. Tout est dit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Lundi 20 février 2006**

_**« DOLOHOV ET ROCKWOOD APPREHENDES !**_

_Deux des plus proches disciples de Voldemort, les mangemorts Antonin Dolohov et Augustus Rockwood ont été appréhendés hier par les Aurors. Il s'agit d'un nouveau coup de maître pour Harry Potter et son équipe »_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Jeudi 30 mars 2006**

_**« DOUBLE TRIOMPHE POUR LE MINISTERE : ENORME COUP DE FILET POUR LES AURORS ET CONDAMNATION EXEMPLAIRE**_

_Le triomphe continue pour Potter et ses hommes. Le Ministère a annoncé la capture ce matin des mangemorts McNair, Mulciber et Nott. Rappelons qu'ils étaient tous les trois membres de la garde rapprochée de Vous-savez-qui. _

_La Gazette vous informe par ailleurs en exclusivité que les mangemorts Dolohov et Rockwood ont écopé de la prison à perpétuité. Le Mangenmagot a été insensible aux arguments et aux circonstances atténuantes invoquées par les deux prévenus, préférant s'aligner sur le réquisitoire implacable de l'assistant du Procureur Draco Malefoy. _

_Les observateurs n'hésitent à parler d'une véritable « dream team » au sein du Ministère, en la personne de Harry Potter et de Draco Malefoy. Jamais le taux de réussite n'a été aussi élevé tant au niveau du Bureau des Aurors que du Bureau du Procureur »._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mardi 8 août 2006 – Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

Je fais les cent pas dans le couloir du service obstétrique de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Ginny y a été amenée en urgence cette nuit, prises de violentes contractions. Apparemment, le bébé arrive avec un mois d'avance.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous conseiller d'aller vous reposer un peu ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus ici, me dit gentiment une infirmière.

- Je … non, je préfère rester.

- Comme vous voulez mais vous ne pourrez pas voir Madame Potter avant un petit moment. Elle a été stabilisée par les médicomages. Les contractions se sont calmées mais elle a été placée dans un sommeil magique pour qu'elle récupère un peu.

- Et le bébé ? je demande avec inquiétude.

- Il va bien, rassurez-vous.

- Bien, merci Madame.

Je respire un peu mieux. Alors que j'allais me rasseoir sur la banquette placée dans le couloir, mon attention est attirée par des pas précipités. On amène sur un brancard lévitant une jeune femme sur le point d'accoucher également.

Derrière elle, un homme blond au visage impassible.

- Malefoy ? je m'exclame.

- Potter ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? me dit-il en retour.

- Je … c'est Ginny. Le bébé arrive en avance …

En disant cela, je me rends compte que Draco n'est pas au courant pour la seconde grossesse de Ginny. Je vois son visage qui se ferme.

- Je … je suppose que tu accompagnes Astoria dans la salle d'accouchement ?

- Absolument pas ! me répond-il presque indigné. Chez les Malefoy, on n'assiste pas aux naissances. Et moi encore moins vu les circonstances, marmonne-t-il dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas. Je … je l'ai juste accompagnée …

- A mon avis, il y en a pour un bout de temps … Je t'invite prendre un café en bas ?

Il hausse les épaules et me suit jusqu'à la cafétéria. On s'assied tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre.

- Alors comment ça tu vas en avoir un deuxième ? me dit-il tout de go.

- Oui … il n'était pas vraiment prévu.

Il arbore son rictus en coin, l'air de dire : « A d'autres mon pote ». Je me sens alors obligé de lui expliquer les _circonstances_ qui ont présidé à la conception de ce bébé.

Il est abasourdi et c'est rien de le dire.

- Tu as … tu as _agressé _ta femme sexuellement parce que tu as appris que j'allais me marier ?

- Je ne l'ai pas agressée sexuellement ! je m'offusque. J'ai … j'ai juste été un peu véhément parce que, oui, j'étais contrarié à l'idée que tu te maries.

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants.

- Tu te rends compte de l'ironie Harry ? dit-il dans un rire sans joie. Nous allons avoir nos fils quasiment au même moment … Des fils que nous avons conçu chacun en pensant à l'autre …

- Ça pourrait être romantique si ça n'était pas si triste … dis-je avec amertume.

Nous terminons nos cafés et nous remontons au service d'obstétrique.

Nous prenons tous les deux places sur la banquette, dans l'attente de nouvelles de nos épouses respectives. Nous gardons le silence mais nos doigts, cachés sous nos vestes, sont fermement entremêlés.

Une porte s'ouvre.

- Monsieur Potter ! m'interpelle l'infirmière. Les contractions ont repris. L'accouchement est imminent.

Je me lève et me tourne vers Draco. Nous échangeons un signe de tête et un léger sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard, je sers contre moi un petit corps emmailloté. Il est tellement petit et léger que j'ai l'impression que la couverture pèse plus lourd que lui.

Contrairement à James, il est calme, il ne pleure pas. Et ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Je suis stupéfait de constater qu'ils prennent déjà une intense couleur verte. J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde avec inquiétude.

Je me sens pris d'un intense besoin de le protéger, de lui dire que je l'aime et que je serai toujours là pour lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mercredi 9 août 2006 – Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

Je suis debout devant la vitre et je regarde mon fils dormir. Parmi les dizaines de petits berceaux alignés, je l'ai reconnu tout de suite.

Des pas s'approchent derrière moi et une main légère se pose sur mes reins. Il n'y a que lui pour m'électriser par ce seul geste.

- Bonjour Draco, lui dis-je sans même devoir me retourner.

- Alors, lequel est le tien ?

Je lui désigne le quatrième berceau de la deuxième rangée.

- Je te présente Albus Severus Remus Potter.

- Et moi je te présente son petit voisin de droite : Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy.

Dans le petit lit de droite se trouve ni plus ni moins qu'un petit ange : un minuscule visage rose nacré et un duvet blond aux reflets d'argent. Contrairement à Albus, Scorpius est éveillé et il fixe déjà le monde avec ses yeux couleur d'airain.

- Il te ressemble trait pour trait, dis-je. Il est beau.

- Merci. Je ne m'imaginais pas que ce serait si … intense …

- Quoi ? L'amour que tu as déjà pour lui ?

- Oui … je n'ai pas … je veux dire … mon père n'était pas …

- Tu n'es pas ton père, je le coupe.

Pour toute réponse, il serre mes doigts dans les siens.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Samedi 21 octobre 2006 – Hôtel Méridien Piccadilly, Londres**

J'ai donné rendez-vous à Draco au bar du _Méridien _à Piccadilly. Je sais qu'il adore cet endroit car tout y vert, depuis la moquette jusqu'au cuir des confortables fauteuils. A croire que la pièce a été décorée par un ancien serpentard …

Il est parfaitement ponctuel comme à son habitude. Je ne me lasse pas d'admirer sa grâce et son élégance naturelle alors qu'il approche.

Il pose sur une chaise son long manteau en cachemire noir qui le fait paraître encore plus grand qu'il n'est. En dessous, il porte un pantalon noir à pinces et un pull à col roulé anthracite.

Il s'assied dans le fauteuil voisin du mien et croise ses longues jambes. Le mouvement fait remonter légèrement son pantalon et dévoile sa cheville fine recouverte d'une chaussette noire.

J'adore ses chevilles. Elles sont délicates et robustes à la fois. J'aime particulièrement la droite, sur laquelle un petit serpent est tatoué.

Il me regarde, attendant manifestement que je lui explique pourquoi je l'ai fait venir ici.

Je ne tergiverse pas.

- Je t'aime toujours Draco. Je… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je sais qu'on ne pourra rien s'offrir d'autre qu'une relation illégitime, des rendez-vous en cachette et des baisers volés au coin d'une rue mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis prêt à prendre tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner … pourvu que je sache que tu m'aimes encore.

Ses yeux de mercure me fixent comme s'ils sondaient mon âme. C'est ce qu'ils font du reste.

- Tu sais ce que ça va impliquer Harry … Tu es conscient des difficultés ? Tu es conscient du mal que nous ferons autour de nous si jamais nous sommes découverts ? Tu as pensé à tes enfants ? Tu seras conspué par le Monde sorcier quand il saura que tu te fais baiser par un Mangemort …

Je soupire. Je savais qu'il m'obligerait à considérer les pires des scénarios.

- Oui, je dis. J'y ai pensé, longuement même. D'abord, le monde sorcier, je l'emmerde. J'ai donné toute mon adolescence au monde sorcier pour qu'il vive en paix ! Ce qu'il pense à présent, j'ai ai rien à foutre. Quant à mes enfants, je crois que je leur fais encore plus de mal en étant imbuvable comme je le suis pour le moment. Et si nous sommes découverts, je l'assumerai. Et toi ?

Il rit, d'un rire clair et terriblement doux à entendre.

- Depuis des années, j'assume d'être le fils de Lucius Malefoy, premier des mangemorts, bras droit de Voldemort. J'assume d'avoir la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée à vie sur le bras … alors je crois que oui, je pourrai assumer d'être l'amant d'Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde sorcier !

Je ris avec lui, content que nous puissions toujours plaisanter sur ce sujet.

Mais il finit par cesser de rire et me regarde avec un grand sérieux.

- Harry, me dit-il. Je suis prêt à recommencer. Je suis prêt à assumer les difficultés d'une liaison avec toi mais à une condition, une seule.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je avec appréhension.

- Je me contenterai de minutes volées et des dernières plages horaires de ton agenda, j'accepterai tes absences et que tu passes du temps avec ta famille avant moi mais … là, me dit-il en appuyant son index sur mon cœur, là … , je veux la première place. Je pourrai tout supporter tant que je sais que ton cœur est à moi.

- Il l'est Draco. Il est à toi depuis longtemps et pour toujours.

Sans rien ajouter, il prend ma main et m'emmène à l'extérieur du bar. Étonné, je le suis vers les ascenseurs.

- Draco ? Où allons-nous ?

Avec un rictus très serpentard, il extirpe de la poche de son pantalon une clé magnétique.

D'un regard empreint de luxure, il me souffle à l'oreille.

- Je savais ce que tu allais me demander. Et je savais que j'allais accepter. Alors, j'ai pris la liberté de réserver une chambre pour te montrer comme je t'aime toujours…

Lorsque les portes de la cabine d'ascenseur se referment sur nous, il m'enlace et m'embrasse langoureusement.

- Tu ne vas plus pouvoir marcher pendant au moins deux jours, dit-il tout contre ma bouche.

Son baiser me renverse et je sens mes jambes qui tremblent d'anticipation.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Jeudi 3 avril 2014 – Ministère de la Magie**

_**« LA PHOTO QUI INTRIGUE LE MONDE SORCIER**_

_**HARRY POTTER ET DRACO MALEFOY : ENNEMIS, AMIS OU AMANTS ?**_

_Une photo moldue, reproduite ci-dessous, intrigue grandement les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. On y voit le Ministre de la Magie Potter en compagnie du Procureur Sorcier Malefoy quitter l'hôtel moldu Le Ritz, sur Piccadilly. Ils sourient, complices mais le plus curieux c'est qu'ils semblent se tenir la main. _

_L'attaché de presse du Ministre de la Magie a démenti toute relation autre que professionnelle entre les deux hommes et compte faire une déclaration dès demain. Du côté du Procureur, on se refuse à tout commentaire »._

- On est dans la merde Draco ! lui dis-je en me rasseyant à mon bureau.

- Mais non … c'est une photo moldue. Elle ne prouve absolument rien.

- Draco ! Regarde-nous un peu ! On dirait deux types qui ont eu la meilleure baise de toute leur vie !

- Parce que c'était le cas ! dit-il en riant. Toi et moi, plus on vieillit, plus on baise bien je trouve !

- CE N'EST PAS DROLE DRACO ! je m'emporte. Sois un peu sérieux deux minutes, bon sang !

Il me regarde de ses yeux glacés.

- Mais je suis sérieux Potter. Ça ne te plaît peut-être pas de l'admettre mais c'est exactement la façon que tu as de me regarder après qu'on ait fait l'amour. Et j'imagine que c'est pareil pour moi …

- La question n'est pas là ! je le coupe. Le problème c'est qu'on s'est stupidement fait prendre et que cette photo …

- Le problème Potter, me coupe-t-il à son tour, c'est que tu n'assumes pas. Quand on s'est remis ensemble il y a huit ans, je t'avais demandé si tu assumerais le fait d'être découvert. Tu m'as dit oui. Tu me l'as répété encore et encore. Mais la réalité, c'est que tu as beau me dire que tu m'aimes, tu as peur.

- Draco … c'est faux … c'est juste que … ce sont les élections dans deux mois … et ton mandat doit être renouvelé et …

- Je me fous de mon mandat. Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout abandonner. La seule et unique question c'est : et toi ?

Je ne parviens pas à répondre. Je regarde les photos de mes enfants. James, Albus et Lily me sourient et me font des signes de la main. Je regarde la photo de ma prestation de serment en 2010. J'ai l'air heureux et confiant.

- Je … je ne …

- C'est bon Potter. J'ai compris, me dit-il. Je pense que ton silence est très éloquent.

- Draco … non…

- Tu n'assumes pas. Tu n'assumerais jamais. Alors à quoi bon ?

Et il part en claquant la porte.

_fin du flash-back_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Lundi 21 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

- Bonjour Miss Braddock.

- Oh Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Si vous souhaitez voir Monsieur Potter, il n'est pas disponible malheureusement.

- Ah. Pour combien de temps ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien … Il m'a demandé d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de la journée.

- Hhm. Il va bien ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- Je … je pense que oui.

Malefoy regarda la secrétaire avec circonspection avant de tourner les talons pour quitter le bureau.

Depuis toutes ces années où elle officiait en qualité de secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, Maddy avait appris à se forger rapidement une opinion sur les gens. Elle en voyait passer des opportunistes, des ingrats, des hypocrites, … et elle se targuait de pouvoir les reconnaître au premier coup d'œil.

Cet homme-là était différent. Il se moquait de l'opinion que les autres pouvaient avoir de lui et il ne venait jamais pour quémander les faveurs du Ministre. Maddy savait au plus profond d'elle-même que sous ses dehors froids et secs, il était un homme de confiance.

Elle se décida.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Attendez !

Le Procureur se retourna pour la fixer de ses intenses yeux gris. Maddy jeta pour sa part un regard vers le petit bureau où la stagiaire, Allison Fletcher semblait ne pas vouloir perdre une miette de la conversation. Draco comprit immédiatement et jeta un _assurdiato_ informulé.

- Nous sommes tranquilles maintenant. Vous pouvez parler dit-il.

- Il … il ne va pas bien, Monsieur Malefoy. Il … ça recommence exactement comme il y a deux ans. Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau pour plonger dans sa pensine. Je ne sais pas quels souvenirs il ressasse constamment mais ça lui fait du mal. Je le vois bien …

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?

- Parce que … commença Maddy en s'empourprant légèrement. Parce que je sais qu'il vous fait confiance Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle enfin en le regardant bien en face. Vous êtes le seul ici à le voir … autrement … que comme le Ministre de la Magie. Je sais que jamais vous ne chercherez à lui nuire.

Malefoy cilla légèrement. Maddy Braddock avait-elle deviné la situation ? Peu importe. Il décida également de lui faire confiance.

- Miss Braddock, arrangez-vous pour éloigner Miss Fletcher de ce bureau. Je vais tenter de trouver une solution. Il y a des sorts de protection je suppose ?

- Oui, un sort d'insonorisation et un _colla porta_.

- Bien. Merci Miss Braddock.

Maddy fit ce que Malefoy demandait et trouva bien vite un prétexte pour éloigner la stagiaire, au grand dam de celle-ci.

Draco se posta devant la porte du bureau. Il tambourina dessus en criant :

- Potter ! Ouvre cette porte !

Il n'insista cependant pas. Si Harry était toujours plongé dans la pensine, il ne l'entendrait pas.

Au grand maux les grands remèdes. En qualité de Procureur et au même titre que le Chef des Aurors, Draco avait le pouvoir de transplaner dans n'importe quelle pièce, quel que ce soit le sort qui la protégeait. Il transplana donc sans attendre dans le bureau de Harry.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il le trouva plongé dans la pensine. Il l'en retira sans ménagement, s'attirant une véhémente protestation de la part de l'intéressé.

- Hé ! MAIS CA VA PAS ? Draco ? Mais que fais-tu là bon sang ?

- Je t'empêche de te détruire à petit feu pauvre idiot !

Le blond agita sa baguette et toutes les fioles contenues dans l'armoire s'envolèrent et vinrent se ranger d'elles-mêmes dans un coffret qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

- Merde ! Draco ! Que fais-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ne les détruits pas !

- Je ne les détruis pas Potter. Je les range dans ce coffre. Coffre que je vais enfermer quelque part où tu ne pourras pas le trouver sans que je le décide.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? s'emporta le brun.

- Parce que tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose Harry !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'énerva ce dernier. J'en ai besoin… Je dois comprendre …

- Comprendre quoi ? demanda Draco d'un ton dur.

Harry semblait soudain extrêmement las.

Il s'appuya contre le rebord de son bureau et passa sa main sur son visage.

- Comprendre quoi Potter ? reprit Malefoy.

- Comment on en est arrivé là … mes erreurs, dit Harry doucement.

Draco soupira et s'approcha de Harry. Il le serra contre lui.

- Harry … il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous avons fait des choix et nous devons les assumer.

- Oui mais …

- Bon sang Harry ! Cela fait quatorze ans que nous sommes amants ! Quatorze ans ! On s'est quitté à deux reprises. La première fois parce que Ginny était enceinte. La deuxième fois avant ta réélection et le renouvellement de mon mandat, à cause de cette stupide photo de nous deux qui était parue dans la Gazette. Et les deux fois, je suis revenu parce que tu me l'as demandé. Parce qu'il y a quatorze ans, je suis tombé amoureux fou d'un stupide gryffondor et que je le suis toujours … Je suis là, Harry, je serai toujours là …

Harry s'accrocha aux épaules de Draco.

- Draco … j'ai tant besoin de toi.

- Je suis là, mon petit lion.

- Je voudrais tellement … plus.

Draco caressa tendrement les cheveux de Harry et dit d'une voix patiente :

- Harry … tu sais ce qu'il implique le « plus ». Il veut dire détruire nos familles et nos carrières. Je suis prêt à le faire. Mais pas toi … et ça, je le respecte.

Harry se tut. C'était déjà la même conversation qu'ils avaient eue en 2014 et qui avait amené à leur séparation.

- Dans moins de deux ans, ce sont les élections. Je ne me présenterai plus. Lily sera entrée à Poudlard. Plus rien ne me retiendra, dit Harry en regardant Draco.

- Deux ans … ce n'est rien deux ans comparé au reste de notre vie ensemble, sourit Draco.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais …

- Comment je fais quoi ? demande-t-il.

- Comment tu fais pour me supporter. Je t'ai déjà fait tellement de mal …

Draco réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

- Je ne te dirai pas le contraire Harry. Mais aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, je pense que c'est surtout à toi que tu fais le plus de mal … même si j'avoue avoir eu envie de te tuer plus d'une fois quand je t'imaginais dans les bras de ces femmes …

- Je te demande pardon Draco … pardon d'avoir essayé de t'oublier … Comme si on pouvait t'oublier, dit-il en riant nerveusement.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur avant que le baiser ne devienne plus passionné.

- D'après Maddy, tu as annulé tes rendez-vous de la journée ? demanda Draco, le nez enfouit dans le cou de son amant.

- Oui … je suis libre comme l'air aujourd'hui.

- Plutôt que de ruminer tes sombres souvenirs, ne vaut-il pas mieux que nous fêtions dignement nos retrouvailles ? L'avant-goût d'hier m'a donné faim…, poursuivit le blond en parsemant le cou du brun de petits baisers.

- Ex …excellente idée … haleta Harry déjà emporté par le désir.

- Je vais te les faire oublier … toutes ces femmes qui ont laissé sur toi leur parfum … Tu les oublieras jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que moi …, continuait-il en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise.

- Oui … fais-moi oublier…

Draco et Harry transplanèrent dans l'appartement que le blond possédait toujours à Russel Square. Bien qu'il vivait maintenant avec Astoria et son fils au Manoir Malefoy dans le Wiltshire, il n'avait jamais voulu vendre cet appartement. Grand bien lui en avait pris …

Là, dans l'intimé de la chambre aux tons clairs et doux, dans la lumière de ce mois d'août, Harry oublia tout. Tout ce qui n'était pas ce corps fin et délié à la peau si douce, tout ce qui n'était pas ces yeux gris tellement assombris par le désir qu'ils avaient la couleur de l'airain. Tout ce qui n'était pas Draco.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se nourrir l'un de l'autre, à s'aimer avec l'ardeur de ceux qui veulent rattraper le temps perdu.


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 – Pensées inavouables<strong>

**Mardi 22 août 2017 – Manoir Potter**

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là de bien meilleure humeur que les matins précédents. Tout d'abord, il avait fait un rêve merveilleux où Draco et lui avaient passé tout un après-midi à faire l'amour. Ensuite, émergeant des brumes du sommeil, il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas un rêve mais belle et bien la réalité.

Et rien que cette idée le rendait heureux.

Draco avait raison : à quoi bon vivre dans le passé ? Seul le présent et l'avenir comptaient.

Au diable la morale et les principes. Oui, il vivait dans l'adultère. Oui, il trompait sa femme avec un homme marié. Et ça lui était complètement égal. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

Il voulait profiter de chaque instant avec son ange blond …

Encore que démon blond aurait été plus approprié compte tenu des courbatures et de la douleur qu'Harry ressentait en ce moment même dans le bas de son dos. Le brun eut néanmoins un sourire sadique en se disant que lui non plus n'y était pas allé de main morte et qu'à l'heure actuelle, son dragon avait peut-être un peu de mal à s'asseoir …

Sur ces pensées légères et coquines, il se rendit à la salle de bain sans se départir de son sourire.

Son humeur joyeuse ne passa pas inaperçue.

- Et bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ce matin ? Tu sembles d'excellente humeur ! remarqua Ginny en souriant également.

- C'est le cas, ma chérie. J'ai excessivement bien dormi. Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps !

- Tu m'en voies ravie, dit Ginny qui semblait en effet partager l'enthousiasme de son mari. Assied-toi, je te sers déjà ton jus d'orange.

Depuis quelques mois, Ginny mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils partagent le petit-déjeuner en famille. Chaque matin, elle s'activait à presser du jus d'orange frais, à brouiller des œufs et à toaster du pain de mie pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Papa ? demanda Albus. Est-ce que Scorpius pourra venir passer la journée avec moi jeudi ?

- Si ta mère est d'accord, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi, dit Harry voulant se montrer conciliant.

- Je vais envoyer un hibou ce matin à Astoria pour lui demander, dit Ginny.

- Merci Maman ! sourit Albus, manifestement étonné et ravi de la réponse de sa mère.

Heureux que la demande de son fils n'ait pas suscité de réaction négative de la part de Ginny, Harry termina d'avaler son jus d'orange et son toast et se leva pour partir au Ministère.

- Bon, j'y vais ! A ce soir les enfants. A ce soir, ma chérie, dit-il en embrassant Ginny sur la tempe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mardi 22 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

Arrivé à son bureau, sa bonne humeur s'estompa légèrement quand il vit Allison Fletcher entrer avec son gobelet de café et la presse.

- Maddy n'est pas là ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, passablement contrarié.

Le café et la presse, c'était un rituel entre sa secrétaire et lui.

- Elle papote avec Miss Delsey. J'ai pris la liberté de tout vous amener moi-même pour ne pas vous faire attendre, dit la blonde d'un air important.

A ce moment, Maddy accourut dans le bureau, rouge de colère.

- Allison ! Que diable croyez-vous faire ? dit-elle d'un ton sec. Puis se tournant vers Harry : « je suis désolée Monsieur Potter. Je …

- Vous étiez en train de discuter dans le bureau d'à côté et Monsieur Potter attendait … commença Allison d'un ton docte, pour se justifier.

- Comment osez-vous, petite insolente ! s'emporta Maddy.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Maddy, tempéra Harry. Je n'ai pas cru un instant que vous m'aviez abandonné, dit-il en riant. Quant à vous Miss Fletcher, je vous prierais à l'avenir de ne pas prendre d'initiative sans à parler à Miss Braddock auparavant.

La blondinette pinça les lèvres sous l'affront mais ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Potter. Je croyais bien faire, dit-elle en sortant du bureau suivie par Maddy.

En regardant la stagiaire quitter son bureau en roulant des hanches dans son tailleur cintré, une sensation de chaleur se répandit au creux des reins de Harry. Cette réaction l'agaça au plus au point et il se fustigea de son manque de maîtrise de lui-même.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? L'homme que j'aime plus que tout est un vrai dieu du sexe qui m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs hier et je me trouve encore à reluquer le postérieur d'une petite donzelle sans attrait ? _

Harry chassa ces pensées décousues et se mit au travail, la journée promettant d'être chargée. Il espérait quand même pouvoir s'échapper quelques minutes pour voir Malefoy à un moment ou un autre.

Ce qu'il parvint à faire seulement peu après 18 heures. Le blond préparait son réquisitoire pour une audience importante du lendemain. Depuis qu'il était procureur, Draco ne descendait presque plus aux audiences, laissant cette tâche aux assistants. Mais le dossier du lendemain était d'importance : il concernait Trevor Maxwell, un riche négociant très connu du monde sorcier, suspecté de blanchiment et d'abus de biens sociaux.

- Je te dérange ? demanda Harry en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le visage concentré de Draco se détendit considérablement à la vue de son amant.

- Oui … si tu restes là sans occuper ta bouche et tes mains d'une meilleure manière, répondit l'autre dans un sourire en coin.

Une seconde plus tard, Harry embrassait son amant avec douceur.

- Comment se passe ton dossier ? Prêt pour demain ?

- Hmhm … un peu stressé mais ça va.

- Ça t'ennuie si je viens te voir ? demanda Harry. J'adore te voir dans ta robe noire … ça … m'excite, dit-il en effleurant son cou de ses lèvres.

- Alors viens … répondit Draco en reprenant possession de sa bouche.

Ils se séparèrent à regret quelques minutes plus tard, chacun devant retourner à ses occupations.

De retour à son bureau, Harry eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Allison assise dans son fauteuil.

- Miss Fletcher ? Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites là ?

- Je t'attendais …

D'un mouvement souple, elle s'extirpa du siège et ondula vers Harry. Elle allait l'entourer de ses bras quand elle fut arrêtée dans son geste par Harry qui lui retenait fermement les poignets.

- Je pensais avoir été clair, Miss Fletcher. Ce qui s'est passé vendredi était une regrettable erreur de jugement de ma part. Je ne vous jette pas la pierre, j'estime être le seul responsable. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre à votre _… sollicitation_. Afin d'aplanir toute difficulté, il serait judicieux que vous poursuiviez votre stage dans un autre service que le mien.

- Quoi ? Mais… mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Miss Fletcher … Allison. C'est la meilleure solution, croyez-moi. Dès demain, je demanderai au service du personnel de vous affecter à un autre département.

- Et si je refuse ? dit-elle, une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

Harry eut un petit sourire entendu.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de refuser quoi que ce soit Miss Fletcher. Sur ce, je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter ce bureau. J'ai à faire.

La jeune fille sortit, rouge de colère et de honte et descendit en trombe dans le grand hall du Ministère où elle s'engouffra dans la première cheminée venue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mardi 22 août 2017 – Quelque part en Angleterre**

- Mais que faites-vous ici ? dit une voix froide de colère. Je vous ai dit de ne jamais venir ici ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Il fallait que je vous voie, dit Allison au bord des larmes. Il … il va me changer de service …

- QUOI ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il était censé vous désirer ! Vous avez quand même couché ensemble vendredi, non ?

- Oui ! Mais il a dit que c'était une erreur … et aujourd'hui … il … il m'a repoussée … et … et il va me changer de département … dit Allison, en pleurant pour de bon cette fois.

- C'est impossible ! Il ne devrait normalement pas pouvoir vous résister, marmonna l'autre.

- Je … je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé …

- IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE VOILA LE PROBLEME, cria la voix en faisant les cent pas. Qu'on donné les enregistrements ?

- Les oreilles à rallonge n'ont rien donné, renifla la blonde. Et le sort d'écoute non plus …

- COMMENT ? Mais je vous avais donné les formules pour désactiver les protections anti intrusions ! Vous êtes une gourde ou quoi ?

- NON ! J'avais réussi à les désactiver mais l'autre homme blond est venu hier et il a … je ne sais pas … il s'est sans doute rendu compte que les protections étaient levées et il les a remise … mais les siennes sont beaucoup plus efficaces …

- Malefoy ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Si c'est lui qui a placé les protections, alors elles sont inviolables … ET MERDE ! s'emporta l'autre.

- Je… je suis désolée …

- Oh arrêtez vos jérémiades ! Bon, et le micro moldu que vous portez sur vous ?

- Il a fonctionné … mais je ne sais pas ce que vous pourrez en tirer. Il n'a rien dit de compromettant.

- Ça, ce sera à moi d'en juger… Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'on peut faire avec des enregistrements moldus. Vous avez gardé les vêtements et les sous-vêtements que vous portiez vendredi ?

- Oui … je les ai emballés dans un sac en papier et je les ais mis dans mon coffre à Gringotts comme vous me l'avez demandé.

- Bien. Alors voilà ce que vous allez faire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mercredi 23 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

Il était 9 heures tapantes quand Harry entra dans la salle d'audience n° 2A au deuxième niveau du Ministère. Compte tenu de l'importance du procès, personne ne s'étonna vraiment de voir le Ministre de la Magie en personne assister à l'audience.

Draco était déjà installé à gauche du banc de la magistrature. Les trois sièges du milieu étaient vides et réservés aux juges. Le siège à droite était occupé par un greffier sans âge déjà prêt à prendre note des minutes du procès.

- LE MAGENMAGOT ! cria l'huissier.

Une porte latérale s'ouvrit sur trois personnages, deux hommes et une femme, qui prirent places dans les sièges du milieu.

Le procès débuta par la lecture des préventions retenues à charge du négociant.

Le tribunal donna ensuite la parole au Procureur Sorcier pour son réquisitoire.

Draco parlait d'une voix ferme et posée. Il exposait ses arguments avec ordre et méthode. Harry était assez impressionné tant par son éloquence que sa maîtrise et sans être de parti pris (ou si peu), il était convaincu de la culpabilité de l'homme.

Mais ce qui fascinait Harry au plus au point, c'était l'allure de son amant. Déjà bel homme à l'ordinaire, il était littéralement éblouissant dans la longue toge de barège noire aux revers et aux manchettes recouverts de satin, noir également.

La couleur faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et le blond de ses cheveux.

Quand après plus de 30 minutes de réquisitions, Draco se rassit, Harry le félicita en recourant à la légillimencie.

Harry n'utilisait que rarement ce procédé car il ne le maîtrisait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais, curieusement, avec Draco, cela fonctionnait très bien, parfaitement même. Ce qui était assez pratique lorsqu'ils voulaient communiquer en privé en présence d'autres personnes.

_- Tu as été formidable. Il est coupable j'en suis convaincu !_

_- Merci. J'espère que le tribunal sera du même avis que toi …_

Harry contemplait Draco tandis qu'une idée lui venait en tête.

_- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? demanda Draco. _

_- Je te regarde et ça me donne des idées … _

_- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? _

_- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? _

_- Accouche Potter ! Plutôt écouter tes idées farfelues que cet avocat au cerveau sclérosé qui va raconter n'importe quoi pendant une heure … _

_- Tu l'auras voulu … je crois que la table devant laquelle tu es assis est assez large pour que je me cache en dessous … _

_- Potter !_

_- Chhhhttt … Imagine-moi, sous la table, agenouillé entre tes jambes … Je déboutonne ta toge juste ce qu'il faut pour accéder à la braguette de ton pantalon … je déboutonne ton pantalon, puis j'abaisse la fermeture éclair … Je suis sûr que tu portes un boxer noir … Je me trompe ? _

_- Je … non … _

_- Je le savais … tu assortis toujours tes sous-vêtements à la couleur de ton pantalon … alors je passe mes doigts sous l'élastique de ton boxer, histoire de le descendre légèrement et de libérer l'objet de tous mes désirs …_

_- Harry … _

_- Je passe mes doigts dans tes boucles blondes avant de respirer ton odeur … Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais respirer l'odeur de ton sexe Draco ? C'est un mélange de savon, de linge propre, de quelque chose de boisé et d'un peu sucré. Pour moi, c'est l'odeur de la luxure, de la débauche … _

_- Merlin Harry …_

_- Hmmm … oui, tu durcis, n'est-ce-pas Draco ? Oui, je sens … Je passe ma langue le long de ta hampe puis je suçote ton extrémité si sensible … Oh je peux déjà goûter les premières perles de ta saveur …_

_- Haarryyy…_

_- Je te prends plus profondément … oh comme je te sens te dilater dans l'antre chaud et humide de ma bouche … Tu deviens énorme Draco … je te suce plus intensément … tu le sens Draco ? _

_- Je … oh oui … Merlin Harry …_

_- Mes joues se creusent tellement j'aspire ton membre si long et si large … Je le sens qui vibre sous ma langue …_

_- Harry … je vais …_

_- Non, non, non Draco … pas maintenant… Je veux d'abord te toucher … je glisse une main sous tes fesses pour caresser ton orifice si doux … juste une caresse pour te sentir frémir d'anticipation à l'idée de ce qui pourrait y entrer … _

_- Oh… bordel … Harry … _

_- J'entoure la base de ton membre de mes doigts et ils accompagnent le rythme de ma bouche qui te suce encore et encore … _

_- Par pitié … Harry …_

_- Maintenant Draco … libère-toi … jouis pour moi …_

- Rahh !

- Tout va bien Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda la Présidente du Tribunal en se tournant vers Draco.

Le blond serrait son poing devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier mais il n'avait pas pu retenir un petit gémissement. Ses joues étaient rouges et son regard voilé.

- Tout va bien Madame, dit-il en tentant de reprendre contenance. Juste un chat dans la gorge …

_Et un lion déchaîné dans mon pantalon_.

Harry était excessivement satisfait de sa petite performance. Il regarda Draco esquisser un geste qui devait être un sort de nettoyage avant d'être littéralement fusillé par le regard de mercure du blond.

Mais derrière la haine apparente, le brun y décelait avec certitude une lueur qui lui criait des mots d'amour.

Il se leva et quitta la salle d'audience en souriant, se disant qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il s'occupe de lui-même. Tout cela ne l'avait pas laissé insensible non plus …

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après un petit détour bénéfique et libérateur aux toilettes, Harry regagna le niveau 1, là où se situait son cabinet et ses services administratifs. En chemin, il se disait que rien ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Il se trompait.

Devant sa porte, se tenait Allison Fletcher. Il avait pourtant chargé Maddy de l'orienter vers le service du personnel afin de lui trouver une autre affectation.

- Maddy ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je croyais pourtant …

- Miss Fletcher a fortement insisté pour vous parler au préalable, coupa Maddy.

- Bien, dit Harry en soupirant. Entrez, fit-il en cédant le passage à la jeune fille.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Allison, je …

- Non, Monsieur Potter. Laissez-moi parler. C'est déjà assez difficile comme cela, commença-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Je… je suis profondément désolée Monsieur Potter. J'ai … c'est moi la seule fautive. Je vous jure que je ne suis pas comme ça en temps ordinaires mais … vous êtes … mon idole depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai … j'ai perdu la tête. Comment ais-je pu croire que vous pourriez vous intéresser à une personne aussi insignifiante que moi ?

- Allison, allons … ne vous dévalorisez pas comme ça … Vous êtes loin d'être insignifiante croyez-moi !

- Oh Monsieur Potter … je vous remercie mais je ne le mérite pas. Je vous ai déçue … j'étais tellement heureuse de faire mon stage auprès de vous … mais j'ai tout gâché … ma carrière est finie … sanglotait-elle maintenant.

- Allison … votre carrière n'est pas finie …

- Si ! Comment vais-je expliquer à mon père que j'ai à peine tenu 2 jours dans votre département ? Comment vais-je lui expliquer ça ? Oh J'ai tellement honte …

Des larmes ruisselaient sans discontinuer, maculant ses joues de mascara noir.

Depuis sa désastreuse expérience sentimentale avec Cho Chang, Harry était toujours déstabilisé par les pleurs des femmes. Il leur trouvait quelque chose … d'effrayant. Il finit par dire :

- Allison, calmez-vous. Ecoutez-moi … voilà ce que nous allons faire : on va oublier toute cette histoire. Je vais vous laisser terminer votre stage dans mon département. Mais je serai intransigeant sur tout écart de comportement. D'accord ?

- Oh merci Monsieur Potter ! Je vous promets que rien de tout cela ne se reproduira ! Je vous le promets ! dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

A ce moment précis, la porte du bureau de Harry s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Draco Malefoy particulièrement remonté :

- POTTER ! TU VAS ME PAYER …

Il s'interrompit en voyant la jeune fille échevelée et un peu débrayée en pleurs devant le Ministre.

- J'interromps quelque chose peut-être ? dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Absolument pas ! répondit hâtivement Harry. Miss Fletcher allait s'en aller.

La blonde opina du bonnet en séchant ses larmes. Malefoy la suivait du regard.

_Pfff. C'est vrai que ça été facile … Merlin, quelle guimauve ce mec !_

Alors qu'elle passait devant Malefoy, elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

_Dommage que ce n'est pas lui que je dois séduire … Il est bien plus à mon goût. _

Malefoy se tendit imperceptiblement. Qu'est-ce que cette donzelle était en train de trafiquer ?

Lorsque la porte fut refermée et qu'ils furent seuls, Draco parla le premier :

- Tu m'expliques ?

Harry se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et exposa les évènements à Draco.

- Et tu as finalement accepté qu'elle reste ? dit le blond abasourdi. Après ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Oh Draco … tu vois bien que cette fille est paumée. J'ai mis les choses au point avec elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle me causera encore des problèmes.

Draco n'en était pas convaincu mais il préféra ne rien dire avant d'en avoir le cœur net. A la place, il s'approcha du brun et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu me promets quand même d'être prudent ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance à cette fille.

- Jaloux Monsieur Malefoy ? taquina Harry.

- Hmm … on va dire ça, répondit Draco en l'embrassant légèrement dans les cheveux puis en lui assénant une tape derrière la tête.

- Hé ! C'était quoi ça ?

_- Ça_ c'est pour ce matin ! dit Draco, revenant à l'objet initial de sa visite. Non mais ! Tu te rends compte ! En pleine audience !

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé …

- J'ai adoré, espèce de démon lubrique ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

- J'espère bien, répondit Harry avec un sourire entendu.

Il embrassa son amant avant de s'écarter de lui à contre cœur.

Il faut que je m'en aille. Je dois aller à Poudlard cet après-midi. Neville voudrait me montrer les nouveaux aménagements qu'il a mis en place dans l'école.

- Tu pars avec le Poudlard Express ?

- Non. Je prends le portoloin à l'aller et au retour. Je reste jusqu'à demain après-midi. Je logerai à Pré-au-Lard.

- Et bien, fait bon voyage alors. Et remet mon bonjour à ce cher Neville …

- Bien sûr ! Tu veux qu'il fasse une apoplexie ? dit Harry en riant.

- Hmhm … non, tu as raison. Je ne voudrais pas priver Poudlard de son tout nouveau directeur …

- Je me disais aussi … Tiens, au fait, tu sais que ton fils passe la journée à la maison avec Albus demain ?

- Oui, Astoria m'en a parlé. Il n'en dort plus depuis deux jours paraît-il.

- Je suis content qu'ils s'entendent bien ces deux-là.

- Moi aussi. Pas comme nous à leur âge … sourit Draco.

- Oh … on s'est bien rattrapés non ?

- Tout à fait dit le blond en reprenant possession de la bouche du brun.

Celui-ci tenta de s'écarter doucement.

- Draco … je vais rater mon portoloin …

- C'est bon … file ! Je t'aime.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Hormis quand ils faisaient l'amour où là, Draco était un incurable romantique, le blond ne lui disait pas souvent qu'il l'aimait.

- Je t'aime aussi Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En quittant le bureau de Harry, Draco s'arrêta devant celui de Maddy.

Après avoir lancé un _assurdiato _aux alentours, il dit à la secrétaire :

- Miss Braddock, auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur Malefoy.

Maddy appréciait toujours particulièrement la bienséance et la politesse du blond qui, contrairement aux autres, ne tenait pas pour acquis qu'elle était disponible à tous moments pour répondre à ses demandes.

- Puis-je connaître votre opinion sur cette Miss Fletcher qui officie actuellement comme stagiaire auprès du Ministre ?

Maddy ne tergiversa pas longtemps. Elle faisait indiscutablement confiance au Procureur et si ce dernier prenait la peine de lui demander son avis c'est que lui-même émettait certaines réserves.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous Monsieur le Procureur, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Elle écoute toutes les conversations et elle semble toujours fureter dans les coins. De plus …

- Oui, Miss Braddock ? l'encouragea le blond.

- Je … je la soupçonne d'avoir des … _vues_ sur Monsieur Potter. Oh, ce n'est pas la seule évidemment. Toutes les femmes ici sont un peu amoureuses de lui… c'est un très bel homme après tout, dit-elle en rosissant légèrement. Mais elle, j'ai peur qu'elle ne lui attire des ennuis …

- Soyez plus claire, demanda Draco.

- Elle pourrait lancer certaines rumeurs par exemple.

- Hmhm. Je partage votre opinion. Malheureusement, Potter est un incurable optimiste dans la nature humaine. Contrairement à moi, il ne voit le mal chez personne. Nous devrons donc ouvrir l'œil à sa place Miss Braddock. Puis-je compter sur votre aide et vous demander de me rapporter tout comportement étrange que cette jeune fille pourrait avoir ?

- Je le ferai Monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Merci Miss Braddock. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il leva l'_assurdiato_ et entama sa marche vers les ascenseurs quand il décida de rebrousser chemin. Il alla se poster à proximité du petit bureau occupé par la stagiaire.

Il était un excellent _legillimens_ et ses « victimes » ne s'apercevaient jamais de son intrusion dans leur esprit. Il l'avait déjà fait à deux reprises avec cette petite oie stupide et elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Dissimulé derrière la cloison, il se mit à l'œuvre.

… _faire avec ce micro. Déjà rien que pour savoir ce qu'ils se racontent avec l'autre type blond super canon. Oh là là quel chaud bouillant celui-là ! Il me regarde toujours comme si j'étais un veracrasse mais plus pour longtemps ! _

_Bon, c'est pas le tout mais il est midi. J'ai faim. _

Draco mit fin à son « écoute » et eut juste le temps de disparaître au détour d'un couloir avant qu'Allison Fletcher ne sorte de son bureau.

Il médita sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de micro ? De ce qu'il en savait, les micros étaient des procédés d'écoute moldus. Draco avait renforcé toutes les protections après avoir sorti Harry de la pensine l'autre jour. Combien de fois ne lui avait-il pas dit d'être plus méfiant ! Mais non ! Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ce stupide Gryffondor ! Mais est-ce que les sorts anti-intrusion étaient efficaces contre ces engins moldus ?

Bon, elle voulait ou avait déjà placé des micros. Mais pourquoi faire au juste ? Et pour compte de qui ? Car il était évident qu'elle n'agissait pas seule. Quelqu'un tirait les ficelles derrière elle. Un opposant politique ? Une ex maîtresse en colère ? Curieusement, Draco espérait la première solution qu'il estimait bien moins dangereuse …


	9. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7 – Aime-moi<strong>

_« Donne-moi, donne-moi ton corps_

_Pour y vivre et pour y mourir_

_Aime-moi, aime-moi plus fort_

_Empêche-moi de me détruire … »_

**Mercredi 23 août 2017 – Poudlard**

- Neville !

- Salut Harry ! Ou dois-je dire : bienvenue Monsieur le Ministre ? dit l'intéressé en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- N'importe quoi ! répondit Harry en donnant une franche accolade à son ancien camarade.

Neville avait bien changé depuis leurs années d'école. D'un petit garçon un peu rondouillard et gauche, il était devenu un grand gaillard bien bâti au sourire avenant.

Après ses ASPIC, il avait étudié la botanique à Paris. Il était ensuite revenu à Poudlard pour occuper le poste de professeur de botanique laissé vacant par Madame Chourave.

Après avoir été directeur adjoint pendant presque douze ans, il avait été récemment nommé Directeur après le départ à la retraite – bien méritée - de Minerva McGonagall.

Il était venu accueillir Harry à l'entrée des grilles de Poudlard et ils remontaient l'allée en devisant agréablement.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Toujours satisfait d'être en politique ?

- Satisfait ? Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça … En tout cas, ça ne me déplait pas. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux …

- Je crois que tu y arrives ! Ta cote de popularité est toujours excellente …

- Oh s'il y a bien quelque chose dont j'ai appris à me méfier, c'est de la popularité … Tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté être le centre de l'attention …

- Un comble pour un ministre !

- Ouais, je sais … c'est très contradictoire comme attitude.

- Non … je te comprends Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais d'un autre côté, toi seul pouvais mettre en place les réformes qu'on connaît aujourd'hui. Toi seul avais assez d'influence pour faire changer la société sorcière dans le bon sens …

- Possible … Une chose est sûre : je termine ce mandat et après je passe à autre chose !

- Ooh ? Tenté par un poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Neville innocemment.

- Hé ! Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! dit Harry en riant.

- Je tente ma chance !

- Et toi ? Monsieur le Directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Europe !

- Ah c'est du boulot ! Bon sang ! Parfois je regrette mes cours, les élèves indisciplinés et les copies à corriger. Je me demande comment Minerva et Dumbledore y arrivaient … J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Allons Neville ! Tu es fait pour ça ! Tu es un excellent Directeur tout comme tu as été un excellent professeur.

Entretemps, ils étaient parvenus dans le grand hall. Harry regardait autour de lui avec nostalgie. Le Château avait été entièrement restauré après la guerre et il ne restait plus aucune trace visible des combats.

Mais pour Harry, comme pour tous ceux qui avaient vécu la guerre, les séquelles demeuraient dans les cœurs et dans les esprits.

Neville le sortit de ses sombres pensées :

- Comment vont tes enfants Harry ?

- Ils grandissent vite ! Albus fait sa première rentrée cette année … J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que cette infirmière me le mettait dans les bras … Il était si petit. Enfin, il n'est toujours pas très grand … comparé à James.

- Bah … ils ont chacun leur points forts et leurs qualités … philosopha Neville.

- Sans doute. A ce propos, je voudrais que tu te montres ferme avec James. Je sais qu'il aura tendance à vouloir profiter du fait que le Directeur de Poudlard est un ami de la famille et le parrain de sa sœur …

- Compte sur moi ! Je connais ton fils … En fait, ne le prends pas mal, mais il me fait penser à Malefoy au même âge ...

- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, rassure-toi ! C'est justement pourquoi il faut le recadrer !

- Ceci dit, j'ai cru comprendre que Malefoy a plutôt bien évolué, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai … dit Harry sentant déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Il se dépêcha de changer de sujet, craignant de devenir trop transparent si Neville continuait à lui parler de celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis quatorze ans.

- Alors, dis-moi ? Qui es-tu parvenu à débaucher comme professeurs cette année ?

- Et bien, je suis assez fier de moi : Padma Patil va assurer les cours de métamorphose, Pénélope Deauclaire les sortilèges, Ritchie Coote reprend les cours de botanique, Cassius Warrington va enseigner les potions et Adrian Pucey la DFCM. J'aurai tout donné pour avoir Malefoy en potions et toi en DFCM mais vous êtes plutôt occupés dans vos carrières respectives … Je me suis fait une raison !

Harry s'imagina un instant une vie tranquille d'enseignant … Lui et Malefoy … Leur vie aurait été moins compliquée …

Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- Et Ron ? Toujours professeur de vol ?

Le visage de Neville s'assombrit quelque peu.

- ça me fait drôle que ce soit à moi à devoir te donner des nouvelles de Ron … vous étiez inséparables dans le temps …

- Je sais … les temps ont changé. S'il n'avait pas été aussi odieux avec Hermione, peut-être que nous n'en serions pas là …

- Oui, je sais … c'est moche pour Hermione. Tu sais que Lavande est prof de divination depuis l'année dernière ?

- Oui, James me l'a dit. Ils sont toujours ensemble, elle et Ron ?

- Oui mais il y a des hauts et des bas … Ron ne s'est pas vraiment bien remis de sa rupture avec Hermione et surtout de son mariage avec Zabini.

- Ça il fallait qu'il y pense avant de tringler Lavande … marmonna Harry.

- Harry … ne soit pas si catégorique. Si demain tu devais tromper Ginny, ne voudrais-tu pas recevoir une deuxième chance ?

Harry déglutit difficilement. Comment dire à son ami de toujours que non seulement cela faisait quatorze ans qu'il trompait allègrement Ginny mais en plus avec un homme. Et quel homme. La fouine. Son ex ennemi juré. Le fils du bras droit de Voldemort.

Il préféra ne pas répondre, se contentant de soupirer.

En parlant du loup, dit soudain Neville.

Harry releva les yeux et vit arriver vers lui une tignasse rousse, reconnaissable entre toutes.

Mais rien ne pouvait préparer Harry au choc de voir son ancien meilleur ami dans un tel état de délabrement physique.

- Salut Harry, dit Ron.

- S… Salut Ron. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, se crut-il obligé de dire.

Ron était déjà grand et dégingandé à Poudlard mais là, il était carrément squelettique. Sa peau claire semblait grise et ses tâches de rousseur n'arrivaient plus à lui donner cet air lumineux qu'il avait autrefois. Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés et vides.

- Comment vas-tu vieux ? demanda le rouquin.

- Ben comme tu vois … en tournée d'inspection dans les écoles de la région pour voir si les directeurs grassement payés par le Ministère font bien leur travail, tenta de plaisanter Harry.

Ron émit un drôle de son, entre le rire et la toux.

- Et … et comment va Hermione ? La question avait été murmurée plus qu'autre chose.

- Hm …et bien … ça va … elle enseigne toujours les runes anciennes à Oxford. Et … hmhm … elle attend une petite fille pour très bientôt, dit Harry considérablement embarrassé.

- Ah … c'est bien. Je suis content pour elle, dit-il d'un air complètement éteint.

Harry était au supplice de voir son ami dans cet état.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit Ron en reprenant sa marche.

- Ron ! Attends ! lui dit Harry en l'attrapant par sa manche. Tu as un peu de temps ? On pourrait aller prendre un verre aux Trois Balais ? Disons dans une heure ?

- Ouais … ok.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

- Bien. On se retrouve là-bas !

- Ok … dit Ron.

Le brun le regarda s'éloigner sous le regard désabusé de Neville.

- ça fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à Noël. Il avait l'air plutôt bien …

- Comme je te le disais, il a des hauts et des bas, répondit Neville. Mais là, je m'inquiète vraiment. Ça fait plus de quatre mois qu'il n'arrive pas à remonter la pente.

- Merde Neville ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Hé Harry ! C'est toi qui es en froid avec lui depuis des années ! Comment pouvais-je savoir que son sort t'intéressait encore ? Tu lui as suffisamment fait comprendre que tu ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il a fait à Hermione !

Harry se renfrogna. Neville avait raison.

- Je suis désolé Neville … C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas ça …

- C'est bien que vous vous voyiez tout à l'heure. Ça lui fera du bien de reparler avec toi.

- Je l'espère, dit sombrement Harry.

Sur ces mots, il quitta Poudlard pour aller s'installer à son hôtel. Il reviendrait demain pour rencontrer les autres professeurs et pour visiter les nouvelles installations que Neville avait fait construire dans et autour du Château, modernisant considérablement la vieille bâtisse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mercredi 23 août 2017 – Les Trois Balais, Pré-au-Lard**

- Monsieur le Ministre ! Quel honneur de vous recevoir dans mon établissement ! s'enthousiasmait Madame Rosmerta. Venez, je vais vous installer dans un endroit tranquille…

- Merci, dit Harry en suivant la toujours plantureuse patronne des Trois Balais vers un box un peu à l'écart.

- Voilà. Je vous sers déjà quelque chose à boire ?

- Une bierraubeurre s'il vous plaît.

- Et du whisky pur feu, dit la voix de Ron qui venait d'arriver.

Le rouquin s'installa en face de Harry alors que Madame Rosmerta repartait vers son bar.

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans un silence un peu gêné.

- ça fait un bail, non ? finit par dire Ron.

- Noël. Chez tes parents. Mais tu n'es pas resté très longtemps … on a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, dit Harry.

Le silence se réinstalla, seulement interrompu par Rosmerta qui apportait les consommations. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait directement apporté la bouteille de whisky pur feu et pas seulement un verre.

Verre que Ron vida d'ailleurs d'un trait avant de se resservir une bonne rasade.

- T'as l'air d'aller bien, dit-il à Harry. Ça te réussit la politique.

- Toi par contre, c'est pas la forme, ne put s'empêcher de dire le brun.

Il ne voulait pas s'engluer dans une conversation hypocrite et préféra jouer cartes sur table immédiatement.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Parce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ? répondit celui-ci d'un ton sec.

- Evidemment que ça m'intéresse ! Alors ? C'est toujours à cause d'Hermione, c'est ça ? Merde Ron, ça fait quoi ? Quinze ans ?

- Quatorze ans, deux mois et trois jours.

- Oh Ron … allez… tu ne peux pas rester là-dessus … tu dois tourner la page, dit Harry.

- Elle me manque Harry … je n'arrive pas à tourner la page.

- Ron … elle a sa vie tu sais. Elle a …

- JE SAIS ! coupa-t-il hargneux. C'est pas la peine de me dire combien elle est heureuse avec l'autre black … ce serpentard … Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a choisi ? dit-il en se servant un troisième verre.

- Parce qu'il est serpentard ?

- Parce qu'il est black et serpentard. Déjà à Poudlard, il avait la réputation de baiser comme ...

- RON ! le coupa Harry. MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT CON MA PAROLE !? s'emporta Harry. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui l'as trompée ? Que c'est toi qu'elle a trouvé en train de baiser Lavande Brown ?

Les oreilles de Ron avaient pris une vive couleur de viande crue, signe qu'il était particulièrement énervé.

- Oh ça va Potter. Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale hein ? C'est pas comme si t'avais jamais trompé ma sœur ! Toi, le gendre idéal ! Monsieur le Sauveur ! Saint Potter !

Harry tressaillit d'entendre Ron non seulement proférer la même insulte dont Malefoy l'abreuvait constamment à Poudlard mais également faire référence à ses infidélités … Le rouquin était-il au courant de quelque chose ? Pire était-il au courant pour … Malefoy ?

- Les silences sont éloquents Harry … Tu crois vraiment que personne ne sait que tu te tapes des gonzesses à qui mieux mieux ?

Le brun ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait conscience que son silence était pire qu'un aveu.

- Remarque, vu comment toi tu es cocu, tu aurais tort de te priver ! rajouta le roux.

- Quoi ?

- Oups ! Boulette ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Oh … je suis désolé mon pauvre Harry, se moquait Ron en vidant son quatrième verre.

- Arrête Ron ! Tu as assez bu ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ? T'es cocu Harry ! Et tu sais avec qui ? Avec ton grand copain le Directeur ! Et ouais M'sieur ! Le peureux et presque cracmol Neville Londubat a fait cocu le grand Harry Potter ! Si ça c'est pas la revanche du destin !

- Ron, tu es complètement soûl !

- Ouais, le pauvre Ronnie … alcoolique et dépressif … parce qu'il a pas su garder sa queue dans son pantalon … Mais ça n'empêche pas que je te dis la vérité Harry ! dit-il en brandissant un verre vengeur sous le nez du brun.

Harry était abasourdi. Non pas que ça lui fasse mal … Tout bien considéré, il se doutait que sa femme trouvait ailleurs ce que lui ne voulait plus lui donner. Mais chez Neville ?

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il quand même.

- Ohh … 2007 facilement …

Putain, dix ans.

Ron eut un sourire sarcastique alors qu'il enfilait son cinquième verre.

- C'est le fait que je sois cocu qui te fais rire comme ça ? s'énerva Harry.

- Oh non … c'est encore mieux ! siffla le roux. Tu trouves pas que ta fille, ta précieuse petite Lily, elle te ressemble pas du tout … mais alors là pas du tout !

Harry devint livide. Il pouvait tout entendre sauf ça. Pas ça. Pas sa petite fille. Sa petite princesse.

Le coup partit tout seul. Ron, qui était déjà bien entamé par l'alcool, tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il riait comme un dément.

Harry quitta le pub sans même un regard pour celui qui fut son ami.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mercredi 23 août 2017 – Hôtel Zenith, Pré-au-Lard**

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Harry s'affala sur le lit de tout son long. La vérité s'imposait d'elle-même dans son esprit : Lily n'était pas sa fille. Pas seulement parce qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais surtout parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir couché avec Ginny à ce moment-là.

Sa femme lui avait toujours dit que ce jour-là il était soûl comme cochon et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Harry avait voulu croire à cette histoire mais une part de lui-même savait que c'était un mensonge. Jamais il ne buvait au point de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait.

Lily n'était pas sa fille.

Son petit ange était plus que vraisemblablement la fille de Neville. Son parrain.

Harry ne put réprimer un rire hystérique. Sa vie était un fiasco sans nom.

Il était fou amoureux d'un homme à qui il refusait tout sous prétexte qu'il était Ministre de la Magie et marié à une femme qu'il n'aimait plus, qui le trompait avec son ami, ami qui accessoirement, était le père biologique de sa fille.

Ooh oui ! Un vrai fiasco …

Mais son rire se transforma bientôt en pleurs quand il prit la mesure du manque cruel qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Draco lui manquait.

A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour avoir son ange blond auprès de lui et pour se blottir dans ses bras. Draco lui apportait un sentiment de sécurité que personne, depuis sa plus petite enfance, n'était jamais parvenu à lui donner.

Cet homme, dont tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était froid, distant, arrogant, méprisant et misanthrope, cet homme-là, l'aimait et l'attendait patiemment depuis près de quatorze ans.

Cet homme-là était revenu à deux reprises vers lui sans rien exiger d'autre que d'être aimé.

Et à cet homme-là, lui, Harry Potter, n'avait pu faire que des promesses écrites sur le sable et balayées par la première brise du matin.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, épuisé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil déclinait. Sa montre lui confirma qu'il était presque 20 heures. Il songea à se faire monter un repas mais il n'avait pas faim.

A la place, il préféra aller prendre une bonne douche.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco n'aimait pas transplaner sur de longues distances mais il n'y avait plus de portoloins qui partaient pour Pré-au-Lard à cette heure-ci.

Or, il avait besoin de voir Harry.

Depuis la fin de l'après-midi, il n'avait pas pu se défaire d'une impression que le brun n'allait pas bien. Finalement, sur le coup de 20 heures et après avoir tergiversé deux bonnes heures, Draco décida de transplaner.

Il connaissait les habitudes de Harry et en avait obtenu la confirmation auprès de Maddy. Il savait exactement dans quel hôtel il logeait et dans quelle chambre. Il atterrit donc directement dans la chambre occupée par son amant.

Les quelques vêtements qui traînaient de ci de là lui confirmèrent qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. La chambre était vide mais Draco entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Il poussa la porte sans bruit et ce qu'il vit le laissa une nouvelle fois béat d'admiration. Il y avait des visions dont le blond ne pourrait jamais se lasser et celle de son amant nu sous la douche était l'une d'elle.

Harry était debout, de dos, le visage dirigé vers le jet d'eau brûlante. Au travers du nuage de vapeur, Draco pouvait distinguer la peau légèrement hâlée, les épaules larges mais pas trop, les muscles fins et parfaitement dessinés de son dos, les fesses fermes et rondes, les jambes fuselées. Excepté quelques fils argentés sur ses tempes, le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur lui.

D'un sort informulé, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la cabine de douche.

Harry ne sursauta pas quand il sentit deux bras puissants entourer sa taille et des lèvres douces effleurer son cou. Cette étreinte, il la désirait de tout son être.

- Tu es là … Merlin, j'avais tellement besoin de toi et tu es là … soupira Harry en s'abandonnant contre le torse de Draco. Comment as-tu su ?

- Je ne sais pas … je ne suis pas moi-même depuis cette fin d'après-midi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, venir te rejoindre, te prendre dans mes bras. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas … souffla-t-il tout contre le cou de son amant.

- Pas maintenant … Pour le moment, c'est toi que je veux. Aime-moi Draco. Fais-moi oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi … Dit-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues se mêlant à l'eau ruisselante.

- Oh mon amour, répondit Draco en le tournant vers lui, ému du désarroi de Harry.

- Aime-moi Draco ! Aime-moi ! supplia le brun.

Draco fixa Harry avec toute l'intensité de ses yeux gris, tissant entre eux un lien lourd de désir. Il se pencha lentement vers les lèvres rosées de son amant et le souffle de ce dernier se fit plus court. Il se retrouva adossé au carrelage de la cabine de douche.

Les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur les siennes pour se retirer presque immédiatement, laissant Harry désappointé. Elles revinrent cependant bien vite, beaucoup plus fermes.

Harry ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue de Draco glisser à la rencontre de la sienne.

Le baiser se fit plus profond. Les mains de Draco partirent à la rencontre de la peau mouillée et lisse de Harry. Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, ne laissant même plus s'infiltrer les gouttes d'eau.

Le désir se fit encore plus dense, leur baiser tout juste interrompu par la nécessité de reprendre leur souffle.

Lorsque Draco s'écarta du brun, ce fut pour mieux laisser partir sa bouche à la rencontre du cou, du torse, des tétons, du ventre de son amant, jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant lui.

La respiration de Harry se faisait plus haletante alors qu'il frémissait d'anticipation à la perspective que Draco saisisse son membre entre ses lèvres.

Mais contre toute attente, le blond n'en fit rien. En lieu et place, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry, l'invitant à se tourner face contre le mur de la cabine. Harry obtempéra, posant ses mains bien à plat pour se maintenir.

Toujours à genoux, Draco parsema ses fesses de baisers légers avant d'entrouvrir celles-ci avec délicatesse et d'exhaler un souffle chaud entre elles. Harry sentit ensuite la sensation incomparable d'une langue qui léchait la peau tendre de son intimé.

Le brun suffoqua sous l'intensité de la caresse. Merlin savait qu'il en avait rêvé sans jamais oser le demander ni même l'offrir à Draco... C'était, à son avis, la caresse la plus intime, la plus audacieuse, la plus osée, la plus … merveilleusement inconvenante qu'il pouvait imaginer. Et en cet instant, son ange blond était en train de la lui prodiguer.

Le plaisir qu'il ressentait lui faisait tendre le bassin convulsivement vers son amant, s'offrant ainsi davantage à sa vue et à sa caresse.

- Merlin ... Draco … n'arrête pas … c'est … c'est …

Harry était pris dans un étau de sensations contradictoires, rendu complètement fou par le plaisir et en même temps totalement frustré par cette intrusion si minuscule comparée à son besoin d'être pris dans un ouragan de débauche.

Draco était parfaitement conscient de l'état d'excitation de Harry et il prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer cette douce torture.

- Draco … je deviens fou …

Harry était au supplice. Il ne savait pas quoi espérer : que le blond le prenne et que cette langue mutine disparaisse ou que la caresse dure encore alors qu'il en voulait davantage.

Finalement, Draco se redressa, arrachant à Harry un gémissement de frustration. Il le retourna face à lui et posa ses mains sous ses fesses en le soulevant légèrement afin qu'il puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Draco enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry et l'embrassa voluptueusement. Il dirigea son sexe vers l'intimité de son amant et le pénétra doucement, lentement, faisant haleter le brun qui s'agrippait fermement à ses épaules.

Le temps pour Harry se s'habituer à la présence du blond, celui-ci entama un doux mouvement de va et vient qui lui arracha un râle de plaisir.

- Harry … oh… tu es si … parfait …

Harry et Draco n'étaient plus que gémissements et sensations. Les mouvements de Draco étaient intimes, tout en retenue, presque discrets mais infiniment profonds.

Harry fermait les yeux, complètement abandonné à la présence de son amant en lui. Il se sentait comblé, complet, en sécurité. Il resserra encore ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, en même temps que ses muscles internes se contractaient autour du membre bienfaiteur.

Draco en pleurait presque de plaisir tellement l'étroitesse de Harry lui procurait de sensations. A cet instant, il aurait voulu se fondre en lui complètement.

Harry gémissait encore et le souffle de Draco se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Celui-ci finit par accélérer le rythme de ses coups de rein avant de se libérer dans un cri, Harry venant quelques secondes à peine après lui.

Ils restèrent là tous les deux imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, leur corps encore secoués par les spasmes de la jouissance.

Après quelques minutes, Draco se retira délicatement de ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Il posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du brun avant de s'emparer d'un peignoir de bain pour Harry et d'une serviette pour lui.

Ils gagnèrent tous les deux la chambre et s'allongèrent sur le lit, silencieux, profitant de l'instant.

Après quelques minutes, Harry rompit le silence.

- Lily n'est pas ma fille.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Draco en se redressant. Que dis-tu ?

- Lily n'est pas ma fille … Je m'en doutais mais au fond de moi, je refusais de l'admettre.

Harry raconta à Draco sa rencontre avec Ron et leur « conversation ».

- NEVILLE ? s'insurgea Draco. Alors comme ça, ce benêt sans cervelle a appris à se servir de sa bite …

- Draco ! Ne sois pas inutilement méchant … soupira Harry.

- Et toi, cesse d'être inutilement gentil … Tu culpabilises depuis toujours à propos de nous deux alors que ta femme n'est pas en reste et qu'elle a même fait un gosse avec un autre !

- Je sais … Mais j'aime Lily. Pour moi, elle sera toujours ma petite fille et même si je n'en ai plus rien à faire de Ginny, ça me fait mal de savoir que ma seule fille n'est… pas de moi, dit Harry, sa voix se fêlant sur ces derniers mots.

Draco serra Harry plus fort contre lui.

- Pardon mon petit lion … pardon. Je te comprends, tu sais. Merlin sait que je ne pardonnerai jamais à Astoria de m'avoir fait un enfant dans le dos mais je crois que je la tuerais si j'apprenais que Scorpius n'est pas mon fils.

- De ce côté-là, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire … il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, toujours lovés l'un contre l'autre, Draco caressant doucement le dos de son amant.

- Que vas-tu faire ? finit-il par demander.

- Je ne sais pas … J'ai envie de la confronter, de lui dire que je suis au courant, qu'elle peut arrêter de me prendre pour un con … mais …

- Mais tu as peur qu'elle sache aussi pour nous … dit Draco dans un murmure.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, voulant être bien sûr de la portée des mots qu'il allait prononcer.

- Non, je n'ai plus peur. Ça fait trop longtemps que nous vivons dans le mensonge. Nous n'avons réussi qu'une chose : nous faire du mal. Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais que j'ai beaucoup plus à perdre que Ginny. Je sais qu'elle demandera le divorce, qu'elle obtiendra certainement une bonne part de ma fortune et surtout qu'elle tentera de me prendre mes enfants. Mais cette fois, je suis prêt à me battre. Mon argent, je m'en fous. Elle peut tout me prendre. Mais je me battrai pour mes enfants. Et pour toi … Si tu veux toujours de moi, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

- Harry … la patience n'est pas mon fort, tu le sais. Or, ça fait quatorze ans que je t'attends. Crois-tu vraiment que le jour où on sera enfin débarrassés de la belette femelle, je ne voudrai plus de toi ?

Harry se rembrunit et finit par dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis déjà un certain temps.

- Peut-être que nous deux, ça ne fonctionne que parce qu'on est amants … Peut-être que nous sommes faits seulement pour vivre une passion interdite …

Draco se recula comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Ses yeux avaient pris une froide et dangereuse couleur argent.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? dit-il d'un voix glaciale.

- Non … je suis convaincu que tu es l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur, mon tout … appelle ça comme tu veux. Mais j'avais besoin d'exorciser cette pensée qui me hante depuis des années … Je suis tellement heureux avec toi que j'ai une peur irrationnelle de te perdre … J'ai toujours perdu tous ceux que j'aimais … Pourquoi en irait-il autrement avec toi ?

Le blond se redressa et se plaça à genoux à côté de Harry, toujours allongé. Ses yeux avaient encore éclaircis, signe que sa colère décuplait.

- TU M'EMMERDES POTTER ! TOI ET TON PUTAIN DE SENTIMENT DE CULPABILITÉ VOUS ME FAITES CHIER ! QUAND VAS-TU COMPRENDRE QUE TU N'ES PAS RESPONSABLE DES MALHEURS DE LA TERRE ENTIÈRE ! QUAND VAS-TU COMPRENDRE QUE TOUS CEUX QUI SONT MORTS PENDANT LA GUERRE NE SONT PAS FORCEMENT MORTS POUR OU A CAUSE DE TOI !

Harry regardait Draco les yeux écarquillés. Le Malefoy de Poudlard était de retour.

- MAIS CA TE PLAIT, HEIN ? TU AIMES CA, _SAINT POTTER_, JOUER LES HÉROS ! LE PAUVRE PETIT ORPHELIN QUI S'EST SACRIFIE POUR LE MONDE SORCIER !

Le brun fut sur Draco en une seconde à peine, le plaquant contre le matelas, un bras en travers de son cou.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! JE N'AI JAMAIS EU LE CHOIX, TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN ! POURQUOI TU ME DIS CA !?

- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! JE T'AIME TELLEMENT QUE J'EN CRÈVE DE TE VOIR CULPABILISER ENCORE ET TOUJOURS, DE TE VOIR REFUSER D'ÊTRE HEUREUX !

Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent un instant. Son souffle était court contre le visage du blond.

- Tu ne vas pas me perdre Harry, dit Draco plus doucement … Tu as le droit d'être heureux … avec moi … ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre …

- Je ne pourrai être heureux avec personne d'autre que toi dit Harry avant de plaquer durement ses lèvres contre la bouche de Draco.

Le baiser qui s'en suivit fut brutal, dense, comme empli de toutes les frustrations, les regrets et les rancœurs du passé.

L'amour qui s'en suivit fut tout aussi brutal mais quand Harry se libéra au plus profond de son amant, aucun des deux ne put renier l'amour fou qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Quand ils furent enfin rassasiés l'un de l'autre, minuit sonnait au loin.

- Harry ?

- Hmm oui ?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

- Quoi donc ? dit Harry en se redressant aussitôt alerté par le ton sérieux du blond.

- Tu dois te méfier d'Allison Fletcher.

- Oh Draco … dit le brun en retombant lourdement sur les coussins. On en a déjà parlé … Le problème est réglé, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre nous ! Ne joue pas à l'amant jaloux s'il te plaît …

- HARRY ! JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! ET JE NE JOUE PAS A L'AMANT JALOUX !

La véhémence de Draco prit Harry par surprise. Il se contenta de le fixer sans plus rien dire.

- Je crois que c'est un coup monté, dit le blond.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est un coup monté ?

- Le fait que vous ayez couché ensemble. Je pense qu'elle t'a tendu un piège.

- HA ! Ne me fait pas rire ! Un piège ? Elle est bien trop stupide pour ça !

- Elle peut-être mais pas celui ou celle qui tire les ficelles derrière …

- Non mais Draco, tu t'entends ? Tu es parano ma parole …

- Et toi bien trop naïf Potter ! Je te dis qu'elle essaye de te tendre un piège. J'ai pratiqué la légillimencie sur elle tout à l'heure … Dans son esprit, il était question de micros.

Harry se redressa. Ayant été élevé chez les moldus, il savait parfaitement ce qu'était un micro et à quoi cela servait.

- Un micro ? C'est un instrument moldu fait …

- … fait pour enregistrer les conversations. Je sais Potter, je me suis renseigné. Alors peux-tu me dire ce qu'une gourde dans son genre pourrait faire d'un micro ?

- Je ne sais pas … ça n'avait peut être rien à voir …

_- « Déjà rien que pour savoir ce qu'ils se racontent avec l'autre type blond super canon »_ … voilà ce que j'ai pu entendre juste après !

Harry médita sur ces propos. Le type blond super canon devait être Draco … Cette petite garce essayait donc d'écouter – voire d'enregistrer – ses conversations …

- Harry ? A quoi tu penses ? le pressa Draco.

- Je … merde alors, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle … tu crois vraiment qu'elle m'a piégé ?

- J'en ai bien peur … dit le blond sombrement.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Si elle a enregistré ce … ce qu'on a fait … vendredi … MERDE !

Harry commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Draco lui s'était levé et avait enfilé un bas de pyjama.

- Harry, raconte-moi exactement ce que vous vous êtes dit ce jour-là.

- Je … on a commencé à parler de son stage, de la nature du travail qu'elle devrait effectuer pour moi, de ses possibilités de carrière …

- Hmm… ensuite ?

- Ensuite rien de spécial. La journée, elle est venue me faire signer des documents. On a pas vraiment parlé.

- Ok … et le soir où vous …

- Elle est venue de me dire bonsoir. On a parlé de sa première journée … Elle a adoré m'a-t-elle dit. Puis, elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait tendu et elle … elle m'a massé les épaules et de fil en aiguille …

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Je … je ne sais plus … elle m'a dit de me laisser faire … puis … elle m'a embrassé et … elle a ouvert mon pantalon … et…

- Et quoi ? As-tu dit quelque chose ?

- J'ai … je … Merlin, Draco, tu es la dernière personne à qui j'en envie de raconter ça…

- Vu comme c'est parti, il y a de forte de chances que tu aies à le raconter devant un parterre d'aurors, alors ne fait pas ta sainte nitouche et répète-moi ce que tu lui as dit !

- Prends-la en bouche et suce-moi, dit le brun de manière à peine audible.

- Oh Merlin ! Dit Draco en se relevant et en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Bon, et ensuite ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de moi. Je … je l'ai couchée sur le bureau et j'ai … enfin tu vois quoi. Après, j'étais mal. Je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, qu'on aurait jamais dû, que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

- Et elle a répondu quoi ?

- Que c'est ce qu'on verrait.

Draco s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Il n'arrêtait d'arpenter la pièce de long en large.

- T'es dans la merde Harry. T'ES DANS UNE PUTAIN DE MERDE ! s'emporta le blond. COMMENT … QU'EST-CE … QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE AVAIT DE SI IRRÉSISTIBLE POUR QUE TU LA BAISES SUR TON BUREAU ?

- Je ne sais pas … rien en fait … dit piteusement le brun. C'était irrépressible Draco … je t'en prie, crois-moi ! Je n'avais pas envie d'elle mais … c'était comme pour les autres femmes avec qui j'ai couché … je les voyais et puis … c'était comme si je ne maîtrisais plus rien …

Draco jeta un regard suspicieux à son amant.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu ressens cela ? Combien de fois est-ce arrivé ?

- Draco, s'il te plaît … ne me force pas à te raconter tout ça …

- POTTER ! DIS-MOI COMBIEN DE FOIS ?

- Sans compter Allison, cinq fois …

Le blond avait repris sa marche frénétique. Il réfléchissait à toute allure.

- Ces femmes, à quoi ressemblaient-elles ? demanda-t-il.

- Blondes … les yeux bleus-gris … soupira le brun.

- Toutes ?

- Toutes.

Draco s'était figé. Il regardait maintenant Harry avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

- On t'a donné un philtre d'amour.

- Quoi ? L'amortentia ?

- Non … quelque chose de plus subtil, qui te fait réagir uniquement à un type de personne déterminé. Je penche plutôt pour un philtre d'attraction comme _l'attractio flavis _qui te fait réagir irrémédiablement aux blondes aux yeux bleus.

Harry était horrifié.

- Quoi ? Mais et toi alors ? Le désir et l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi seraient le produit de ce philtre aussi ?

- J'ai dit les blondes Harry… Le philtre nécessite de déterminer le sexe de l'objet du désir. Donc, non. Ce que tu ressens pour moi ne provient pas de cette potion.

- Comment ce philtre doit-il est administré ?

- Peu importe. Tel quel, dans une boisson, dans la nourriture. Certains potionnistes très doués arrivent même à le transformer en gaz, ce qui le rend encore plus dangereux. Par contre, il ne fait pas de l'effet immédiatement. Il doit être administré pendant au moins un mois pour créer l'attraction.

Harry se tassa un peu plus contre les oreillers. Il ramena ses genoux devant lui et posa sa tête entre ses bras.

- Merlin, dit-il, complètement abattu. Ma vie part complètement en vrille …

Draco ne put résister à la détresse de son amant et revint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Hé, ça aller Harry … On va trouver qui est derrière tout ça.

Il passa sa main sous le menton du brun pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Harry … je suis là, moi. Je ne te laisserai jamais. Je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner. Je t'aime.

Le brun se jeta dans les bras de son amant et toute la tension qu'il gardait en lui céda d'un coup. Il pleura, cria, pleura encore, sa détresse, sa tristesse, son amour pour Draco et le fiasco de sa vie.

Et Draco le berça comme un enfant jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement les emporte tous les deux.


	10. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8 – Liens et rupture<strong>

**Jeudi 24 août 2017 – Hôtel Zénith, Pré-au-Lard**

Le soleil s'était levé sur Pré-au-Lard et il trouva Draco et Harry enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry était réveillé depuis quelques minutes et il profitait de la présence réconfortante de son amant auprès de lui. Il adorait ce plaisir trop rare que de se réveiller dans les bras de son ange blond.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit dire qu'il devrait bientôt mettre fin à ce moment de pur bonheur. Il devait rejoindre ce traitre de Neville à Poudlard dans une heure et demie.

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Draco. Il observa son beau visage, ses traits si sereins dans le sommeil. Il caressa doucement sa joue légèrement râpeuse se disant qu'il aimait ça quand Draco ne se rasait pas pendant quelques jours … ça lui donnait un côté mauvais garçon diablement sexy.

Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Un souffle tiède s'échappait d'entre elles, enivrant le brun qui migra vers le cou, la clavicule, le torse, le ventre pour parvenir à la ceinture du pantalon de pyjama.

Il défit la cordelette qui retenait le tissu sur les hanches étroites de Draco et trouva enfin l'objet de ses désirs qui reposait sur un lit de boucles blondes. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur le membre au repos, qui ne le resta plus bien longtemps.

Il le prit délicatement en bouche, excité de le sentir se dilater sous ses coups de langue.

Bientôt des gémissements rauques parvinrent aux oreilles de Harry, accroissant encore son excitation. Il redoubla de vigueur dans sa caresse provoquant chez le blond les bruits les plus lubriques qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre.

Il risqua un coup d'œil par dessus le drap, vers le visage de son amant. Et ce qu'il vit le fit basculer immédiatement dans la jouissance sans même qu'il se touche. Pour Harry, il n'était pas de plus belle vision que Draco emporté par l'orgasme. Il accueillit la semence de Draco dans sa bouche tandis que la sienne se répandait sur le drap.

Il remonta vers le blond et prit possession de sa bouche avec douceur et volupté.

- Voilà un réveil bien agréable, murmura Draco. Viens par ici que je m'occupe de toi maintenant …

- Trop tard mon ange … je n'ai pas pu résister à ta vue … Le plaisir te rend encore plus beau que tu n'es déjà …

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre …

- Mais j'y compte bien.

Harry se dégagea à contre cœur de l'étreinte de Draco et l'attira avec lui dans la salle de bain pour un autre moment de passion sous la douche.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux habillés, ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser.

- Harry … reste calme avec Neville. Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi mais essaye de faire comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien. Gardons ces informations pour nous, le temps d'en savoir davantage.

- Tu as raison je suppose … Il y a cependant une personne qui devrait être mise au courant.

- Qui donc ?

- Blaise. Si les choses s'enveniment, c'est lui que je choisirai pour me défendre.

- Tu veux le mettre au courant de quoi au juste ?

- De tout. De Lily. D'Allison. De nous.

Draco sourit tendrement à Harry.

- Je vais le contacter dès mon arrivée au Ministère. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, fais-le. Au plus tôt il sera informé, au mieux ce sera. Je serai de retour en fin d'après-midi.

Harry serra Draco dans ses bras. Ils se murmurèrent un dernier _je t'aime_ avant de chacun partir de leur côté.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Jeudi 24 août 2017 – Poudlard**

A Poudlard, contrairement à la veille, une nuée de journalistes attendait le Ministre devant les grilles de l'école. Parmi la foule, Harry reconnut Colin Crivey, son attaché de presse. C'est à l'initiative de ce dernier que les journalistes avaient été conviés à suivre Harry lors de sa visite.

- Bonjour Colin, dit Harry. Je croyais t'avoir dit « quelques journalistes » … pas tout un aréopage … marmonna-t-il plus bas.

- Ah Harry, tu sais comment ils sont … et puis ce n'est pas plus mal pour ton image … tu te faisais un peu trop discret ces derniers temps.

- Parce que je travaillais Colin … siffla le brun, agacé qu'on lui rappelle la nécessité de « soigner » son image.

Harry arbora non sans mal son plus beau sourire politicien et vint à la rencontre de la presse.

- Monsieur le Ministre ! Etes-vous ému de revenir sur les lieux de votre scolarité ?

- Tout-à-fait … _(surtout que j'y viens à peu près tous les ans … )_

- Cela vous rappelle de bons souvenirs ?

- Bien sûr ! … _(voyons … le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Diggory, la mort de Dumbledore, la bataille finale … ouais ! rien que des bons souvenirs !)_

- Monsieur Potter ! Vous confirmez que vous souhaitez entreprendre une réforme de la scolarité des sorciers ?

_- (ah enfin une question intéressante …) _Effectivement. Si notre système scolaire est tout-à-fait performant pour les jeunes sorciers à partir de 11 ans, il me semble nécessaire de prévoir une structure pour les plus jeunes. Pour le moment, cette partie de l'éducation des petits sorciers est confiée à leurs familles. Mais à mon sens, cela crée trop de disparités. Certains bénéficient d'un précepteur, d'autres fréquentes les écoles moldues … Je souhaiterais donc créer un système d'enseignement sorcier destiné aux enfants de 6 à 11 ans.

- Monsieur Potter ! Que pensez-vous de la nomination de Monsieur Londubat comme Directeur de Poudlard ? Sera-t-il à la hauteur ?

- Dans la mesure où j'ai moi-même avalisé la nomination de Monsieur Londubat, oui je pense qu'il sera à la hauteur. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une école à visiter.

Neville arriva dans l'intervalle, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Manifestement, il ne semblait pas très à l'aise devant tous ces journalistes.

A sa vue, Harry sentit une colère sourde monter en lui et il se retint à grand peine de lui en coller une et d'offrir un beau spectacle aux journalistes ...

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

- Bonjour Neville. Je vais bien. On y va ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Si Neville fut interloqué par le ton sec du Ministre, il n'en montra rien. Il le précéda jusque dans le Grand Hall du Château où les autres professeurs attendaient.

Harry reconnut les visages familiers de Padma Patil qui avait très peu changé et de Pénélope Deauclaire, l'épouse de Percy Weasley. Ron et Lavande Brown étaient là également, un peu en retrait. Lavande regardait ostensiblement le sol, tandis que Ron arborait un rictus moqueur.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Harry suivit Neville dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Le tout nouveau Directeur avait aménagé l'école afin de prendre en compte l'attrait bien réel des sorciers pour la technologie moldue. Ainsi, le cours d'étude des moldus allait désormais comprendre des cours d'informatique et une salle de classe avait spécialement été aménagée et équipées de PC flambant neufs.

Dans le même ordre d'idées, les salles communes des maisons étaient désormais équipées d'un téléviseur écran plat. Les GSM et autres smartphones restaient toutefois interdits pour ne pas perturber le déroulement des cours.

A l'extérieur, un deuxième terrain de Quidditch avait été aménagé afin de faciliter l'entrainement des différentes équipes. Une piscine couverte avait également été construite ainsi que deux terrains de tennis.

Harry devait reconnaître que ces aménagements étaient une fort bonne chose et il félicita Neville en conséquence.

La visite touchait à sa fin et Harry savait qu'il ne couperait pas à une invitation à rester déjeuner avec le Directeur et le corps professoral. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il se triturait les méninges afin de trouver une excuse pour ne pas rester, en vain.

- Harry, tu restes déjeuner avec nous, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Neville.

- Heu … oui … oui, bien volontiers.

_Et merde. J'aurais dû dire non. Je suis le Ministre, je fais ce que je veux après tout … Draco a raison, je suis trop gentil …_

Tout à ses récriminations intérieures, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle où un somptueux déjeuner les attendait.

La vue de tous ces mets succulents lui mit l'eau à la bouche et il se dit que finalement, il pourrait faire un effort.

Mais à peine était-il installé à table que Mark Casey, un des secrétaires qui l'accompagnaient dans ses déplacements officiels, se précipitait vers lui.

- Monsieur le Ministre ! Il vous faut rentrer à Londres immédiatement. Votre fils a eu un accident. Il est à Saint-Mangouste. Un portoloin d'urgence va être activé.

- QUOI ? Mon fils ? Lequel ?

- Albus.

- Merlin ! Neville, je …

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Pars vite !

Harry s'encourut sans saluer personne jusqu'aux grilles du Château. Une vieille botte racornie attendait, posée sur un muret. Harry l'attrapa sans attendre et il sentit la désagréable sensation du portoloin qui l'emmenait loin de Poudlard.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Jeudi 24 août 2017 – Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

Harry atterrit directement dans le lobby de Sainte-Mangouste. Il se jeta presque sur une infirmière afin d'être renseigné sur le service dans lequel se trouvait son fils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, hors d'haleine à force d'avoir couru dans les escaliers, il déboucha dans un couloir dans lequel se trouvaient Ginny et … le couple Malefoy.

- GINNY ! Que s'est-il passé ? Et toi Malefoy, que fais-tu là ?

- James, Albus et Scorpius jouaient au quidditch, expliqua Ginny. Albus a reçu un cognard … Evidemment, vu sa constitution, il est directement tombé de son balai. Enfin, soit. Apparemment, Scorpius a tenté quelque chose pour amortir sa chute et …. Voilà.

- Comment ça « voilà » s'énerva Harry. Il est blessé ? Et Scorpius, il va bien ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le couple Malefoy.

- Il semblerait que oui, dit prudemment le blond.

- Comment ça « il semblerait ». Mais bon sang ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Calme-toi Potter, dit Draco. Le mieux est que tu voies par toi-même et que tu entendes les explications du médicomage.

Harry était dans un état d'énervement indescriptible. Ils avancèrent tous de concert vers une chambre au fond du couloir. A l'abri des regards, Draco pressa doucement la main de Harry pour le rassurer. Ce geste eut le don d'un peu calmer le brun.

Un petit homme au visage souriant qui devait avoisiner au moins les 110 ans vint à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Je suis le médicomage Andrews. Je tiens à vous rassurer immédiatement. Comme je l'ai dit à votre épouse et à Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, vos fils vont bien. Albus a une très légère commotion et une belle bosse due au cognard qui a percuté sa tête mais il va très bien. C'est grâce au jeune Scorpius qui a déployé un puissant sort afin d'amortir la chute de son ami.

- Et lui va bien aussi ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, il va très bien.

- Mais pourquoi sont-ils tous les deux hospitalisés alors ? Je ne comprends pas.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui soupira ostensiblement.

- Il semble que c'est James qui a envoyé le cognard sur Albus … mais bon, même s'il l'a fait exprès, il ne pensait pas qu'Albus tomberait évidemment. Que veux-tu, j'ai toujours dit qu'il était trop fragile pour monter sur un balai et encore plus pour faire du quidditch …

- Nous discuterons de ça plus tard, coupa sèchement Harry. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Scorpius.

Cette fois le médecin se tourna vers Draco qui lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Il semblerait que le jeune Malefoy ait perçu la chute de son ami comme une … agression. Il a eu très peur pour lui et c'est ce qui lui a permis de dégager suffisamment de magie pour amortir sa chute. Cependant, depuis, il semble que Scorpius a déployé autour de lui et d'Albus un bouclier de protection qui empêche quiconque de les approcher. A force de persuasion, je suis parvenu à lui faire baisser la protection le temps que je les examine tous les deux.

- Et où sont-ils maintenant ? questionna le brun.

- Voyez par vous même, dit le médecin en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Les adultes entrèrent dans la chambre, doucement éclairée en ce début d'après-midi.

Albus était couché dans un lit, sur son côté droit, le dos contre le torse de Scorpius qui entourait fermement sa taille avec son bras. La tête du petit blond était nichée tout contre le cou d'Albus. Leurs deux petits corps étroitement imbriqués étaient nimbés d'une douceur lumière dorée. Il émanait d'eux une telle sensation de calme et de paix qu'il ne serait pas venu à l'idée de Harry de les déranger.

Un claquement de langue réprobateur le sortit de sa contemplation. Il se tourna vers Ginny et eut le cœur serré quand il vit un vrai masque de dégoût se peindre sur le visage de sa femme à la vue de son fils endormi dans les bras du jeune Malefoy.

Un regard vers Astoria lui confirma qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Harry tenta de s'approcher de son fils mais une force invisible le repoussait.

- Que … comment ? Je veux dire … Harry ne parvenait pas à formuler une phrase cohérente. Heureusement, le médecin vint à son secours.

- Saviez-vous Monsieur Potter que votre fils et celui de Monsieur Malefoy sont nés le même jour ?

- Oui, … oui je le savais, répondit le brun.

- A la même heure, à la minute et à la seconde près ?

- Heu … non …

- Et bien je vous l'apprends alors. Or, il se trouve que si deux enfants viennent à la vie à la même seconde et s'ils ne sont pas éloignés de plus de quelques mètres de distance, un phénomène magique très rare peut survenir : leurs magies se reconnaissent et se lient pour la vie.

- Ils … Comme des Veelas ? Ils deviennent des âmes sœurs ? demanda Draco.

- Oh c'est encore plus fort que le lien qui unit un Veela à son Valéon. Et différent également, car il n'y a pas de soumission de l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Ils partagent leurs flux magiques, l'essence même de leur vie. Ils sont comme des jumeaux, en beaucoup plus fort. On appelle d'ailleurs ce phénomène la transcendance gémellaire. Ils deviennent inséparables, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il est d'ailleurs très dangereux et même fortement déconseillé de les séparer.

- Mais nos fils ne … ne se connaissaient pas avant il y a quelques jours à peine … dit Harry.

- Ah … c'est ce qui explique alors la puissance de l'explosion magique de Scorpius. Quand des jumeaux transcendants sont séparés, ils ressentent en eux un vide permanent que leur magie essaye tant bien que mal de combler. Cela créée une accumulation de magie qui parfois explose quand ils sont soumis à une émotion forte. En l'occurrence, pour Scorpius, ce fut la crainte qu'Albus soit blessé.

- Et … et que va-t-il arriver maintenant ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Oh rien de grave, rassurez-vous dit le médecin en riant. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils seront inséparables. Ils vont être capables de ressentir toutes les émotions de l'autre. Ils vont communiquer par télépathie. Je parle bien de télépathie et pas de légillimencie qui nécessite une proximité physique. Vous devrez cependant être très prudents car leur puissance magique est hallucinante. Ils sont déjà de puissants sorciers parce que vous l'êtes également, dit le Docteur Andrews à destination de Harry et Draco. Mais comme chacun bénéficie en plus de la magie de l'autre, je vous laisse imaginer ce que cela peut donner …

- Quand vous dites « inséparables » demanda Draco, qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

- Rassurez-vous ! Pour le moment, ils ne devront pas vivre ensemble 24 heures sur 24 ! Mais il est important qu'ils se voient régulièrement afin de ne pas créer d'accumulation de magie. Ils le voudront d'ailleurs, ils chercheront la compagnie de l'autre. Mais à ce stade-ci et vu leur jeune âge, ils seront seulement liés par une très forte amitié, rien de plus.

- Pourquoi dites-vous « pour le moment » ? questionna Harry à son tour.

Là, le médecin s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Parce qu'il arrivera un moment, lorsqu'ils atteindront leur majorité, où l'amitié pourra changer de nature. A vrai dire, comme c'est un phénomène très rare, il y a peu de littérature au sujet des jumeaux transcendants. Mais vu ma longue carrière, j'en ai connu quelques uns. Certains ont construit leur vie chacun de leur côté, en ayant une femme et des enfants. Mais leur proximité et leur caractère fusionnel étaient tels que les épouses ont véritablement dû recevoir l'approbation de l'autre … Ce n'est pas toujours simple.

- Et les autres ? demanda Harry.

- Hmm… et bien, certains n'ont jamais pu trouver quelqu'un qui leur correspondait mieux que leur « jumeau ». Pour la plupart, c'est d'ailleurs une évidence : ils ne conçoivent pas de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dans ce cas, l'amitié cède la place à l'amour. Ils fusionnent dans tous les sens du terme. Et quand la fusion devient également physique, les jumeaux transcendants atteignent la complétude la plus parfaite. Ainsi, des jumeaux transcendants qui s'unissent physiquement sont capables de procréer.

- OH MERLIN ! J'en ai assez entendu ! s'écria Ginny qui quitta précipitamment la pièce, suivie par Astoria.

Harry et Draco restèrent seuls avec le médicomage.

- Je comprends que ces informations vous bouleversent mais essayez de voir le bon côté des choses. Pour peu qu'ils ne soient jamais séparés, vous avez la certitude que vos fils vivront un amour qui ne se flétrira jamais. Un amour tellement pur et puissant qu'il leur permettra d'engendrer la vie. Qui n'en a pas rêvé ? Qui ne voudrait pas vivre toute une vie de bonheur auprès de celui ou celle qu'il aime ?

Les yeux de Harry commençaient à piquer de larmes contenues. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de Draco dans la sienne.

- C'est vous, n'est-ce-pas ? dit doucement le médicomage.

- Que … quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Les légendes sorcières racontent que les jumeaux transcendants naissent de deux âmes sœurs qui n'ont pas pu se rejoindre, que la vie a séparé … Vous êtes ces deux âmes sœurs, je me trompe ?

Harry était mortifié. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Draco était moins embarrassé.

- Oui, dit-il simplement en serrant plus fort la main de Harry dans la sienne.

- Rassurez-vous, je suis soumis au secret professionnel et à mon âge, les potins et les cancans n'ont aucun intérêt. Je vous promets de ne jamais divulguer votre secret.

- Merci dit Harry.

- Je vous laisse discuter de tout cela avec vos épouses respectives. Vos enfants se réveilleront bientôt et je pense que le bouclier aura alors disparu. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Bonne journée Messieurs.

Le médicomage allait s'en aller quand Draco le rappela.

- Docteur ! Ils sont nés à la même seconde … Est-ce qu'il en ira de même pour …

- Oui Monsieur Malefoy. Lorsque l'un des deux mourra, l'autre s'éteindra au même moment.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Draco rejoignirent Ginny et Astoria qui attendaient dans le couloir. Elles étaient toutes les deux bras croisés et avaient la mine sombre.

A peine son mari approchait que Ginny se jeta à sa rencontre :

- Je te préviens Harry ! Il est hors de question que j'accorde foi aux idioties de ce vieux croûton de médicomage !

- Ginny … ce ne sont pas des idioties. Tu as bien vu comme moi le bouclier que Scorpius a placé autour de lui et Albus ! Il est infranchissable !

- Il finira bien par le lever à un moment ou un autre ! Et ce jour-là crois-moi que je ferai en sorte qu'Albus n'approche plus jamais Malefoy !

- Au risque de tuer notre fils ? s'emporta Harry.

- C'EST DES CONNERIES ! MON FILS N'EST PAS …

- N'EST PAS QUOI GINNY ? VAS-Y ! DIS-LE ! IL N'EST PAS QUOI ?

- UN MONSTRE ! UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE !

La gifle partit à une vitesse surhumaine. Harry n'avait jamais levé la main sur une femme de toute sa vie et se maudissait de l'avoir fait à l'instant, mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

Ginny porta la main à sa joue en regardant son mari avec effroi. Astoria était bouche bée et Malefoy était sur le qui vive.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ! NE REDIS PLUS JAMAIS CA, siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Ginny.

Puis se tournant vers les Malefoy :

- Et toi Astoria ? Tu trouves aussi que ton fils est une erreur de la nature ?

Astoria pinça les lèvres et darda sur Harry un regard mauvais :

- Mon fils ne fait que subir la mauvaise influence du tien. Et il est hors de question qu'il persiste dans un tel comportement … abject. Mais Draco et moi aurons tôt fait de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Sitôt qu'il sera réveillé, nous l'emmenons avec nous et il n'approchera plus jamais un Potter de sa vie. D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas demander son inscription à Durmstrang.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, asséna la voix glaciale de Draco.

- Quoi ? Mais voyons Draco …

- Scorpius ira à Poudlard et restera avec Albus tant qu'il le voudra.

- Draco … Ne me dis pas que tu … que tu vas accepter que …

- Accepter quoi ? Qu'un Potter baise un Malefoy ? Ou vice versa ? répondit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. D'abord on en est par encore là et ensuite, crois-moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient tant qu'ils sont heureux.

- DRACO ! s'offusqua sa femme. Je te jure que si tu laisses faire cette … hérésie, je …

- Tu quoi Astoria ? demanda-t-il, menaçant.

- Tu me confirmes que tu vas accepter cette … _situation …_

- Oui, sans aucun doute.

- Bien, alors c'est très simple, dit Astoria très calmement. Scorpius n'est plus mon fils.

Et elle partit sans se retourner.

Harry était sidéré. Même Ginny semblait choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Quant à Draco, il secouait la tête avec résignation. Le brun dût se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter et l'enlacer, tant sa souffrance semblait profonde.

A la place, il dit :

- Je … Dra… Malefoy, je suis désolé … je …

- Oui, moi aussi, se contenta de répondre le blond.

Ginny se disait plus rien mais Harry la regardait du coin de l'œil, se demandant si elle serait capable de renier son fils comme Astoria venait de le faire. Il espérait bien que non.

Ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la chambre. Albus et Scorpius étaient réveillés et le bouclier avait disparu. Sitôt qu'ils virent leurs parents respectifs, les enfants se jetèrent dans leurs bras.

- Albus, tu nous a fait peur ! dit Harry.

- Je sais Papa, je suis désolé. Mais tu sais, c'est grâce à Scorpius si je suis vivant ! Il a fait un truc complètement dingue qui m'a sauvé la vie !

- Oui, je sais mon cœur. Il a été formidable, dit Harry. Et se tournant vers le fils Malefoy il lui dit : Merci Scorpius, sans toi …

- Pas de quoi, Monsieur Potter … Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès. C'est juste qu'à l'idée que Al soit blessé, j'ai … commença-t-il sans pouvoir terminer, sa voix se brisant sur ses derniers mots.

Aussitôt, Albus fut près de lui et lui prit la main. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à ce moment-là ne nécessitait aucune parole supplémentaire.

- Bon, les enfants. Il va falloir rentrer maintenant, dit Harry. Scorpius, vu que tu n'as pas pu profiter de cette journée avec Albus, tu peux revenir demain si tu veux … et si ton père est d'accord bien sûr.

Harry nia le regard noir que lui lançait Ginny.

- Papa ? Je peux ? demanda le petit blond avec espoir.

- Oui … tu peux. Merci Potter, dit-il en se tournant vers le brun.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter l'hôpital, Draco glissa à l'oreille de Harry :

- Je vais repousser la réunion avec Zabini à demain matin si tu veux bien.

- Oui, bonne idée. Merci Draco, souffla Harry.

Après un léger et discret frôlement de doigts, chacun repartit chez lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Jeudi 24 août 2017 – Manoir Potter, Richmond**

De retour au Manoir Potter, Albus était directement monté dans sa chambre se reposer encore un peu. Ginny quant à elle, fulminait :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté qu'il revienne. Tu vas vraiment encourager cette _perversion _?

- Ginny, écoute-moi bien, dit calmement Harry. Si je t'entends encore parler de perversion, de monstre, d'erreur de la nature ou de tout autre qualificatif de ce genre à propos de notre fils, je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Tu n'as pas idée de quoi je suis capable pour protéger mes enfants.

Le ton de Harry était tellement menaçant que Ginny devint livide. Elle hoqueta de stupeur mais fut incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Maintenant, si tu n'as plus rien d'autre à dire, je vais aller voir James. J'ai besoin de l'entendre me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement.

Harry grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de son fils aîné. Il frappa trois coups secs avant d'entrer.

Mais à peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte que James se jetait dans ses bras.

- Papa ! Oh Papa ! Je suis désolé ! Si tu savais comme je regrette ce que j'ai fait ! Comment va Al ? Dis-moi qu'il va bien ! S'il te plaît !

- Chhhtt James … tout va bien. Al n'a rien. Juste une bosse sur le crâne.

Harry releva vers lui le visage de son fils et le vit marbré de larmes. Ses yeux gonflés et rougis indiquaient qu'il pleurait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il amena son fils vers le lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, James. Il paraît que tu as lancé un cognard à ton frère. C'est vrai ?

Le garçon acquiesça piteusement.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Harry le plus doucement possible.

- Je … je ne sais pas. J'étais jaloux je crois … Il se débrouillait bien sur le balai, mieux que je ne l'imaginais. Mieux que moi. Et Scorpius qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ferait un magnifique attrapeur … Alors je lui ai dit que s'il voulait être attrapeur, il devait apprendre à éviter les cognards … et j'en ai frappé un droit sur lui …

Harry ferma les yeux et s'exhorta au calme.

- James, tu as treize ans. Tu devais bien te douter que ça allait blesser ton petit frère …

- Oui … je …

- Tu voulais lui faire mal exprès ?

- Je … non … je voulais juste qu'il arrête … d'être parfait … sanglotait le petit brun.

- Parfait ? Al n'est pas parfait voyons …

- Si … pour toi, il l'est. Je … je voudrais tellement que tu m'aimes autant que lui…

- Oh James ! dit Harry en serrant son fils plus fort contre lui. Mais je t'aime autant que lui ! Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?

- C'est … Maman dit qu'il est celui d'entre nous que tu préfères …

Harry ferma les yeux encore plus fort. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas hurler.

- Ta Maman a tort … Je vous aime tous les trois aussi fort. James, je ne veux pas que tu croies une seconde que je préfère Albus à toi ou ta sœur. Merlin sait que je vous aime tous les trois !

James se serra plus fort contre son père et se laissa aller à une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Quand il fut un peu calmé, il dit :

- Papa ? Tu crois que Albus me déteste ?

- Mais non, il ne te déteste pas … mais je crois qu'il est important que tu ailles présenter tes excuses à ton frère.

James hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Je le ferai, c'est promis !

- Il faudra aussi que tu t'excuses auprès de Scorpius Malefoy.

- Mais … je ne lui ai rien fait …

- Non … mais tu as fait du mal à Albus et il a eu très peur.

Devant l'air interrogateur de James, Harry développa :

- James, tu vas devoir comprendre que Albus et Scorpius sont très amis. Ils tiennent très fort l'un à l'autre et tu vas devoir respecter ce lien. Nous allons tous devoir le respecter.

- D'… d'accord.

- Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas Scorpius, c'est toujours vrai ?

- Non … en fait … je voulais juste … contrarier Al … mais en réalité, je n'ai rien contre Scorpius …

- Tant mieux… ça facilitera la vie de ton frère si toi et Scorpius vous arrivez à vous entendre. Et James … tu sais que je n'ai jamais dit du mal de ta Maman, mais là, c'est important : ne la laisse pas te faire croire que je t'aime moins qu'Albus ou qu'Albus est faible ou autre chose de ce genre. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Bien ! Allez, va voir ton frère maintenant. Il sera content.

L'enfant courut jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Après quelques minutes, Harry fut ravi d'entendre fuser des rires.

Quand il redescendit, il trouva Ginny attablée au comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse entre les mains.

- Je t'ai fait un café. Tiens, dit-elle en avançant une tasse devant Harry.

- Merci.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun perdu dans la contemplation du breuvage contenu dans les tasses.

- Ecoute Ginny, je sais que c'est difficile à encaisser, finit par dire le brun, mais … pour le bien d'Albus, nous devons faire un effort.

- Pour le bien d'Albus ? En quoi est-ce bien qu'il … qu'il se lie avec un Malefoy ? Jusqu'à en être amoureux ? Jusqu'à pouvoir faire un enfant avec lui ? Merlin ! Harry, c'est … c'est … Ginny ne termina pas sa phrase mais le dégoût qu'Harry pouvait lire sur son visage était suffisamment éloquent.

- Tu as donc si peu d'amour pour Albus que tu n'acceptes pas qu'il soit … différent ?

Ginny lui lança un regard chargé de haine et de mépris mais ne contredit en rien son mari.

- Qu'est-ce ce petit t'a fait pour que tu le rejettes ainsi ? dit-il très doucement.

Contre toute attente, Ginny fondit en larmes.

- Je voudrais aimer Albus Harry ! Merlin sait que je voudrais … mais … je n'y arrive pas … il y a entre toi et lui quelque chose qui me dépasse … Depuis la minute où il est né, tu … tu me l'as pris … tu m'as pris mon fils Harry … j'ai essayé de passer outre mais quand je vois comment il te regarde alors que moi … S'il n'était pas sorti de mon ventre, j'aurais parfois l'impression que je … je ne suis pas sa mère …

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux sous cet aveu.

- C'est pour ça que tu dis à James que j'aime Albus plus que lui ?

- Parce que c'est vrai Harry ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte …

- C'est faux Ginny ! C'est toi qui essayes de monter James contre moi ! Que cherches-tu à faire bon sang ? A m'éloigner de lui ?

- EXACTEMENT ! COMME TOI TU AS REUSSI A ELOIGNER ALBUS DE MOI ! hurla-t-elle à la face de Harry avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Harry secoua tristement la tête. Il n'avait pas touché à son café et jeta le contenu de sa tasse l'évier.

Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et forma un numéro. Son interlocuteur répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

_- Allô._

- C'est moi. Je te dérange ?

_- Non, pas du tout. Ça va ? _

- Bof. Et toi ?

_- Pareil. _

- Ginny vient de m'avouer qu'elle … qu'elle n'aimait pas Albus … Draco, tu te rends compte ? C'est sa mère ! Et elle … elle… la voix de Harry se brisa. Et Astoria ? Elle a littéralement renié votre fils devant toi … Bon sang ! Qu'a-t-on fait à Merlin pour en arriver là Draco ?

- …

- Draco ? ça va ?

_- Je vais divorcer Harry. _

- Quoi ?

_- Blaise vient de partir. J'ai signé les parchemins il y a dix minutes. Ils seront déposés sur le bureau du Juge sorcier aux affaires familiales demain matin. _

- Mais … comment ? Et Scorpius ?

_- Je connais bien ma femme Harry. Seul l'argent l'intéresse. Je lui ai proposé une somme d'argent considérable ainsi que la propriété de plusieurs de nos résidences secondaires pour qu'elle sorte de nos vies définitivement et qu'elle renonce à tous ses droits sur mon fils. Blaise lui a également fait faire un serment inviolable afin qu'elle ne divulgue rien au sujet de Scorpius et d'Albus. Elle a tout accepté. Elle vient de partir._

- …

_- Harry, je ne te demande rien tu sais._

- Non, je sais. C'est juste que … c'est moi qui suis censé être le courageux Gryffondor.

_- Ce que j'ai fait n'avait rien de courageux. Au contraire, c'était très serpentard. J'ai acheté le départ et le silence de ma femme._

- Si seulement je pouvais faire pareil avec Ginny mais l'argent elle s'en fiche …

_- Je sais. _

- …

_- Harry … ça va aller, tu sais. On … on va y arriver. Tant qu'on continue à croire en nous, on va y arriver. _

- Je t'aime Draco.

_- Je t'aime aussi. On se voit demain ? On a rendez-vous au Wolesley à 9 heures. _

- Ok. A demain alors.

Ce soir-là Harry dormit très mal et les raisons à ce mauvais sommeil ne manquaient pas : la dispute avec sa femme, ce qu'il avait appris à propos d'Albus et de Scorpius mais surtout la décision de Draco.

Draco allait divorcer. Il allait être libre bientôt. Il avait avancé ses pions sur l'échiquier.

_C'est ton tour Harry. Qui vas-tu sacrifier ? La Reine … ou le Roi ? _


	11. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9 – Secrets et révélations<strong>

**Vendredi 25 août 2017 – Café Wolesley, Londres**

Le Wolesley était un café restaurant moldu situé sur Piccadilly. Son imposante façade à colonnades en pierres grises agrémentée de trois arches aux influences florentines datait de 1926.

L'intérieur du restaurant tenait davantage des grands cafés viennois avec ses colonnes en pierres noires, son plafond blanc à voûtes auquel pendaient d'impressionnants lustres en métal noir. Le sol était couvert d'un carrelage à damiers noirs et blancs et deux immenses comptoirs en marbre foncé ornaient la grande salle dans laquelle se répartissaient des tables en bois acajou.

Pour plus de tranquillité, Draco était arrivé un peu en avance et avait obtenu d'être placé dans une des mezzanines qui surplombaient la grande salle. C'est donc là qu'il attendait d'être rejoint par Harry et Blaise.

Blaise arriva à 9 heures précises. Le métis ne manquait pas d'allure dans son costume trois pièces, chemise et cravate dans un camaïeu de bleus qui faisait ressortir à merveille sa peau chocolat au lait.

L'hôtesse lui indiqua la table de Draco et il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre pour le rejoindre.

- Salut Draco ! Je n'étais jamais venu ici. C'est drôlement classe comme endroit …

- C'est un lieu moldu suffisamment fréquenté pour qu'on passe inaperçu et suffisamment bruyant pour que notre conversation ne soit pas entendue …

- En voilà des mystères, s'étonna Blaise.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir car Harry venait d'arriver. Lui aussi était magnifique dans son costume noir, contrastant avec une chemise et une cravate ton sur ton améthystes qui ressortaient admirablement sur sa peau mate.

- Salut Blaise ! Merci d'être venu, dit Harry en s'installant à côté de Draco face à l'avocat.

Un serveur en livrée noire et long tablier de batiste blanche vint prendre leur commande.

- Un grand macchiato pour moi, demanda Harry.

- Pour moi également, précisa Blaise. Avec une double brioche au chocolat.

- Et pour moi, un Darjeeling, termina Draco.

Le serveur parti, Blaise reprit la parole.

- Bon, les mecs, c'est quoi tous ces mystères ? Depuis quand on se donne rendez-vous dans les cafés moldus ?

- Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que le bureau de Harry est peut-être sur écoute, dit Draco.

- QUOI ? s'exclama le métis. Mais c'est impossible ! Il y des sorts anti-intrusions qui ont été placés, non ?

- Oui mais manifestement, ils ne sont pas efficaces contre les appareils moldus, précisa Harry.

- Les appareils moldus ? Les micros vous voulez dire ?

- Exactement, dit Draco.

- Ok, dit Blaise. Vous avez déjà une idée de qui aurait intérêt à capter les conversations de Harry et surtout dans quel but.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. La mine du brun s'assombrit considérablement.

- On a une idée, en effet, dit Draco. La stagiaire de Harry, Allison Fletcher.

- Expliquez-moi ça, dit Blaise qui, en bon avocat, commençait à voir venir les problèmes.

- J'ai franchement merdé Blaise. Vendredi dernier, j'ai … j'ai eu une relation sexuelle avec Allison … dans mon bureau. Et il est possible qu'elle ait … enregistré nos … enfin tu vois quoi, dit Harry franchement embarrassé.

- Ce qu'Harry essaye de dire, intervint Draco, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de gémir. Il a tenu des propos sexuellement explicites.

- Du genre ? questionna l'avocat.

- Du genre : prends-la en bouche et suce-moi, dit Draco alors que les joues de Harry viraient au rouge intense.

- Ah, fut tout ce que Blaise eut le temps de dire car le serveur revenait avec leurs consommations.

A nouveau seuls, Blaise reprit :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle a enregistré quelque chose ?

Draco fit alors part à son ami des « pensées » qu'il avait interceptées dans l'esprit de la blonde, où il était question de micros.

- Hm … Pas bon tout ça, maugréa le métis. Elle pourrait en effet s'en servir pour te faire chanter Harry … ou encore t'accuser de viol ou de harcèlement.

- Quoi ? J'avais bien pensé au chantage mais pas au harcèlement … et encore moins au viol … Oh Merlin !

Harry était horrifié par la tournure des évènements.

- Pardon de te le dire aussi platement Harry mais pour le coup, t'as vraiment pas été malin. Baiser une petite stagiaire, c'était la dernière chose à faire, dit Blaise.

- Je sais … pas la peine de me le dire, je le sais … soupira Harry.

- A sa décharge, je suis presque convaincu qu'il est sous l'influence d'un philtre d'attraction, dit Draco.

- Comment ? s'exclama Blaise. Mais ça change tout alors ! ça voudrait dire que c'est un coup monté ! Une tentative pour te piéger ! Sans compter que l'utilisation des philtres d'amour, quels qu'ils soient, est punissable d'Azkaban ! C'est assimilé à un empoisonnement !

- C'est exactement ce que je pense dit le blond.

- Tu en as la preuve Draco ?

- Non, mais il suffit de lui faire faire un examen sanguin. Le philtre d'attraction doit être administré pendant au moins un mois avant de faire de l'effet et il reste dans l'organisme encore plusieurs semaines après la dernière prise.

- Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Blaise était passé en mode « homme de la situation » et distribuait les ordres.

- Harry, tu vas aller à Sainte-Mangouste faire une petite prise de sang, dit l'avocat. Et à partir de maintenant, tu ne bois et ne mange plus rien qui n'a pas été préparé par toi-même ou par une personne digne de confiance.

Harry opina du chef.

- Draco, concernant les micros, ils doivent être reliés à des enregistreurs, des bandes magnétiques ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Oui, certainement.

- Bon. Ces micros ne doivent pas avoir une portée très longue. Ça veut dire que les enregistreurs doivent être à proximité du bureau de Harry. Certainement dans le bureau de la stagiaire si c'est effectivement elle qui est en cause. Il faudrait que tu parviennes à les récupérer. Je pourrais les confier à un moldu de ma connaissance qui pourrait les analyser. Il est hors de question de le faire au départ du Ministère puisqu'on ne sait pas à qui faire confiance.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Bien. Malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Reste à attendre que la demoiselle dévoile ses intentions, conclut Blaise.

Harry était soulagé d'en avoir parlé au métis. Ils allaient agir et peut-être trouver une solution. Cette idée était réconfortante pour le brun.

- Il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler Blaise. J'ai appris avant-hier que Lily n'est pas ma fille.

- QUOI ? éructa l'intéressé. Lily ? Mais … que … enfin… QUI ?

- Neville Londubat probablement.

- BORDEL DE SALAZAR EN STRING ! s'emporta Blaise. Tu es en train de me dire que Ginny t'a trompé avec ce … avec Londubat ?

- Apparemment.

- Merlin ! Donc, il sait se servir de sa bite … Qui l'eut cru ? dit Blaise en regardant Draco.

- Dites, les Serpentards ? C'est quoi votre problème avec la bite de Neville ? s'énerva Harry.

- Oh une blague entre nous à Poudlard, expliqua Blaise. On avait fait un classement des Gryffondors en fonction de leurs capacités supposées à se servir de leur engin… Et Neville était le bon dernier ! Et si ça t'intéresse Potter, t'étais en tête !

- Je ne le crois pas ! Vous étiez vraiment des connards finis !

- On a pas dit le contraire, sourit Draco.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire également … Ils avaient fait pareil à Gryffondor et c'était Malefoy qui tenait le haut du classement, suivi de Zabini. Crabbe et Goyle se disputaient la dernière place.

Mais bien sûr, il se garda bien de le raconter à ses deux vis-à-vis.

- Bon Harry … que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Blaise plus sérieusement, le ramenant à leur préoccupation.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas la preuve de ce que j'avance.

- La preuve est facile à obtenir : tu me confies un échantillon d'ADN de ta fille et de toi. Cheveux, prélèvement de salive, … et je le fais analyser. On saura rapidement s'il y a une correspondance ou non.

- D'accord. S'il s'avère que Lily n'est pas ma fille, je conserve des droits sur elle tout de même ?

- Tu l'as reconnue comme ta fille, donc oui. Du moins tant que le père biologique n'intente pas une action en reconnaissance de paternité, expliqua Blaise. Il est au courant qu'il a eu une fille ?

- Aucune idée ! dit le brun. Et si j'ai la preuve que Lily n'est pas ma fille, continua-t-il, ce sera suffisant pour demander le divorce sans que Ginny puisse obtenir quoi que ce soit ?

- C'est un cas avéré d'adultère. Donc, tu seras en position de force. Et je me ferai un plaisir de lui faire bouffer la poussière ! dit l'avocat, un sourire sardonique sur le visage.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je t'amène un échantillon d'ADN dès demain. Et si la correspondance est négative, je demande le divorce.

- Harry … tu es sûr ? demanda Draco soudain inquiet.

- Oui Draco, j'en suis sûr. Tout ça n'a que trop duré.

Blaise assistait à l'échange un peu perplexe. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait les deux hommes s'appeler par leurs prénoms.

Voyons la mine suspicieuse du métis, Harry dit :

- Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir Blaise. Tu es le premier et le seul pour le moment à le savoir.

Le brun regarda Draco en souriant et lui prit la main.

- Draco et moi sommes … ensemble, dit Harry à Blaise.

L'avocat cligna des yeux, pas sûr de bien appréhender la situation.

- Ensemble ? Vous voulez dire que …

- On couche ensemble, on baise, on fait l'amour… on s'aime, quoi ! résuma Draco.

- Ok, répondit Blaise déjà sonné par la nouvelle. Ok … Et depuis combien de temps ?

- La première fois, c'était en 2003, dit Harry. Mais on s'est séparé à deux reprises et puis ...

- QUOI ?

Il semblait à Blaise que son cerveau avait buggé.

- Vous … vous êtes en train de me dire que … vous avez une liaison secrète depuis … quatorze ans !

- Oui … ça été dur par moments mais on est arrivés à ne pas l'ébruiter … au prix de douloureux efforts, dit Harry plus sombrement.

- Donc … cet article dans la Gazette il y a trois ans … c'était vrai ?

- Oui, dit Draco. On sortait effectivement d'un après-midi de sexe complètement démentiel …

- Merlin … je suis sur le cul … répondit Blaise, la tête entre les mains.

Harry et Draco rirent de bon cœur devant la mine abasourdie de leur ami.

- Blaise, nous t'avons confié cela dans le cadre de ton mandat d'avocat. Hors de question que tu racontes ça à Hermione ! Du moins pour le moment, insista Harry.

- Putain ! C'est clair que je ne vais rien dire ! Elle en deviendrait hystérique ! Depuis le temps qu'elle espère que tu vires Ginny de ta vie ! Merlin … Quatorze ans ! J'avais bien vu que vous ne vous détestiez plus comme à Poudlard mais de là à imaginer que … Oh là là !

Blaise en était encore à essayer de comprendre comment il avait pu ne rien voir quand le téléphone portable de Harry se mit à vibrer.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en se levant et en s'éloignant pour prendre la communication.

Blaise considéra alors son ami avec sérieux.

- Entre vous, c'est juste du sexe ou bien …

- Non. Je l'aime comme un fou. Et il m'aime aussi, dit Draco.

- Et … comment se fait-il que vous … enfin, je veux dire … vous êtes restés mariés chacun de votre côté pendant tout ce temps … Vous avez eu des enfants …

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit légèrement.

- Comme on te l'a dit, ça n'a pas été facile. Harry a … on s'est séparé à deux reprises. Pendant deux ans et demi quand il a appris que Ginny était enceinte de James et pendant trois ans après que la photo de nous deux soit parue dans la Gazette. Mais on s'est chaque fois remis ensemble … on … on s'aime, Blaise.

- Ne le prends pas mal Draco … mais ça ne te ressemble pas … Il fut un temps où tu n'aurais pas supporté d'être … comment dire ?

Draco eut un rictus amusé.

- Le sacro-saint orgueil des Malefoy en prend un coup, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Ben c'est sûr que tu nous a habitué à prendre et à jeter comme bon te semblait … pas à être dépendant de quelqu'un comme ça …

Le blond soupira longuement.

- Il m'a changé Blaise. Du jour où je suis tombé amoureux de lui, j'ai su que tout allait changer. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. Même s'il tergiverse parfois trop à mon goût, je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'il doute de nous. Il a peur pour ses enfants, c'est tout.

- Il a quand même couché avec sa stagiaire … Pour quelqu'un qui t'aime autant, il a une drôle de façon de le montrer, dit Blaise avec acidité.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis convaincu qu'on a essayé de le piéger et qu'il est sous l'emprise d'une potion, répondit fermement Draco.

- Hmhm … j'ai quand même entendu pas mal de rumeurs à propos de …

- On était séparé ! On était censé avoir rompu ! s'énerva Draco. Si tu crois que moi je me suis comporté comme un saint …

Harry venait de reprendre place à table. Son regard passa de son amant à Blaise avec inquiétude.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en voyant la mine en colère de Draco.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit ce dernier.

D'un geste naturel, Harry prit les doigts de Draco dans sa main et les porta à sa bouche pour les embrasser. Et ça lui fit un bien fout de pouvoir enfin poser ce geste devant quelqu'un.

- Je dois rentrer au Ministère, dit-il. Un dossier urgent m'attend. Blaise, merci déjà de ton aide.

- Pas de quoi Harry. Sois prudent ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Méfie-toi de tout le monde, d'accord ? Et n'oublie pas la prise de sang ! Et … et aussi, sois prudent avec Draco. Je t'ai dit que tu étais en position de force vis-à-vis de Ginny s'il se trouve qu'elle t'a trompé mais c'était avant de savoir pour vous deux … Si Ginny apprend pour Draco et toi, je crains que la situation ne s'inverse …

- Je sais. Je ferai attention. On se voit plus tard ? dit Harry à Draco.

- Je passerai dans l'après-midi.

- J'ai hâte.

Harry se leva de table et se pencha pour effleurer tendrement les lèvres de son amant. Draco le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait l'établissement.

- Il n'y a pas de doute mon pote, dit Blaise en souriant. Vous êtes raides dingues l'un de l'autre. Pardonne-moi d'en avoir douté.

- Tu es pardonné mon ami. Il faut dire qu'une relation entre les deux princes de Poudlard, ennemis jurés, n'allait pas de soi.

- En effet ! Au fait, tu as signé les documents du divorce ?

- Tiens, dit-il en tendant à Blaise une liasse de parchemins. Je les ai signés hier soir. Tu pourras les déposer ce matin.

- Alors, c'est fait ? La machine est en route … Et si Potter divorce à son tour, le bout du tunnel est en vue pour tous les deux ?

- Je l'espère Blaise … je l'espère vraiment.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Vendredi 25 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie **

La matinée passa à toute allure pour Harry.

Le problème urgent qui avait nécessité son retour au Ministère s'était avéré particulièrement épineux. L'histoire aurait pu être drôle si elle n'avait pas été diplomatiquement sensible. En effet, d'après ce qu'Harry avait pu comprendre, l'ambassadeur sorcier de Grande-Bretagne en Espagne s'était retrouvé dans une situation assez compromettante : il avait organisé dans les locaux de l'ambassade, une soirée échangiste qui avait tourné au cauchemar quand deux maris jaloux avaient fini par en venir aux mains. Les épouses s'en étaient mêlées et le tout a viré au crêpage de chignon intégral. Sous la pression du Ministère espagnol, Harry avait rappelé son ambassadeur et il avait été démis de ses fonctions le matin même.

Il avait fini par trouver le temps d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste en début d'après-midi. Il recevrait les résultats de ses analyses sanguines le lundi matin.

Sur le coup de 15 heures, il était de retour dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'il vit Draco passer le seuil de sa porte, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire resplendissant. Il allait aller à la rencontre de son amant avec exubérance quand il fut arrêté par ce dernier qui plaça ostensiblement un doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimant le silence et lui rappelant par ce geste la possibilité que le bureau soit sur écoute.

Jouant parfaitement le jeu, Harry salua Draco d'un ton froid, démenti par la lueur de désir qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

- Malefoy. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Juste te rappeler que mon fils passait la journée avec le tien aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas venir le chercher. Pourras-tu veiller à lui faire prendre la cheminette pour le Manoir et le confier à Pippin, notre elfe de maison ?

- Bien sûr. À quelle heure veux-tu que Scorpius soit chez toi ?

- Vers 18 heures, ce sera parfait.

- Très bien, dit Harry en souriant au blond de manière entendue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Vendredi 25 août 2017 – Manoir Potter **

En rentrant chez lui peu avant 18 heures, Harry fut accueilli par des enfants tout sourire.

Albus, James, Lily et Scorpius faisaient une partie de bataille explosive, âprement disputée. Harry était heureux de constater que les quatre enfants semblaient s'amuser énormément.

- Papa ! dit Albus en se précipitant vers lui, James et Lily sur les talons.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, dit poliment Scorpius qui s'était levé à son tour.

- Bonsoir les enfants ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Formidable ! dit Albus.

Effectivement, le brun pouvait voir que les mines étaient réjouies, y compris celle de James. Il fit un signe de tête approbateur à son fils aîné et celui-ci lui sourit en retour.

- James ? Ta mère est déjà chez grand-père et grand-mère Weasley ? demanda le brun.

- Oui, elle vient de partir, répondit son fils aîné.

- Ok. Scorpius, ton papa m'a demandé de te ramener au Manoir à 18 heures. Prends tes affaires, je vais prendre la cheminette avec toi. Les enfants, vous, vous partez directement rejoindre votre mère chez vos grands-parents. Prevenez-les de commencer sans moi car je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite.

- Ok, p'pa dit James.

Harry regarda Scorpius saluer amicalement James et Lily avant de serrer Albus très fort contre lui.

- A bientôt, Al. Je t'enverrai un hibou demain.

- Ça marche ! A plus, Scorp.

Les enfants prirent la cheminette à tour de rôle sans encombre.

Harry se retrouva seul avec Scorpius.

- Ça va mon grand ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui Monsieur Potter.

- Ça été avec James ?

- Oui, très bien … Il … il s'est excusé pour hier.

- Bien. Et … avec Albus ?

A la mention du petit brun, le sourire de Scorpius fit le tour de sa tête.

- Oui, c'était super. Je … Monsieur Potter … je sais … à propos de Al et moi. J'ai … j'ai entendu la conversation avec le médicomage, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Ah, dit Harry. Et tu as … compris ?

- Oui, je crois. Al est comme une âme sœur pour moi, en plus fort. Pour … pour toute la vie.

- Tu en as parlé avec Al ? demanda Harry.

- Non … je ne savais si vous seriez d'accord.

- Tu as bien fait. Je vais en discuter avec lui très bientôt.

- Vous … vous êtes d'accord ? Vous ne trouvez que c'est … mal ? demanda le petit blond, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Scorpius, il n'y a rien de mal la dedans. Si Albus est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et je sais que ton père pense la même chose.

Contre toute attente, le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

- Merci Monsieur Potter ! J'avais … j'avais peur que vous refusiez … que vous pensiez comme … comme ma mère … que Al et moi nous sommes anormaux … sanglottait-il.

Le cœur de Harry se serra en entendant les pleurs de l'enfant. Il desserra son étreinte pour le regarder bien en face.

- Scorpius, écoute-moi. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu es anormal ! Jamais ! Ton papa t'aime plus que tout et il te soutient. Il sera toujours là pour toi. Et Albus aussi. Et … et moi aussi.

Scorpius opina du bonnet, visiblement rassuré.

- Bien allons-y maintenant. Sinon ton père va s'inquiéter.

Ils prirent la cheminette et débouchèrent dans le grand salon du Manoir Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Vendredi 25 août 2017 – Manoir Malefoy **

POV Harry

Draco est assis dans un fauteuil à oreilles vert bouteille. Il porte une tenue décontractée composée d'un jeans et d'un polo blanc. Ses pieds nus disparaissent presque dans l'épais tapis couleur crème qui s'étend dans la pièce. Il est en train de lire en sirotant un verre de cognac.

A l'arrivée de son fils, il s'est levé pour le prendre dans ses bras en souriant. J'étais attendri par la vue du père et du fils aussi complices et heureux de se retrouver.

- Ta journée a été bonne mon grand ?

- Oui papa, excellente !

- Bien. Je suis content. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre en attendant l'heure du souper. J'ai des choses à voir avec Monsieur Potter.

- A plus tard papa. Au revoir Monsieur Potter, dit le petit blond en quittant la pièce.

Draco me regarde alors avec une intensité qui ne laisse planer aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Nous transplanons directement dans sa chambre où il pose sans attendre un sort de silence et un _colla porta_.

Je le plaque aussitôt contre le mur et je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je commence à dévorer sa peau si douce qui a le goût des écorces d'orange. Je suis fou de son odeur, de ses odeurs devrais-je dire. Celle de ses cheveux, celle de son cou, de son torse, celle de son sexe.

Je descends et remonte le long de son cou avant de m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres si délicieuses, si pleines. Je mordille avec gourmandise sa lèvre inférieure qui est un peu plus charnue que sa sœur.

Sans rompre le baiser, il me pousse sur le lit où nous basculons tous les deux. D'un sort informulé, je nous débarrasse de nos vêtements. Je ne peux plus attendre, je dois sentir sa peau brûler sous mienne.

Ma bouche est partout sur son torse alors que je chevauche son corps si parfait.

Je finis par rompre le baiser pour reprendre ma respiration qui se fait haletante.

Je le regarde, abandonné sous moi, les yeux brillants de désir. Et pour la dix millième fois depuis que je le connais au sens biblique du terme, je m'émerveille d'être aimé d'un homme aussi beau.

Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux pour replacer une mèche qui tombe négligemment sur son visage d'ange, et je me penche à nouveau pour effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

Ce baiser-ci est tendre et doux, rempli de promesses d'avenir pour lui et moi. Je caresse sa bouche de ma langue et il la laisse glisser à la rencontre de la sienne.

Mais bientôt le baiser se fait à nouveau plus profond, plus pressant, plus osé. Draco est un véritable appel à la débauche et c'est avec une frénésie nouvelle que mes mains repartent à l'assaut de ce corps nu dont je connais par cœur les pleins et les déliés.

Ces épaules fines, cette clavicule délicate. Ce torse à la peau si douce. Ce ventre dont je ne me lasse pas de dessiner du doigts les muscles parfaits. Ce nombril d'où part une fine ligne de poils blonds et soyeux qui montre le chemin vers le centre de toutes les licences, de tous les vices.

Ses gémissements étouffés sont une torture pour moi et plus il retient ses cris, plus mon désir pour lui s'accroît.

- Draco … tu me rends fou … Je… Je t'aime tellement…

J'emprisonne son membre gonflé dans ma bouche comme un affamé. Je veux me nourrir de lui tout entier.

En même temps, j'introduis en lui deux doigts impatients.

J'ai envie de lui comme jamais, je le veux, je veux me fondre en lui, au plus profond de lui.

Je veux son corps pour y vivre et pour y mourir.

Alors que ma bouche le tenaille toujours, je lève les yeux vers lui et contemple l'image bouleversante de son abandon. Il était tellement beau que je dois détourner les yeux si je ne veux pas jouir dans l'instant.

Je sens qu'il se cambre, ramenant son bassin vers moi et enfonçant sa virilité encore plus profondément dans ma gorge. Des spasmes agitent ses hanches et il se libère en expirant presque silencieusement.

Je fouille toujours son intimité et je l'entends me supplier de le prendre. Ses paroles sont comme la plus douce des mélodies à mes oreilles.

- Harry … s'il te plaît …

Il se retourne alors sur le ventre et relève son bassin dans une posture absolument indécente qui m'excite au plus haut point.

Je murmure un sort de lubrification et de la main, je guide mon sexe vers cet orifice si étroit et dans lequel je me sens si bien. Après quelques instants d'immobilisme, j'entame de profonds mouvements de va-et-vient. Son souffle se fait erratique et son dos se couvre d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Tout en m'activant à l'intérieur de lui, je passe mes bras sur son torse et je le ramène vers moi. Il se retrouve assis sur mes cuisses, son dos collé à mon torse. Je le serre contre moi et accéléré encore mes mouvements. Alors qu'il se cambre voluptueusement en rejetant sa tête en arrière, j'embrasse sa nuque et ses épaules en respirant son odeur si envoûtante.

Merlin comme je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement que ça fait mal.

Je ressens le besoin urgent de me libérer. Je saisi son sexe que je caresse impitoyablement, provoquant de sa part des gémissements sourds, jusqu'à qu'il se répande dans ma main.

Je sens avec bonheur ses muscles internes se resserrer autour de moi et dans un dernier à coup puissant et profond, je m'envole à l'intérieur de lui en soupirant son prénom.

Nous sommes littéralement terrassés, épuisés. Seuls les battements affolés de nos cœurs nous apportent la certitude que nous ne sommes pas morts.

- Harry … putain … c'était .. hallucinant, dit Draco alors que je me retire de lui.

Nous roulons tous les deux sur le dos, nos mains entrelacées.

Je voudrais me lover contre lui et m'endormir comme un bienheureux mais je ne peux pas. Je dois partir rejoindre ma famille chez mes beaux-parents.

Afin de ne pas tomber dans cette torpeur si bienfaisante qui m'envahit à chaque fois que nous nous aimons, je me redresse.

- Je dois m'en aller, lui dis-je, contrit.

- Je sais.

- Je déteste ça …

- Quoi ? Partir comme un voleur après m'avoir fait l'amour comme un dieu ? répondit-il dans un doux sourire.

Je souris à mon tour et je l'embrasse tendrement.

- Je t'aime, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

Je me rhabille rapidement et il en fait autant.

Comme nous regagnons le salon, je lui dis :

- Tu sais que Scorpius est au courant ? Pour Albus et lui.

- Oui, il m'en a parlé hier … Il a aussi entendu ce que sa mère pense de tout ça.

- J'ai cru comprendre … C'est … Merlin ! Aucun enfant ne devrait être rejeté de la sorte, dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas … Il semble bien gérer la … _situation_. Et de ton côté, tu as parlé à Albus ?

- Pas encore. Je compte le faire ce weekend.

- Bien. Quand auras-tu les résultats de ta prise de sang ?

- Lundi matin. Tu ne seras le premier informé, dis-je en lui souriant.

- J'y compte bien.

Nous nous séparons sur un dernier baiser et je prends la cheminette vers le Terrier. La dernière vision que j'ai est celle d'un ange blond qui me fait un léger signe de la main.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Vendredi 25 août 2017 – Le Terrier, Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule **

A peine arrivé au Terrier, Harry fut assailli par son exubérante belle-mère.

- Harryyy ! Te voilà enfin ! dit-elle en le serrant fort contre elle. Viens que je te serve une assiette !

Ils ne l'avaient pas attendus et c'était tant mieux. Harry espérait écourter cette visite au maximum.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à table devant une assiette remplie de victuailles fumantes, Harry perçut le regard inquisiteur de sa femme. Il ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir avant de quitter Draco mais, à tous les coups, il devait avoir les lèvres rouges et gonflées et les pupilles encore un peu dilatées. En résumé, il devait avoir tout l'air de celui qui a pris un pied d'enfer.

- Tu étais où ? lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

- Je suis repassé au Ministère après avoir déposé Scorpius au Manoir Malefoy.

Ginny eut alors un curieux petit sourire en coin qu'Harry eut du mal à interpréter.

Il allait se mettre à manger quand il se rappela la mise en garde de Blaise. Ce pourrait-il qu'il doive se méfier de sa belle-famille ? De sa femme ? Il décida de ne pas prendre de risque.

Pour donner le change, il chipotait son assiette et quand l'attention se détournait de lui, il s'arrangeait pour faire disparaître de petites quantités de nourriture au moyen d'un sort informulé.

Tout le monde n'y vit que du feu et quand Molly lui proposa de le resservir, il refusa poliment, tout comme il refusa le verre de whisky pur feu qui lui offrit Arthur.

Vers 22 heures, ils regagnèrent leur Manoir. Tandis que Ginny s'occupait du coucher des enfants, Harry fila à la cuisine se préparer un sandwich avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau et de le dévorer à belles dents.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Samedi 26 août 2017 – Manoir Potter**

- Tu t'es levé drôlement tôt ce matin, dit Ginny à son mari qui s'activait à la cuisine.

- Oui, je me suis dit que pour une fois, je pouvais préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde, répondit Harry d'un air détaché. Assied-toi ! Tout est prêt, ajouta-t-il en posant sur la table la carafe de jus d'orange frais, la cafetière, les œufs et les toasts.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence presque monacal.

Vers 10 heures, Harry monta s'habiller. Il fit un détour par la salle de bain des enfants et s'empara de la brosse à dents de Lily qu'il plaça précautionneusement dans un sachet en papier. Il prit soin de remplacer la brosse par une autre, identique, achetée la veille.

A l'aide d'un écouvillon, il effectua un prélèvement de salive dans sa bouche et le plaça dans un tube spécialement prévu à cet effet.

Une fois douché et habillé, il annonça à Ginny qu'il se rendait chez Blaise et Hermione. Elle hocha vaguement la tête, peu intéressée par l'information et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Harry arriva par la cheminée dans le salon du couple Zabini-Granger.

- Salut Harry ! lui dit chaleureusement Blaise. Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

- Bien, merci Blaise. Je t'apporte les échantillons comme convenu, dit le brun à voix basse, en lui remettant deux sachets en papier.

- Parfait. J'ai un contact dans un labo privé qui pourra faire l'analyse rapidement. Contrairement aux laboratoires moldus, les sorciers sont en mesure de pratiquer des analyses ADN quasiment instantanées. Je déposerai les échantillons lundi matin.

- Quels échantillons ? Quelles analyses ? dit une voix dans le dos de Harry.

Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils froncés.

- Heu … Salut Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry dans une vaine tentative de détourner la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ? insista-t-elle.

- Ecoute, Hermy … c'est dans le cadre d'un dossier. Je ne peux …

- Laisse, Blaise, l'interrompit Harry. Finalement Hermione a le droit de savoir. Mais promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne, dit-il en se tournant vers la brune.

- Promis, répondit Hermione.

Harry soupira et entreprit de raconter sa conversation avec Ron et la révélation qui s'en suivit.

- Merlin … souffla-t-elle. Quelle petite garce ! Et Neville ? Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça ? Oh Harry ! Comment prends-tu cette nouvelle ?

- Pas très bien, tu t'en doutes. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Ginny … Je … ça fait déjà un certain temps que mes sentiments pour elle sont éteints mais … Lily … Lily c'est… c'est … ma petite fille …

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et Harry se maudissait pour sa sensiblerie.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, c'est la raison de ma visite à Blaise. Je lui ai remis des échantillons pour pratiquer une analyse ADN. S'il s'avère que Lily n'est pas de moi, je vais demander le divorce. Evidemment, dans mon cœur, Lily est et sera toujours ma fille. Je l'ai élevée comme telle et ça ne changera jamais. Je me battrai pour elle comme pour Albus et James.

- Tu as raison Harry ! Tu sais, je n'étais pas aveugle. Je voyais bien que tu t'enterrais de plus en plus dans un mariage sans amour rien que pour tes enfants. Mais il est temps que tu penses à toi ! Et même si ce sera difficile, tu prends la bonne décision. De toute façon, c'est elle qui t'as trompé. Blaise n'en fera qu'une bouchée ! N'est-ce-pas chéri ? dit-elle en se tournant vers son mari.

Comme Blaise restait silencieux, et Harry prit la décision de tout lui dire.

- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple, Hermy. Tu sais, je n'étais pas en reste …

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai une liaison depuis … un certain temps déjà, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Ah. Se contenta de répondre la brune. Oui, bon… je suppose que c'est un juste retour des choses …

- En réalité, c'est moi le premier qui …

- QUOI ? s'offusqua Hermione.

Depuis ses déboires avec Ron, elle était devenue très sensible sur la question de l'infidélité dans le couple.

- Je sais que je te déçois Hermione, dit le brun en se prenant la tête entre les mains … Je n'ai aucune excuse. C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas que … ça prendrait de telles proportions, que je tomberais amoureux … Il … avec lui, je suis vivant, je …

- Lui ? Tu es en train de me dire que …

- Oui, c'est un homme. Je suis amoureux depuis des années d'un autre homme …

Le regard d'Hermione était maintenant aigu et scrutateur.

- C'est Draco Malefoy, n'est-ce-pas.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Harry, passablement décontenancé, ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Comment … comment as-tu deviné ? questionna celui-ci.

- Ooh Harry ! Il n'y avait que toi pour nier l'attirance que tu ressentais pour lui depuis la sixième année ! J'ai toujours su que quelque chose de fort vous liait. Quelque chose de différent que la haine. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as accepté d'épouser Ginny ? Et surtout pourquoi tu lui as fait des enfants …

- Je … je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour Draco … après mon mariage avec Ginny. Quant aux enfants … je … je ne sais pas … Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai aucune excuse et je n'en cherche pas. J'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai fait des choix. Draco aussi. Et nous devons vivre avec.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant, fixant toujours Harry avec intensité.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'approuve Harry. Mais je me dois d'être honnête : tu es malheureux avec Ginny et ça me tue. Et je n'aime pas la manière dont elle se comporte avec Albus. Si ton bonheur passe par un divorce, je te soutiendrai. Si ton bonheur passe par Draco, et bien … je te soutiendrai également.

- Merlin ! Merci Hermione ! dit Harry en serrant la brune dans ses bras. Si tu savais ce que ton approbation compte à mes yeux.

Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ôté un poids énorme des épaules : Blaise et Hermione étaient au courant de la situation et ne le jugeaient pas. Mieux, ils le soutenaient. Il remercia Merlin d'avoir des amis pareils.

Il reste encore une bonne heure sur place à discuter de ses projets, de ses rêves, de ses espoirs qui devenaient chaque jour un peu plus accessibles.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Samedi 26 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

De son côté Draco s'était rendu au Ministère.

Le garde de sécurité posté à l'entrée ne fut pas étonné outre mesure. Il n'était pas rare que le blond passe ses weekends à son bureau, penché sur des dossiers importants.

Comme toujours, Draco était très organisé. Il se rendit en premier lieu au Bureau des Aurors. Comme il avait un accès illimité à tous les locaux, le blond n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer dans le local qui servait à stocker les différents instruments et outils nécessaires aux enquêtes. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait dans le rayon consacré aux technologies moldues : un détecteur de micros.

Bien que personne n'avait à l'interroger sur ses allées et venues dans les couloirs du Ministère, il prit néanmoins la peine de se jeter un sort de désillusion pour se rendre au bureau du Ministre de la Magie.

S'il était normal pour lui de circuler à sa guise à l'étage du département de la justice magique, il aurait peut-être plus de mal à expliquer sa présence dans l'aire réservée au cabinet ministériel.

Normalement, étant le weekend, il ne devrait croiser personne mais il n'était jamais trop prudent.

C'est donc parfaitement désillusionné qu'il pénétra dans le bureau de Harry.

Le détecteur de micros moldus était d'un fonctionnement assez simple et Draco n'eut aucun mal à l'actionner. Il le passa dans tous les coins et recoins de la pièce mais l'appareil resta silencieux. Aucun micro n'avait donc pu être placé dans cette pièce.

Ce constat lui arracha un soupir de soulagement.

Il passa dans le bureau de Maddy et réitéra l'opération. Rien non plus.

Vint enfin le bureau d'Allison Fletcher. Draco ne s'attendait pas à y trouver de micro et il ne fut donc pas surpris de l'absence de réaction de l'appareil de détection.

Il délaissa le détecteur pour entreprendre une fouille minutieuse du bureau.

Aucun des tiroirs n'étaient verrouillé sauf un. Le sort de verrouillage ne résista cependant pas bien longtemps aux talents de Draco.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait seulement un stylo en acier brossé relativement ouvragé. Quel était l'intérêt d'enfermer sous clé un objet de ce genre ? En effet, il ne semblait pas présenter une grande valeur. Draco examina l'objet de plus près. Il émit un petit rire satisfait quand il remarqua parmi les arabesques qui striaient l'acier, quelques petits trous qui faisaient penser à un micro. Au toucher, Draco nota également que le stylo présentait certaines aspérités. En frôlant l'une d'elle, le stylo s'ouvrit en son milieu laissant apparaît l'embout caractéristique d'une clé USB.

Le blond se félicita d'avoir, en son temps, prit la peine de s'intéresser aux technologies moldues et particulièrement à l'informatique. Il savait parfaitement à quoi servait et comment fonctionnait une clé USB.

Il emporta l'objet jusqu'à son bureau et brancha la clé USB sur son laptop personnel qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui.

Les fichiers enregistrés sur la clé étaient des fichiers audio. Draco avait manifestement trouvé les enregistrements qu'il cherchait. Il en fit rapidement une copie.

Il retourna ensuite dans le bureau d'Allison. Avant d'y replacer le stylo, il jeta sur l'objet un sort assez compliqué visant à synchroniser à distance et automatiquement la clé USB du stylo avec une clé USB vierge qu'il garderait en sa possession. Ainsi, si la stagiaire réalisait d'autres enregistrements, Draco en aurait immédiatement connaissance. Même si la technologie moldue était bien utile, la magie permettait quand même bien plus de possibilités !

Il referma soigneusement le tiroir au moyen du même sort de verrouillage et s'assura que tout était bien à sa place avant de quitter le bureau pour de bon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Dimanche 27 août 2017 – Manoir Potter**

POV Harry

En me levant ce matin, je ressens de nouveau ce grand vide en moi comme c'est le cas depuis plusieurs jours. Parler à Blaise et Hermione m'a fait du bien mais cela ne suffit pas.

Draco me manque, j'ai besoin de lui près de moi. De lui en moi, de moi en lui.

En soupirant, je finis par me lever. Je voudrais embrasser James et Lily avant qu'ils ne partent. James passe la journée chez Michael Finnigan, le fils de Seamus. Ils sont ensemble à Gryffondor et un peu comme Ron et moi, ils sont devenus amis dans le Poudlard Express.

Lily quant à elle va chez sa cousine Roxanne, la fille de George et d'Angelina. Elles ont presque le même âge et s'entendent particulièrement bien.

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, Lily, Albus et James terminent leur petit-déjeuner. J'apprends que Ginny est partie de bon matin mais sans dire où elle allait. James sait seulement qu'elle rentrera pour le souper.

Je hausse les épaules. Peu importe où elle passe la journée. Peut-être dans les bras de Neville ? Grand bien lui fasse. Je suis juste contrarié encore un peu plus que moi je ne puisse pas être avec Draco.

James et Lily prennent la cheminette à tour de rôle et je me retrouve donc seul avec Albus.

Finalement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, je vais pouvoir discuter avec lui. Je lui propose qu'on aille se promener le long de la Tamise.

Le temps est doux, une brise légère vient nous rafraîchir alors que nous longeons les berges du fleuve.

- Comment vas-tu Al ? Tu n'as plus mal au crâne ? je lui demande.

- Non, ça va mieux. La bosse a presque disparu !

- Tu l'as échappé belle, n'empêche ! Heureusement que Scorpius est intervenu …

- Oui, me répond-il avec un grand sourire. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Tu … tu as appris ce qui s'est passé juste après ta chute ?

- Hm non … pas vraiment, me dit-il.

- Et bien, il semble que Scorpius ait invoqué un bouclier magique autour de vous deux pour … te protéger.

- Ooh …Et … c'est mal ? me demande-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Non, non ! Sûrement pas !

J'entreprends alors de lui expliquer, le plus simplement possible, ce lien particulier qui les lie dorénavant.

- Donc, ça veut dire que Scorp et moi on est … liés … pour la vie ?

- Apparemment, dis-je.

Mon fils sourit de toutes ses dents. Il a l'air heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été auparavant.

- Tu as l'air content, lui dis-je.

- Oui … je suis content, fut tout ce qu'il me dit.

Connaissant le caractère introverti de mon fils, je ne le questionne pas davantage. Je vois bien qu'il accepte la situation. Contrairement à Scorpius, il ne semble par ailleurs pas tracassé par ce je peux penser de tout cela. Sans doute parce qu'il sait que je le soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je … Si… si tu souhaites en parler, je suis là, Al, lui dis-je tout de même.

- Oui Papa, je sais. Merci, me dit-il en me regardant bien en face.

A ce moment, j'ai la certitude qu'il sait que je serai toujours là pour lui.

- Et si on contactait Scorpius par cheminée en rentrant ? Il pourrait venir passer l'après-midi avec toi si son père est d'accord.

- Oui ! s'exclame-t-il. Merci Papa !

Nous retournons vers le Manoir. Albus semble perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande :

- Papa ? C'est à cause de notre … lien que la maman de Scorpius est partie ?

_Merde. La question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre._

- Et bien, je ne suis pas au courant de tout mais …

Mon fils me regarde avec acuité. Il attend manifestement de moi que je lui dise la vérité.

- Oui, je dis. Il semble bien que c'est à cause de ça.

- Et Maman ? Elle est contre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'agenouille devant mon fils et je le saisis doucement par les épaules.

- Al … Ta maman a un peu de mal à … gérer cette nouvelle. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Quoi qu'il arrive, toi et Scorp vous n'y êtes pour rien, d'accord ? Ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire le contraire. Jamais !

Albus hoche la tête. Il a compris ce que j'essaye de lui dire à demi-mots. La preuve :

- Depuis quand tu n'aimes plus maman ? me demande-t-il.

La question est comme un coup de poing dans mon estomac. Se peut-il que mes enfants se soient rendus compte de la situation ? Albus me fixe toujours de ses grands yeux verts pénétrants.

- Heu … je … ce n'est pas si simple, Al. Tu sais, il arrive parfois que les sentiments des adultes évoluent, qu'ils changent. Maman et moi, on … on s'est éloigné l'un de l'autre …

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Je réfléchis à la réponse que je pourrais lui donner quand il énonce calmement :

- C'est Monsieur Malefoy, n'est-ce-pas ?

Là, je suffoque littéralement. Après Hermione, mon fils !

- Merlin Al ! On es-tu allé chercher cette idée ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, tu sais. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout.

- Ça n'a rien à voir Albus … C'est juste que … Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Suis-je si transparent ? Auquel cas, qui d'autre avait pu deviner ? James ? Lily ? Ginny ?

- Je le sens, c'est tout. Scorpius le sent aussi. Ce doit être dû à notre lien. Nous pouvons peut-être percevoir celui des autres …

Je comprends qu'il ne sert à rien de démentir.

- Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec ton frère et ta sœur ?

- Non, seulement à Scorpius.

- Ok … évite de leur en parler alors. Je … je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils le prendraient très bien.

- Promis. Je ne te dirai rien.

- Et … toi ? Comment tu prends tout ça ?

Albus me regarde avec un sourire indulgent qui fait gonfler mon cœur.

- Papa … je veux que tu sois heureux, c'est tout. Et tu es plus heureux quand le père de Scorpius est dans les parages.

Je prends mon fils par l'épaule et le serre contre moi car je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Nous nous remettons en route vers le Manoir.

A peine arrivés, Albus se rue dans le salon et s'agenouille devant la cheminée. Après l'invocation magique d'usage, des flammes vertes surgissent dans l'âtre. En leur milieu, une tête apparaît, celle de Scorpius.

- Salut Scorp ! Tu veux venir au Manoir cet après-midi ?

- Ouais ! Attends ! Je demande à mon père.

Le petit blond revient une minute plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Il est d'accord ! J'arriverai par cheminée dans une heure.

- Génial ! s'écria Albus.

Je laisse mon fils tout à sa joie de la visite de son ami et je vais me réfugier dans mon bureau où un paquet de rapports attendent d'être lus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Dimanche 27 août 2017 – Manoir Malefoy**

Au Manoir Malefoy, Draco pestait contre Harry et contre la technologie moldue.

Il avait pu écouter l'enregistrement des conversations entre Harry et Allison. Ceux-ci étaient conformes à ce que le brun lui avait raconté. Leur contenu n'avait donc pas étonné Draco.

Mais même s'il savait à quoi s'attendre concernant ce qui s'était passé le vendredi 18 au soir, entendre son amant gémir et soupirer sous les caresses de cette garce, l'entendre se répandre en elle, lui fut tout simplement insupportable.

Alors oui, il était en colère contre Harry, contre sa naïveté, contre son putain de sens de l'honneur qui l'avait poussé à rester près de sa femme …

Puis il se rappela qu'Harry avait sans doute été piégé. Il se rappela sa façon qu'il avait de lui dire qu'il aimait, cette lueur dans ses yeux verts quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Il était convaincu que nulle lueur n'avait illuminé les yeux de Harry quand il avait pris le corps de la blonde. A grande vitesse d'ailleurs … Draco avait compté deux minutes et vingt-cinq secondes exactement. Ce constat le fit sourire. Quand Harry et lui faisaient l'amour, ça pouvait durer des heures. Et Harry était trop attentif au plaisir de Draco pour venir avant lui … Avec la blonde, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la finir. Il s'était comporté comme un vrai goujat …

Mais Draco avait un autre motif d'énervement : la clé USB comportait deux autres fichiers audios mais ceux-ci étaient cryptés. Il avait essayé tous les sorts possibles et imaginables mais rien n'y faisait. Il devrait se résoudre à demander l'aide du technicien moldu que Blaise connaissait. Et il ne verrait pas celui-ci avant demain …

Décidément, la patience du blond était mise à rude épreuve.


	12. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10 - Trahi<strong>

_« Derrière ton amour qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Qui est cette femme auprès de moi ?_

_Quand tu me dis : "je t'aime"_

_Est-ce bien moi que tu aimes ?_

_Et lorsque tu me fais l'amour_

_Est-ce que tu fais vraiment l'amour ?_

_Derrière ce grand rideau noir_

_Tu m'interdis d'aller voir … »_

**Lundi 28 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

Il était déjà plus de onze heures du matin et Harry faisait les cent pas dans le couloir du département d'analyses médicales de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Voilà Monsieur Potter. Vos résultats d'analyses sanguines, lui dit enfin une infirmière en lui tendant un petit parchemin roulé et scellé. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rencontrer un médicomage au cas où vous auriez des questions ?

- Non, merci. Ça ira très bien comme ça. Au revoir, mademoiselle, dit Harry en s'encourant presque.

Il redescendit à toute vitesse dans le lobby et se précipita dans la première cheminée libre en énonçant bien fort « Ministère de la Magie ».

A peine débarqué dans le grand hall, il bouscula tout le monde pour arriver aux ascenseurs. Il s'engouffra dans une cabine et appuya sur le bouton numéro 2. La cabine se mit en mouvement et bientôt une voix désincarnée annonça : « Niveau 2, Département de la Justice magique ».

Il courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une double porte en chêne foncé, dûment gardée par un cerbère femelle répondant au doux nom de Peggy Lee. Heureusement pour lui, la secrétaire de Draco avait reçu des consignes claires de son patron : ne jamais refuser l'entrée au Ministre de la Magie.

- Monsieur Malefoy est-il disponible ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

- Je vais vous annoncer, répondit-elle en s'avançant vers les portes et en entrant dans le bureau comme une ombre.

Dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait en grand pour laisser entrer Harry.

- Malefoy.

- Potter.

_Les apparences, se dit Harry. Toujours les apparences …_

Quand Cerbère eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Harry combla la distance qui le séparait des bras de Draco.

Il soupira d'aise en sentant le torse de son amant se serrer contre lui et ses bras entourer sa taille.

- Tiens, lui dit-il en se dégageant et en lui tendant le petit parchemin estampillé au sigle de Sainte-Mangouste.

Draco prit le document et le décacheta avec précaution. Il le parcourut rapidement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors ? demanda Harry ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais : depuis plus de deux mois à peu près, tu absorbes un philtre _attractio flavis_.

Harry poussa un soupir à la fois de soulagement et de contrariété.

Soulagement car cela voulait dire que son comportement volage de ces dernières semaines avait une explication rationnelle. Contrariété parce que manifestement quelqu'un cherchait à le piéger.

- Maintenant, on sait au moins à quoi s'en tenir, dit le blond. Quelqu'un cherche à te nuire. Reste à savoir qui. J'ai bien une idée mais …

- Dis toujours.

- Ginny.

Harry s'assit avec lassitude dans le siège situé derrière lui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Draco … C'est … Je ne peux pas y croire … Elle ne peut pas me détester autant quand même ?

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas ? Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour nous ? Qui te dit qu'elle ne veut pas se débarrasser de toi pour filer le parfait amour avec Neville ? Qui te dit qu'elle est aussi gryffondoresque que toi tu l'es depuis quatorze ans ?

Le ton de Draco se faisait plus froid, plus dur, à mesure qu'il énonçait les raisons que pouvait avoir la rousse d'en vouloir à Harry.

- De plus, il lui est facile de te faire boire la potion. C'est elle qui te prépare ton petit-déjeuner, non ? Qui te presse ton jus d'orange le matin, qui te fais ton café … A moins bien sûr que tu ne suspectes cette brave Maddy d'empoisonner la mixture infâme qu'elle te ramène tous les matins ? poursuivit le blond de plus en plus sarcastique.

- Draco … mais enfin … qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Harry, troublé par la réaction de son amant.

- Ce qui me prend Harry ? s'emporta Draco. C'est que j'énonce une évidence et que toi, tu trouves encore le moyen de ne pas y croire. De penser qu'elle ne te ferait jamais une chose pareille ! MAIS MERDE HARRY ! OUVRE UN PEU LES YEUX ! ON PARLE DE LA FEMME QUE TU TROMPES DEPUIS QUATORZE ANS ! LA FEMME QUE TU AS PRESQUE VIOLEE LE JOUR OU TU AS APPRIS QUE JE ME MARIAIS ! TU CROIS QU'ELLE N'A PAS DE RAISON DE T'EN VOULOIR ? ELLE COUCHE AVEC NEVILLE HARRY ! ELLE LUI A PEUT-ÊTRE MÊME FAIT UN ENFANT !

- Arrête Draco … je t'en prie arrête …

- NON JE N'ARRÊTERAI PAS ! Tu sais quel est ton problème Harry ? reprit Draco plus calmement. Cette vie, elle te convient … D'un côté, tu as la belle épouse que tu peux promener de réceptions en réceptions, celle qui t'a fait de beaux enfants, celle qui sauvent les apparences. Et de l'autre, tu as l'amant, celui qui te fait grimper aux rideaux, celui qui comble l'appétit sexuel que ta femme frigide n'a jamais pu satisfaire ! Mais cette mascarade est tout doucement en train de se fissurer … Tu vas devoir faire un choix et tu le sais … Et tu ne veux pas !

Les yeux de Draco étaient plus durs et froids que la banquise tandis que ceux de Harry s'embuaient de désespoir.

- Comment … comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille Draco … souffla-t-il. Je … je t'aime ! Je …

- Je le sais Harry ! Mais tu aimes aussi préserver ta petite façade de Ministre, hétéro, marié, père et fier de l'être.

- Merlin Draco ! Si c'était le cas je n'aurais jamais raconté notre situation à Blaise et à Hermione !

- AHH ! Ne me fais pas rire Harry ! Tu l'as dit aux deux seules personnes qui ont pour toi et moi une indéfectible loyauté !

- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Draco ?

Le blond soupira longuement. Puis il releva la tête en fixa Harry sans ciller :

- Ce que je veux te dire Harry, c'est que je t'aime plus que tout. Mais là, j'en ai assez. Alors je vais te demander ce que je ne t'ai jamais demandé en quatorze ans : choisir. Tu choisis, Harry. Maintenant. Elle ou moi.

Le brun fixait son amant, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Au fur et à mesure que son silence se prolongeait, il pouvait lire la souffrance qui se gravait dans les yeux de Draco.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Monsieur Zabini cherche Monsieur Potter.

Peggy le Cerbère venait d'entrer dans le bureau, manifestement insensible à l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait entre les deux hommes.

- Faites-le entrer, dit Draco.

La secrétaire céda donc le passage à un Blaise Zabini particulièrement remonté.

- Potter ! Je te cherche depuis des heures ! Je …

Il s'interrompit voyant les mines sombres de ses vis-à-vis.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-il en fixant alternativement Draco et Harry.

- Non … dit Harry. Donc tu me cherchais ?

- Ben oui ! J'ai les résultats du test ADN !

- QUOI ? DÉJÀ ? bondit Harry

- Évidemment ! Tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Je t'ai dit que les analyses ADN sorcières dans les labos privés étaient instantanées !

Machinalement, le brun s'était rapproché de Draco et tout aussi machinalement ce dernier lui entourait la taille d'un geste rassurant.

- Tu … tu veux peut-être être seul ? lui dit Draco.

- NON ! Non … je … j'ai besoin de toi Draco … s'il te plaît, dit Harry en lui prenant la main. Reste aussi Blaise.

Le blond et le métis acquiescèrent et Harry prit l'enveloppe que Blaise lui tendait.

D'une main un peu tremblante, il l'ouvrit et déplia le parchemin qu'elle contenait.

Il pâlit légèrement à la lecture des résultats.

- Je … il … Il n'y a pas de … correspondance … Je ne suis pas le père de Lily, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Je suis désolé Harry, dit sincèrement Draco.

Il prit le brun dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Harry ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

- Je … je le savais … mais ça fait mal … de le voir écrit noir sur blanc …

- Je suis désolé, répéta Draco.

Harry resta encore serré quelques instants contre l'épaule de son amant avant de redresser la tête et de sécher ses larmes. Son visage n'exprima plus alors qu'une farouche détermination. La dernière fois que Draco avait vu cette expression sur le visage de Harry, il tenait Antonin Dolohov en joue avec sa baguette et semblait prêt à le tuer de sang-froid.

- Prépare les parchemins pour le divorce Blaise.

L'avocat était prêt à en découdre et il opina avec ferveur à la requête de son client.

- Tout sera prêt pour demain au plus tard Harry, à moins qu'il y ait d'autres choses à régler …

- Non, je ne pense pas … à moins que … Harry s'interrompit pour consulter silencieusement Draco.

- A moins que quoi ? questionna Blaise, impatient.

- J'ai obtenu les résultats de ma prise de sang : on m'a bien administré un philtre d'attraction. Draco pense que Ginny pourrait en être à l'origine … Et … et je le crois, dit Harry en regardant son amant bien en face.

Les yeux de Draco exprimèrent un remerciement silencieux tandis que Blaise rebondissait déjà sur l'information.

- Formidable ! Enfin, façon de parler hein ! Il faudra que tu me donnes une copie du parchemin pour le dossier. Et on va devoir investiguer … Si Draco a raison, il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas se précipiter pour déposer la demande en divorce. Autant bien consolider le dossier, non ?

- D'autant que j'ai autre chose à te demander Blaise, dit Draco. J'ai pu me procurer les enregistrements qu'Allison Fletcher a réalisés …

- QUOI ? s'exclama Harry. C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça !

Le blond ne releva pas l'interruption et poursuivit son explication.

- Elle utilise un stylo bille muni d'un micro. Le stylo contient une clé USB qui enregistre directement les conversations. J'en ai fait une copie et j'ai pu écouter les enregistrements qui datent du vendredi 18, du mardi 22 et du mercredi 23 août. Il s'agit de trois conversations avec Harry. Ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'il y a deux autres fichiers qui datent également des 22 et 23 août mais ceux-là sont cryptés. Je pense qu'il doit s'agir de conversations avec un autre interlocuteur que Harry, sans quoi je ne vois pas pourquoi elles font l'objet d'enregistrements séparés.

- Bon, dit Blaise. Donne moi une copie des fichiers. Je vais les faire examiner par le technicien moldu dont je t'ai parlé. Cryptés ou pas, d'ici demain, tu en connaîtras le contenu.

Harry interrompit l'échange entre Draco et Blaise.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait également y avoir lien avec Ginny ?

- Je ne sais pas mais au point où on en est … autant explorer toutes les pistes, considéra le blond.

Sur ces mots, Blaise quitta le bureau de Draco, le laissant seul avec Harry.

- Draco … Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit pour les enregistrements ?

Mais le blond resta silencieux.

- Draco, répète Harry. Tu as … tu as tout entendu n'est-ce-pas ?

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il serrait tellement les poings que ses jointures blanchirent.

Il s'éloigna de Harry, allant se poster devant la fenêtre magique qui lui renvoyait une vue de Londres comme s'il était au dernier étage d'un gratte-ciel.

- C'était insupportable … T'entendre … jouir … à l'intérieur de cette garce …

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il allait finalement parler quand le blond l'interrompit.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, pas après tout ce que j'ai encaissé jusqu'à présent. Tu n'as plus le droit d'être désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te dire …

Comme Draco restait silencieux, tourné vers la fenêtre, Harry poursuivit :

- Je suis perdu vois-tu. Je suis noyé, inondé d'amour. Je ne sais plus si je vis, si je mange, si je respire. Mais je sais que je t'aime.

- Tu crois m'amadouer en citant Alfred de Musset ?

Harry eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je ne veux pas t'amadouer … juste te dire que je suis à toi et seulement à toi.

Le blond se retourna et en quelques pas, il fit face à Harry. Ses yeux gris étincelaient. Il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Exactement ! Tu es à moi ! rugit-il.

Harry ne put répondre quoi que ce soit que les lèvres de Draco se posèrent durement sur les siennes. Son baiser était rude, violent, sa langue envahissant totalement la bouche du brun.

Après avoir condamné d'un geste l'entrée de son bureau, il saisit la nuque de Harry pour approfondir encore ce baiser acharné tandis que son autre main s'attaquait à la ceinture du pantalon. La fermeture éclair ne résista pas longtemps et d'un geste sûr il fit descendre le pantalon et le sous-vêtement sur les chevilles du brun, libérant son sexe qu'il masturba avec violence.

- Draco … gémit Harry, à moitié effrayé, à moitié excité par l'emportement du blond.

- Tais-toi … tais-toi … tu es à moi ! A MOI ! grogna-t-il dans le cou du brun.

Alors qu'Harry haletait sous l'assaut, Draco le retourna brusquement face contre le mur. D'un mouvement du genou, il écarta les cuisses de Harry et délogea son propre membre gonflé de son pantalon. Sans préparation aucune, il s'introduisit entre les fesses du brun d'un coup, d'un seul.

Harry cria sous la pénétration mais ne protesta pas. La brutalité de Draco l'excitait. Le sentir tout au fond de lui l'excitait.

- Draco … je suis à toi …

- Tu es à moi … , souffla l'autre en accentuant ses coups de rein.

Harry sentit la main de son amant s'enrouler davantage autour de son sexe et poursuivre son impitoyable caresse.

- Je te déteste Harry … je te déteste autant que je t'aime … pour tout ce que tu m'as fait … pour tout ce que j'endure depuis tout ce temps … je te hais …

- Je t'aime Draco ! JE T'AIME !

- TAIS-TOI ! cria Draco

- JE T'AIME ! hurla Harry en retour.

La main de Draco suivait le rythme effréné de ses hanches, son sexe labourait littéralement l'intérieur du corps de Harry et ce dernier continuait à lui crier son amour.

Sous l'assaut brutal, Harry sentait son plaisir gonfler inexorablement et quand il perçut la libération du blond au plus profond de lui, il jouit à son tour dans un dernier cri.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, essoufflés. Harry se remettait lentement de cet étrange et dévastateur orgasme quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou.

Draco pleurait.

- Draco … mon amour … ne … ne pleure pas …

Le blond se retira de Harry et s'effondra, à genoux sur le parquet de son bureau.

D'un geste évasif, Harry lança un sort de nettoyage et de remise en ordre avant de se laisser tomber devant Draco. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains, le forçant à le regarder. Il se perdit dans les grands yeux gris, tellement délavés qu'ils avaient la couleur des nuages de pluie.

Harry embrassa les joues de Draco, léchant ses larmes.

- Pardon Harry … pardon … dit le blond.

- Ne t'excuse pas … Ne t'excuse jamais de m'aimer Draco ! C'est à moi de te demander pardon !

- Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi … A genoux, en train de pleurer comme un poufsouffle … Où est la légendaire fierté des Malefoy ?

- Elle est toujours là Draco … Tu es l'homme le plus fier que je connaisse … Même à genoux sur le sol, tu es encore pétri de la fierté des Malefoy.

Le brun serra son amant plus étroitement contre lui et l'aida à se relever. Ils se blottirent tous les deux dans un des grands canapés qui occupaient la partie droite du bureau de Draco.

Harry prit possession des lèvres de son amant dans un baiser doux et passionné à la fois. Leur désir mutuel ne tarda pas à renaître.

Draco darda sur Harry un regard brûlant.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Potter … J'ai encore envie de toi … dit-il en l'embrassant partout où sa bouche rencontrait la peau.

- Draco … je …

- Je vais te prendre encore Harry … et tu vas crier mon nom encore plus fort … Je vais te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu oublies tout ce qui n'es pas moi … tu es à moi … , souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Oui … je suis à toi … je t'appartiens … pour toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mercredi 30 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Un hibou express vient de déposer ceci pour vous. C'est de la part de Monsieur Zabini.

- Merci Peggy dit Draco en s'emparant d'une petite enveloppe en papier Kraft.

Draco l'ouvrit et il en tomba une clé USB ainsi qu'une feuille de papier sur laquelle il put lire : _« Fichiers décryptés. A toi l'honneur ! BZ »._

Le blond ne perdit pas une minute. D'un geste fébrile, il brancha la clé sur son portable et entreprit d'écouter les deux mystérieux enregistrements.

Son bureau était en permanence protégé par un sort d'insonorisation et il prit soin de jeter également un sort anti-intrusion.

Au fur et à mesure du déroulement de l'enregistrement, le visage déjà pâle de Draco devenait livide.

Il réécouta les fichiers à trois reprises. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Merlin ! C'est encore pire que je ne pensais … murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Pendant deux heures, ce fut réflexions et prises de décisions sur la meilleure façon d'agir. Pendant tout ce temps, il tournait dans son bureau comme un lion en cage. Il faisait tellement les cent pas qu'il allait finir par creuser une tranchée.

Finalement, il se décida. Il sortit en trombe de son bureau, expliqua à sa secrétaire qu'il serait absent pour le reste de la journée et injoignable.

Il descendit ensuite dans le grand hall du Ministère et se posta devant une cheminée. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, la mort dans l'âme, il énonça sa destination.

Il ne pouvait pas reculer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mercredi 30 août 2017 – Quelque part en Angleterre**

- Tiens ? Mais c'est Draco Malefoy ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu perds tes bonnes manières ceci dit … Venir sans être annoncé … dit une voix sarcastique.

- On doit parler, dit le blond.

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à te dire.

- Alors c'est moi qui parlerai.

- Et bien, vas-y alors … Je t'écoute.

- Je sais tout pour Potter.

Son vis-à-vis se figea un instant mais repris assez vite contenance.

- Tu sais quoi au juste ?

- Tout. Les écoutes, le philtre, la fille … Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour vouloir le détruire ainsi ?

- Ça Malefoy, ça me regarde …

- Donc, tu ne nies pas …

- A quoi bon ? Comme tu l'as dit, tu sais tout.

Draco resta silencieux. La voix repris, doucereuse.

- La vrai question c'est : que veux-tu Malefoy ?

- Comment ça ce que je veux ? Je ne veux rien !

- On veut toujours quelque chose …

Comme le blond ne répondait toujours pas, la voix poursuivit :

- Oh allez Malefoy ! Tout le monde est au courant que ta femme est partie avec la moitié de ta fortune !

- Même en étant délesté la moitié de ma fortune, je reste un des sorciers les plus riches de ce pays ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin d'argent ?

- Oh mais je ne parle pas forcément d'argent … Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas de prix … Et que tu désires plus que tout …

- Cesse ce petit jeu ! Que veux-tu dire à la fin ? s'énerva Draco.

- Le Magenmagot, Draco …

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Que … quoi ?

- Dans quatre mois, la vieille Hilda Martinson part à la retraite. La place de Président du Magenmagot sera déclarée vacante. Qui de mieux pour l'occuper que le Procureur Sorcier, celui qui a fait enfermé ses propres parents et tous les autres mangemorts à Azkaban ?

- Je … Je … Je suis très heureux du poste que j'occupe !

- Je n'en doute pas mon cher Draco … Mais tu sais comme moi que ce n'est rien comparé à la Présidence du Magenmagot. En tant que Procureur, tu es puissant certes. Mais tu es soumis au pouvoir d'injonction du Ministre … Au Magenmagot, tu serais libre. Indépendant. Encore plus puissant. Plus puissant que le Ministre lui-même …

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Quel est ton intérêt ?

La voix émit un rire sarcastique.

- Mon intérêt ? Il est simple Draco ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de me mettre un Malefoy à dos. J'ai besoin de toi … En contre partie, je t'offre la Présidence …

- Parce que c'est en ton pouvoir, peut-être ? dit ironiquement le blond.

- Oh oui … tu n'as pas idée de ce que je suis capable de faire ! Enfin, si, tu le sais … Tu vois comment je suis en train de détruire le grand Harry Potter …

- Pas si je t'en empêche … répliqua Draco.

Un petit rire s'éleva gaiement dans la pièce.

- En effet ! Toi seul peut m'en empêcher … Encore faudrait-il que tu le veuilles. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de rester dans le giron de Harry ? C'est un bon samaritain sans aucune ambition !

Deux yeux brillants scrutaient Draco.

- Tu réfléchis Draco … Je le vois bien … AHAH ! Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Quoi qu'on en dise, je n'ai jamais cru à ta « reconversion ». Tu es toujours un Malefoy, pur et dur, un serpentard. Tu ne fais jamais rien qui ne soit pas dans ton intérêt. Tes parents, tu les as fait enfermer car ils risquaient de te nuire … Les mangemorts tu les as combattus car tu devais asseoir ta réputation d'homme incorruptible pour nourrir ta carrière … Quant à Potter … Il faut être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis. N'est-ce pas ton credo depuis toujours ?

Le blond se taisait sous ce discours implacable.

- Draco … A la Présidence du Magenmagot, tu atteindras un niveau de pouvoir auquel ton propre père n'aurait jamais osé rêvé pour un Malefoy !

Draco releva ses yeux de métal vers la personne tranquillement assise en face de lui.

- Que proposes-tu ? dit-il.

- Hm … Je savais qu'on finirait pas s'entendre mon cher Draco …

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Vendredi 1****er**** septembre 2017 – Gare de King's Cross**

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé.

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus et Lily tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. James avait quelques mètres d'avance, pressé qu'il était de retrouver Mike Finnigan et sa bande de copains de Gryffondor.

Albus quant à lui était anxieux. Il poussait tant bien que mal le lourd chariot sur lequel son énorme valise était posée en jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours.

La famille Potter s'arrêta à hauteur du wagon où étaient entreposées les malles afin de les confier à un des sorciers manutentionnaires.

Une fois débarrassé de son encombrant chargement, Albus leva un regard angoissé vers son père.

- Ça va aller Albus, lui dit Harry, conscient du stress ressenti par son fils.

- Papa, et si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ? questionna le petit brun.

Harry rit de bon cœur.

- Al ! Il y a deux semaines, tu craignais d'y être envoyé et maintenant tu crains de ne pas y aller ! Il faut savoir ce que tu veux bonhomme !

- Mais … si je suis dans une autre maison que Scorpius ?

- Qui dit que Scorpius ira à Serpentard ? railla Harry

Albus roula des yeux en entendant une telle ineptie.

- Les Malefoy vont à Serpentard depuis que leur famille existe papa !

- Et bien, si tu ne vas à Serpentard, dis-toi que ton amitié avec Scorp favorisera l'entente entre les maisons !

Cette réponse ne semblait pas satisfaire le petit garçon. Harry s'abaissa à sa hauteur et le prit doucement par les épaules.

- Albus, tu peux demander au Choixpeau magique de t'envoyer à Serpentard si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux …

- C'est vrai ? Mais …

- Ça a marché pour moi … Je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard, je le lui ai dit et il m'a écouté.

Bien plus rassuré, le garçon se serra plus fort contre son père. Il avisa à ce moment Scorpius qui arrivait en compagnie de son père.

- ALBUS ! rugit le petit blond en se précipitant vers lui.

- SCORPIUS ! dit l'autre en l'entourant de ses bras.

Ils se mirent alors à discuter de manière frénétique de toute une série de sujets décousus parmi lesquels Harry identifia « répartition », « baguette », « Calamar géant » et « Quidditch ».

Il sourit avec indulgence quand les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les portes des wagons sans plus se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

- Et quoi Albus ? On ne dit même pas au revoir ? plaisanta le brun.

- Oups ! Pardon … Au revoir Papa ! Je t'enverrai un hibou dès que possible.

- J'y compte bien !

- Au revoir Lily !

- Salut Al ! dit la petite rousse en serrant son frère dans ses bras. Tu m'écriras aussi hein ? Tu me raconteras ?

- Promis ma Lily, répondit-il en l'embrassant. Papa où est maman ? demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant autour de lui.

- Elle est là-bas avec James.

Albus voulut aller vers elle pour l'embrasser également mais elle se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main. Le petit garçon cacha sa peine derrière un sourire forcé qui n'échappa ni à Harry, ni à Draco ni à Scorpius. Ce dernier lui prit la main en disant d'un ton enjoué :

- Allez viens Al ! Montons nous trouver une place avant tous les wagons ne soient envahis.

Après un dernier signe d'au revoir, les garçons montèrent dans une des voitures en quête d'un wagon où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sifflement de la locomotive annonçait le départ imminent et l'énorme machine se mit lentement en mouvement.

Côte à côte avec Draco, Harry regarda avec nostalgie le train s'éloigner dans un épais nuage de vapeur blanche.

- Bien. Bonne journée Potter, dit alors Draco en s'éloignant.

Ils avaient à peine échangé les quelques politesses d'usage afin de donner le change devant la pléiade de curieux qui suivaient toujours les moindres faits et gestes des ennemis jurés de Poudlard.

Harry le vit s'arrêter à hauteur de Théodore Nott et de son épouse, Daphné Greengrass, son ex belle-sœur, avec qui il engagea la conversation.

Le brun fut ensuite rejoint par Ginny. Ils allaient rentrer chez eux avec Lily quand un groupe de personnes vint à leur rencontre.

Harry reconnut aussitôt les robes d'Aurors du Ministère bien qu'il ne connaissait pas ceux qui les portaient.

- Monsieur Potter, dit un grand baraqué aux cheveux châtains qu'Harry identifia à son badge comme le nommé Angus Delorme. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour harcèlement sexuel et viol sur la personne d'Allison Fletcher.

- Quoi ? … Mais …. Attendez ! C'est une erreur ! s'exclama Harry.

Mais les Aurors ne l'écoutaient pas et le grand baraqué venait de lui saisir les bras qu'il ramena derrière son dos sans douceur afin de lui passer les menottes magiques.

- Venez Monsieur Potter.

Pendant toute la scène, les curieux s'étaient massés sur le quai afin d'assister au plus près à l'arrestation du Ministre de la Magie en personne. Un brouhaha indescriptible régnait aux alentours, chacun y allant de son commentaire.

Harry cherchait Draco des yeux. Il le vit nonchalamment appuyé contre un des piliers du quai, toujours en compagnie de Théodore Nott et sa femme.

Il posait sur le brun ses yeux gris aussi froids que l'azote liquide.

Harry croyait savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir le cœur brisé. Il croyait avoir déjà connu le sommet de la douleur en la matière.

Il se trompait. Le rictus méprisant que le blond arborait à l'instant lui fit plus de mal qu'un doloris.

Son cœur n'était pas brisé, il était réduit en cendres.


	13. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11 – La seule chose qui soit vraie <strong>

_« J'ai besoin de tes mains sur moi_

_Et de ton souffle et de ta voix_

_De tes joies de tes plaintes_

_De tes cris de tes craintes_

_J'ai tant besoin de ton corps … »_

**Vendredi 1****er**** septembre 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

Harry regardait autour de lui. La pièce était petite, très vivement éclairée, à la limite de l'éblouissement et sans vue de vers l'extérieur. Il pouvait contempler son reflet dans le grand miroir fixé contre le mur, dont le brun savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une glace sans tain.

Il était assis sur un siège assez inconfortable. Heureusement, on lui avait retiré les menottes, c'était déjà ça.

La porte en face de lui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Angus Delorme, Draco Malefoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

Blaise bouscula sans ménagement Delorme pour venir s'installer directement aux côtés de son client.

- Ça va Harry ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, Blaise répondit le brun dans un pauvre sourire.

Il sentait bien que Draco le fixait mais il se refusait à croiser son regard.

- Monsieur Potter, commença Delorme, compte tenu de votre … _position_, vous allez être interrogé directement par le Procureur Sorcier, sous la supervision du Vice-Ministre Nott.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Draco prit place en face de lui et ouvrit un dossier méticuleusement rangé.

- Monsieur Potter, connaissez-vous Allison Fletcher ? entama le blond.

- Une minute ! interrompit Blaise. Monsieur Potter ne répondra à aucune question tant qu'il ne saura pas précisément sur quoi il est interrogé. Je vous prie donc, _Monsieur le Procureur_, d'énoncer à mon client les chefs d'accusation.

Draco jeta un regard noir à l'avocat. Le bras de fer commençait.

- Ce jeudi 31 août 2017, Miss Allison Fletcher est venue déposer une plainte auprès de mon Office, contre Monsieur Potter. Celui-ci l'aurait violée en date du vendredi 18 août 2017, dans la soirée. Miss Fletcher prétend également avoir été harcelée sexuellement par Monsieur Potter. Est-ce assez clair pour vous Maître Zabini ? questionna ironiquement le blond. Puis-je commencer mon interrogatoire ?

- Allez-y, dit l'avocat.

Malefoy soupira ostensiblement en pinçant les lèvres.

- Monsieur Potter, connaissez-vous Allison Fletcher ?

- Oui. Elle effectue un stage dans mon département depuis le 18 août dernier, répondit calmement Harry.

- Reconnaissez-vous avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec Miss Fletcher ?

- Oui mais il s'agissait d'une relation consentie.

- Veuillez nous donner votre version des faits Monsieur Potter.

Harry s'éclaircit brièvement la voix avant de commencer son récit.

- Allison Fletcher s'est présentée le vendredi 18 août en fin de matinée. Je l'ai reçue personnellement. Nous avons discuté brièvement de sa formation et de son souhait de travailler au Ministère, de ses possibilités de carrière également. Je l'ai ensuite confiée aux bons soins de Miss Braddock, mon assistante afin qu'elle lui explique le fonctionnement de mon cabinet. J'ai revu Miss Fletcher plusieurs fois au cours de l'après-midi car elle venait régulièrement me faire signer des documents. Le soir, il était pratiquement 20 heures et j'allais rentrer chez moi, quand Allison Fletcher s'est présentée à ma porte. Nous avons discuté de sa première journée. Elle était enthousiaste. Elle s'est inquiétée de ce que j'avais l'air tendu et je lui ai confirmé que la journée avait été épuisante. A ce moment, elle a pris l'initiative de me masser les épaules. J'aurais évidemment dû refuser mais le fait est que je l'ai laissé faire. Ses caresses se sont faites plus appuyées et la situation m'a complètement échappée. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Elle a ensuite ouvert mon pantalon et a pratiqué une fellation. Je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa bouche alors je l'ai relevée. A ce moment, elle a ouvert son chemisier et m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de moi. Je l'ai allongée sur mon bureau et je l'ai pénétrée … rapidement. Juste après, je me suis rendu compte de l'erreur monumentale que je venais de commettre et je lui ai dit que nous avions eu tort, que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Ce à quoi elle a répondu que c'est ce qu'on verrait.

Harry avait parlé de manière posée, sans émotion et de manière presque technique.

Il regarda Blaise qui lui fit un signe de tête marquant son assentiment. Théodore le fixait avec un regard impénétrable, tandis que Delorme prenait des notes.

Le Procureur poursuivit.

- Que s'est-il passé le mardi 22 août ?

- A nouveau, en soirée, Miss Fletcher m'attendait dans mon bureau. Elle s'est approchée de moi dans le but manifeste de m'embrasser. Je l'ai repoussée et je lui ai dit que j'allais demander son changement d'affectation. Elle a mal réagi.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Elle est partie en pleurant et en courant.

- Qu'en est-il de la journée du 23 août ?

- Je revenais d'avoir assisté à l'audience relative au procès de Trevor Maxwell, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil perfide et explicite à Draco.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement au souvenir de ce que le brun lui avait fait « subir » mais resta parfaitement maître de lui-même. Harry poursuivit.

- Alors que j'avais expressément demandé qu'elle soit affectée à un autre département, Allison Fletcher m'attendait devant mon bureau. Elle voulait me parler. J'ai accepté. Elle s'est immédiatement excusée de son comportement. Elle m'a suppliée de la laisser poursuivre son stage dans mon service, de crainte des explications qu'elle devrait donner à son père si elle était renvoyée. J'ai finalement accepté qu'elle reste après avoir clairement mis les choses au point concernant le fait qu'aucune relation entre nous n'était possible. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie que j'aime plus que tout et je ne gâcherais cela pour rien au monde, conclut Harry en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier le fixa également sans ciller. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage de marbre.

- Monsieur Potter, poursuivit-il en posant un sac en papier sur la table d'où il extirpa un chemisier blanc dont les boutons étaient arrachés ainsi qu'un slip en fine dentelle crème. Reconnaissez-vous ces vêtements ?

- Il me semble qu'il s'agit du chemisier qu'Allison Fletcher portait le jour où nous avons couché ensemble. Quant au sous-vêtement, il s'agit peut-être du sien. J'avoue ne pas avoir été très attentif.

- Le laboratoire a retrouvé des traces sur le sous-vêtement, traces qui ont été analysées. Votre sperme a pu être identifié. Je vous rappelle qu'en tant qu'ex Auror, vous êtes fiché dans la banque de données ADN du Ministère, raison pour laquelle nous avons pu procéder à la comparaison.

- Monsieur Potter a reconnu avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec Miss Fletcher, interrompit Blaise. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant de trouver ses sécrétions sur ce sous-vêtement.

Nouveau regard noir de Draco à Blaise. Le blond rangea les vêtements dans le sac en papier et prit à la place un petit boitier noir qu'il posa au milieu de la table.

- Ceci est un enregistrement moldu de votre « conversation » de vendredi avec Miss Fletcher. Je vous invite à écouter attentivement.

Draco appuya sur la touche « play » de l'appareil et la voix enregistrée de Harry s'éleva dans la pièce.

_- Allison ? Vous êtes encore là ? Il est tard. Vous devriez déjà être rentrée chez vous. _

_- Je voulais absolument terminer du classement. Je venais vous souhaitez une bonne soirée et un bon weekend. _

_- Merci Allison, c'est gentil. Comment s'est passée cette première journée ? _

_- Passionnante ! Je suis vraiment contente de faire mon stage ici avec vous. Mais et vous ? Cette journée semble vous avoir épuisé. C'est toujours comme ça ? _

_- Souvent mais je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement difficile. Venez …_

(bruits)

_- Que …voulez-vous… Monsieur … le … Ministre ? _

_- Vas-y … prends-le en bouche … suce-moi_

_- Non, Monsieur Potter. Laissez-moi ... C'est déjà assez difficile comme cela …_

_- Suce-moi_

(bruits)

_- Quoi ? Mais… mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! _

_- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de refuser quoi que ce soit Miss Fletcher._

(bruit, gémissements, bruit de tissu qui se déchire, bruit d'objets qui tombent au sol, gémissements)

- … _ma carrière est finie … Oh J'ai tellement honte … _

Draco mit fin à l'enregistrement. Harry était livide.

- Alors Monsieur Potter, dit-il, implacable. Vous persistez toujours à dire qu'il s'agissait d'une relation consentie ? Que vous n'avez pas fait pression sur Miss Fletcher pour qu'elle accepte d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec vous ?

- Je conteste absolument ce qui m'est reproché. Cet enregistrement est un faux.

Un ricanement méprisant s'éleva au fond de la pièce. Théodore Nott regardait Harry avec un dégoût évident.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé Potter ? Tu es …

- Monsieur le Procureur, s'interposa Blaise. Monsieur Nott n'est pas ici pour interroger mon client ni pour commenter ses propos !

- Monsieur Nott, dit calmement Draco. Laissez-moi terminer l'interrogatoire si vous le voulez bien.

Nott renifla dédaigneusement et repris sa posture contre le mur de la salle d'audition.

- Bien. Monsieur Potter, vous réfutez donc les propos contenus dans cet enregistrement.

- Exactement répondit Blaise à sa place. Nous contestons la validité de cet enregistrement et nous vous demandons de produire le rapport des Aurors scientifiques.

- Quel rapport ? demanda Draco.

- Le rapport d'expertise, Monsieur le Procureur. Je suppose en effet que vous avez demandé au laboratoire scientifique d'analyser l'enregistrement afin de déterminer qu'il n'avait pas été trafiqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond crispa ses mâchoires et répondit entre ses dents.

- L'analyse est en cours mais dès que j'aurai ce rapport, je vous en ferai parvenir une copie Maître Zabini.

- QUOI ? hurla ce dernier. VOUS AVEZ OSE INTERPELLER MON CLIENT SUR LA PLACE PUBLIQUE SANS DISPOSER DE LA MOINDRE PREUVE FIABLE DE CE QUE VOUS AVANCEZ !

L'avocat était maintenant debout et brandissait un index menaçant sous le nez du Procureur.

Delorme intervint immédiatement.

- Calmez-vous Zabini !

- Me calmer ? Je demande la remise en liberté immédiate de mon client ! Votre dossier est vide Malefoy ! VIDE !

Le blond échangea un regard éloquent avec Théodore Nott. Il reprit :

- J'accepte que Monsieur Potter soit placé en liberté surveillée le temps de l'enquête pour autant … qu'il consente à démissionner.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Blaise. C'est hors de question !

- Blaise … dit Harry en lui posant la main sur le bras. Il a raison … Je dois démissionner. Sinon, la situation risque de devenir intenable.

- Mais Harry …

- J'accepte, dit alors Harry en se tournant vers Draco. Je suggère de donner une conférence de presse dès cet après-midi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Mesdames et Messieurs. J'ai convoqué cette conférence de presse afin de vous annoncer officiellement que je démissionne de mon poste de Ministre de la Magie. Même si c'est à regret, sachez que je prends cette décision en pleine connaissance de cause car c'est la seule possible compte tenu des circonstances. Suite à l'enquête actuellement diligentée à mon encontre par le Bureau du Procureur Sorcier, il m'est apparu que je ne pouvais plus exercer ma fonction avec tout le recul et l'objectivité voulue. Je tiens à préciser que je conteste formellement les accusations portées à mon égard et je mettrai tout en œuvre pour apporter la preuve de mon innocence. Ceci dit, j'ai une entière confiance dans les institutions judiciaires sorcières et je ferai tout mon possible pour collaborer à l'enquête. Dans l'attente de la tenue de nouvelles élections, la fonction de Ministre de la Magie sera assurée _ad interim _par le Vice-Ministre Théodore Nott. Je vous remercie pour votre attention.

Les flashes et les questions crépitaient de toutes parts.

- Monsieur Potter ? Qu'avez-vous à répondre aux accusations de harcèlement sexuel et de viol lancées contre vous par Allison Fletcher ?

- Monsieur le Ministre, on dit que vous avez l'habitude de vous payer la compagnie de prostituées de luxe. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

- Monsieur Potter ? Comment réagit Madame Potter à ces accusations ? Et vos enfants ?

- Monsieur Potter, Madame Potter va-t-elle effectivement demander le divorce et la garde de vos enfants ?

Blaize Zabini prit alors fermement la parole :

- Monsieur Potter ne fera aucun commentaire ni sur l'enquête en cours ni sur sa vie privée. Comme il vous l'a dit, il collaborera pleinement avec les services du Procureur et fera tout pour démontrer sa bonne foi. Si vous avez des questions sur l'enquête, c'est au Procureur Sorcier que vous devrez vous adresser. En attendant, je vous demande de respecter la vie privée de Monsieur Potter ainsi que celle de sa famille. Ce sera tout, je vous remercie.

Blaise et Draco se reculèrent pour laisser la place à Draco Malefoy.

- Mon Office diligente actuellement des poursuites à l'encontre de Monsieur Harry James Potter, pour des faits de harcèlement sexuel et viol sur la personne de Mademoiselle Allison Fletcher. Par respect pour la victime, je ne m'étendrai pas sur les détails de la plainte. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que l'enquête est en cours et qu'aucune piste ne sera négligée. Pour ce qui concerne Monsieur Potter, celui-ci est laissé en liberté surveillée. Il sera assigné à résidence à partir de maintenant et il devra porter un bracelet magique qui renseignera le Bureau des Aurors sur tous ses déplacements. Il lui sera interdit de pratiquer la magie et la Trace lui sera apposée afin de contrôler qu'il respecte cette interdiction. Bien entendu, sa baguette lui sera confisquée. Ces mesures resteront en vigueur tout le temps de l'enquête. Il ne sera pas nécessaire pour vous d'assiéger la résidence des époux Potter, une barrière de protection de 50 mètres sera apposée dès à présent par le Bureau des Aurors autour de leur Manoir. Aucune autre communication ne sera faite par mon Office tant que l'enquête n'aura pas progressé. Je vous remercie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Beau boulot Malefoy ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait si facilement de démissionner. Tu avais raison ! Mais depuis quand connais-tu si bien Potter ?

- C'est toi-même qui l'a dit : sois proche tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis. Et j'ai un excellent sens de l'observation.

- En tout cas, la phase un est un succès : sa réputation est ruinée.

- Quelle sera ta prochaine étape ?

- Ses enfants. Je vais lui prendre ses enfants. Et là, il sera définitivement anéanti. Mais avant cela, j'aurai encore besoin de toi …

- L'enregistrement …

- En effet. Arrange-toi pour que le labo scientifique conclue que l'enregistrement n'est pas trafiqué. Sur ce, bonne soirée mon cher Draco …

Le blond s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil de bureau, en regardant cette silhouette démoniaque se glisser hors de son bureau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Vendredi 1****er**** septembre 2017 – Manoir Potter**

Harry errait seul dans les grandes pièces vides de son manoir, ses pas résonnant sinistrement sur le carrelage.

Les Aurors venaient de quitter les lieux. Ils lui avaient placé le bracelet magique destiné à garantir qu'il ne quitterait pas le périmètre de sa propriété. Ils avaient également placé toute une série de sort anti-transplanage de l'intérieur mais aussi de l'extérieur. Sa cheminée était placée sous surveillance. Il ne pouvait donc recevoir aucune visite sans que le Bureau des Aurors ne soient au courant de l'identité du visiteur. Il avait d'ailleurs dû remettre une liste des personnes qu'il souhaitait pouvoir rencontrer. Elle comportait uniquement deux noms : Hermione et Blaise.

Ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal avait été de leur remettre sa baguette. Celle-ci allait être mise sous scellés dans un coffre du Ministère. Il lui était également interdit de pratiquer la magie. Et comme tout le monde savait qu'il maîtrisait la magie sans baguette, on avait replacé sur lui la Trace, cette surveillance normalement placée sur les sorciers mineurs.

Il soupira tristement en contemplant le désordre qui régnait dans les pièces. Directement après son arrestation, Ginny n'avait pas perdu une minute. Elle était retournée au Manoir, avait pris avec elle tous ses effets personnels, ceux de Lily ainsi qu'une flopée d'objets qu'elle estimait lui appartenir et était partie, leur fille sous le bras.

De ce qu'Harry avait pu apprendre de Blaise, elle était partie chez ses parents. Une étape avant d'atterrir chez ce bon Neville ?

Si le brun se fichait pas mal des objets et de Ginny, sa petite fille lui manquait cruellement. Pourtant, il se dit avec amertume qu'il devrait s'y habituer …

Il était debout devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'arrière de sa propriété. Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière les chênes centenaires, étendant sur le jardin une douce lueur orangée.

Un léger craquement puis des pas se firent entendre derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas. Il soupira d'aise quand il sentit deux bras familiers entourer sa taille et un souffle tiède se perdre dans son cou. Il renversa la tête en arrière, la posant sur une épaule fine, respirant l'odeur d'orange amère si envoûtante.

- Tu es là … souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux et en s'abandonnant entre les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

- Bien sûr … je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul une minute de plus, dit Draco.

- C'est décidément bien pratique ce pouvoir que tu as de transplaner partout sans être pisté, dit Harry dans un petit sourire.

- Oui … sans quoi je n'aurais jamais accepté toute cette mascarade.

- Tu sais bien que c'était la meilleure solution Draco …

- Je sais …

- Alors ? Raconte-moi … dit le brun en se retournant pour faire face à son amant.

Celui-ci prit son visage en coupe et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Pas tout de suite, dit Draco en parsemant les joues, les yeux, la mâchoire de Harry de minuscules baisers … Pas tout de suite, répéta-t-il ... Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il m'en coûte de te trahir de la sorte …

- Si je l'imagine … J'ai cru mourir ce matin en voyant ton regard posé sur moi … ce même sourire mauvais que tu arborais à Poudlard … J'ai vraiment cru que … dit Harry, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

- Chhhtt … Je t'aime. Alors, laisse-moi te montrer la seule chose qui soit vraie … Laisse-moi te faire l'amour …

Harry ne songea même pas à protester. Le baiser tendre et doux se fit plus profond, plus exigeant. Comme toujours lorsque Draco l'embrassait, Harry se sentit complètement remué de l'intérieur.

Le brun interrompit à contre cœur cette étreinte pour emmener Draco jusqu'à sa chambre. A peine entrés, ils se soudèrent à nouveau l'un à l'autre, leurs langues se cherchant, se trouvant, se mêlant dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils se dépouillèrent mutuellement de leurs vêtements tout en se dirigeant vers le lit. Ils étaient nus tous les deux lorsque l'arrière des genoux de Harry heurta le matelas épais sur lequel il se laissa tomber emportant Draco avec lui.

Le blond ne cessait d'embrasser le visage, le cou, les épaules, le torse de son amant. Ses lèvres gourmandes s'emparèrent d'un téton et commencèrent à le maltraiter, arrachant à Harry des gémissements de plaisir.

La douce torture se poursuivit impitoyablement tandis qu'Harry ne se lassait pas de caresser la peau laiteuse de Draco.

Celui-ci poursuivait son exploration, sa migration inexorable vers le bas de l'anatomie du brun. Il s'arrêta momentanément au nombril qu'il caressa de sa bouche avant de le visiter de la pointe de sa langue, provoquant un frisson qui parcourut tout le corps de Harry.

Lorsqu'il se trouva face à la virilité outrageusement dressée de Harry, Draco eut un sourire de prédateur. Du bout de la langue, il lécha le gland rougi, recueillant les premières gouttes de son essence qui perlaient à la surface.

A l'instar d'un chat qui lape un bol de crème, Draco promenait sa langue tiède sur le membre brûlant du brun, lui arrachant presque des cris de désespoir.

- Draco … par Merlin … je deviens fou … je vais mourir si tu ne prends pas ma queue dans ta bouche tout de suite …

- Tssst … petit lion impatient …

Le blond reprit son occupation tranquillement, sans se préoccuper des injures et des halètements de Harry. Finalement, quand il estima que le brun avait assez souffert, il prit sa hampe toute entière dans sa bouche sans avertissement. Harry cria à la fois de surprise et de soulagement.

- MERLIN OUIIII ! rugit-il.

Tandis qu'il le suçait implacablement, Draco entra un doigt dans l'intimé de son amant faisant redoubler les cris. Le premier doigt fut rapidement rejoint par un deuxième puis un troisième. Harry était au bord de la rupture tant Draco était doué avec sa bouche et il se libéra dans la cavité humide du blond dans un spasme dévastateur.

Draco remonta vers le visage de Harry pour l'embrasser langoureusement, le temps que les battements affolés de son cœur se calment.

Il se redressa ensuite pour contempler l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

- Tu es si beau Harry … dit-il tendrement, en écartant une mèche brune collée sur son visage par la sueur.

Harry répondit par un baiser d'une telle ferveur que Draco en gémit dans sa bouche. Il pénétra sans plus attendre l'antre étroit du brun avec une grande douceur. Il s'allongea sur le corps nu de son amant, lui prit le visage entre les mains et à la seule force de ses hanches, sans cesser de l'embrasser, entama un va-et-vient lent et profond.

Harry sentait le plaisir enfler en lui. Il saisit les fesses de Draco et amena son bassin à la rencontre de celui du blond.

- Plus vite Draco … je t'en supplie … prends-moi plus fort …

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oh oui … oui … Draco … plus fort …

Le blond prit appui sur ses mains et s'activa alors davantage. Bientôt Harry fut pilonné férocement par un Draco plus déchaîné que jamais. Chaque coup de boutoir heurtait la prostate de Harry tandis que sa verge frottait de manière insoutenable contre leurs ventres collés de sueur.

Harry était perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir sans fond qui semblait provenir de partout à la fois. Pour la deuxième fois, il se libéra dans un tremblement convulsif en criant, pleurant presque, le nom de Draco.

Ce dernier, vaincu par la vision de Harry jouissant avec une telle puissance, expulsa son propre plaisir en longs jets brûlants au plus profond de son amant.

Il s'écroula sur le corps de Harry, haletant et terrassé par cet orgasme surpuissant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Draco étaient toujours allongés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de ce silence bienfaisant qui suivait leurs ébats.

Le brun finit cependant par demander :

- Alors ?

- Alors tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, dit sombrement le blond. Maintenant que tu as démissionné, je vais obtenir les dernières preuves dont j'ai besoin.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? questionna Harry, visiblement inquiet.

Draco se redressa sur le coude pour fixer son amant dans les yeux.

- Ça va marcher Harry ! On y est presque. J'ai déjà suffisamment de preuves comme ça. Il ne reste plus qu'à peaufiner l'un ou l'autre détail. A la fin de la semaine, tout sera terminé. Tout.

- J'ai peur pour toi Draco …

- Harry … Je ne risque rien …

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu te laisses corrompre … ça pourrait se retourner contre toi, tu le sais !

- J'ai toujours pris soin de ne pas accepter de manière explicite les propositions qui me sont faites. Je suis prudent Harry !

Le brun soupira, se blottissant plus étroitement contre le torse de Draco.

- Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi … dit-il.

- Oh, je suis loin d'être désintéressé ! Je le fais pour moi aussi, répondit Draco en posant un baiser dans les cheveux de Harry. Une semaine mon cœur ! Une semaine et nous serons libres …

Draco n'usait pratiquement jamais de surnoms affectueux et Harry se sentit bêtement heureux de s'entendre appelé « mon cœur ». Il embrassa le blond dans le cou, avant de remonter le long de sa mâchoire pour enfin atteindre ses lèvres.

- Laisse-moi croire que tu es désintéressé et laisse-moi te remercier comme je le voudrais … souffla sensuellement Harry tout contre sa bouche.

- Et … comment ? répondit Draco d'une voix rauque de désir.

- En me laissant me perdre en toi … en me laissant de faire l'amour à mon tour …

Draco ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'abandonna à la merci de son insatiable amant.


	14. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12 – Le plan<strong>

**Vendredi 8 septembre 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

POV Draco

Cette semaine a vraiment été étrange.

D'un côté, j'ai endossé à merveille le rôle du fossoyeur, celui qui est parvenu à ternir la réputation de l'intouchable Harry Potter. Dorénavant, les gens qui me croisent me regardent avec un mélange de déférence et de crainte. J'ai l'impression d'être le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres …

De l'autre, l'assignation à résidence de Harry et le départ de Ginny font que nous avons passé toutes nos nuits ensemble depuis une semaine. Ça ne nous était jamais arrivé ! Et Merlin ce que j'aime ça !

Le plan a intérêt à réussir car maintenant que j'ai goûté à ce que pourrait être ma vie aux côtés de mon petit lion, je ne pourrai plus m'en passer.

Bon, vous me pardonnerez mais j'ai une crise de poufsouffle que je dois absolument évacuer : je l'aime ! La moitié du temps, il me rend dingue tellement il peut être naïf et l'autre moitié, j'ai envie de le prendre à même le sol tellement tout en lui est un appel à la débauche.

Mais le plus souvent, je veux le protéger. De tout. De tout le monde. De tout ceux qui ne voient en lui que le Sauveur, le Ministre, le héros.

Moi, je vois Harry, l'orphelin a qui on a volé son enfance et son adolescence. Le gamin que des adultes ont transformé en arme de guerre. Parfois, je me demande comment il a pu pardonner à Dumbledore au point de donner son prénom à son fils …

Je voudrais hurler à tous ces hypocrites d'ouvrir les yeux et de le voir tel qu'il est : blessé, violé dans son innocence mais irrémédiablement bon et confiant dans la nature humaine.

Et tellement beau aussi (enfin ça, j'aimerais autant qu'ils ne s'y attardent pas trop non plus … ). Quand je le lui dis, il me répond qu'il ne sera jamais aussi beau que moi. C'est vrai que la Nature a été plus que généreuse avec moi. Ma taille, ma carrure, mon visage, mes yeux, mon corps. Je suis beau, indiscutablement. Mais lui, il l'est encore plus car il ne le sait pas.

Il ne se rend pas compte non plus du pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Il pourrait me détruire à coup sûr. Il y est d'ailleurs presque parvenu les deux fois où il a souhaité qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre.

Au départ, je me fustigeais pour cette dépendance de plus en forte que je ressentais vis-à-vis de lui. Moi, Draco Malefoy, qui a toujours refusé de se soumettre à qui que ce soit, y compris à Voldemort, je pourrais me prosterner aux pieds de Harry Potter !

Puis j'ai compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de soumission mais tout simplement d'un besoin. J'ai besoin de lui comme lui, j'aime à le croire, à besoin de moi.

Nous nous complétons si bien. Dans nos caractères et dans nos corps.

Merlin, nos corps ! Je n'imaginais pas trouver un jour quelqu'un qui réponde aussi parfaitement à mes attentes en matière de sexe. Et après toutes ces années, loin d'être lassés l'un de l'autre, nous nous désirons encore davantage.

Alors oui, j'ai besoin de lui.

Mais en ce moment, j'ai surtout besoin que toute cette mascarade se termine car je ne supporte plus de devoir jouer les traitres, de faire croire à tout le monde que j'accorde foi aux mensonges d'une jeune écervelée qui a cru bon de s'attaquer à plus fort qu'elle.

Quand je repense aux évènements de ces derniers jours, à ce que j'ai découvert, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que mon plan est vraiment risqué …

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mercredi 30 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Un hibou express vient de déposer ceci pour vous. C'est de la part de Monsieur Zabini.

- Merci Peggy dis-je en m'emparant d'une petite enveloppe en papier Kraft.

Je l'ouvre immédiatement et fait tomber son contenu dans ma main : une clé USB ainsi qu'une feuille de papier sur laquelle est écrit : _« Fichiers décryptés. A toi l'honneur ! BZ »._

Je branche la clé sur mon portable et, après avoir veillé à ce que je ne sois pas dérangé, j'ouvre le premier fichier audio.

La voix froide de colère de Ginny Weasley-Potter s'élève dans la pièce.

_- Mais que faites-vous ici ? Je vous ai dit de ne jamais venir ici ! C'est trop dangereux !_

_- Il fallait que je vous voie, dit Allison au bord des larmes. Il … il va me changer de service … _

_- QUOI ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il était censé vous désirer ! Vous avez quand même couché ensemble vendredi, non ?_

_- Oui ! Mais il a dit que c'était une erreur … et aujourd'hui … il … il m'a repoussée … et … et il va me changer de département … dit Allison, en pleurant pour de bon cette fois. _

_- C'est impossible ! Il ne devrait normalement pas pouvoir vous résister, marmonna Ginny. _

_- Je … je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé …_

_- IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE VOILA LE PROBLEME, cria Ginny en faisant les cent pas. Qu'on donné les enregistrements ? _

_- Les oreilles à rallonge n'ont rien donné, renifla la blonde. Et le sort d'écoute non plus …_

_- COMMENT ? Mais je vous avais donné les formules pour désactiver les protections anti intrusions ! Vous êtes une gourde ou quoi ? _

_- NON ! J'avais réussi à les désactiver mais l'autre homme blond est venu hier et il a … je ne sais pas … il s'est sans doute rendu compte que les protections étaient levées et il les a remise … mais les siennes sont beaucoup plus efficaces …_

_- Malefoy ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Si c'est lui qui a placé les protections, alors elles sont inviolables … ET MERDE ! s'emporta la rousse. _

_- Je… je suis désolée … _

_- Oh arrêtez vos jérémiades ! Bon, et le micro moldu que vous portez sur vous ?_

_- Il a fonctionné … mais je ne sais pas ce que vous pourrez en tirer. Il n'a rien dit de compromettant. _

_- Ça, ce sera à moi d'en juger… Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'on peut faire avec des enregistrements moldus. Vous avez gardé les vêtements et les sous-vêtements que vous portiez vendredi ? _

_- Oui … je les ai emballés dans un sac en papier et je les ais mis dans mon coffre à Gringotts comme vous me l'avez demandé. _

_- Bien. Alors voilà ce que vous allez faire : vous allez retourner le voir et lui présenter vos excuses. Insistez bien sur le fait que tout est de votre faute, que vous êtes totalement insignifiante à côté de lui et que vous comprenez qu'il vous rejette. Il déteste quand quelqu'un se dévalorise vis-à-vis de lui. Dites-lui que vous allez décevoir vos parents, que votre carrière est fichue. Et surtout, pleurez toutes les larmes que vous pouvez. Il est très vite déstabilisé par les larmes !_

_- D'… d'accord. Vous êtes sûre que ça suffira pour qu'il me reprenne ?_

_- Oh oui ! Croyez-moi, je connais bien mon mari ! Ensuite vous laisserez passer quelques jours. Continuez surtout d'enregistrer vos conversations au moyen du stylo que je vous ai donné. Quand je vous le dirai, vous irez déposer plainte auprès du Procureur. _

_- Le Procureur ? Le mec blond … _

_- Oui, celui-là ! _

_- Mais … il ne me croira jamais ! Il me déteste ! Ça se voit rien qu'à la façon qu'il a de me regarder …_

_- Il regarde tout le monde de la même manière, comme si vous n'étiez qu'un botruc insignifiant qu'il pourrait briser si c'était son bon plaisir. Mais il vous écoutera. Je ferai en sorte qu'il vous écoute …_

Ginny … La propre femme de Harry était donc à l'origine de tout. Elle s'est arrangée pour que son mari la trompe … Je n'en reviens pas. Quand Harry saura cela, il sera anéanti.

Je passe au second enregistrement et ce que j'entends me stupéfie encore plus.

_- Alors ma douce ? Comment avance notre petite entreprise ?_

_- Je … je rencontre quelques difficultés …_

_- Ecoute Ginny … Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que je ne plaisante pas. J'aurai la peau de ton connard de mari avec ou sans toi. Et dans la deuxième hypothèse, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu coules avec lui. Que crois-tu qu'il fera le jour où il saura que ta fille n'est pas de lui ? Il mettra son chien de garde de Zabini sur le coup et tu n'auras pas une noise de sa fortune ! Tous tes beaux projets tomberont à l'eau !_

_- Je fais ce que je peux Théo ! Mais il y a un problème avec la potion d'attraction ! Allison est parvenue à coucher avec lui seulement une fois ! Après, il l'a repoussée !_

_- C'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu pauvre conne ? On te demande juste de tortiller du cul et tu n'y parviens même pas ?_

_- Hé ! S'emporta Allison. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé ! Je n'y peux rien si votre foutue potion ne fonctionne pas !_

_- Ginny, je ne le répèterai pas : tu te démerdes pour faire tomber Potter sans quoi tout le monde saura que tu es aussi rapide qu'un vif d'or pour ouvrir tes jambes … à n'importe qui, y compris des moldus. _

_- N'importe qui y compris toi, Théo … répondit froidement la rousse. _

_- Ah … ma pauvre Ginny … quand tout le monde saura la pute que tu as toujours été depuis Poudlard, personne ne m'en voudra d'avoir profité de la situation. Après tout, c'est moi qui te suis passé dessus le premier, non ? Tu avais quoi ? 13 ans ? 14 ans ? Je n'ai jamais compris comment Potter ne s'en était jamais rendu compte …_

_- T'es qu'une ordure Nott ! cracha Ginny. Venez Allison !_

Je suis tellement ahuri par ce que je viens d'entendre que je réécoute l'enregistrement trois fois pour être bien sûr.

- Merlin ! C'est encore pire que je ne pensais …

Que dois-je faire ? Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Je dois mettre Harry et Blaise au courant. Je me rue sur mon téléphone pour les sommer tous les deux de venir dans mon bureau.

Harry arrive évidemment le premier, vu qu'il vient de l'étage du dessus. Lorsqu'il constate mon état d'énervement, il se précipite sur moi pour me serrer contre lui.

- Draco, bon sang, que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry, c'est … c'est pire qu'on ne croyait, dis-je.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

A ce moment précis, Blaise fait son entrée.

- Et bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? Draco, ça va ? Tu es pâle comme un mort !

Je les invite à s'asseoir tous les deux et je leur fais écouter les enregistrements.

Blaise est consterné et Harry est tout simplement en état de choc. Il regarde fixement devant lui et secoue la tête, comme si ce simple geste suffisait à dissiper ce cauchemar.

- Je suis désolé Harry, dis-je. Mais comme tu peux l'entendre, c'est ni plus ni moins qu'un complot qui en train de se monter contre toi.

- Mais … mais … pourquoi ? dit-il, abasourdi.

Blaise se lève et arpente la pièce en disant :

- C'est simple : Ginny te trompe. Elle veut se débarrasser de votre mariage mais elle veut ta fortune. Ce qu'elle n'obtiendra que si elle parvient à t'accuser d'adultère. Quant à Théodore Nott, il veut ta place de Ministre.

- Merde, si c'est que ça, je la lui donne bien volontiers … répond Harry avec amertume. Mais … Ginny … Elle … Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire tout ce temps qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ?

Là, c'est moi qui lui répond :

- Parce qu'elle voulait le Survivant. Elle voulait la gloire et le prestige d'être l'épouse de celui-qui-a-vaincu. Elle ne voit rien d'autre en toi, Harry … A l'instar de tous les Weasley, elle n'a jamais rien vu d'autre en toi …

Mon beau brun s'affaisse sur lui-même conscient que j'ai malheureusement raison.

- Que va-t-on faire ? demande-t-il alors.

Je regarde Blaise qui semble se poser la même question. Je prends la parole.

- J'ai bien une idée … mais elle risque de ne pas vous plaire.

- Dis toujours ! dit Blaise.

Je leur expose mon « plan ».

- Premièrement, je vais chez Nott et je lui annonce que je suis au courant de ses projets. Si, comme nous le pensons, il a pour ambition de devenir le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, il voudra m'avoir dans son camp. Le connaissant, il a sûrement déjà pensé à un moyen de me corrompre. Je le laisserai faire. Je le persuaderai également d'envoyer Allison Fletcher déposer plainte auprès de moi dès maintenant afin d'activer les choses. Deuxièmement, quand elle viendra déposer plainte, je mettrai la pression sur Allison pour qu'elle me dise la vérité. Je lui proposerai un marché : pas de poursuites ou le minimum, si elle collabore avec moi. Sur base de son témoignage, je pourrai faire arrêter Nott pour corruption, faux et usage de faux et menaces. Quant à Ginny, elle sera arrêtée pour empoisonnement et complicité.

Je vois bien que Harry n'est pas d'accord. Son propos me le confirme :

- Il n'en est pas question Draco ! Tu vas mettre ta carrière en danger en agissant de la sorte ! Comment arriveras-tu à prouver que tu n'es pas complice toi aussi ?

- Je mettrai Nott sur écoute et je veillerai à ne jamais accepter directement ses propositions.

Harry soupira, manifestement peu convaincu. Quant à Blaise, ses objections sont d'une autre nature.

- Draco … Tu connais Théo comme moi. Il est extrêmement méfiant. Il ne va pas se contenter d'une parole, fût-elle celle d'un Malefoy. Il va vouloir des preuves de ton engagement à ses côtés …

Je reste silencieux car malheureusement, Blaise à raison.

C'est Harry qui interrompt nos réflexions.

- Il faudra que tu m'arrêtes.

- Quoi ? dis-je en cœur avec Blaise.

- Si … si on met ton plan à exécution, après qu'Allison soit venue déposer plainte, tu devras venir me mettre en état d'arrestation.

- Mais tu es fou ! C'est la mort de ta carrière ! je m'exclame.

- C'est la seule solution pour tromper Nott ! Tu dois envoyer des Aurors m'arrêter et de préférence dans un lieu public. Ensuite, il faudra que je démissionne. Je nommerai Nott Ministre ad interim le temps de l'enquête. Il aura obtenu en partie ce qu'il veut, il y a de fortes chances qu'il baisse sa vigilance.

Je suis à la fois consterné par ce qu'Harry me propose de faire et subjugué par son courage. Je sais pertinemment qu'il a raison mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre d'accepter cette phase-là du plan. Je fais les cent pas dans mon bureau au point que je pourrais creuser une tranchée dans le sol.

- Draco … me dit Blaise, Harry a raison.

Je tergiverse encore un peu avant de dire :

- D'accord ! Mais je m'arrangerai pour obtenir ta libération surveillée. Il est hors de question que tu passes ne fût-ce qu'une minute à Azkaban !

- Si tu peux m'obtenir ça, je ne m'en plaindrai pas ! dit Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

Après deux heures de réflexion et de mise au point des détails, je sors en trombe de mon bureau.

- Peggy, je serai absent et injoignable pour le reste de la journée.

- Bien Monsieur Malefoy.

Je descends dans le grand hall du Ministère et je me poste devant une cheminée. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, la mort dans l'âme, j'énonce clairement « Manoir Nott-Greengrass ».

Je ne peux plus reculer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Mercredi 30 août 2017 – Manoir Nott**

Théodore Nott me regarde avec une intense satisfaction. Il a bien vu que je réfléchissais à sa proposition de me « donner » le Magenmagot et il croit m'avoir harponné dans ses filets.

- Que proposes-tu ? je lui demande.

- Hm … Je savais qu'on finirait pas s'entendre mon cher Draco …

Je lui fais un petit sourire en coin qui le conforte dans son opinion. Il poursuit :

- Comme tu le sais, Ginny Weasley s'est arrangée pour que son mari la trompe avec Allison Fletcher, sa stagiaire. Elle a également demandé à la gamine d'enregistrer ses conversations avec Potter. Grâce à cela, nous avons réalisé un enregistrement trafiqué qui laisse sous-entendre que Potter l'a violée et l'a harcelée sexuellement. Elle viendra déposer plainte auprès de toi et là, l'enfer va se déchaîner sur le Survivant. Sa réputation, sa carrière seront ruinées. Il sera forcé de démissionner. Ginny obtiendra le divorce, la moitié de sa fortune et la garde de ses enfants. Moi, j'obtiendrai son poste de Ministre.

- Bien, dis-je posément. Envoie-moi cette … Allison demain à la première heure. Potter sera interpellé vendredi sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross.

Nott partit dans un rire aigu.

- Ah Draco, tu es encore plus sadique que moi ! Une arrestation au milieu du quai 9 ¾ ! C'est encore mieux que ce à quoi j'aurais pu rêver !

J'ai le cœur broyé mais je partage son rire et nous trinquons à la chute du Survivant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Jeudi 31 août 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

- Entrez Miss Fletcher, dis-je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur.

Je sais que je ne lui suis pas indifférent et je compte bien en profiter.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez me dénoncer des faits graves …

- Heu oui …

- Et bien, je vous écoute Allison. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux remplis de larmes de crocodile.

- Je … j'ai … oh c'est tellement difficile, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Je me lève de mon bureau et viens prendre place dans le siège à côté du sien. Je lui prends la main et lui dis de ma voix la plus sensuelle :

- Allons Allison, parlez-moi … Ne gardez pas cela pour vous. De si jolis yeux ne devraient jamais être noyés par les larmes.

Parfois, je m'écœure moi-même …

- J'ai … j'ai été violée.

- Merlin ! Je m'offusque à merveille. Connaissez-vous votre agresseur ?

- Oui … oui … c'est … c'est Harry Potter.

Je suis un gentleman, jamais je ne lèverai la main sur une femme et je dois faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas lui mettre une gifle.

- Miss Fletcher, vous … vous avez conscience de la gravité des accusations que vous portez, n'est-ce-pas ?

- J'ai … j'ai des preuves Monsieur Malefoy !

- Lesquelles ? dis-je doucement.

Elle dépose sur mon bureau un sac en papier contenant un chemiser déchiré et une culotte salie de sperme. Elle dépose également un petit appareil ressemblant à un dictaphone.

Avec elle, j'écoute ce monstrueux montage qui tend à démontrer qu'Harry l'a harcelée et l'a forcé à coucher avec lui.

Pendant tout ce temps, elle sanglote comme une madeleine.

A l'issue de l'audition, je me lève sans un mot. J'ouvre un tiroir de mon bureau et j'en sors le même type d'appareil que je mets en marche à mon tour.

La blonde écarquille les yeux de stupeur quand elle entend l'intégralité, non corrompue, des enregistrements qu'elle a réalisé.

- Mais … mais … que … comment … bafouille-t-elle de manière assez lamentable.

- Peu importe le quoi ou le comment, Miss Fletcher. L'important, c'est que j'ai ici la preuve que vous mentez. Vous n'avez jamais été violée par Monsieur Potter dans la mesure où c'est VOUS et vous seule qui l'avez harcelé. Vous venez de faire une fausse déclaration devant le Procureur Sorcier et vous avez produit une fausse preuve. La sanction, c'est un an à Azkaban au minimum.

- Oh Merlin ! Non ! …. Non ! Je vous en supplie !

Je la laisse mariner un peu avant de m'approcher et de lui dire :

- Vous pourrez échapper à Azkaban Allison mais pour cela, vous devez tout me dire.

- OUI ! OUI ! Je vais tout vous raconter ! Absolument tout ! dit-elle avec empressement.

- Bien, je vous écoute, lui dis-je en me réinstallant derrière mon bureau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Allison

Je travaillais comme serveuse dans un bar moldu de Covent Garden. Un jour j'ai vu une dame rousse assise à une table en compagnie d'un homme brun. Ils s'embrassaient. Lui je ne le connaissais pas mais elle m'était familière. Je n'y ai plus prêté attention jusqu'au soir où en rentrant chez moi, je suis tombée sur un exemplaire du Sorcière Hebdo de la semaine précédente. Elle était en couverture, avec son mari, Harry Potter, le Ministre de la Magie. Sauf que le type qui était avec elle au matin, ce n'était absolument pas Harry Potter.

La semaine suivante, elle est revenue trois fois. A chaque fois, elle était accompagnée par un homme différent qu'elle embrassait à pleine bouche et qu'elle laissait la peloter.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai eu une idée. J'avais besoin d'argent. J'ai un petit garçon de 8 mois et j'enchaînais les boulots pour essayer de m'en sortir. Elle, c'est la femme du Ministre de la Magie. Elle doit baigner dans le fric. J'ai donc eu l'idée de la faire chanter.

Je me suis arrangée pour la retenir à la fin de son « rendez-vous ».

- Madame, lui ais-je dit. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Ah oui ? me dit-elle hautaine. Et pourquoi pensez-vous que j'accepterais de parler à une fille comme … vous ?

- Parce que la fille comme moi sait que la femme du Ministre de la Magie se fait tringler à la chaîne par des moldus.

J'étais assez contente de ma réplique car elle a écarquillé les yeux et son teint a viré au vert. Ah pour le coup elle avait perdu son arrogance la rouquine !

- Que voulez-vous ? me dit-elle.

- 3000 gallions pour mon silence.

Elle me considère de la tête aux pieds puis elle me dit la dernière chose que je pensais entendre :

- Je vous en donne 10.000 si vous acceptez de coucher avec mon mari.

Je la regarde comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Réfléchissez. 10.000 gallions. C'et plus que vous n'en aurez jamais dans toute votre vie.

Comme je ne disais rien, elle allait s'en aller mais je l'ai retenue par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que votre mari voudra coucher avec moi ?

- Oh ça ! Croyez-moi, il le fera sans aucun doute !

Je la regarde encore un instant et là, je signe un pacte avec le Diable.

- J'accepte, dis-je.

- Bien. Retrouvez-moi au Two Floors sur Kingly Street demain à 15 heures. Je vous donnerai les détails.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

- Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée embarquée là-dedans, me dit Allison.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dénoncé la situation ? je lui demande.

- Parce que je me suis faite avoir … Au final, c'est elle qui me tenait. Elle et l'autre homme. Le Vice-Ministre.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Ils ont découvert que le père de mon fils est … était … un sympathisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est impossible ! Ils ont tous été arrêtés ! je lui réponds.

- Lui … n'avait pas la marque. Il pensait à rejoindre les rangs du Lord mais entretemps, Potter l'avait tué. Mais il n'a jamais rien fait de mal ! Je peux le jurer ! Il a été séduit par ses idées par il n'aurait jamais pu faire du mal à qui que ce soit !

- Et Théodore Nott vous a menacée de s'en prendre à votre … ami.

Elle acquiesce en pleurant.

- Il … Il m'a dit que je ne reverrai jamais Paul et … et qu'il allait me prendre Tommy, mon fils. La seule chose que … que j'ai pu faire pour essayer de me protéger, c'est enregistrer les conversations que j'avais avec eux aussi …

- Bon. Allison, voilà ce qui va se passer : vous allez témoigner contre Ginny Weasley-Potter et Théodore Nott. En contre partie, je vous évite Azkaban et j'oublie ce que je viens d'entendre à propos du père de votre fils.

- Je … je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle résignée.

- Si vous avez le choix : m'aider ou aller directement à Azkaban.

- Je … je vais vous aider.

- Bien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Vendredi 8 septembre 2017 – Terrier**

Trois hommes en tenue d'Aurors tambourinaient à la porte du Terrier.

- AURORS ! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Voilà, voilà ! dit Molly Weasley. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous cherchons Ginny Weasley-Potter.

- Que lui voulez-vous ? dit Arthur qui venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée.

- Monsieur Weasley, dites-nous où se trouve votre fille, répéta l'Auror.

A ce moment, la rouquine apparut au milieu de l'escalier. En voyant les Aurors à la porte, elle resta stupéfaite un instant avant de remonter précipitamment.

Les Aurors réagirent au quart de tour par un sort d'immobilisation. Ils lui mirent les menottes et l'emmenèrent avec eux en disant :

- Ginny Weasley-Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation à la demande du Procureur Sorcier pour empoisonnent au moyen d'un philtre interdit sur la personne de Harry Potter, pour faux, usage de faux, complicité de corruption et complicité de menaces sur la personne de Harry Potter. Toutes vos déclarations pourront servir de preuves en justice. Vous êtes en droit de consulter un avocat. Si vous n'en avez pas, il vous en sera désigné un d'office.

- Merlin ! Ginny ! Qu'as-tu fait ? furent les derniers mots que la rousse entendit avec d'être transplanée au Ministère de la Magie, département de la Justice Magique.

Elle fut amenée dans une petite pièce, toujours menottée, et assise sans ménagement sur un siège inconfortable.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau.

Les yeux gris métalliques qui se posèrent sur elle à ce moment la transpercèrent plus sûrement que mille poignards. Mais Ginny ne perdit sa morgue pour autant.

Dans un rictus méprisant, elle cracha :

- Ça te fait bander, hein Malefoy ?

Draco toisa la rousse avec dédain.

- Il n'est pas encore venu le jour où je banderai pour une belette, Weasley. Alors ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Mais j'avoue que le spectacle est … divertissant.

- Que vas-tu faire de moi ? demanda-t-elle, hargneuse.

- Pour l'instant rien. J'ai un autre poisson à harponner. Et il m'attend. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Le blond quitta la petite pièce pour gagner la salle solennelle du Ministère de la Magie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Vendredi 8 septembre 2017 – Ministère de la Magie**

Les flashes des appareils photo crépitaient de toutes parts. Les journalistes et autres paparazzi se bousculaient au pied de l'estrade comme une meute de chiens de chasse.

Ils se disputaient la meilleure place. Celle qui permettrait d'être le premier à poser les questions à l'homme du jour. Celle qui permettrait également aux charognards de prendre la meilleure photo, sous le meilleur angle, celle qui capturerait la bonne expression, celle qui ferait la Une et qui ferait vendre à coup sûr.

Un employé du Ministère intima le silence dans la salle alors que Théodore Nott allait prêter serment comme dix-huitième ministre de la Magie.

Au moment où il levait la main pour prononcer le serment devant la Présidente du Magenmagot, la double porte de la Salle solennelle s'ouvrit sur le Procureur Sorcier entouré de six Aurors.

Draco Malefoy s'avança vers le futur Ministre et dit d'une voix claire et forte :

- Théodore Nott, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour menaces et complicité d'empoisonnement au moyen d'un philtre interdit sur la personne de Harry Potter, pour faux et usage de faux et pour tentative de corruption sur la personne du Procureur Sorcier, en l'occurrence … moi. Tout ce que vous direz pourra servir de preuve en justice. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat. Si vous n'en avez pas, il vous en sera commis un d'office.

Les journalistes restés tétanisés durant le laïus du procureur se ressaisirent dans un bel ensemble et ne perdirent pas une miette de l'arrestation du Vice-Ministre.

- C'est encore mieux qu'une arrestation sur le quai 9 ¾, n'est-ce-pas Théo ? Pour Potter, ça manquait de journalistes, je trouve … Et tu as raison, je suis vraiment sadique, dit Malefoy avec un sourire qui ne l'était pas moins.

- T'es qu'une ordure Malefoy … cracha Nott. Tu crois que tu obtiendras de Potter mieux que tu aurais obtenu de moi ?

Draco Malefoy partit d'un grand rire. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Nott pour lui murmurer :

- Mon pauvre Théo … Tu n'as pas idée de ce que Potter me donne … et depuis un bout de temps déjà …

Il s'en alla laissant les Aurors emmener un Théodore Nott complètement dépassé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Vendredi 8 septembre 2017 – 22 heures – Manoir Potter**

Harry se morfondait dans son manoir.

Les arrestations de Ginny et de Théodore Nott devaient avoir eu lieu le matin même et il était toujours sans nouvelle de Blaise ou de Draco. Le blond lui avait dit que les auditions prendraient toute la journée voire même la nuit, si les deux protagonistes refusaient d'admettre les faits.

Mais son inquiétude allait grandissant. Il craignait que Draco ne soit mis sur la sellette pour son rôle dans cette mise en scène visant à piéger Nott.

Il sursauta littéralement quand des coups retentir à la porte d'entrée.

Il se précipita pour trouver sur son perron l'Auror Delorme, deux de ses collègues et un Blaise souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Monsieur Potter, les charges contre vous ont été levées. Vous êtes libre.

Harry regardait alternativement Delorme et Blaise, craignant d'avoir mal compris.

- Tu es libre Harry ! confirma Blaise.

Pour corroborer ses dires, les Aurors levèrent les sorts anti-transplanage, débloquèrent la cheminée avant d'enlever le bracelet magique placé à la cheville de Harry. Delorme lui remit également sa baguette.

Leur tâche terminée, ils prirent congé de Harry et quittèrent le Manoir, laissant l'avocat en tête à tête avec son client.

- On a réussi Harry ! C'est terminé ! Ginny a avoué la première. Elle a chargé Théo au maximum. Il a craqué en début de soirée.

- Et Draco ? Demanda Harry, fébrile.

- Il est entendu en ce moment même par la Présidente du Magenmagot.

Harry sentait ses jambes faiblir sous lui. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil tout proche et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Merlin, faites que tout aille bien pour lui. S'il a des ennuis à cause de cette histoire, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Draco avait bien préparé son coup. Tu sais, nous les Serptentards, on ne lance jamais dans la gueule du loup sans avoir assuré nos arrières. Alors, crois-moi quand je te dis que Draco a tout prévu.

- Pourvu que tu aies raison, Blaise. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sinon … Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui …

L'avocat regarda le brun avec un doux sourire.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment …

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point … soupira le brun.

- Il t'aime aussi, tu sais.

- Oui, je le sais. S'il y a bien une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté, c'est de son amour pour moi.

- Il a changé … Tu l'as fait changer … en bien. Quand il parle de toi, il est heureux. Je suis son meilleur ami depuis que nous avons 11 ans et je ne l'avais jamais vu heureux avant toi. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, Draco n'a pas eu une enfance très facile. Il cachait derrière ses airs de petit con prétentieux, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son père. C'est difficile pour un gamin de grandir dans l'ombre d'un père qui t'inculque de haïr tout ce qui n'est pas sang-pur … Et l'éducation de Lucius était très sévère. Il n'hésitait pas à user de châtiments corporels pour être bien sûr de se faire comprendre …

Harry regardait Blaise, horrifié.

- Tu es en train de me dire que Draco a été … battu ?

- Oh pas à la manière moldue précisa Blaise. Disons juste que Draco a su très tôt ce qu'on ressentait sous un doloris …

- Oh Merlin !

- Quand Voldemort a fait son grand come-back, il est venu installer ses pénates au Manoir Malefoy, tu le sais. Ce furent des mois d'horreur pour Draco. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à la Marque … Alors il a fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : se draper sous une couche d'arrogance et de fierté. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il crevait littéralement de peur. Peur pour sa vie. Peur que tu ne parviennes pas à vaincre Voldemort.

- Il … il espérait vraiment que … je tue Voldemort ?

- La nuit, dans ses cauchemars, il murmurait ton nom. Il répétait inlassablement « Sauve-nous Potter » … Alors oui, il l'espérait vraiment.

Harry médita un instant ces paroles.

- J'aurais voulu le savoir … avant. J'aurais voulu le sauver …

- Tu l'as sauvé Harry … à plus d'une reprise. Mais surtout, tu l'as sauvé de lui-même. Tu lui as montré ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui.

A ce moment, un craquement résonna dans le hall d'entrée. Des bruits de pas précédèrent l'arrivée de Draco dans le salon.

- DRACO !

Harry avait bondi de son fauteuil comme un diable hors de sa boîte en voyant son ange blond dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se jeta à son cou.

- C'est fini mon cœur. C'est fini, ils ont avoué, dit Draco en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- Et toi ? demanda Harry.

- Tout va bien pour moi. Le Magenmagot a considéré que je n'étais coupable de rien. Qu'au contraire, j'avais contribué à déjouer un dangereux coup d'état.

- Un coup d'état ? s'étonna Harry en s'écartant du blond et l'emmena avec lui vers le divan.

Harry, rétabli dans sa magie, invoqua un plateau sur lequel reposaient trois verres et une pleine bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il leur faudrait bien ça pour surmonter les évènements de ces derniers jours.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement. Blaise dans un fauteuil à oreilles à côté de la cheminée. Draco en travers du canapé, les jambes de part et d'autre de Harry qui appuyait son dos contre son torse.

- Alors raconte, le pressa Blaise.

- Il semblerait que Théodore Nott n'avait pas vraiment renié l'idéologie de Voldemort et qu'il comptait reformer un groupe de mangemorts. Il en voulait à Harry d'avoir arrêté son père quand il était Auror.

- Mais et toi ? dit Harry. Toi, tu l'as fait condamner …

- Oh, Nott avait des projets pour moi également ! Mais dans l'immédiat, il a été forcé de me faire confiance car il avait trop besoin de moi pour aboutir dans son projet criminel. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je roule pour toi dès le départ … dit Draco en riant.

- N'empêche, râla Harry, pas franchement amusé, tu te rends compte à quoi nous avons échappé ?

- Oui … ce qu'on croyait être un vulgaire jalousie s'avérait beaucoup plus grave … confirma Draco.

- Et Ginny là-dedans ? Comment en est-elle venue à tremper dans une tentative de coup d'Etat ? demanda Blaise.

- Elle ne savait rien du coup d'Etat. Elle voulait juste en finir à bon compte avec son mariage, en raflant un maximum d'argent et en détruisant ta réputation, Saint Potter.

Harry grommela à l'évocation de ce surnom. Draco poursuivit.

- Elle s'est trouvé un objectif commun avec Théo en couchant avec lui. Les confidences sur l'oreiller les ont amené tous les deux à dévoiler leurs projets … Ils faisaient d'une pierre deux coups : Ginny divorçait avec les honneurs et Théo récupérait le poste ministériel. Et la pauvre Allison s'est retrouvée prise à son propre piège, embarquée malgré elle dans une histoire qui la dépassait complètement.

- Ah parce que c'est « pauvre Allison » maintenant ? s'offusqua Harry.

- Hmhm … disons que je comprends que tu te sois laissé un peu aller avec elle … dit Draco avec un air entendu.

Harry s'arracha à l'étreinte de son amant pour le fixer durement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de dire Malefoy ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Mais rien du tout mon petit lion jaloux ! répondit Draco en riant et attrapant le brun par la taille. Il n'y a que toi qui me donnes envie de me laisser aller … à toutes sortes de choses … peu recommandables … et carrément perverses … poursuivit le blond en ponctuant chaque phrase d'un baiser.

- OK les mecs ! dit Blaise en se levant. Je crois que je vais vous laisser !

Draco considéra son ami avec perfidie.

- On te choque Zabini ?

- Que nenni Malefoy ! Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Sauf si tu veux m'inviter pour un plan à trois … répondit-il avec malice.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que Draco lançait un regard menaçant à son meilleur ami.

Mais le temps qu'il trouve sa baguette pour montrer à son ami ce qu'il en coûtait à celui qui osait reluquer son mec d'un peu trop près, le métis avait déjà transplané en riant.

- A nous deux maintenant mon beau brun, dit doucement Draco en reprenant Harry dans ses bras et en l'embrassant voluptueusement.

Le blond sentait son amant tressaillir sous l'intensité du baiser. Il plaça ses mains sous les fesses du brun pour le soulever. Harry noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco et il les fit transplaner dans sa chambre.

La nuit résonna très longtemps de soupirs, de gémissements et de cris de plaisir.


	15. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13 - Comprendre<strong>

**Samedi 23 décembre 2017 – Manoir Potter**

POV Harry

Trois mois et demi ont passé depuis l'arrestation de Théodore et Ginny et ils ne furent pas de tout repos.

Laissez-moi vous raconter.

Tout d'abord, dès le lendemain de ma libération, je me suis précipité à la première heure au Terrier pour récupérer ma fille. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas assisté à l'arrestation de sa mère mais elle n'avait pas compris la raison de sa soudaine disparition.

Mais avant de parler avec Lily, il faillait que je parle à mes beaux-parents. Molly et Arthur étaient ravagés par le chagrin. Ils me faisaient un peu pitié mais j'avais du mal à compatir pleinement à leur douleur.

Je leur ai donc tout raconté, sans rien omettre. L'attitude de Ginny, son infidélité, le fait que Lily n'était pas ma fille, sa volonté de m'accuser d'adultère pour empocher ma fortune et me prendre mes enfants.

Mes mots étaient durs, sans concession et Molly s'affaissait davantage à chaque nouvelle révélation, le coup de grâce ayant été l'annonce de ma liaison avec un homme. Je ne leur ai pas dit de qui il s'agissait, ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt. Compte tenu de l'attitude de leur fille, ils ont eu le bon goût de ne pas me faire de reproche.

Leur seule inquiétude résidait dans le fait de savoir s'ils verraient encore mes enfants. Je les ai rassurés. Ils étaient les seuls grands-parents de James, Albus et Lily et ceux-ci les adoraient, ainsi que leurs oncles, tantes et cousins. Certes, j'avais rayé de ma vie Ron et maintenant Ginny, mais je n'avais rien contre Bill, Charlie, Percy, Georges et leurs familles respectives.

Après avoir ramené Lily avec moi au Manoir, je demandai à Hermione de me rejoindre. J'avais besoin de l'appui d'une femme pour parler à ma petite fille et je sais que Lily aime beaucoup ma meilleure amie.

Avec toute la délicatesse possible et imaginable, j'ai tenté d'expliquer à Lily pourquoi elle ne verrait plus sa maman avant quelques temps. J'ai passé sous silence les détails sordides. Ma douce princesse n'avait pas besoin de savoir que sa mère couchait à droite et à gauche et que je n'étais pas son père.

Par contre, je lui ai expliqué honnêtement que sa maman et moi, nous ne nous aimions plus, que parfois quand les adultes sont fâchés entre eux, ils se font des choses méchantes mais que notre dispute n'avaient rien à voir avec elle, James ou Albus et que nous les aimions toujours tous les trois très fort.

Évidemment, elle en veut à sa mère de l'avoir abandonnée. Je l'ai laissée exprimer sa colère, ses petits poings serrés contre moi et ses larmes mouillant ma chemise.

Quand elle fut un peu plus calme, je la confiai aux bons soins d'Hermione car je devais me rendre à Poudlard pour expliquer la situation à Albus et James.

J'avais contacté Neville par cheminée avant de partir chez les Weasley et il attendait ma venue le matin même.

Sur le coup de onze heures, je sortis des flammes vertes de la cheminée située dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

Neville s'était approché pour me faire l'accolade mais je l'ai repoussé sans ménagement.

- Harry ? Mais que se passe-t-il voyons ? m'a-t-il demandé, sincèrement étonné.

Je lui résumai la situation brièvement. Il devint livide à l'évocation des multiples infidélités de Ginny. Je fis preuve de cruauté :

- Dur à entendre, hein Neville ? Tu croyais sans doute être le seul avec qui elle me faisait cocu ? Et bien, désolé de t'apprendre qu'il y en a eu beaucoup avant et beaucoup après toi !

Neville accusa le coup sans broncher.

- Harry … écoute, je suis désolé … Ce n'était pas contre toi … J'ai … j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Ginny et … elle avait l'air … si seule … Enfin, c'est venu comme ça …

- Rien à foutre de tes explications Neville … Si ça peut te consoler et t'aider à dormir la nuit, sache que je pendant que tu baisais ma femme, moi je baisais un mec …

Il m'a regardé, choqué. Je savais par James que Neville a des idées assez étroites en matière de sexualité. Il paraît qu'il aurait piqué une crise l'année dernière en trouvant deux jeunes garçons de sixième année en train de s'embrasser dans un couloir désert. Ils les auraient mis en retenue pendant un mois entier, les sommant de cesser ces pratiques « contre nature ».

Je me suis déjà demandé ce qu'il dira quand il apprendra la nature du lien qui lie Albus à Scorpius Malefoy …

- Ecoute, Neville, repris-je plus calmement … Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi. Ce qui est fait est fait. La seule chose que je te demande, et j'attends de l'honnêteté de ta part, c'est de me dire si Lily est ta fille ou pas.

Il soupira mais me regarda bien en face avant de dire :

- Non. Elle n'est pas ma fille.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? lui ai-je demandé.

- Parce que je l'ai demandé à Ginny. Si … si Lily était ma fille, je voulais … pouvoir m'en occuper, être présent sa vie. A ma demande, elle a fait un test ADN qui s'est avéré négatif. Comme Lily n'était pas de moi, j'ai supposé qu'elle était de toi.

- Et bien, elle ne l'est pas.

Cette précision était une blessure supplémentaire que j'infligeai à celui que je considérais comme un ami loyal.

- Bon … puis-je voir mes fils maintenant ? Je dois leur annoncer ce qui s'est produit hier.

- Bien sûr… Installe-toi dans le salon à côté, je vais les chercher.

Quand Neville m'amena mes enfants, un étonnement sans nom se lisait sur leur visage mais ils étaient ravis de me voir.

- Papa ! m'a dit Albus en se jetant sur moi. Tu as reçu mon hibou ? Je suis à Serpentard ! Avec Scorpius ! Je suis tellement content !

- C'est bien mon ange … Je suis très fier de toi !

Je me suis ensuite tourné vers James que j'ai serré très fort dans mes bras.

- Et toi mon grand ? Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ?

- Très bien Papa … mais toi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Le moment de vérité était arrivé. J'ai invité mes enfants à s'asseoir et je leur ai expliqué la situation. Comme ils sont un peu plus âgés que Lily et qu'Albus a déjà une grande maturité, je leur ai donné un peu plus de détails, sans toutefois mentionner la problématique de Lily.

Ils étaient tous les deux sous le choc. James fut le premier à réagir, avec véhémence.

- Comment … comment a-t-elle pu nous faire ça ? JE LA DETESTE ! JE LA DETESTE ! pleurait-il.

- James … ai-je dit doucement pour tenter de le calmer. Tu ne dois pas la détester, elle t'aime tu sais … Elle ne voulait pas te faire du mal …

- Oui … mais pourquoi a-t-elle voulu t'en faire à toi ? Pourquoi elle te déteste autant ?

Je décidai de leur dire la vérité. Albus était déjà au courant et je savais qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne.

- James, ta maman et moi, ça fait un certain temps déjà que nous ne nous aimons plus …

- Quoi ? Mais … pourquoi ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer James … Les sentiments, c'est compliqué. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec vous … C'est … c'est juste que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai attendu l'explosion de colère de mon fils aîné mais rien n'est venu. A la place, il m'a dit :

- C'était … c'était pas une raison pour te faire ça ! Et nous là-dedans ? Elle a pensé à nous ?

J'ai pris mon fils contre moi et je l'ai laissé exprimer sa colère. Il en avait besoin.

Albus, quant à lui, n'avait rien dit. Je le sais introverti mais son impassibilité m'inquiétait un peu quand même.

- Al ? ça va ? lui demandai-je.

Il s'est levé et s'est approché de moi. Il m'a serré dans ses bras et il a dit :

- Je t'aime Papa. Je serai toujours avec toi.

Ça, c'était la meilleure. Je me faisais réconforter par mon fils de onze ans ! Il me dit ensuite qu'il avait besoin de voir Scorpius. Et là, mon cœur s'est serré un petit peu car je compris que dorénavant, mon fils aurait plus besoin de son ami que de moi.

Je l'embrassai encore une fois avant de le regarder partir, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de m'écrire et de me parler s'il le souhaitait.

Je reportai ensuite mon attention sur James. Il avait séché ses larmes et il semblait plus calme.

- James, je suis désolé que tu aies à subir tout cela. C'est injuste pour toi. Et pour Albus et Lily.

- Comment va Lily ? m'a-t-il alors demandé. Elle est au courant ?

- Oui, je lui ai parlé ce matin. Elle est très triste évidemment. Il vous faudra du temps à tous pour … pardonner.

Il acquiesça en silence.

- Bon … Il faut que je retourne en cours … m'a-t-il dit.

- James … comme je l'ai dit à Albus, je suis là pour en parler … n'importe quand, d'accord ?

- Ouais, je sais p'pa … merci.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez chaotiques.

Les journalistes campaient devant ma porte. Je me refusais à faire une conférence de presse ou même à répondre à quelques questions. Bien que libre des accusations qui pesaient contre moi, je vivais cloîtré dans mon Manoir.

Je recevais régulièrement des visites de Blaise, d'Hermione et bien sûr de Draco.

Mais mon amant s'inquiétait de se trouver trop souvent au Manoir, ne voulant pas imposer sa présence à ma fille. Je l'ai détrompé en lui disant qu'il valait mieux que Lily s'habitue à sa présence à mes côtés car il arrivera un moment où je lui demanderai de vivre avec nous.

Mon air catégorique l'a dérouté un moment avant qu'il me donne un baiser vertigineux. Sa façon à lui de me remercier …

Sa relation avec Lily s'est construite lentement mais sûrement. Ma petite fille l'aime beaucoup et je dois dire qu'il a un talent particulier pour parler aux enfants. Je sais – parce qu'il me l'a dit – que Lily lui parle de temps en temps de sa mère. Je ne lui ai posé aucune question car je veux vraiment que mes enfants lui fassent confiance.

C'est donc bien parti en ce qui concerne ma fille. Et bien sûr, ça ne posera aucun problème avec Albus.

Reste James. J'avoue être un peu inquiet de sa réaction quand il saura que Draco et Scorpius passeront Noël avec nous …

Deux semaines après les « événements », j'ai reçu la visite de Hilda Martinson, la Présidente du Magenmagot. Elle venait me demander ni plus ni moins que de reprendre mon Poste de Ministre de la Magie.

Je lui ai gentiment fait remarquer que j'avais démissionné et que je n'étais pas sûr que le monde sorcier voie mon retour d'un très bon œil.

Cette réflexion la fit rire aux éclats. Elle me dit que si je sortais plus souvent, je verrais que le monde sorcier me réclame à corps et à cris.

Je posai la question à Blaise, à Hermione et à Draco. Tous les trois confirmèrent les propos de Martinson.

Je pus d'ailleurs me rendre compte de la ferveur populaire un jour où je décidai de sortir de ma retraite et de me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les gens m'arrêtaient en rue, me demandant quand j'allais revenir, me félicitant pour ma politique, me disant combien je leur manquais …

Quelques jours plus tard, je fis savoir à Martinson que j'acceptais de me représenter.

Au préalable, j'en avais longuement discuté avec Draco car je voulais vraiment construire quelque chose avec lui et rendre notre relation – enfin – publique. Je craignais que me retrouver à nouveau Ministre ne nous empêche de vivre notre amour au grand jour. Il m'a rassuré en me disant que tout se passerait bien et qu'au pire, je pourrais toujours démissionner à nouveau …

Comme j'étais littéralement plébiscité par la foule et que Théodore Nott n'avait pas eu le temps de prêter serment comme nouveau Ministre, le Magenmagot se basa sur un vieux texte de loi du 19ème siècle pour me renommer sans devoir organiser de nouvelles élections.

Théodore Nott et Ginny ont été placé en détention préventive dans l'attente de la tenue de leur procès. Si je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec Nott, j'ai par contre demandé à rencontrer Ginny.

Je voulais entendre de sa bouche combien elle me détestait pour avoir fomenté un complot pareil.

A la mi-octobre, je me suis donc rendu à Azkaban.

Depuis le ministère de Kingsley Shaklebolt, la prison d'Azkaban était devenue beaucoup plus « vivable ». Je ne fus donc pas étonné de trouver Ginny en relative bonne forme physique.

Elle gardait le silence tandis que je m'asseyais devant elle.

- Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser, attaquais-je directement. Qui est le père de Lily ? Je sais que ce n'est pas moi et ce n'est pas Neville. Les tests ADN sont formels. Alors qui ?

Je la vis accuser le coup. Apparemment, elle ne se doutait pas que j'étais au courant.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Je crois ce n'est pas la question … mais si tu veux tout savoir, c'est ton frère. Ron a la langue bien pendue quand il boit trop.

Elle regarda ailleurs un moment avant de dire :

- Je ne sais pas. Un moldu sans doute.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, complètement défait. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

- Pourquoi ? finis-je par demander.

Elle eut un rictus méprisant.

- Tu le sais bien … me dit-elle. Ton argent.

- Si c'était seulement de l'argent que tu voulais, tu aurais pu me le demander. On se serait séparé en adultes. Je t'aurais donné ce que tu voulais, lui répondis-je. Mais pourquoi vouloir me prendre les enfants ? Pourquoi vouloir ternir ma réputation ?

Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre.

- Si tu me détestais tant que je ça, pourquoi m'avoir épousé ?

- Justement ! Pour ta réputation ! Tu étais le Sauveur ! Tu étais assuré de devenir Ministre. J'allais enfin accéder à la vie dont je rêvais et que mes crève-la-faim de parents ont toujours été incapables de me donner ! Même quand mon père est devenu Ministre, ils ont continué à vivre comme des miséreux ! J'en avais assez ! Avec toi, j'ai eu le Manoir, la garde-robe, les réceptions …

Elle s'interrompit pour ensuite me fixer avec un regard mauvais.

- Mais il me manquait quelque chose … le sexe ! Coucher avec toi, c'était aussi passionnant que d'attendre le bus ! cracha-t-elle.

Comme je ne disais rien, elle se sentit obligée de poursuivre :

- Il te faut une plombe pour bander et quand tu y arrives enfin, tu jouis en cinq minutes !

- Hmhm … tu as raison, je lui ai répondu.

Elle m'a regardé, bouche bée.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as raison … Je mets une plombe à bander tout simplement parce que ce qui me fait bander, ce sont les torses plats et musclés, les abdos en tablettes de chocolat, les cuisses longues et fermes et surtout les queues bien raides … lui ai-je dis avec un calme olympien.

- Quoi ? éructa-t-elle. Tu … tu es …

- Oui … je suis … comment dis-tu déjà ? Ah oui, une erreur de la nature. C'est bien ce que tu penses des homosexuels hein Ginny ?

Elle reste silencieuse en continuant à me dévisager, horrifiée et dégoûtée à la fois.

- Depuis quand ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Six mois après notre mariage, lui ai-je dit avec aplomb. D'ailleurs, merci. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai découvert mon penchant pour les hommes … Enfin, pour un homme en particulier. J'étais tellement peu satisfait de ma vie sexuelle avec toi que j'ai cherché ailleurs et je l'ai trouvé lui … Parfait en tout. Si tu savais, la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, c'était incroyable … Merlin, j'ai cru mourir tellement c'était bon …

Je lui ai raconté tout cela sur le ton de la conversation, les bras croisés contre mon torse, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Elle, elle écumait littéralement de rage.

- Tu me dégoûtes, cracha-t-elle à nouveau.

- C'est toi qui me dégoûtes ! assénai-je à mon tour. Toi et tes préjugés débiles. Toi qui me fait la morale alors que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une marie-couche-toi-là!

- Casse-toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

- On est au moins d'accord sur une chose, lui dis-je en avant de me lever et de partir sans me retourner.

Blaise déposa les parchemins du divorce quelques jours plus tard. Compte tenu de l'adultère de Ginny, de son complot pour me faire destituer, de sa complicité avec Théodore Nott, je l'obtins sans difficulté ainsi que la totalité des biens et la garde exclusive de mes enfants jusqu'à l'issue du procès qui devait se tenir début novembre.

Concernant Lily, dans la mesure où son père est manifestement un illustre inconnu, il n'y avait plus aucun risque qu'on vienne me la prendre et j'en étais incroyablement heureux.

Le procès de Ginny Weasley et Théodore Nott commença donc le lundi 6 novembre.

Vu les chefs d'accusation, ma qualité de Ministre et celle de Procureur de Draco, l'audience se déroula devant le Magenmagot au grand complet.

Compte tenu également du rôle de Draco dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas lui qui siégeait à l'audience mais une de ses assistantes.

Elle était la plus brillante selon lui et je dois dire que la façon qu'il avait d'en parler commençait à m'agacer sérieusement. Sans compter les heures qu'ils passaient ensemble afin de préparer le dossier.

Cela nous valut une dispute mémorable au terme de laquelle, j'ai fini par admettre que j'étais terriblement jaloux. Ça l'a calmé directement.

Et cette nuit-là, il m'a aimé avec tant de passion et de tendresse à la fois que je me suis trouvé bien sot d'avoir douté de son amour pour moi. Et je me suis fais un devoir de me faire pardonner à mon tour …

Pour en revenir au procès, celui-ci n'a rien révélé de plus que nous ne savions déjà. Ginny a répété ce qu'elle avait déclaré lors de son audition. Allison est venue témoigner, confirmant en tous points les éléments du dossier.

Draco a également été appelé à témoigner. Il a expliqué en détails comment il en était venu à piéger Théodore Nott.

Ce dernier n'a pas cherché à nier. Il a également confirmé les faits, rajoutant au grand dam de son avocat, qu'il était et serait toujours un des plus fidèles partisans de Voldemort.

Cette déclaration avait signé sa déchéance définitive et il écopa d'une peine de 30 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Ginny eut l'intelligence de faire une démonstration de ses talents de comédienne et, avec force larmes, elle affirma regretter les faits et supplia le Tribunal d'être clément avec elle, pour ses enfants.

Elle prit une peine de 3 ans d'emprisonnement avec possibilité de mise en liberté surveillée après 18 mois.

Maintenant que ce cauchemar est derrière nous, Draco et moi avons décidé de parler de notre relation à nos enfants. Après quoi, nous la rendrons publique.

Je veux pouvoir me montrer avec lui partout, au travail, aux réceptions, en rue … peu importe.

Nous avons décidé de vivre dans mon Manoir, même s'il est plus petit que celui de Draco, il est moins chargé émotionnellement pour tous les deux.

Par contre, nous n'allons pas nous marier. Non pas que nous ne le voulions pas, bien au contraire, mais les lois sorcières impliquent que suite à un mariage, les enfants issus des précédentes unions soient automatiquement adoptés par les nouveaux conjoints.

En l'espèce, cela impliquerait que Scorpius et Albus deviennent frères.

Or, nous ne savons pas comment leur lien va évoluer. S'ils en viennent à s'aimer d'amour, comme nous le pressentons, eux ne pourraient jamais se marier s'ils sont considérés comme frères au regard de la loi sorcière.

Draco et moi préférons leur laisser ce bonheur. Après tout, nous avons survécu dans une relation illégitime pendant plus de quatorze ans, nous pourrons bien supporter le concubinage !

- Harry ? Tu viens ? Nous allons être en retard me dit Draco, interrompant mes pensées.

- J'arrive mon ange.

Nous sommes tous les deux un peu nerveux alors que nous transplanons en compagnie de Lily à la gare de King's Cross pour récupérer notre progéniture à la veille des vacances de Noël.

Draco et Scorpius les passeront avec nous au Manoir. Nous annoncerons notre relation aux enfants ce soir. Si tout ce passe bien avec eux, nous apparaîtrons ensemble à la réception de Nouvel An du Ministère.

Mais pour l'heure, nous sommes sur le quai 9 ¾ scrutés par des dizaines de paires d'yeux, toujours aussi avides d'observer les deux ex ennemis de Poudlard. Je dis bien ex ennemis car depuis mon « sauvetage » par Malefoy en septembre dernier, il est acquis pour tout le monde que nous avons arrêté de nous détester.

Pour autant, nous restons toujours suffisamment distants pour ne pas alimenter la rumeur qui commence, lentement mais sûrement à se répandre. En effet, un journaliste plus téméraire que les autres, a exhumé dernièrement cette fameuse photo moldue prise il y a trois ans à la sortie du Ritz.

A la grande joie de Draco, je n'ai pas flippé comme il y a trois ans. Lui par contre, a failli faire une apoplexie quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et qu'il était grand temps que tout le monde le sache.

Alors que nos enfants approchent, je les observe attentivement. Scorpius et Albus marchent côte à côte, pratiquement au même pas mais c'est avec James que le petit blond discute. Sans aucune animosité, bien au contraire.

Les retrouvailles sont chaleureuses. Mon fils aîné semble avoir retrouvé le goût des câlins et je ne m'en plains pas.

Je profite de la bonne humeur ambiante pour annoncer à la cantonade que les Malefoy passeront les fêtes avec nous. Albus est transporté de joie et James semble content également.

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement et je note qu'il en va de même pour Draco. Mais le plus dur reste à venir, je le sais parfaitement.

Arrivés au Manoir, je laisse mes enfants se réapproprier leurs chambres et j'installe Scorpius dans celle d'Albus, chambre que j'ai agrandie magiquement pour y placer un deuxième lit.

Le souper préparé par Boxi est délicieux et se passe dans la bonne humeur.

James nous raconte avec enthousiasme qu'il a été repris dans l'équipe de Gryffondor comme batteur. Je le félicite. Il semble avoir dépassé sa frustration de ne pas être attrapeur et c'est une fort bonne chose.

Pour ma part, je suis curieux de savoir comment s'est passée la répartition d'Albus.

- Ben comme tu t'en doutes, Scorp a été réparti en même pas une seconde, explique Albus. Le choixpeau avait à peine effleuré ses cheveux qu'il annonçait « Serpentard » ! Quand ce fut mon tour, le choixpeau a réfléchi longuement. Il hésitait entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Je lui ai dit que s'il hésitait, alors il valait mieux prendre une troisième voie. Et qu'il créerait la surprise en m'envoyant à Serpentard … Qu'il entrerait dans l'Histoire pour y avoir envoyé le fils de Harry Potter … Au final, il s'est marré et m'a dit que j'y avais bien ma place. Il a rajouté également qu'il n'aurait jamais dû t'écouter et qu'il aurait dû t'y envoyer aussi ! conclut mon fils en me souriant.

Cette anecdote fait littéralement s'étouffer Draco.

- Que … Quoi ? Tu devais être à Serpentard ? Mais … pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé ?

- Parce que je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'y envoyer, je lui réponds calmement.

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu y étais …

Je lui fais un sourire contrit et il se contente de me fixer avec des yeux de glace. Il se penche pour murmurer :

- On règlera ça plus tard Potter …

Le ton de sa voix me fait frissonner à l'idée des mille et un tourments qu'il compte m'infliger pour avoir refusé d'intégrer sa précieuse Maison …

Comme la conversation est très détendue, j'ai profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à Draco. D'un signe de tête, il me donne son assentiment.

Je ne sais pas trop bien comment amener les choses, alors j'y vais franchement.

- Les enfants, Draco et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. Voilà. Depuis quelques temps déjà, nous nous sommes rapprochés tous les deux. Nous avons mis notre haine mutuelle de côté et … nous avons remarqué que derrière cette haine … et bien, il y avait autre chose. De plus agréable … dis-je en souriant à mon amant et en lui prenant la main. Je vous ai dit il n'y a pas très longtemps que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un … Ce quelqu'un, c'est Draco. Il … Il a accepté de venir vivre ici avec Scorpius. Je sais que tout cela est très déstabilisant pour vous … alors je … nous sommes prêts à en parler avec vous si vous le souhaitez, quand vous le souhaitez … Nous comprenons que vous devez prendre un peu de temps pour … digérer la nouvelle. Alors, prenez le temps qu'il faut. Mais sachez que nous sommes là pour en parler. Et … sachez aussi que Draco me rend heureux plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je me tais et observe mes enfants avec appréhension.

Albus et Scorpius sont les premiers à réagir. Ils se lèvent et viennent vers nous avec un grand sourire. Albus me serre contre lui, Scorpius fait de même avec son père et il dit :

- Nous sommes contents pour vous … Si vous êtes heureux, nous le sommes aussi.

Lily nous regarde alternativement avant de se lever à son tour. Elle va vers Draco et entoure son cou de ses petits bras. Elle plante un bisou sonore sur sa joue avant de déclarer solennellement :

- Je t'aime beaucoup Draco. Je suis contente que tu viennes habiter avec nous.

Je le vois très ému quand il murmure dans les cheveux de ma fille : « merci, princesse … »

- De toute façon, ajoute-t-elle avec son air candide, tu dormais déjà ici presque tous les jours, alors …

Je pique un fard monumental et Draco n'est pas en reste. On a manifestement des progrès à faire en matière de discrétion …

Notre embarras fait hurler de rire Lily, Albus et Scorpius.

Le seul qui ne rit pas, c'est James. Il garde les yeux fixement baissés sur son assiette.

Je l'interpelle :

- James ? Tu … tu ne dis rien.

Il relève vers moi ses yeux marron – les yeux de sa mère – remplis de larmes et de rage contenue.

Il se lève brusquement dans un grand raclement de chaise et crie :

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! JE REFUSE ! MON PÈRE NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE UN … UN … FOUTU PEDE ! JE TE DETESTE ! TU ENTENDS ! JE TE DETESTE !

- JAMES ! je crie à mon tour.

Mais il ne m'écoute pas et s'enfuit à toutes jambes jusque dans sa chambre.

Je m'effondre sur la chaise, la tête entre les mains. Scorpius se lève alors et prend Lily par la main en lui disant :

- Viens Lil', on va faire une bataille explosive avec Al dans notre chambre.

Merlin, la sensibilité de ce garçon m'épatera toujours.

Alors qu'ils passent tous les trois à côté de moi, je sens la main réconfortante de mon fils sur mon épaule.

- Je vais aller lui parler, dis-je à Draco alors que nous sommes seuls.

- Si … si ça ne te dérange pas, je … je voudrais y aller moi-même, me répond-il.

J'acquiesce en silence et je le regarde monter les escaliers.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV James

Je m'effondre sur mon lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, incapable de m'empêcher de pleurer.

Pourquoi me fait-il une chose pareille ? Je ne veux plus jamais le voir. Je le déteste. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Les hommes n'aiment pas les autres hommes. C'est … dégoutant. C'est … Je ne trouve pas les mots.

A l'école, tout le monde va se moquer de moi. Déjà qu'avec ma mère en prison, c'est pas triste … Je vais passer pour un … anormal.

Et si c'est héréditaire ? Si ça s'attrape ? Comme une maladie ? Merlin, ça expliquerait pourquoi Al est toujours collé à Scorpius … Eux aussi alors ?

Et moi ? Moi aussi je vais devenir comme … _eux. _Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

On frappe à la porte. A tous les coups, c'est mon père. Je ne réponds pas, de toute façon quoi que je dise, il entrera.

J'entends la poignée qui tourne. Forcément …

Ma tête est toujours enfouie dans l'oreiller, je ne le vois pas mais j'entends ses pas sur la moquette.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je me retourne d'un bond. Ce n'est pas mon père c'est Malefoy. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je suis un peu déstabilisé … Ce type m'impressionne. Il est très grand et quand il vous regarde, on dirait toujours qu'il est capable de lire toutes vos pensées.

Mais ce soir, c'est différent. Ses yeux sont différents. Il me regarde avec douceur et tristesse.

Je me rends compte qu'il attend que je réponde à sa question. Je me contente de hausser les épaules et je me recule un peu sur le lit, m'adossant aux coussins qui sont dans mon dos.

Contre toute attente, il vient s'allonger à côté de moi, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Je suis surpris mais finalement, je préfère ça. Ainsi, je n'aurai pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il ne parle pas. Moi non plus. Je suis d'ailleurs bien décidé à rester muet comme une carpe.

Soudain, il prend un bouquin qui est posé sur ma table de nuit, « Percy Jackson. Le Dernier des Olympiens ». Ce sont des bouquins moldus qui racontent les aventures d'un demi-dieu, fils de Poséidon. Ils ont été écrits il y a déjà quelques années mais j'adore l'histoire. Grâce à eux, j'ai découvert la mythologie grecque et l'histoire de l'Antiquité et ça me passionne.

- Scorpius adore ces bouquins, me dit-il.

Je le sais, c'est moi qui les lui ai fait découvrir.

- Il m'a dit que tu te passionnais pour la mythologie et l'histoire de l'Antiquité moldue. C'est vrai ?

J'acquiesce en silence.

- Moi aussi j'adorais ça à ton âge … J'avais réussi à me procurer des livres moldus sur le sujet mais je devais les lire en cachette … Sinon mon père allait me tomber dessus et je risquais de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Ma résolution de me taire n'a pas tenu deux minutes car je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :

- M'enfin pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon père exécrait littéralement tout ce qui avait trait à la culture moldue. Il … il pensait que ça allait me pervertir … Que les sangs-purs n'avaient pas à s'abaisser à s'intéresser aux choses moldues.

- C'est débile ! Les moldus ne sont pas différents de nous ! A part qu'ils ne font pas de magie … mais bon … c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut les rejeter.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi James … Parfois les gens sont _différents_ mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut les rejeter …

Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de me dire là ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car il me dit :

- Tu savais que le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est Hypérion ?

- C'est vrai ? je m'exclame ! Trop cool ! Le Titan du Soleil !

Il me sourit puis demande :

- C'est qui ton héros mythologique préféré ?

Oulà ! S'il me lance sur le sujet, on en aura pour des heures !

- Achille indiscutablement !

- Hmhm … Bon choix. Mon aussi j'aime beaucoup Achille … Intrépide, quasi invulnérable, stratège et guerrier hors pair …

- Et ami fidèle ! j'ajoute en référence à son amitié proverbiale pour Patrocle.

- En effet … Ils s'aimaient … me dit-il d'un air absent.

- Quoi ? Que … que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je veux dire que dans la Grèce Antique, il importait peu qu'un homme aime une femme, ou autre homme. Les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas dictées par des critères de genre masculin et féminin, mais plutôt des critères sociaux. Dans l'Antiquité, il y a eu beaucoup de couples dits homosexuels. On dit que c'était le cas d'Achille et Patrocle ou d'Alexandre le Grand et Héphaestion.

Je le regarde, interdit. Curieusement, je sais qu'il me dit la vérité.

- Le fait qu'Achille aimait un garçon le rend différent pour toi ? Je veux dire par là, le trouves-tu moins courageux ? Moins héroïque ?

- Heu … non … bien sûr que non …

- Alors dis-moi … Si ton papa aime un autre homme, ça changera la vision que tu as de lui ? De son combat contre Voldemort ? Du fait qu'il nous a tous libéré d'un mage noir cruel ? ça changera l'amour qu'il a pour toi ? Le trouves-tu moins courageux ? Moins héroïque ?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire car il a raison … Mon père est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. C'est le héros du Monde sorcier même s'il n'aime pas qu'on le lui dise.

Il poursuit doucement :

- Ce n'est pas de toi que tu as peur James … c'est du regard des autres. Tu as peur d'être différent, qu'on te voit comme anormal car ta famille ne fera plus partie des modèles standard que tu rencontres autour de toi … Et ça t'angoisse, c'est normal.

Là, je le trouve carrément flippant. Comment peut-il savoir ça ?

- Comment … Comment savez-vous …

- Parce que j'étais comme toi à ton âge … Certes mon père ne m'avait pas annoncé qu'il aimait un autre homme … Je crois que j'aurais préféré ! A la place, et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, mon père et ma mère ne s'aimaient pas. Ils avaient fait un mariage arrangé et ils m'ont eu, uniquement pour perpétuer le nom des Malefoy. De plus, mon père avait juré fidélité à Voldemort. Tous les weekends et pendant les vacances, j'assistais au ballet macabre des mangemorts qui allaient et venaient dans le Manoir comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Moi j'aurais bien voulu inviter des copains à la maison mais je ne pouvais pas … D'abord parce qu'on invite pas de copains dans un repère de mangemorts et ensuite parce que des copains, je n'en avais pas … Seulement des lèche-bottes qui voulaient être dans les bonnes grâces du fils de Lucius Malefoy … Alors oui, j'avais peur. Peur que les autres remarquent que j'étais différent, que ma famille était complètement dingue. Je cachais ma peur sous une tonne d'arrogance et de prétention … Et je rejetais tout ce qui n'entrait pas dans le canevas que mon père m'avait enseigné : les moldus, les sang-mêlé et les nés moldus.

Il se tait, comme perdu dans ses pensées, puis il reprend :

- Ce que je veux te dire James c'est que tu as le droit d'être en colère, tu as le droit d'avoir peur … Mais tu n'as pas le droit de penser que les sentiments de ton père pour moi changeront quelque chose à l'amour qu'il te porte à toi.

- Je … je le sais. C'est juste que … maman disait que c'était une abomination, que …

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'homosexualité, James ? m'interrompt-il.

- Juste que … c'est quand un homme aime un autre homme …

- Et penses-tu que c'est abominable pour un homme d'aimer un autre homme ?

- Je … non … en fait, non …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais … James, tu dois écouter ce que ton cœur te dit, pas les opinions toutes faites d'autres personnes. Maintenant, ce serait bien que tu ailles voir ton père. Il a besoin de toi, tu sais.

Là-dessus, il se relève et marche vers la porte. Il se retourne une dernière fois et dit en souriant :

- Une dernière chose, James … Ce n'est pas une maladie. Ça ne s'attrape pas.

Alors qu'il allait passe la porte, je le retiens un instant :

- Monsieur Malefoy … Je … je peux vous … t'appeler Draco ?

- Bien sûr mon grand, me dit-il.

A ce moment, ses yeux gris d'habitude si froids sont animés d'une chaleur que je ne leur avais jamais vue.

Quand je finis par descendre au salon, je trouve mon père seul, assis devant la cheminée.

- Papa ?

Il se retourne mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, je me jette à son cou.

- Pardon, papa. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Je t'aime aussi mon bonhomme, me dit-il.

Nous restons là un moment, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et là, j'ai la certitude que mon père sera toujours là pour moi, qu'il m'aimera toujours inconditionnellement même si Monsieur Malefoy … Draco, a pris la place de maman dans son cœur. Il sera toujours mon héros.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Dimanche 24 décembre 2017 – Manoir Potter**

POV Draco

Le réveillon de Noël s'est déroulé dans une ambiance féérique. Le sapin qu'Harry et moi avions acheté quelques jours plus tôt brillait de mille feux au milieu du salon.

J'avais insisté pour préparer le repas : des ravioles de crabes et langoustines, un mille-feuilles de foie gras et poires en entrées et la traditionnelle dinde de Noël en plat.

Pour le dessert, j'avais délaissé le Christmas Pudding pour une bûche aux marrons et à la vanille.

C'était notre premier Noël ensemble pour Harry et moi et j'étais heureux comme un gamin.

Après le repas, nous avons chanté des chants de Noël moldus et sorciers que j'accompagnais au piano au grand étonnement de mon beau brun qui ne savait pas que je jouais de cet instrument.

J'étais content de savoir qu'après tout ce temps, j'avais encore des choses à lui dévoiler.

Après avoir bordé les enfants qui tombaient littéralement de sommeil, nous avons gagné notre chambre.

_Notre chambre_.

Merlin, j'adore dire ça. Notre chambre.

Ce n'est pas celle qu'Harry occupait du temps de son mariage avec Ginny mais une grande pièce lumineuse au deuxième étage du Manoir. Nous l'avons décorée ensemble et je crois pouvoir dire qu'elle nous ressemble : un mélange de classe et de chaleur.

Suffisamment grande pour se faire, la pièce a été divisée en deux parties : la chambre à coucher proprement dite et un salon avec une cheminée dans laquelle Harry a allumé un feu.

Nous nous asseyons par terre, devant l'âtre, adossés au canapé.

Mon petit lion se blottit dans mes bras.

- C'était un Noël merveilleux … me dit-il.

- C'était ? Il n'est pas fini … je lui réponds en emprisonnant tendrement ses lèvres.

Il ne lui faut pas deux secondes pour répondre à mon baiser et bientôt, il se trouve à califourchon sur mes cuisses m'embrassant de la plus douce des façons.

Je l'écarte de moi et je lui dis :

- Je sais qu'il est de tradition d'échanger ses cadeaux le matin de Noël mais il est un cadeau que je voudrais te donner dès maintenant et à l'abri du regard des autres.

Je vois une lueur lubrique s'allumer dans ses yeux verts et je voie bien qu'il pense que je compte lui offrir une pure nuit de débauche.

C'est donc avec étonnement et désappointement qu'il me regarde me relever et me diriger vers un des meubles de la chambre. D'un tiroir, j'extirpe une petite boîte en velours bleu nuit et un parchemin.

Je viens m'agenouiller à côté de lui.

- Harry, nous avons décidé de ne pas nous marier pour préserver l'avenir de Scorpius et d'Albus. Mais je ne veux pas continuer dans la vie sans m'engager vis-à-vis de toi. Alors, en faisant des recherches au Ministère, j'ai trouvé ceci, dis-je en lui tendant le parchemin.

Il le déroule, perplexe.

- Ce document traite d'une ancienne pratique magique régie par les Lois Anciennes. Elle est progressivement tombée en désuétude quand les sorciers ont adopté le mariage sorcier, plus proche de celui des moldus.

- L'Union des Magies ?

- Oui Harry … elle scelle l'Union de deux sorciers par leurs magies. Elle lie les sorciers pour la vie. C'est un lien indestructible. Il n'y a pas de divorce possible … raison pour laquelle elle a été abandonnée, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a aucune incidence sur le patrimoine des sorciers ni sur les enfants … Elle n'a d'effets que pour les sorciers qu'elle lie …

Il me regarde, les yeux illuminés de bonheur. Alors, je sors la petite boîte en velours que j'ouvre devant lui.

A l'intérieur, reposent deux anneaux très simples en or blanc.

- Harry James Potter, je t'aime et je souhaite m'unir magiquement avec toi. Acceptes-tu de vivre avec moi pour le restant de tes jours ?

Il se jette à mon cou et je lis dans ses yeux, la plus belle des réponses.

- Oui, Draco … Je veux vivre avec toi pour le restant de mes jours et bien au-delà !

Mon cœur explose de bonheur et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le prendre, là, tout de suite.

Je l'allonge sur l'épais tapis et à la lueur des flammes, nous faisons l'amour des heures durant, éperdus, affamés l'un de l'autre, amoureux comme nous ne l'avions jamais été.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Samedi 6 janvier 2018 – Ministère de la Magie**

Harry et Draco arrivèrent ensemble à la réception de Nouvel An du Ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient aussi magnifiques l'un que l'autre. Harry portait sur son costume sombre une robe rubis entièrement rebrodée de fils dorés. Draco avait opté pour une tunique entièrement boutonnée, à col montant, bleu pétrole rebrodée ton sur ton.

Les journalistes les observaient, intrigués. Ils les voyaient moins distants, plus chaleureux que quelques semaines auparavant. Le blond parlait au brun avec le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que celui-ci n'hésitait pas à poser sa main sur son bras ou dans le bas de son dos.

Les deux amants prirent un certain plaisir à laisser mariner les journalistes par leur attitude équivoque. Jusqu'à Harry glisse à l'oreille de Draco :

- Prêt mon amour ?

- Prêt comme je ne l'ai jamais été en quatorze ans.

Et Draco posa délicatement son index sous le menton de Harry, relevant son visage vers le sien. Avec une lenteur calculée afin que personne dans l'assemblée ne perde une miette de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il caressa les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes. Le brun enroula sa main autour de la nuque du blond pour l'attirer à lui davantage et l'embrasser plus fermement.

Les flashes des appareils photos se déchaînèrent comme un ciel d'orage.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais il occasionna un véritable séisme dans le monde sorcier.

Tout le monde avait pu voir les anneaux briller aux annulaires des deux protagonistes.

- Monsieur le Ministre ! Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies ?

- Monsieur Potter ! Depuis quand êtes vous avec Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Monsieur le Ministre ! Allez-vous vous marier avec Monsieur Malefoy ?

Harry leva la main pour faire cesser ces questions intempestives et intimer le silence.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, je ferai une courte déclaration. Oui, Monsieur Malefoy m'a demandé de partager sa vie et j'ai accepté. Nous allons contracter une Union Magique et non un mariage sorcier. La cérémonie se déroulera prochainement dans la plus stricte intimité, en présence de nos enfants et de nos amis.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Une Union magique ? N'est-ce pas risqué ? Il s'agit d'un lien irrémédiable !

- Nous le savons et nous l'avons choisi en connaissance de cause, intervint Draco. Il n'y a pas d'autre personne que Harry avec laquelle je souhaite passer le reste de mes jours.

- Monsieur Potter ! Sont-ce vos déboires avec votre ex-femme qui vous ont fait vous tourner vers les hommes ?

- Je ne commenterai ni mon orientation sexuelle ni mes choix de vie. Je dirai juste que nous avons la chance de vivre dans une société, la société sorcière, qui accepte l'homosexualité depuis fort longtemps. Je ne doute pas que mes concitoyens respecteront mon choix.

Sur cette déclaration, Harry et Draco quittèrent la réception, toujours sous le crépitement des flashes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils s'unirent magiquement le 13 février 2018, exactement quinze ans après s'être donné l'un à l'autre pour la première fois.


	16. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry ****Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M+**

**WARNING : slash / Yaoi - relations homosexuelles explicites**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue – Derrière la haine, derrière l'amour<strong>

**2 mai 2048**

POV Scorpius

La grande salle solennelle du Ministère de la Magie est comble. Tout ce que le monde sorcier compte de personnalités est venu rendre un dernier hommage à leur héros, Harry Potter.

Nous sommes tous réunis, les Potter et les Malefoy, comme nous ne l'avons plus été depuis longtemps. Noël 2040 si mes souvenirs sont exacts … Non pas que nous le souhaitions pas mais nos carrières et emplois du temps respectifs nous rendent la tâche compliquée.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, un de ces jours qui fait que, quelles que soient nos occupations, où que l'on soit dans le monde, on laisse tout tomber et on vient.

De ma place, au premier rang, je contemple Albus, qui se dirige vers le pupitre pour prononcer son discours. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire l'émotion dans ses yeux, je la sens.

Comme vous vous en doutez, notre lien s'est amplifié au fil du temps. Il ne nous a pas fallu attendre notre majorité pour savoir que nous serions incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre. La première fois que je lui ai dit « je t'aime », nous avions 14 ans. Deux petits mots d'une platitude extrême comparée à ce que je ressentais – et ressens toujours – pour lui.

La première fois où nous avons fait l'amour, c'était le jour de nos 16 ans. Le lendemain, nos pères n'ont rien dit mais nous savions qu'ils avaient devinés. Harry s'est contenté de me sourire en me disant : « rends le heureux Scorp … ». Je lui ai répondu « Je te le promets ». Et je crois bien que j'ai tenu cette promesse, Harry …

Nous nous sommes mariés deux ans plus tard. La cérémonie fut belle et émouvante.

Comme le médicomage l'avait annoncé à nos pères, Albus et moi sommes capables de donner la vie. Albus a porté Christopher. Il a mes cheveux blonds et les yeux verts d'Albus. Moi, j'ai porté peu de temps après, Elizabeth qui a les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris.

Nous sommes tous les deux enseignants à Poudlard. Moi, j'enseigne les Potions et Albus les sortilèges.

A côté de moi, se trouve James. Après Poudlard, il a décidé d'entamer des études universitaires moldues d'Histoire de l'Antiquité. Il est aujourd'hui professeur de grec ancien à Cambridge et maître de conférence à la prestigieuse Ecole Française d'Athènes. Régulièrement, il accompagne des équipes de fouilles archéologiques aux quatre coins du bassin méditerranéen. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces campagnes de fouilles qu'il a rencontré son épouse, une jeune archéologue moldue. Ensemble, ils ont deux enfants : Achille et Hector, sorciers tous les deux.

Lily est assise un peu plus loin. Sa chevelure rousse flamboyante ne passe pas inaperçue. En plus d'être l'attrapeuse vedette de l'équipe de Quidditch féminin d'Angleterre, c'est aussi une très belle femme qui fait tourner plus d'une tête … Elle se refuse à se marier et je ne compte plus le nombre de ses prétendants.

Je crois savoir qu'elle a gardé quelques contacts avec sa mère.

Après sa sortie de prison, Ginny a tenté de renouer avec ses enfants. Ce fut peine perdue avec Albus. Il ne lui a jamais pardonné la manière dont elle nous a rejeté lui et moi.

James s'est montré moins hostile mais la trêve fut de courte durée. Les opinions de Ginny concernant la sexualité de Harry et son union avec mon père n'avaient pas changé. James en a conclu qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire.

Comme je le disais, seule Lily la revoit de temps à autre. Elle vit désormais aux Etats-Unis où elle s'est remariée avec un riche homme d'affaires de la côte est. Neville avait bien essayé de la récupérer mais que pouvait faire un modeste directeur d'école contre un multimillionnaire ?

Hermione et Blaise sont présents également, ainsi que Victor et Adèle, accompagnés de leurs familles respectives.

Plus loin, je vois les Weasley. George et Angelina, Percy et Pénélope, Bill et Fleur. Molly et Arthur sont décédés il y a quelques années, de même que Charlie et Ron. Charlie avait été attaqué par un Magyar à pointes et ne s'est pas remis de ses blessures. Ron, un jour où il était ivre, a fait une chute mortelle de son balai.

J'interromps mes pensées car mon tendre Albus va prendre la parole.

D'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, il nous parle certes de Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur. Mais surtout, il nous parle de son père, son héros. Celui qui lui a appris à voler sur un balai, qui lui appris à jouer au Quidditch, avec qui il se promenait des heures le long de la Tamise.

Il termine son discours et laisse sa place à mon père.

A presque 68 ans, Draco Malefoy a toujours la même prestance. Grand, droit et fier, il fixe toujours le monde de ses yeux gris dédaigneux et hautains, même s'ils sont adoucis par le temps. Malgré son âge - merci le sang sorcier ! - ses cheveux sont toujours aussi blonds.

Peu de temps après son Union magique avec Harry, il a quitté son poste de Procureur Sorcier et ce, afin d'éviter tout conflit d'intérêt. Blaise Zabini s'est alors fait une joie de l'accueillir comme associé du nouveau cabinet Zabini & Malefoy.

Avec Harry, ils ont formé le couple le plus en vue de la Jet Set sorcière. Beaux, riches et brillants, ils étaient l'incarnation de la réussite, à tous points de vue.

Mais derrière tout cela, ce que nous, leurs enfants, nous voyions, c'était surtout l'amour indéfectible qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

- Harry, mon très cher Harry, commence mon père. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons pour la dernière fois ta victoire sur Voldemort. Le 2 mai 1998, tu as délivré le monde sorcier des Ténèbres. Tu m'as délivré moi, des Ténèbres. Je te dois tout Harry. Je te dois la vie. Parce que ma vie a commencé le jour où tu m'as aimé. En m'acceptant, en m'aimant, tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur. Toi, tu as franchi le rideau noir de ma haine, derrière lequel je m'interdisais d'aller voir. Toi, tu as regardé au fond de moi et tu y as vu ce que personne n'avait jamais voulu me montrer : l'amour. Je t'aime Harry. Pour toujours.

Et là-dessus, Harry, toujours aussi émotif, fond en larmes. Comme toujours insensible aux convenances et aux bonnes manières, il se jette dans les bras de mon père et en lui murmurant des mots que lui seul peut entendre.

Il a longtemps que papa a appris à gérer les débordements émotionnels et les effusions de l'amour de sa vie, même si cela contrevient grandement à la bienséance prônée par les Malefoy. Merlin merci, Albus a beaucoup plus de retenue … en public du moins.

Bah … je suppose qu'on peut faire exception un jour comme aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, un coup d'œil à l'assistance me fait dire que l'émotion est partagée par beaucoup. Je vois des mouchoirs fleurirent un peu partout.

Je lève les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé de mon Albus.

- Consternant, lui dis-je.

En réponse, il m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et à ce contact, un courant électrique me traverse de part en part. Content de son petit effet, mon mari reporte son attention sur la cérémonie en cours.

Quand ils ont enfin fini de se bécoter, mon père rejoint sa place et Harry se dirige à son tour vers le pupitre.

- Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai voulu que ce jour soit la dernière commémoration de la guerre contre Voldemort. Tout simplement parce que je ne veux plus qu'on se souvienne du 2 mai 1998 comme le jour où Harry Potter a vaincu. Je souhaite que ce jour-là, chacun se souvienne de ses propres héros. Tous ceux qui sont morts ce jour-là sont les héros. C'est à eux qui reviennent les honneurs. Souvenez-vous du 2 mai 1998 comme le jour de la liberté et pas comme le jour où Harry Potter a tué Voldemort. Aujourd'hui est également mon dernier jour au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Je pense avoir donné tout ce que je pouvais à cette fonction et il est largement temps que je cède le pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de jeune, pétri d'idéaux comme je l'ai moi-même été. Il est temps pour moi de profiter un peu plus de ma famille, de mes enfants, de mes petits-enfants et surtout de l'amour de ma vie. Draco. Mon meilleur ennemi devenu mon meilleur ami. Draco, moi aussi je te dois tout. Quand tout le monde m'adulait, toi tu me considérais comme un garçon ordinaire. Quand tout le monde voyait sur mon front la marque du Survivant, toi tu n'y voyais qu'une cicatrice sans importance. Toi, tu n'as jamais fait preuve d'hypocrisie. Tu m'as détesté avec sincérité. Avant de m'aimer avec la même sincérité. Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui : le plus heureux des hommes.

L'assistance explose en applaudissements.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tout le monde veut approcher le jeune retraité et le féliciter. Bon prince, Harry serre une dernière fois toutes ces mains tendues en se disant que le monde sorcier n'avait pas été ingrat avec lui.

D'abord, il lui avait fait confiance en l'élisant Ministre de la Magie alors qu'il avait à peine 30 ans. Ensuite, personne ne lui avait tenu rigueur de sa liaison avec Draco. Mieux, elle avait été parfaitement acceptée et le nouveau couple avait été unanimement salué. Et enfin, depuis son rétablissement à son poste en 2017, il avait été réélu à sept reprises, faisant de lui le Ministre de la Magie avec la plus grande longévité politique.

Heureux de ce que la vie lui avait apporté, Harry espérait maintenant profiter de la présence de Draco à ses côtés. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs annoncé à Blaise qu'il quittait le cabinet pour suivre Harry dans sa retraite.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au Manoir Potter Malefoy pour un grand repas de famille comme le Manoir n'en avait plus connu depuis longtemps.

La table immense, les conversations des convives, les rires des enfants, tout cela rendait Harry heureux à un point qu'il ne pouvait exprimer.

Draco lui, s'en rendait compte.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il à l'oreille en caressant sa nuque de ses doigts fins. Regarde Harry. Regarde ce qu'on a réussi à construire tous les deux … tu peux être fier de toi, de nous.

- Je le suis Draco …

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser.

A l'issue du repas, toute la famille Potter Malefoy accompagna les deux jeunes retraités au terminal des portoloins de Londres où ils embarquaient pour un tour du monde de plusieurs mois.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**5 juin 2048 - Bora-Bora**

- HHHAA … HARRYYYY ! … Merlin ! … Tu … tu m'as tué …

- Bon anniversaire mon ange …

- Harry …

- Hmhm …

- On est des vieux pervers …

- Draco …

- Hmhm …

- Quelle est l'espérance de vie des sorciers ?

- 150 ans …

- On en est même pas à la moitié …

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

- Devine ...

_Derrière l'amour il y a_

_Toute une chaîne de pourquoi_

_Question que l'on se pose_

_Il y a des tas de choses_

_Les pleurs qu'on garde sur le cœur_

_Et des regrets et des rancœurs_

_Des souvenirs éblouissants_

_Et des visions de néant_

_Donne-moi, donne-moi ton corps_

_Pour y vivre et pour y mourir_

_Aime-moi, aime-moi plus fort_

_Empêche-moi de me détruire_

_Derrière ton amour qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Qui est cette femme auprès de moi ?_

_Quand tu me dis : "je t'aime"_

_Est-ce bien moi que tu aimes ?_

_Et lorsque tu me fais l'amour_

_Est-ce que tu fais vraiment l'amour ?_

_Derrière ce grand rideau noir_

_Tu m'interdis d'aller voir_

_Donne-moi, donne-moi ton corps_

_Pour y vivre et pour y mourir_

_Aime-moi, aime-moi plus fort_

_Empêche-moi de me détruire_

_J'ai besoin de tes mains sur moi_

_Et de ton souffle et de ta voix_

_De tes joies de tes plaintes_

_De tes cris de tes craintes_

_J'ai tant besoin de ton corps_

_Donne-moi, donne-moi ton corps_

_Pour y vivre et pour y mourir_

_Aime-moi, aime-moi plus fort_

_Empêche-moi de me détruire_

_( J. Halliday "Derrière l'amour" - 1976)_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tout le monde de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus !<strong>

**Merci à tous les followers et tous ceux qui ont inscrit cette fic dans leurs favoris.**

**Merci à Cleodream, Sachan972, Centdix, Caence, Cynia, Mel, Aralorn, Jokykiss, Ju, Jongkey69, Princess Eternityss et Haru-Carnage pour leurs review qui m'ont fait tant plaisir. **

**Un clin d'oeil à Mamilys et son impatience à lire la suite ! **

**Un merci spécial à 77Hildegard pour sa fidélité. **

**Et enfin, mille mercis à Victoria, ma bêta, pour ses encouragements et sa patience à toute épreuve quand j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche. **

**A bientôt !**

**Rose**


End file.
